Prisoners of Circumstance GuyMarian COMPLETE
by Spikes Bint
Summary: After the events of Episode 6 of season 2, Guy and Marian are trying to accept that things are changing between them. More heartache waits for Marian when they return to the castle, and Guy is confronted with memories of his past. AU of course!
1. Chapter 1

Set after the events of Episode 6 season 2. Things are changing between Guy and Marian, and both are conflicted. Spoilers warning if you are not this far along.

Prisoners of Circumstance 

Guy stared at her intently, his breathing scarcely altered. If it were not for the still figure laying face down in the grass it would be hard to believe that he had just taken a life. The thought of it made her tremble, but what made her shiver more was the recall of all the sickening things which Winchester had threatened to do to her on the return to his domicile. He would never hurt anyone again. Marian rubbed at her tender wrists, chafed by the irons which Guy had removed before helping her down from the carriage.

Guy walked away from her to mount his horse, bringing it back round to face her. He looked down at her, holding out a large, long fingered hand to Marian, half expecting her to reject it. She paused for a moment studying its strength before taking it, and he hitched her up behind him on the horse as if she were as light as air.

Marian put her arms around Guy's firm waist; momentarily distracted, she caught a glimpse of movement in the undergrowth. Robin was looking at her through the greenery, his expression a mixture of relief and accusation. _Really, what did he expect her to do? Walk back to the castle? _After all,_ Guy_ had just rescued her from Winchester. _Rescued?_Marian thought about it_. Yes it was a rescue, and Guy_…two words she never thought she would ever pair with the man whose body she was now pressed so closely against.

Robin was quickly lost from view and her thoughts, as the horses continued at a leisurely trot through the forest. There was no need for hurry now that the Sheriff's aim had been achieved. Winchester's remains and the abandoned carriage were left to rot for all the sheriff and Guy cared. It would be easy enough to blame the ambush on Robin Hood. Sheriff Vasey and Allan continued a little bit ahead of them, Guy held back the horse to give him some privacy with Marian, rather than take his rightful place at the Sheriff's side.

"Did he harm you?" Guy asked brusquely.

Marian was startled as Guy broke the silence, the timbre of his voice vibrating through her.

"No…but he wanted to,"

"I am glad he did not." He replied tightly.

Marian smiled, as she stared at his back, thankful he could not see her expression. Her previous anger at Guy's compliance of the Sheriff's orders which had helped put her in the path of danger in the first place, was already draining away. No matter what his reasons for coming for her, which she was sure was not an attack conscience on the Sheriff's part; Guy had in fact saved her. Her arms tightened on his midriff, a movement that did not go unnoticed by him.

Several more minutes passed and the silence stretched out between them, but to her surprise, it was not an awkward silence. It had been an eventful couple of days and the exhaustion Marian had held at bay, to keep her wits about her around Winchester was slowly starting to fog her vision, and her eyelids grew heavy. She lurched forward, her nose hitting Guy's back. She sat upright in the saddle, crimson colour staining her cheeks, glad once more that he could not see her face.

"I am sorry," she said under her breath.

Guy sighed.

"If you are tired Marian, take a rest, it is still a while till we reach the castle," His hand covered hers, anchoring her to him even more securely.

"That won't be necessary," she replied stiltedly.

"As you wish, it makes no difference to me, fall off the horse for all I care,"

They both knew he did not mean it.

A crease appeared in Marian's brow, the proud distant man was back in place again, the pleading, vulnerable man of only this morning nowhere in sight. _Did she dare allow her head to rest on his shoulder and take rest? _Marian thought back to that gentle kiss he had placed on her cheek a few hours ago and compared it to the one he had given her on what would have been their wedding day. _Something had changed in Guy, or had it been there all the time and she had just refused to see it? _The choice to surrender in this complex man's arms was taken away from her by her aching body. Marian's head drooped forward and rested on his shoulder. He smelt of leather and a faint tang of sweat, but the odour was not wholly unpleasant to her.

Guy felt her body relax against his as she slipped into oblivion. Vasey had wanted him here to get rid of Winchester, and recover the lands which he had been forced to give him for the signing of the treaty, but Guy was here for Marian. Plain and simple. She had refused to even look at him back at the castle and the dishonour he had felt had almost made him physically sick. When Vasey's greedy nature had surfaced and ordered the death of Winchester, Guy had leapt at the chance to recover Marian. He had not the courage to help Marian openly escape, and defy the Sheriff, but opportunity had presented itself to save her under his Lord's blessing.

Vasey had emasculated him and that was shame enough to live with for now. Guy would like nothing better than to sink the same dagger he had used to despatch Winchester, between the shoulder blades of the Sheriff. _He had lowered the barriers with Marian now, allowed her to see what no one else had since he was that 12 year old boy. _

_A boy became a man very swiftly when his mother died in childbirth, taking his newborn sister with him. Only days later,__ when he and his father had been steeped in grief for his mother, Richard's men had confiscated their lands, his father accused of colluding with the king's enemies, had been thrown in prison and left to die of a fever brought on by the filthy conditions of the dungeon. His father's innocence had been proven eventually, but there was no chance of regaining his family's residence or lands, they had already gone to a favourite of the king. No one cared about the boy who had been left behind, with only a name and no home or family..._

Marian stirred against his shoulder and let out a tiny sigh. The portcullis was raised on the castle and they were once more in the oppressive atmosphere of Vasey's domain. _All of them were prisoners in one way or another._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


The courtyard was full of activity; fires were still smouldering in the aftermath of Hood's earlier escape. Peasants scurried around like busy ants, trying to clean up the chaos. Robin had made a grand exit with very little thought to the discomfort it would cause the very poor he was supposed to protect. All who had attended the Sheriff's celebrations and were of lower birth had been "encouraged" to stay and help at the end of a sword point. 

The sheriff dismounted his horse impatiently and barked some orders at one of the soldiers before walking away. A serving lad crossed his path and Vasey kicked him, laughing as the boy fell. When he was half way up the stone steps, he turned to face the cowering populace.

"Mmmm, I still feel in the mood for a good hanging…" He tapped his nose. "I'll make a bargain with you all…you get this place cleaned up by nightfall and I won't hang you in the morning….deal?" He turned to leave, looking back briefly and grinned at them. "Oh and have a pleasant day,"

Guy exhaled deeply as he watched the sheriff walk off, his face twisted in unconcealed disgust. He brought the horse to a halt and gently touched Marian's hand to wake her.

"We are returned already?" It was half statement half question.

Guy turned his head to smile at her, the half smile fading as Marian removed her hands from his waist and wiped the palms down her trousers, they had grown damp from touching the leather of his coat under the robes. Guy interpreted the gesture wrongly, and it wounded him. _She could not bear for him to touch her that much was obvious._ He thought bitterly. _She still blamed him for his cowardice with Winchester._ He swung his leg over the horse and slipped down, holding onto the horse's reins, he looked up at her his expression distant. Marian studied him for a moment; deciding that the grey of the robes softened his features, making him appear less harsh than his usual basic black. She wondered where the thought had come from, _why did she even care what he wore?_

"My lady," He said emotionlessly.

Guy helped her down from the horse, and she stood on the cobblestones with unsteady feet. _He_ had called her _my lady_, but there had been no note of ownership in his tone. Marian tried to remember that this man was the same man who had only weeks ago burned down her home and humiliated her. While she clung on to the past wrongs she could go on being repulsed by him, but try as she might she could not recreate the feelings of before, and it troubled her, feeling like a bad daughter she finally remembered her father. _Yes, her father, what was she thinking? He would be out of his mind with worry by now._ Winchester had enjoyed telling her of her father's distress.

"I must see to my father, Guy," She said urgently.

"Allan, go see to the horses," Guy ordered. The young man rushed over, eager to please. "Marian, I will come with you,"

"Err no thank you, I would rather see him alone," She smiled to soften the rejection.

Guy folded his arms defensively and nodded, watching her walk away. He let out a deep sigh which he felt like he had been holding in all day, as his shoulders slumped in relief, relief that they were back at the castle and Marian was safe. But it was nothing to the awareness that seemed to have sprung up between them, so tangible that Guy felt he could have cut through it with his broadsword. What it meant, he had little enough experiences of the heart to know.

A window opened high on the tower. "Gisborne!" yelled the Sheriff. "Up here now!"

"Looks like you've got your marching orders," grinned Allan saucily.

Guy gave him a look; threatening enough to wipe the smile off his face, rather than risk a beating, Allan quickly led the horses away.

Marian took the steps down to the dungeon at a run. She met with no resistance from the two guards who were sitting on the floor, busy playing a game of knucklebones. They glanced at her briefly and went back to their game.

She already felt chilled by the damp air and lack of light in this desolate place. Her father was sitting up on the rough palette in his cell, staring into space, tears moistening his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Kate, I promised to keep her safe…" He kept repeating himself over and over again.

"For the tenth time, shut up old man, my patience is running thin," Sneered one of the guards.

Marian turned to them.

"Lay one hand on my father and you will be sorry,"

They both looked her up and down and laughed.

"Marian? Is that you?" croaked her father, through dry lips. Edward stood up, the thin blanket slipping from his shoulders.

Marian clasped his hands through the bars of his cell. "Yes father,"

"I thought Winchester had taken you,"

"He did, but I was rescued, someone saved me. Winchester is dead father, Gisborne killed him,"

Her father's face barely registered her news.

"Robin saved you? I prayed he would,"

"No, it was not Robin…he was there, but Sir G…"

A racking cough caught at the old man's throat as he struggled to catch a breath.

"You are not well, sit down," Marian placed a hand on his temple. It was cold and sticky with sweat. "I think your fever is returning. Have you eaten today?"

Her father had stopped listening to her; he slumped down on his bed, his face turning a sickening grey colour. Marian tried to reach him, but the bars were in her way.

"Father!" she cried, as he slipped into unconsciousness. "Unlock this door," she ordered the two men.

"Sorry we can't; besides I don't have the key," Shrugged one of them, indifferently.

"My father needs help!"

Marian shook the cell door ineffectually, before turning and running back up the stairs. She ran into a solid wall of black leather. Hands reached out to steady her as she almost stumbled backwards. Marian looked up at Guy, her face white, and tears rimming her eyes.

After talking to Vasey, Guy had come straight down to the dungeons to see if there was anything he could do for Marian or her father, eager to return to the easy camaraderie they had shared before Winchester had arrived at the castle.

"Marian, what is it?" he asked, his tone gentle.

Marian almost came undone by his kindly concern. "M-my father, he has taken sick. No one would help me. Guy, he needs a physician,"

Guy's grip tightened on her forearm, as he pulled her back down the stairs after him. He took one look at Edward slumped down on the bed of his cell. He turned to the guards, who were both now standing to attention, their earlier games forgotten.

Guy looked at the men. "Open this door now!" he roared. His gentleness of earlier, dissolving instantly. When they hesitated he struck one of them across the face and sent him reeling. Marian flinched.

The one, who was still on his feet, came forward, his hand trembling as he struggled to find the key to her father's cell. Guy unsheathed the dagger that had recently dispatched Winchester and held it at the man's throat. Marian was too pre-occupied with her father's wellbeing to notice. The shaking increased in the guard's hands as he went through all the keys on the chain, trying several before he found the one he was looking for. Once the door was open Marian pushed past all of them to get to her father.

She knelt down on the filthy floor of the prison, stroking her father's face. Edward slowly regained consciousness, but his eyes had a glazed look to them. Edward took a reluctant sip from the ladle of water Guy had handed her, but there was a distressing rattle every time he took a breath. Marian had heard it before, _in her mother_, but she did not want to think about that. Guy had been around death enough to recognise that sound too.

He turned to the hovering guard "Get someone to move this man to Lady Marian's quarters and fetch a physician immediately, or you will be satisfying my Lord sheriff's thirst for a hanging before the hour is spent," There was no hesitation this time.

Guy placed a hand on Marian's shoulder. He could tell by the way she was gently shaking, that she was weeping. "Marian do not give up hope, I will do all I can,"

She did not answer him, too lost in her own pain and anguish. They stood there together in the cold silence of the cell, words were redundant Guy looked down at her father as he struggled to draw breath, but it was no longer Edward's worn features he saw, but the face of another man.

_The years melted __away as he thought back to another cell, another man dying before his time. A guard had taken pity on him when it had been pronounced that Guy's father was slipping away. He had been let into the dungeon in the early hours of the morning, right before the guard change, when the soldiers were too tired to notice or care about the presence of a twelve year old boy._

"_Guy?"_

"_I am here father," _

_Tears caused pink streaks to form tracks down the grime stained face, filth accumulated from weeks of living in the forest. He was shocked at his father's wasted appearance. The once black hair was almost white, and his father looked as if he had aged ten years in a few short weeks._

_His father opened his eyes to look up at his only surviving child._

"_I am sorry my son,"_

"_Father you have nothing to be sorry for, Richard's men did this to you, to us. I will hold him to account for this," Guy promised._

"_No, Guy I want you to leave here, make your way to __Gisborough priory. I still have friends in the church. Ask for a Father Thomas…"_

"_I will not leave you!" cried the boy._

"_I think God has taken that choice from both of our hands, Son."_

"_There is no God,"_

"_Do not say that Guy! It would break your mother's heart to hear you speak so," Coughed his father as his breath caught in his throat._

_The guard came back to the cell. "You must leave, the guards are about to change, unless you want to end up in here, myself included."_

_Guy threw himself over his father's body. "I won't go!"_

_He kicked and fought as the guard, much larger in strength and size, pulled him off of his father. Through his tears, Guy looked at his father's face. His eyes were open, but no longer saw anything. He slumped in the man's arms, all the fight gone from his body as he allowed him to escort him from the cell. The guard as a final kindness pushed a crust of stale bread into his hands and closed the door._

_In a state of numb emptiness, somehow he made his way to the main road and began his journey to Gisborough, not even feeling the sharp sting of the winter rain as it hit his skin._

"Guy? Guy!" Marian was looking at him in confusion, she was no longer sitting on her father's bed, moving to allow the guards access to him.

Guy, suddenly aware of where he was again, sucked in a breath, to look into Marian's tearstained eyes. Not yet ready to follow them, he watched as the guards placed Edward on a roughly constructed stretcher and removed him from the cell; Marian hesitated for a moment before following them. She glanced back at Guy before turning the corner, but the cell was empty. He had already stridden off in the opposite direction.

TBC

A/N Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Gisborne had wanted nothing more than to follow Marian to her room, but he needed some time to himself to get his emotions under control, which was something he could not do in her presence. Ever since he had admitted to her that he had no one, he was being forced to remember things he would rather forget. _He could not allow his feelings to become his weakness, his undoing_; to remain cold had served him well thus far…except perhaps when it came to Marian.

It seemed his mind had other ideas as he was reluctantly taken back to their first meeting, a sweet memory he took out only in times of despair, when the life he was forced to lead became too much for him.

_He and Vasey had been in Nottingham but a few days, and his lord had been invited to a feast which her father, the then sheriff had been holding. While there, he had behaved in his usual way that was second nature to him, standing at Vasey's right hand and glaring at anyone who dared approach. The cheery music supplied by the minstrels had started to grate on his nerves. However, he kept his vigil, never relaxing for a moment and constantly scanning the room for potential dangers, until a light hearted laugh had caught his ear above the music. Guy had been immediately taken with the dark haired young woman who was dancing with a forgettable partner. She had flashed him a smile as she moved in the dance, and it had caused the breath to catch in his throat. _

_When the dance had ended, her father, Edward, had brought her over to be introduced to Vasey, who was terminally bored by the whole banquet and doing little to hide the fact. He had been taking solace in the fine burgundy all evening to drown out the sickening joyfulness of the occasion. While Sheriff Edward talked to Lord Vasey, Marian had tried to engage Guy in conversation. She had been open and friendly; and had finally managed to melt some of that set expression on his face, which Marian had cheekily told him, reminded her of carved granite. He was not used to ladies of quality treating him as an equal. Vasey who rarely missed anything, had noted the change in Gisborne's manner towards her and it amused him. _

"_Why so angry Sir Guy? I will not allow it today of all days for it is my birthday," Marian asked._

_Guy raised an eyebrow in surprise._

"_Your birthday Lady Marian?" he frowned._

"_Yes they happen every year, everyone has them, I am sure you have even had one before," She smiled teasingly._

_Guy felt the colour rise in his face at her gentle mockery._

"_Why, you are blushing like a maid Gisborne, this is something new," laughed Vasey cruelly._

_Guy rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest and focused on the floor. Marian glanced at Vasey in contempt, there was something she did not like about him since he had arrived, the way his cunning eyes had been taking stock of their possessions and home. _

_To Guy's surprise, Vasey ordered him to go and keep company with Marian, watching them from across the room. It seemed he had been given the night off, an uncharacteristic gesture on Vasey's part. After a bit too much mead on her part and ale on his own, Marian had led him to the dance floor. She had had to lead as he had little experience in such matters. Fortunately for him, the dance had been simple enough to follow. As the evening wore on, she had seemed flattered by his attentions and he had accepted hers like a hungry child, and for a while in each others company, she had forgotten the boy she loved, who had not sent word in over a year, and Guy had forgotten his bitterness._

_The next morning had brutally destroyed the blossoming friendship, when Vasey had handed over the papers that decreed there was a new sheriff in town. Prince John had signed them himself and they were indisputable. Within a matter of days the old sheriff and his pretty daughter had been forced to leave the castle and retreat to a manor house on their estates at Knighton. He had longed to tell her, even attempted to tell her that he had known nothing of their reasons for being in Nottingham, but she had refused to see anyone. Guy still recalled the cold look in her eyes as he had escorted her to the carriage. She had ignored his hand and pulled the curtain across the door. He had not been without understanding, Guy knew how it felt to be forced from the only home he had ever known, but his need for power and position went beyond any empathy he felt for Marian and her father. He was the sheriff's man first and foremost; after all he owed Vasey his very life. He owed Marian nothing._

_As time had passed he rarely saw her, and hardened his heart, deciding fine ladies were not for him, and the best someone like him could hope for was an unemotional tumble with a kitchen maid. Guy had forced Marian from his mind and he had got on with the business of getting the surrounding villages and hamlets under the sheriff's iron rule. While exploring the neighbourhood he had found a very attractive village with a manor house and lands attached. It belonged to the Earl of Locksley who was off fighting in the holy land. Young Robin could die at any time under a Moore's blade, so what did it matter if he took the estate for himself? It had not taken much persuading to get Vasey to grant him the lands and the takings from it. The fact that the estate was no great distance from Knighton did not come into the equation. _

Guy turned the corner, coming back to the present, to find Allan standing to attention outside the door of his rooms at the castle. He felt a frisson of irritation at the sight of him, but also the satisfaction of having taken him from Robin. Sometimes it was convenient for him to stay here when the sheriff required, although he preferred the more relaxed atmosphere at Locksley. The sheriff had not requested his presence in the castle this evening, but he would stay nonetheless. Marian might need help and he wanted to be the one who gave it.

"Allan, I want to you go keep watch outside Lady Marian's room. Send for me at once if her father's condition worsens," Ordered Guy.

Allan looked surprised. "The old man not feeling so good then?"

Guy didn't bother replying.

"I thought I could help you here…" Allan was reluctant to spend any more time than was necessary in Marian's company. Every time he looked at her he shrank under that accusing gaze. _Well, he hadn't told Giz about her nocturnal activities as the night watchman yet, had he?_ Not that he would, but it still counted for something in his mind.

"Just do it. If you want to remain in my employ, the first thing you learn is obedience or I can beat it into you, either way makes no difference to me," Guy raised a hand threateningly.

Without another glance in Allan's direction Guy entered his room and slammed the door, leaving Allan to grumble to under his breath as he made his way along the corridor.

The physician had been with them for over half an hour, chattering on nervously about the four humours, and the reasons for her father's illness, which made little sense to her. Although she had requested a physician for her father she had very little faith in them in general, but it was better than nothing. Away from the damp environment of the dungeon, her father's breathing seemed to have eased a bit and she had to be content for now. His fever was still running high, and it was causing him to say strange things. The physician was busy mixing a concoction of herbs with a pestle and mortar, it smelt disgusting from where she sat, but if it did her father good then she would gladly endure the awful smell.

There was a knock at her door, and Marian tensed, she realized she had been listening out for it.

"You may enter," she called out.

She quickly masked the disappointment which must have been written on her face, and instead a cold anger settled in her chest as Allan entered the room. _She had not been expecting Guy._ She told herself angrily.

"Lady Marian, Guy has put me at your disposal. If there is anything you need?"

Marian looked at Allan in distain.

"From you? No,"

Allan sighed. "I didn't think so. I'll just go wait outside then," He made an awkward bow and closed the door.

The physician hovered nervously next to Marian for several moments.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, edgily, the stress of the situation getting to her.

"I do not have all the herbs I need. Some of my things were left in the great hall, on my arrival," he wrung his hands apologetically.

"Be quick," she said shortly, returning her attention to her father.

If the truth be told, she was glad to be alone, exhausted and aching all over. She lay down on the bed, next to her father, only closing her eyes for a moment. She must have drifted off, not sure how long she had been asleep, but she opened her eyes, to see Robin standing over the bed. Marian quickly looked around, but there was no sign of the physician.

"He has been _detained_ in the hall, and Allan is taking a _nap_," Robin answered her unspoken question. "I came as soon as I could, when I heard about Edward. How is he?"

"I do not know, the next few days, hours even…will tell,"

Robin pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. He sighed deeply. "Marian, I have to go away,"

Marian pulled sharply out of his embrace. "You would leave me now of all times?" she asked.

He touched her face. "I have news that the pact is on its way to Prince John for safekeeping. If it arrives in London, I will never find it. It has to be destroyed Marian,"

"Can you not send one of your men to do it?"

Robin paced the room. "Whom would I send? Will? Much? I have to go, I leave here directly. I came to say goodbye, as well as ask after your father,"

Marian let the tears fall down her face. "What if the worst should happen…to my father, to you?"

Robin walked over to her and put his arms about her again. "It won't, I promise. This for England Marian, for King Richard,"

Marian shoved him away with surprising strength, causing him to stumble for a moment.

"You are always so sure with your promises and would serve a king who has forgotten his country," She regretted the words as soon as they left her lips, she opened her mouth to apologize, but Robin cut her off.

Robin felt his temper rise. "May I remind you, that if you had let me kill Gisborne as he deserved, then your father would have never ended up in prison,"

"How dare you! I did that for you too. You would have been captured,"

"It didn't hurt that Gisborne was saved either,"

"Just what are you implying?"

"We both know I saw you on the back of his horse, riding off into the sunset. Now what was it the sheriff said, oh yes, sweet?"

"I don't believe it, I am sick of feeling like a possession that you and Sir Guy fight over,"

Marian turned her back on him and opened the window, breathing in the night air. She looked down. The soft illumination of the full moon cast deep shadows over the courtyard turning everything to silver.

"You'd best go if you are to catch up with your quarry," she said distantly.

"I will be gone no more than a few days; I give you my word,"

Marian turned round to look at him but he had gone. Moments later the physician returned with the missing herbs. She curled her hands into angry fists by her sides, wishing she had something to take her resentment out on. If her father was not so sick, it would be the perfect night for the Night watchman to be in the saddle. Frustrated at her current situation, Marian turned her thoughts to her father, dipping a scrap of cloth in a bowl of cool water beside the bed and placing it across her sleeping father's forehead before sitting in a chair next to him.

When she next awoke, it was to brilliant sunlight streaming through the room, softening the bleak stone walls. Marian felt guilty for having slept, but exhaustion had claimed her. She looked around the room for the physician to find him curled up on some straw, hastily thrown on the floor. Marian touched her father's forehead and was encouraged to find it felt a little cooler.

Edward opened his eyes and looked at her. "I had a dream," he said weakly.

"Save your strength father and get better," Marian soothed.

"Kate, your mother came to me in my dream, she was worried about you,"

Marian felt a tightness form in her throat. She missed her mother as intensely as ever, since the pestilence had taken her. Marian was but eight years old at the time. For some reason, God had spared her and her father when the disease had last swept through Nottingham like the angel of death.

"The fever can do strange things with the mind," Marian said practically.

"I worry about you, if I should di…"

"Please do not say the words,"

Her father took her hands in his. "If I should die," he insisted firmly. "You would be alone, without protection,"

"I have Robin, besides, we both know I can take care of myself," She insisted.

Edward touched her cheek. "Marian, the war in the holy land could stretch on for many years. Richard could be killed and then Prince John would rule England. If that were to happen, Robin would remain an outlaw. I want something better for my only child than living in the forest, running from the Sheriff. Besides if something should happen, it would give Vasey the right to sell you off to the highest bidder, someone like Winchester,"

Marian shuddered at the memory. "But you are going to get well," she insisted.

The physician was now awake and checking on his patient. He bent down and lightly rested his head against Edward's chest, listening to his breathing. He frowned, but masked his expression before either father or daughter noticed.

"Will you ease the mind of an old man, who is feeling his mortality at present?" Edward asked.

"Of course father," Marian wanted to protest at his use of words, but now was not the time to disagree with him.

"I wish to speak to father Gregory on matters which cannot wait," Marian opened her mouth to protest. Her father raised a hand to silence her. "And I wish to talk to Sir Guy, alone,"

"What business could you have with Sir Guy?" asked Marian suspiciously.

"Marian, you judge him too harshly,"

She looked at her father incredulously. "How can you say that? After all he has done, he burned down our home!"

"He did, but when I was thrown into prison, the sheriff was there to oversee it. He ordered that I was not to be fed. I did not even have a bed at first. Sir Guy went against Vasey's orders to supply me with both. He is a harsh man, but he is not without compassion, he cares about you Marian,"

"He cares about money and power," Marian replied. She knew it was not wholly true. He had tried to save her, even if he had not had the courage of his convictions to totally disobey the sheriff.

Edward coughed, his breath catching in his throat. "Please?" he pleaded.

Marian reluctantly nodded, and left her father's side. She walked across the room and opened the door. A petulant looking Allan was leaning against the wall. He had the suspicious beginnings of a black eye, of which she was sure Robin knew all about. Still, to Allan's credit, he had not raised the alarm after his assault.

"Anything amiss my lady?" he asked.

"I need you to go and bring Father Gregory; he is the priest at Knighton. My father wishes to speak with him,"

"But…I,"

I believe Sir Guy placed you at my disposal?"

"He did…but,"

"Shall I tell him that you disobeyed me?" asked Marian.

Allan was not in the mood for another beating so soon. "I will go right away,"

_She would deal with Guy herself_. She closed the door to her chamber and set off for his quarters.

TBC

A/N thanks for reading and the reviews. I wanted to make the first meeting between Guy and Marian a happier one. I think in a way it makes it sadder for what their relationship changes into and what was lost. It is fun playing with these characters LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A persistent knocking woke Guy from a troubled sleep. It had been in the small hours of the morning that he had finally managed to get some rest. From the brightness of the room, he could tell he had overslept. Vasey would not be pleased. With a groan he sat up in bed, throwing back the sheets and pulling on his braies. He took care of his bodily needs in the water closet before walking over to the chest at the end of his bed. A couple of muslin cloths, a bowl of cold water and rough bar of Olive soap lay atop it. He ignored the knocking; it was most likely one of the servants. Allan had a habit of knocking and entering without waiting for Guy to admit him, something which annoyed him greatly.

He picked up the soap, dipping it in the bowl, lathered it and began washing himself, starting at his arms and along his shoulders and lower to his chest and underarms. The knock sounded again, Guy was getting really ill-tempered. It must be someone new at the castle who did not know better than to be so determined. He put the soap down and reached for one of the cloths and moistened it in the water.

"Enter!" He almost roared in his annoyance.

Guy turned as he heard the door opening. He scowled darkly at the unknown intruder as he washed away the soap from his body. He stopped mid-scowl as he saw Marian enter the room.

"Marian," he said, stating the obvious.

Marian gasped, blushed furiously and looked away, but not before she had almost seen every inch of that well toned body dripping with water. She had not witnessed Guy in such a state of undress since she had gone to visit him at Locksley a few weeks ago. But at least then he had had the benefit of proper trousers and not his braies which left little to the imagination.

Afraid she would leave; Guy quickly finished wiping himself down and pulled on his leather trousers. He picked up a black shirt and walked over to her, grabbing her arm before she could exit the room.

"Wait, let me finish dressing and then you can tell me what you came to say. You have news of your father?"

"Yes, he is better."

Guy released her arm and continued dressing. She was glad to feel some of the heat fading from her cheeks, but the faint scent of citrus and olives invaded her nostrils. _Why did he have to stand in such close proximity to her?_ Marian concentrated on a flagstone until she was sure Guy was fully clad.

"Where is Allan?" asked Guy. "I told him to send word if you needed anything,"

"My father requested to see Father Gregory, our priest at Knighton. I sent Allan to bring him. There were two things he wanted and since one of them involved leaving the castle," She raised a brow accusingly before continuing. "Which we know I am not allowed to do…so I chose the more limited one and here I am,"

"What is the other thing he requires?"

"To see you,"

"Me?" he asked, confused.

Marian held out her hands. "I am as mystified as you by it; nevertheless he wishes to see you. He says you showed him some kindnesses during his time in the dungeon."

"I told you I would take care of your father Marian," He searched her face as he said the words, before sighing. "But you did not really believe I would, did you?"

"No, but why should I believe anything that comes out of yours or Vasey's mouth?" The stress of the last few days was making her bold.

"But still you must have seen something which merited saving when Robin near drowned me," he reminded her softly.

Guy leaned towards her and Marian took a step back. She felt very foolish as he reached past her to take his sword and scabbard from a nail on the wall behind her head. He had not missed her movement and a slight smiled graced the corners of his mouth. Guy picked up his leather overcoat and they exited the room in silence. She walked a few paces ahead of Guy, very aware of his presence behind her. She dearly wished she could go back to the indifference of the previous months, but being under house arrest at the castle had thrown him in her path more times than she would have liked, and she now saw more of him than during their betrothal.

_Was there another side to this brutal man?_ Marian still remembered her confusion of his behaviour only yesterday; it contrasted so strangely with the acts of cruelty and indifference she had seen him take part in, in carrying out Vasey's orders. They arrived at Marian's room and she opened the door, standing at one side to allow him to enter first. There was no sign of Allan or Father Gregory yet.

Guy walked over the bed and looked down at Edward. The man's face had a sunken, sallow appearance which was much more noticeable in the stronger light. Her father struggled to sit up in the bed, causing a fresh bout of coughing. _If Marian thought her father was on the mend, then she was deluding herself. _He thought.

"I would speak to Sir Guy _alone _please Marian,"

"But father!" She protested.

Guy turned to her and gave her an irritatingly smug smile. "You heard your father. I am sure you can find something to do for a little while. Why don't you go and press some flowers or pick a pretty new dress. It is market day, some of my guards can escort you." he said cynically.

Marian's face turned red, this time with anger that consumed her whole body. She turned on her heel, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her rather harshly. _It_ _didn't matter how intelligent you were, or how good with a sword or other things, this was the 12__th__ century and it was a man's world._ She thought angrily. She was_not _going to do as Guy suggested. What she really wanted was a hot bath and as her room was currently occupied, she went down to the lower level of the castle arranged for a servant to fill up the wooden tub in one of the empty rooms, close to her own.

Guy sat down in the chair, next to Edward's bed, waiting for the old man to speak. He became quite intimidated as Marian's father silently studied him for several moments.

"Sir Guy I do not have long. I can feel it...I know it," Edward placed a hand on his chest.

"But Marian thinks you are getting well," he interrupted. Guy looked across at the physician, who nervously shook his head at him, confirming Guy's earlier impression.

Sir Edward continued. "However, I do not wish to talk of that, not now. I fear for my daughter, when I die she will have nobody."

The word _nobody_, struck Guy like a blow. It mirrored his state.

"There is no one else but me. Most of the surviving family are elderly and live far off. I had Marian late in my life. Sir Guy, let us be truthful here, I know you have done some very bad things in your time, _terrible things_, so what I ask of you is not asked before a lot of consideration and soul searching on my part,"

"Marian is not without protection. You need not fear for her," Guy insisted, still not sure where the conversation was going. He knew in his heart of hearts that all it would take was another Winchester to come along and make a lie of his assurances. The old sheriff's fears were not ungrounded.

Marian's father continued. "I know something of who you were before you came to Nottingham and of the Gisborne line. I do not talk of when you entered the service of the Sheriff; I talk of an earlier time. I knew your father."

Guy paled. "You knew Glais of Gisborne?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, a fine and just man, you look very much like him. He had some fine qualities, a great sense of honour being the best of them. There must be something of that man in his son. On the few occasions we met at court, he talked of you with great pride,"

"You are wrong, I am nothing like my father. The only thing you can depend on in this life is wealth and power." He turned his face away; not wanting Edward to see how much his words affected him.

"Do you really believe that? Look how quickly both were stripped from you and Sir Glais,"

Guy felt a black anger building inside him as the old insecurities surfaced. He did not want people knowing of his past, pitying him at the least or laughing at him.

"Get to the point Edward," he snapped.

"I want you to marry my daughter,"

The bald statement took Guy by surprise and he felt the room spinning. His hands tightened into fists. "I cannot do that," He slammed a hand on the table next to the bed, causing the physician to almost jump out of his skin. "Your daughter publicly humiliated me once; I will not allow it to happen again," His voice wintry.

He had known those terms were coming, but they still shocked him to his core, nonetheless. He did not want to be bound to a woman that only liked him, _if that_. At that moment, Guy realized he wanted what his parents had had, _Love, and if he could not have that, than at least mutual respect_. He wasn't sure what he felt for Marian anymore, some of his anger towards her was still too fresh. He had been flattered by her increased attentions of late, _but it always felt like she wanted something in return for them_.

Edward retreated into a fit of coughing. He put a cloth to his mouth, but not before Guy noticed a spattering of blood on it. He felt a momentary softening towards the man on the bed. Edward drew in a ragged breath before continuing his assault of words.

"You are known to have a craving for power, I have seen it, but you are not quite the man you show to the world, are you? If you were then you would have not gone against the sheriff to see to my comfort, such as it was, in the dungeons. If you marry Marian you will inherit all my lands and wealth after my death. I would say the bargain is all on your side Sir Guy. I still have the marriage contacts in safe keeping with Father Gregory and Marian's dowry would still be yours as agreed previously,"

Guy got up from the chair and walked across the room, needing to distance himself. "Marian will never agree to it," He remembered all too well the haunted look in her eyes that he had chosen to ignore last time and how that had ended up, _maybe _he had deserved that punch in the face. She had been backed into a corner, but he had wanted her so badly. "And I need time to think about it,"

"There isn't time. Look lets not waste time on the details. I have not just called Father Gregory here to listen to my confession,"

Guy sat back down, prepared to hear the old man out as eagerly as one of Vasey's victims heading to the scaffold.

Marian sat in the warm, rose scented water, glad to be alone for a while. She rinsed the dust and dirt of the last few hours from her hair and gradually began to feel more human again. Clean clothes had been fetched from her room and set out on the bed. She studied her wrists, which were still a little reddened and tender from the shackles. _You're safe now Marian_. Why in her only moment of solitude did she have to think about him? _But was she really safe now, how could she be, imprisoned in this place at the whim of a sheriff who was clearly insane._ Her father was holding onto life by a thread and Robin was goodness knows where. She had begged him to stay, but duty would always keep them apart, Marian acknowledged sadly.

Did she want a life in the forest? If she and Robin married, there would be children sooner, rather than later. Raising children in the cold of an English winter suddenly did not seem so romantic to her, as her more practical side came to the fore. Her father could be wrong; things could be at an end tomorrow. _Or they could drag on for years_, her inner voice reasoned. For all her independence she had been brought up to believe it was a daughter's duty to make a good match, even if it was not always in her nature to obey her parent.

The young woman who had helped fill her bath, knocked briefly before entering the room. She brought with her one of Marian's robes. The girl averted her eyes as Marian stepped out of the wooden tub and into the robe. She shivered slightly in the cold air, and walked over to the fire and sat down beside it.

"Excuse me my lady, I have been told to inform you that the priest has arrived." Said the Girl.

"And my father and Sir Guy,"

"I believe they are still in your chamber, but your presence has been requested,"

"How very thoughtful of them," Marian replied sharply.

Marian vigorously rubbed her hair dry, taking out her annoyance at being left in the dark on her scalp. The girl took the towel from her and started to brush out the tangles. Her hair was still damp, but the girl put it up and pinned it back into a flattering style. She took the clothes from the bed and with the servant's help she dressed and felt ready to face whatever lay ahead, but Marian could not help the feeling that something was about to change irrevocably for her and she felt a little afraid.

She left the room and took the short walk to her chamber. She tried to listen briefly at the door, but caught the eye of one of Guy's guards. Marian straightened up and opened the door. The look on all the faces of the occupants told her that she had been the subject of conversation. Allan slouched against a wall and was eyeing her speculatively.

Guy looked very uncomfortable as he stood at her father's side. The only person who was smiling was Father Gregory.

"Lady Marian, it gives me great pleasure to see you again and on such a happy occasion,"

"And what occasion might that be?" She asked warily.

Edward raised a hand to silence the father. "Marian, come here," She walked over to the bed and he took one of her hands in his. He looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Father Gregory is here to hear my confession, but I have also summoned him for another reason,"

"And what is that?" she asked. Marian glanced at Guy. His face was emotionless, giving nothing away.

"It is my wish that you marry Sir Guy." The words seemed to echo around the chamber.

Edward reached for Guy's hand and placed it over Marian's. Marian snatched her hand away from Guy's as if it burned. Guy flinched. She felt cornered, if she said no she could be jeopardizing her father's safety, how helpful would Guy be if she refused? _What did she do, there would be no last minute reprieve, no Much screaming the place down. He was probably back at the outlaw's camp awaiting Robin's return._Marian felt physically sick and a fine sweat broke out on her brow. She looked to Allan, but he just looked away and stared at the floor. He was Guy's man now. Her mind raced furiously for a way out of this.

_Robin would be devastated. _Her heart lurched when she thought of her childhood sweetheart. Marian took a deep breath. _Maybe she could do it; the marriage would not be wholly binding until it was consummated._ Marian looked at Guy and blushed at the direction of her thoughts._Yes, she could marry Guy and get the marriage made void for non consummation when Robin returned. She could hold Guy at bay for a few days, couldn't she? _Her father might be well enough recovered by then to get him out of the castle. _Her obedience could buy time for them all._

Marian pasted a smile on her face. "I consent,"

Allan was so wide mouthed that Marian hysterically wondered how he managed to keep his jaw from scraping the floor. She could see Sir Guy was in a similar state of shock although he masked it a lot quicker than his young apprentice. She walked around the bed and stood by Guy's side. He looked down at her, thoughtfully. Both heads snapped up as the priest began his blessing.

The ceremony passed in a mist of which Marian barely remembered the details. It all seems too surreal to her, like a trance she would wake from any moment. Guy's voice at her side brought her back from the place she had gone to in her mind.

"I receive you as mine, so that you become my wife and I your husband," He stared at her intently, waiting for her to reply in kind.

The seconds drew out. The silence becoming heavier as each moment passed.

"I receive you as mine, so that you become my husband and I your wife,"

As the priest continued said his final words, declaring them husband and wife, Marian felt blackness rushing up to meet her and strong arms halting her fall, and then she felt nothing.

TBC

A/N I did research on the Medieval marriage laws, but if it is not 100 accurate, then please forgive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Guy picked Marian up in his arms and carried her towards the door. The fire and the closed windows had made the room hot and oppressive and she needed somewhere cooler to recover.

"Marian," cried her father as he struggled to sit up.

"Do not worry yourself old man, she is my concern now," said Guy with a tone of possessiveness in his voice.

All the strength seemed to ebb from Edward's body as he sank back down onto the bed. Guy motioned for Allan to follow him; Allan opened the door and let them out into the airy passageway. Marian stirred briefly in his arms, but moved no more, not even when he and Allan entered his chamber and Guy gently placed her on the bed.

Guy opened up a window to let in some fresh air and after several moments Marian's eyes flickered open. "Where am I?"

"In my chamber, in _our _chamber." He corrected himself. "You fainted after the priest confirmed we were wed,"

Marian detected an annoying smugness to his tone, and immediately she became on her guard as he sat down on the bed, next to her.

Allan hovered around uncertainly. Guy looked up at him. "Go and make yourself useful, tell Vasey I have been detained."

"What shall I tell him Giz?"

"I don't know, be creative and it's Sir Guy to you!" snapped Guy. He got up from the bed and almost shoved Allan out of the room, locking the door behind him.

When Guy turned around, Marian was sitting up. The straw stuffed Mattress depressed as he sat down next to her again. She looked urgently around the room. She was locked in and with her husband. Marian looked at him with wide fear filled eyes as Guy bent his head to kiss her softly on the lips, she was held rigid with panic. _Surely he did not mean for them to consummate the marriage right here and now? _The pressure of the kiss increased and he rested an arm around her back, his kisses trailed along her neck and she could feel the long fingers burning through the thin material of her dress. She had to stop this madness and now. She gently pushed him away.

"Sir Guy…I do not feel so well." She lied. The room was beginning to feel very warm._Maybe she was coming down with something?_ It could not be his kisses which had the effect. Robin had kissed her many times and she had not felt this way afterwards. Marian was confused.

Guy took in her flushed cheeks and her over bright eyes. _She did look feverish. _He did not want to bed a bride who was sickening for something, and she had only just fainted. _He was being an inconsiderate brute._ If he wanted something, normally he just took it, but he did not want it to be that way between Marian and him.

"Very well my lady," he rubbed a thumb over her lower lip. Marian shivered. "And I think you can stop calling me Sir Guy now, I am your husband."

Marian drew up her legs and wrapped her arms around them. Neither spoke. The silence became more awkward as each moment passed. The quiet only served to give Marian time to comprehend the impetuousness of her actions._ What had she been thinking?_

"You will have to pack your things, Marian."

Her belongings were still packed from yesterday, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Why? Where am I going? My father needs me here,"

"You are my bride. I want you in my home in Locksley,"

Marian almost choked. _His home?_ The last place she wanted to be was in Robin's house, not only did it hold too many memories, but the size of the place was dramatically smaller than Nottingham castle and a far too intimate setting. At least here she could get lost if she needed to.

"Well, if you had not burned down my home we could have gone to Knighton," she replied accusingly.

Guy got up from the bed and looked down at her. He seemed even taller and intimidating to her as she had to crane her neck to look up at him. He was unusually tall for most men of this time, several inches taller than Robin. His face turned to stone for a moment and Marian had the uncomfortable feeling he was not used to his actions being called to question, then the stony expression softened.

"I can only say I am sorry, on reflection my actions cannot be justified in regards to your family home."

She looked at him in confusion; it had been the last thing Marian had expected him to say. That scene had been so ugly, when he had made her beg to save her home, only to destroy it anyway. She did not know how to respond in return, so she remained silent. Guy sighed heavily. Both turned towards the door at the sound of running footsteps.

"Giz, err I mean Sir Guy," Allan hammered at the locked door.

Guy impatiently strode across the room and unlocked it.

"What is it? Can't you see my lady is unwell?"

"I did what you said, I tried to be creative, but apparently the sheriff knew I was lying," Allan rubbed his throat. Guy noticed the red finger marks around it. "He is on his way here right now. Apparently he had other plans for Marian, which didn't include her getting hitched to you."

Guy pushed Allan out of the room for the second time that day. "Wait outside." He slammed the door shut and turned to Marian. There was something wild in his eyes that caught her attention, and something akin to fear. "Marian we don't have much time. I need you to do something, no questions asked. I tried to save you once before, and what I am about to ask of you is for your own good now."

Marian got off the bed. "What is it?"

"Take off your clothes,"

"No, never I…"

Marian was shocked to see that Guy was already swiftly removing his own clothing and leaving it where it fell. He started rumpling up the bed sheets. Guy pulled off the top sheet and threw it at her. "Please just do it for me. Take off your clothes and wrap this around yourself. I will look away if it makes you feel better. Just trust me this once, why must it always be a fight with you?"

Guy turned around and watched the door. He could hear the sounds of Marian removing her clothing, in any other circumstances it was something he would have enjoyed watching, he acknowledged to himself.

"You can turn around now," Marian replied. She was blushing to the roots of her hair. No man had ever seen her so exposed before, not even Robin.

Guy spun round on his heel. He tried not to notice the beauty of her bare white shoulders almost as pale as the sheet she had wrapped herself in and she tried to ignore that is was the second time in one day that she had seen him in his undergarments.

"Guy, you still have your boots on,"

Guy looked down and quickly removed them. He reached for the waistband of his braies. "That's not the only thing,"

Marian almost squawked. "That will not be necessary,"

"Maybe not," he shrugged. "But there is something that is."

Guy walked over to the chest at the end of the bed. He took a key out from under it and unlocked it, taking out a small knife. Marian looked at the nasty little hooked dagger he held in his hand, it was all too similar to the other one he usually carried on his person. He unsheathed it and cut across his palm, causing blood to well up in the cut.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked.

"Securing your safety," Guy replied gruffly before putting the dagger back in the chest.

Still confused, Marian watched as he walked over to the bed and lifted up the remaining sheets, smearing the blood from his hand onto them. She was embarrassed to the core as she realized the reasons for his actions; Marian had heard enough talk among the female servants at Knighton to get the full meaning of them.

"Go wait in the water closet and let me do the talking,"

"I can help,"

"I know how to handle Vasey,"

Marian nodded and went to the water closet, closing the door behind her, but leaving it open a crack to listen in on the conversation. From her vantage point she could see most of the room too. Neither had long to wait before impatient footsteps echoed in the hallway outside the door. There was no knock; the Sheriff just barged in, looking less than pleased. Guy pulled himself up to his full height.

The Sheriff circled Guy like a lion sizing up its prey. He got up close to guy and stroked his face. Guy flinched.

"I hear congratulations are in order Gisborne. Your boy tried to tell me you were ill, but you are never ill. Besides…." He paused. "We both know that not a lot gets past me."

Now was not the best time to point out that Robin Hood often did, thought Allan as he watched from the open door. He eyed the messed up bed and Gisborne's near nudity in some surprise.

"Still what is done, can be undone. You have been scarcely married an hour?" He asked.

"About that my lord,"

"I should imagine barely enough time to seal the marriage. Good! Then we will have no more of this foolish business and I can work to get the marriage dissolved. Marian is a very useful bargaining chip, and who knows, if the price is enough, I will let them keep her next time!" He laughed, and sobered up as another thought struck him. "You got the old man to give you his lands and holdings I assume Gisborne?"

"Yes my lord…but." Guy could tell that the sheriff's mind was already on other things.

Vasey was already rubbing his hands at the thought of the extra income through taxes that the Knighton lands would bring his coffers. He turned to leave, but noticed a dress lying on the floor. His head shot up and he looked at Gisborne.

"What is that?" He pointed at the garment on the floor.

"A dress Lord Sheriff." replied Gisborne emotionlessly.

The Sheriff's face turned purple with rage as he did his best rise to Guy's superior height and get in his face. "I know it's a flaming dress," he almost screamed. He raised a hand as if to strike Guy.

"It's my dress," came a female voice.

The Sheriff's hand never made contact with Guy's face as it froze in mid-air, arrested by the sight of Marian, opening the door to the privy and walking out. She held her head as high as a queen as she walked across the room and stood by Guy's side. She watched with fascination at the changing colours of Vasey's face as full comprehension dawned on him. Marian leant against Guy for effect and kissed his bare arm before resting her head on it. Her husband looked momentarily shocked, before he put the arm around her waist. They both stood there, watching as the sheriff walked over to the bed and ripped back the covers looking for proof. He found what he was looking for and in his anger he ripped the mattress off the bed and onto the floor.

"Gisborne!" He stamped his foot on the ground like an ill-tempered child. "What use is she to me now? No Lord is going to want second hand goods."

"It was my right. She is _my_ wife." replied Guy, some of his usual arrogance returning.

The Sheriff composed himself, before walking back over to Guy and Marian. He looked at them both, an evil smile spread across his face. "Enjoy your bride Gisborne, it will cost you dearly. Talking of costs, your blushing bride and her crusty old father are your burden now Gisborne. I want them out of the castle by nightfall."

"We cannot move my father, he is too ill." Marian protested.

The sheriff wiped away an imaginary tear. "Boo hoo, maybe you should have thought of that before you leapt into bed with Gisborne here, but then again you would not be the first lady to have lost her _resolve _to him." He turned to Gisborne. "Nightfall,"

"Yes my lord,"

With an angry swish of his robes, the sheriff removed himself from the room. Marian felt her cheeks burn with shame. She wasn't sure which angered her the most, Vasey's reminder of her husband's prowess with the ladies or that the Sheriff made her feel soiled. She knew all about Annie, but the sheriff made it sound like there were many more besides her. _Why did she care, she only had to suffer this marriage for a few more days. _Marian stifled a gasp as she realized there would be no dissolution of this marriage _not now, not ever, unless one of them died. What had she done? She had made her bed and now she had to lie in it, is what she had done…and eventually it would include Guy being in it.  
_  
Allan looked at Marian and Guy. "I'll leave the newly weds alone then." He glanced over at the bed, unable to believe it himself.

Guy frowned like thunder. He ripped the remaining bedcovers from the mattress and threw them at Allan. "Make yourself useful and take these to the kitchens for washing,"

The sheets and coverlet fell to the floor; Allan gingerly picked them up by a corner. "I don't do laundry,"

Guy advanced on him at a threatening speed and Allan almost ran from the room, shutting the door behind him. When Guy turned around, Marian was picking up her discarded garments from the floor. He had the feeling that she was displeased with him, he had expected a scrap of gratitude, but not this stony silence.

"What is it?"

"What do you think? If we move my father, the journey to Locksley could kill him. You could have tried a little harder with the sheriff."

"I know Vasey better than you. There is no reasoning with him when he is in a blind rage."

"Or any other time of the day, from what I have seen. Yesterday I asked you why you work for him, today I ask the same. Guy you have money and lands now, lands which are truly yours by law, so why can you just not leave him?"

Guy gave a hard laugh. "You really think it's that simple? Marian I always took you for an intelligent girl." Guy sniffed. "Besides Robin's lands are mine by law too." He said arrogantly.

"You are fooling yourself if you think you will hold on to those lands once the king returns." She replied.

Guy grabbed hold of her arm. "Still sweet on your old sweetheart Marian?"

She caught a dangerous gleam in his eye, and Marian looked at the floor no longer able to hold that gaze. "No…no of course not. I told you I could never marry Robin and I meant it." _Which was now the truth,_ she acknowledged dully. She still had Robin to face when he returned, but she did not want to think about that now.

"Good, because when I _do _take you to my bed I do not want any ghosts coming between us."

Marian shook off his arm and took the rest of her things and went to the water closet to dress. When she emerged several minutes later, there was no sign of Guy and she had the room to herself. She let out a long breath, finally feeling like there was some air in the room.

* * *

Guy was glaring at Allan as they walked through the corridors to the great hall. It was making the younger man very nervous. 

"What? I tried my hardest to convince him. Not my fault if the Sheriff didn't buy it."

The two men stopped outside the doors to the hall. Guy placed a hand on Allan's shoulder and he tried not to flinch.

"Let me do all the talking otherwise you will be cleaning out every latrine in the castle tonight."

"Well I hope I will be paid overtime if it comes to it."

Guy hid his amusement at his cheek and turned to open the doors. The sheriff was sitting at his table, a pewter goblet in his hand. He took a sip of wine, but had little enjoyment in its flavour.

"Ah Gisborne, so nice of you to take time out of your husbandly duties to join me, bored of her already? Stuck with her now though, I am sure the serving girls will be pleased to hear it."

"I am here my lord because I was told you wished to see Me." sighed Guy.

The sheriff stroked his beard musingly for a moment.

"I have been thinking that your marriage to Lady Marian might not have been a total loss after all. I did have her lined up for the Earl of Derby when he visits next month." Vasey smiled at the look of annoyance on his master at arms' face. "But I digress. I thought we could have a celebration of the marriage, hold a public feast."

Guy looked at him, astounded. "That's very generous of you…I,"

The sheriff continued. "Yes it will coincide very nicely with the Earl's visit, I can invite more now without arousing suspicion, kill two birds with one stone. Your wedding celebrations will be the perfect cover. For once Gisborne you might have done the right thing. Although I wouldn't want to be in your leather boots when Robin Hood finds out you have married his old beloved."

"Marian has not seen Robin for a very long time."

"If you say so, but I could never trust the girl and more the fool you for doing so."

Guy's hands tightened around the hilt of his sword. There were times he would dearly love to cut the smile off of Vasey's face and would enjoy doing so, if it would not put all of Nottingham in danger. He may have committed crimes, killed people under order, but he had not yet resorted to massacre on a grand scale.

"My lord there is one more thing I would speak to you about."

"Out with it Gisborne, I do not have all day."

"About Lady Gisborne's father, is there any way he could stay in the castle? It would be at my expense and of no trouble to you. I have reason to believe he does not have much longer to live."

"A husband of no more than a couple of hours and she already has you twisted around her little finger." The sheriff grinned, but it did nothing to soften his features. "Oh this is going to be very entertaining." He slapped his hand on the table. "Very well, but the first inconvenience and they are out."

Guy and Allen bowed and walked out the hall. "Well that was pretty easy. So, did you and Lady Marian really do the deed?" Allan asked his smile quickly faded at the look on Guy's face.

"Go and ready the horses. I am meeting an informant at the inn at noon."

Guy pulled off his leather gloves and tucked them into his belt. The sweat on his hands was making the cut on his palm throb uncomfortably. Without a backward glance he walked away.

"Do I look like a stable boy?" Allan murmured under his breath.

* * *

Guy did not trouble himself to return to his rooms, he knew Marian would want to be with her father. He headed straight for her old quarters. The fire was roaring in the grate and he found his wife seated next to the bed, holding Edward's hand. Guy could not help the little fingers of jealousy clutch around his heart, as he saw the look of love and devotion on her face as she looked upon her sleeping parent. 

Marian was so absorbed in the care of her father, she had not noticed that Guy had entered the room. Her father stirred, and Guy was surprised as she began to softly hum a tune under her breath. He was reluctant to alert her of his presence, so he stood quietly by and watched her. Guy leant against the wall, grazing his injured hand on it and let out a sharp hiss of pain.

Marian was startled by the sound and shot up from the bed.

"Guy! I did not see you there."

He was nursing his hand; the cut had begun to bleed again. She came over to his side and took the hand and examined it. The cut was quite deep and looked a little angry around the edges. Marian felt a pang of compassion for him, instantly angry at herself for doing so, but something compelled her to lead him over to the chair by her father's bed and leave him momentarily to consult the physician.

She came back with a little earthenware bowl and knelt by his feet. "Hold out your hand."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I wish to cut it off." She replied wryly. He gave her his open palm and Marian dipped her fingers in the bowl and took out a little of the ointment.

Guy sniffed at it suspiciously. "Smells like perfume to me."

She began gently smearing it over his injury. "That would be the lavender and rosemary in it."

He tried to snatch his hand away. "I don't want to smell like a girl."

"But you complain like one." She replied. Marian was sure he would fly into a rage at her insolence, but he remained silent. "There it's all done. If you feel it getting worse don't forget to tell me."

"Of course Lady Gisborne" He replied mockingly. "I do not feel like dying just yet. I intend to live a very long time and enjoy a very fruitful marriage with you." He rested his good hand on her shoulder and looked at her for a few moments and Marian felt all the breath leaving her lungs.

Her father coughed and the spell was broken. Marian hastily got up from her knees and looked down at Guy. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"I came to tell you that the sheriff has reconsidered his threat of earlier and has said that you and your father can stay." Marian let out a sigh of relief. "And I came to do this." Before Marian knew what he was about, Guy got up from the chair and he grabbed her around the waist, kissing her assertively on the lips. He raised his head to look at her, a smug grin spread across his face. _Why did he have to look so attractive when he looked like the very devil?_

Guy took the leather money bag from about his waist and handed it to her. "I want you to buy yourself something special. The sheriff is going to give a wedding feast in our honour on the first of the next month."

"Does that mean I am allowed out of the castle unescorted now?" she asked hopefully.

"As far as the boundaries, but not beyond, there are still dangerous outlaws in the forest who would put a high ransom on a bride of mine."

"Oh very well, I will limit myself to the market."

"I have to go. Don't forget to keep the home fires burning." Marian blushed, sure whatever he had in mind had little to do with fire.Then he was gone.

Marian waited a few minutes and made sure her father was comfortable. She took a cloak from her travel bag, still sitting on the floor of her room._Robin would not be back yet, but she needed to speak to one of his men before his return.  
_  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Prisoners of Circumstance chapter 6

Marian walked nervously along the passageway. She was so used to trying to steal her way past the guards on duty that it was strange to meet with no resistance. The freedom to venture off on her own was exhilarating. _At least there had been one advantage to her marriage so far _she thought. She passed several of Guy's guards, distinctive by the yellow stripes on their uniforms. _Yellow had never been a favourite colour of hers_. They bowed slightly as she went by, as a mark of respect for her new status.

She entered the inner courtyard, still unchallenged and Marian began to relax. The sun was warm on her skin, a pleasant sensation compared to the usual chill of the castle. She could see the market beyond the portcullis and it beckoned to her like a breath of fresh air. A mixture of voices filled the atmosphere as sellers called out, trying to attract people to their wares. Marian continued down the steps, a smile on her face as she walked towards the bustling scene.

She raised a hand in greeting to a young girl she knew from Knighton, Isabel. She was a couple of years younger than Marian and her belly was swollen with child. "Hello Isabel. Not long until your child comes is it?" she asked. "How is Robert, is he back from Beeston yet?"

The smile on the girl's face faded to be replaced by a look of fear. She rested her hand protectively over her unborn child, a gesture that was not lost on Marian. Isabel answered none of her questions and looked down at the ground. "Lady Gisborne." She nodded before walking behind her stall to rearrange the goods on it.

Marian froze. _Surely the news had not traveled beyond the castle already? But servants had a nasty habit of gossiping, _she acknowledged. She felt the heat creep into her cheeks and she covered them with her hands, however courage was not a quality she lacked and she pressed on. It would be all too easy to return to the castle. People who had treated her pleasantly only days ago avoided eye contact with her, only the traveling merchants called out to tempt her with their goods. She finally arrived at the cloth stand; bolts of colorful fabric were lined up like bright jewels, rich fabrics from as far away as Cyprus and Palestine.

The owner came forward; eager to please. Marian was only her third customer of the day as most of the peasants were unable to afford such luxuries. She greeted her warmly.

_Either the news had not yet reached the woman's ears or her custom was more important than who she was. _Marian thought ironically. Encouraged by her friendly greeting, real or forced, she took out the drawstring purse her husband had given her earlier. She told her what was needed and the woman sorted through her goods, showing her several shades of blue. Marian settled on one a shade of soft blue. The woman smiled greedily at her choices, as Marian added some silver coloured trim to her order. The owner turned away to measure out the cloth and Marian was aware of a presence by her side.

A heavily cloaked Much, peeked out from the edges of his hood. Marian flinched, she had found one of Robin's men sooner than expected and now she dreaded it. The news of her marriage had spread faster than she could ever have imagined, _maybe he already knew too_. But there was no condemnation in his eyes as he looked nervously about.

"Meet me by the well as soon as you can get away," He whispered. Marian nodded and pretended to look at some scraps of silk. Much milled around the table, pretending an interest in the goods before slowly turning and walking away.

Marian's mind was on the meeting and did not hear the tradeswoman speak at first.

"Lady Gisborne,"

Marian's eyes turned towards Much's retreating figure. He stopped mid step, almost as if frozen in time, before he turned back around. His eyes were wide as he looked about the market place to see if there was another other lady that could be of that name, but peasants surrounded them on all sides. He was wise enough to know that in choosing a bride Gisborne would not shop down market for one.

"Lady Gisborne," the woman repeated herself, a slight note of impatience crept in her voice.

Much stared at her, she could now see the condemnation she had earlier feared, creeping into his gaze. Unable to look at him any longer, she turned back to the woman. She did not need to turn around to sense that he was gone. She paid the lady and arranged for the goods to be delivered to the castle later.

Marian left the stall and slowly made her way towards the well. It had been a well chosen place as there lines upon lines of sheets draped across that part of the yard like a maze. She parted each line of sheets and walked through them until she reached the center. A woman sat on the ground by the well, her hair and features partially covered by a wimple, apparently absorbed in her laundry. Of Much there was no sign. _He was probably too disgusted to even see her. _Marian looked at the woman once more and made up her mind to leave.

The woman by the well lifted her head to look at her. To Marian's surprise it was Djaq

"Where is Much?" asked Marian.

"He returned to camp. He forgot he had something cooking on the fire…after he told me about you, Lady Gisborne." Djaq replied.

Marian was relieved to see none of the censure she had witnessed in Much's face in Djaq's as well. "So now you know, and if I know Much so will all of Robin's men soon enough."

"What happened between Winchester and Guy saving you?"

Marian pulled up a stool, grateful to have another woman to confide in. She looked around before sitting down, making sure they were alone. "When we returned to the castle last night I found my father had taken ill, I thought he might die."

Marian felt tears well up in her eyes at the soft compassion in Djaq's face. She continued. "My father feared for my safety if he should die…I agreed to marry Guy. Oh I did not want to Djaq! But he was right, if I was alone the Sheriff could have given me to anyone. Married me to anyone, or even worse, sold me off as a Leman."

"Better the fiend you know, than the one you don't?" ventured Djaq. "How do you feel about Gisborne?"

Marian raised her hands in despair. "I don't know! Every moment I spend in his presence my thinking becomes more clouded. He has been showing shades of himself to me that I never would have believed even existed. I never intended to stay married to Guy when I agreed, but…"

"He bedded you?" she asked.

The directness of Djaq's question shocked her. She took a breath before she answered. "As good as, to the world we are married in every sense of the word."

"What of Robin?" asked Djaq.

"He is lost to me now and I do not know if I have the courage to tell him, but I must find it. Is there any word of him?"

"No, not since he left the camp last night and said he was going to say goodbye to you before setting off."

"Then why did Much wish to see me?" Marian asked.

"He promised Robin he would check on you every day." Djaq replied. "He has taken this latest development very hard. He feels he has let Robin down."

"There was nothing anyone could have done. Even Robin is not able to watch me all the time. I have to go before I am missed Djaq. I know I do not deserve anything, but will you ask the others to let me tell Robin in my own way?"

Marian got up to leave; Djaq took a hold of her arm. "I too have had to do many things to stay alive. When the knights entered our city that was not all they took. It was a terrible time to be a woman. Why do you think I disguised myself as a boy? Do not judge yourself too harshly. We live in a man's world and we do what can to survive."

Marian nodded, unable to speak. _At least she still had one friend left_. She left Djaq and hurried back through the market and towards the castle. The shadows were growing longer and people had already begun to pack away their goods. She was met on the castle steps by two of Guy's men.

"Lady Gisborne we were about to find you."

"There really was no need; I was not gone for more than an hour." She replied defiantly.

"Sir Guy said…"

Marian interrupted the guard. "I do not care what Sir Guy said, I can take care of myself."

She marched angrily past them.

"I wouldn't mind taking care of that," Leered the guard to his comrade.

"From what I have heard, our lord and master already has!" both laughed loudly.

Marian ran up the rest of the steps and turned the corner. She sank to the floor, great sobs ripped through her as she let flow all the emotions of the last few days. It was exactly how she had feared it would be, the tears would not cease and she hated herself for her feminine weakness. Marian knew not how long she sat on the cold stone floor in abject misery as she cried out her sorrow, her tears dampening her dress.

* * *

Guy had concluded his dealings for the day and was eager to get back to his new bride. The sheriff had had no such tender feelings to imagine his master at arms would prefer the company of his new wife on his wedding day. Vasey saw it as nothing more than a business arrangement. Guy smiled to himself; it felt strange to know that on his return to the castle there would be someone there for him, whom he could call his own. Not that he expected her to be eagerly awaiting his arrival in the courtyard; she was too independent for that.

He thought back to the touch of her fingers as they gently stroked his hand. It was just a little moment, but it had taken him back to his boyhood, an occasion when he had fallen from his horse, had injured himself and his mother had tended to his wounds. However Marian's touch had stirred other feelings in him, causing him imagining how those hands would feel on his body. She had been responsive to his kiss, although he could tell by her expression she had been a little frightened by it, but he hoped that would not be the case forever. Night would soon be falling and they would be eventually be alone.

Marian had been on his mind the whole time he had been at the Trip inn with Allan and the informant. He was acting like a love sick boy, or at least he thought he was. Never ever having more than a passing attraction for a woman before now, he was not sure what it was exactly that never kept her far from his mind.

Allan might as well not have been with him on the journey back to the castle as he barely registered his presence. For a change Allan was silent, he had seen Guy smiling on several occasions and he wondered if his master was coming down with something. Guy found to his surprise that he was glad to be back at the castle. Even he could not help but be affected by the oppressive stone walls which held him as much a prisoner as Marian. The horses' hooves clattered on the cobblestones as they passed under the portcullis and after giving his horse a reassuring pat on the neck, Guy got down from his mount and left Allan alone to see to them.

Guy first headed to Marian's old room, but on finding it unoccupied except for Edward and the physician who were both asleep, he went to his quarters. Marian was nowhere to be seen there either. Guy felt a rising panic building up inside him. He left his chamber and grabbed the first guard he could find.

"Have you seen Lady Gisborne?" He demanded.

The guard shrugged. "Not since she left to go to the market place Sir Guy."

Guy held the man's gaze for a couple of moments until the smirk was erased from his face. He roughly released him and walked off. He turned the bend, about to stride down the stone steps towards the courtyard, when a muffled cry caught his attention. He could just about make out the shape huddled in the corner as belonging to his wife. Guy stood and watched her, her shoulders shaking. Each sob tore through him like a knife point. He wanted to go to her and tell her it would all be fine, but he had the strangest feeling her tears were because of their hasty marriage.

In the past a woman's tears had rarely moved him, including Marian's, but this was different somehow. He and Marian had been getting along a lot better of late and he was surprised to find genuinely cared to see her cry. Suppressing his doubts and indecision, Guy got down on his knees next to her and pulled her close. She struggled at first, before giving herself up to his embrace, she continued to weep and her tears soaked the leather of his jacket. _How could one tiny woman produce so many tears?_ He mused. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. Guy got to his feet and she made a small protest at the loss of his warmth.

He held out a gloved hand to Marian. She looked up at him with tearstained eyes, as always there was a faint look of fear in them. Guy sighed inwardly, _would she ever look at him with anything else but? _In a hasty moment he removed his gloves and tucked them into his belt and offered her his good hand, greedy for her touch, he wanted to feel her skin on his.

"Come with me,"

She looked at his hand suspiciously before taking it. Guy effortlessly pulled her to her feet. He had such nice hands; it made her wonder why he kept them covered most of the time.

He led her through the maze of passageways until they reached a more secluded part of the courtyard. They had talked here before. The scent of lemon trees was strong in the air. The light was fading, but there was a warm breeze and a glorious sunset was slowly casting a red glow over the grey walls of the castle, turning everything to rich colour.

Marian turned to watch the fading sun. Guy studied her profile; the sun caught the red highlights in her dark hair. Just looking at her made him ache with need, but it was more than that. He wanted so much to share the secret side of him with her and show her that humanity also meant something to him too, no matter how dark his past. Neither talked nor felt the inclination to do so, instead they were both lost in their individual thoughts.

If only Vasey did not bind him so closely, he would be tempted to take Marian and leave Nottingham behind him forever. However there was no leaving the sheriff, unless you wished to end up in a wooden box or a ditch. Guy thought back again to those dark days after his whole world had been turned upside down in an instant…

_The journey to Gisborough priory had been a cold one for a boy dressed in little more than rags. It had not taken long for the freezing rain to penetrate through to his bones. It had been after midnight before he had finally arrived at the gates of the priory. Guy had got lost several times in his grief and one mud track had begun to all look the same to him. The silhouette of the large gothic building seemed more intimidating under the cloak of nighttime. He had knocked on the thick oak door repeatedly but everyone had already gone to bed for the night._

_Resigned to sleeping in a corner of the eastern gable until the morning, he lay down on the cold stone floor and wrapped his damp clothing around him, his teeth chattering so hard that he shook. He had given up at that point wanting nothing more than to join his dead family, but then with a huge creaking of hinges, the doors had slowly opened. He had been blinded by the light from a lantern held high and for an instant; Guy wondered if God had been merciful and granted his wish. As his eyes had become accustomed to the light he saw an old man looking for the source of the disturbance until his gaze had fallen on him._

"_Sir Guy! I thought that you might have perished along with your family. I heard about your father. I am very sorry."_

_Guy was too frozen, tired and hungry to reply. The old man had picked him up and taken him to his own quarters, finding a blanket he had put him by the fire while he ladled out some stew from a pot next to the hearth. It had almost been cold but Guy gulped it down so fast he was almost sick. He had a vague memory of being placed on a soft bed and had remembered no more until morning._

_Father Thomas has ordered a bath for the boy and a change of clothing. Day by day Guy's grief had lessened as his life went on under the elderly monk's care, but the black core of hatred knotted so tightly in his middle, refused to dissolve. He had been there barely two weeks, when on one rainy night, a Lord and his entourage had sought shelter at the priory after a wheel had come off his carriage. Lord Vasey had been a young man back then, but with hardly more hair. _

_Guy had been sent to serve him a meal in the priory hall. He remembered how his hand had shaken as he had served the man who looked at him with cold, dead eyes. A malevolent grin had spread across his face as he watched the young boy. He had put out a finger and stroked his face and Guy had recoiled from his touch. Vasey had gripped his arm brutally, looking him up and down._

"_What is your name boy?"_

_Guy had pulled himself up proudly. "I am Sir Guy of Gisborne."_

_Vasey had chuckled as he cut into his cheese with a knife, put a chunk in his mouth and chewed it slowly._

"_Well now that is a co-incidence. I was at Gisborough only a few weeks ago. I had heard there were no Gisbornes left. I will have to cut out the tongue of the liar who told me so."_

"_I am the last of my line." Guy replied._

_Lord Vasey looked at him thoughtfully. "Nasty business, what happened to your family. There must be all kinds of thoughts of revenge brewing in that head of yours."_

"_I will not rest until all who took my family and lands are dead." Guy spat with such poison that the Lord was slightly taken aback by the young lad's fervent words. "Better and better, come and work for me and I will teach you how to exact that revenge."_

_With many misgivings, Father Thomas had given up the care of the boy to Lord Vasey. The bag of gold he had been given in exchange for young Gisborne felt more like thirty pieces of silver in his hands as he watched the boy ride away with Vasey and his entourage._

Guy felt a hand touch him as the thick fog of memories evaporated on the evening breeze.

"Guy?" He looked at Marian with such anguish in his eyes that she gasped. "Where do you go when you get that distant look in your eyes?" She asked softly. She had seen a similar expression in his face in the dungeons yesterday.

"Where I go you would want to follow Marian, so please do not ask." He said gruffly. The barriers were effectively up again as he briefly touched her hand before removing it from his sleeve. He changed the subject. "Are you going to tell me why I found you weeping earlier?"

"I was concerned for my father." She lied smoothly.

"Hmm."

They stood side by side, so close that they were almost touching as they watched the dying sun. But there may as well have been a hundred miles between them. The warmth of the day had faded and the air was beginning to grow cool.

Guy put out his arm for her to take it. "Come, let's go to dinner. I would not have anyone accuse me of ill treating my new bride." He arched one eyebrow at her.

Marian took his arm and they began to walk towards the great hall. The sound of hurried footsteps behind them, made Marian and Guy turn around. Sarah, her serving woman stood there, breathless. "Lady Marian." She panted. "The physician told me to come for you. Your father has taken a turn for the worse."

Marian took her hand from Guy's arm and began to run down the corridor, closely following Sarah. Guy watched her go. There was nothing he could do to spare her the grief which was to come. He knew all too well the void a parent's death left in one's life. _If only she needed him enough to want him there with her. Yes he was selfish enough to be needed, even at a time like this._ He watched her disappear round the corner, folding his arms about him defensively. He turned on his heel, intending to continue on his way to the great hall, he stopped as he saw his wife come back around the corner.

She held out a hand imploringly. "Will you come with me?"

Guy felt the breath leave his body. It was a start and all the impetus he needed as he strode towards her and took her hand.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N the song lyrics do not belong to me, but are the property of Medieval Art. Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are appreciated. I was naughty and used a modern word when Marian uses the word Guy twice towards the end, but as the show takes so many liberties, I thought you would forgive me. Lol.

Prisoners of circumstance – chapter 7

On entering her father's room, Marian became aware that Father Gregory was standing over her father and administering the last rites. She unconsciously put her hand on Guy's arm to steady herself. She remembered the prayers well from when the pestilence had last come to Nottingham and had taken her mother.

The alarming rattle had returned to her father's breathing, every breath an effort. Edward looked over to Marian, standing by the open door. Even in his suffering he noticed how she clung to her new husband and he knew he had made the right decision. Young Locksley would probably never forgive him, but the closer he came to passing; the less the cares of this world seemed to touch him. He raised a hand from the bed, and Marian left Guy's side and took her father's hand in hers. 

Marian waited in respectful silence as Father Gregory finished. _How had it come to this? He had been feeling better, hadn't he?_ She looked down at her father on the bed and for the first time really noticed the strain in his face which she had been blinded to before.

"I am sorry Lady Marian." The old father offered his condolences.

"It is not over yet." She said coldly.

Father Gregory sighed. "If you need anything, remember I am always at Knighton chapel." He touched her shoulder before leaving the room.

The physician was quickly packing away all his herbs and instruments into a leather bag. He scurried past Guy. "I have done all I can here. It is now in God's hands. About my fee…?"

"Be gone. Go see my man, Allan a Dale and he will compensate you." said Guy contemptuously.

Marian sat down on the bed next to her parent. "Father, why did you not tell me? How long have you been ill?" She asked.

Edward coughed. "I have known for over a year now Marian, but I did not want you to worry before you had to."

"Why? I could have shared your burden." She cried.

"I was wrong. Forgive me?" He pleaded.

Marian got onto the floor on her knees and put her arms around her father. "There is nothing to forgive. Forgive me father for not always being the daughter you would have liked. I know I have been willful and disobedient, but…"

"You are exactly the daughter that Kate and I wished for. We had given up on having a child by the time you came to us. You were our miracle from God." Edward stroked her face. "I am not sorry to be going, it has been too long since I have seen your mother. I feel her waiting for me now."

"I need you father." Marian begged.

Edward looked beyond his daughter to Guy. He lowered his voice. "No, you have a new life now. He will give you children, a home and if you are both as fortunate as Kate and I were, then you will build that home on love and respect."

The tears welled up in Marian's eyes. "You know that I hoped that home and family would be with Robin." She whispered.

"I know. I thought so too once, but give Sir Guy a chance to be the man he might. His father Sir Glais was a good man, but he had had no disappointments in life like the son."

Guy watched the father and daughter as they talked in lowered tones. He could not hear what was said between them, nor did he try to. They deserved these moments to themselves. That Marian wanted him here was enough for him and if she required anything else, he was at hand for that too. Guy felt a grudging respect for the old man and deeply regretted striking him that one time. _Had his burning down their family home quickened her father's illness? _

There was a sickening feeling building up in Guy's stomach at the idea. He had burned many houses over the years in the course of duty, but the burning of their home was the only one that had been torturing him of late. But now he saw other faces, begging and pleading for their shelter and livelihoods. _How many had died because of him and his blind loyalty to a man who did not deserve it? _ Guy hid his face in his hand, trying to blot out the unpleasant memories.

"I will try to see the good in him for your sake father." She replied.

Edward gripped her hand tighter. "No Marian, you must do it for yourself." He coughed again and let out a long sigh. "Promise me one thing Marian?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"That the Nightwatchman dies tonight."

"Father how can you ask that of me? The people need help in these times."

"They do, but Robin is their hope now and who knows maybe in time, even your husband." Marian looked at her father doubtfully. "Give me your word Marian. If your identity was discovered by the sheriff, I fear even Sir Guy would not be able to save you." He insisted.

"I promise father."

"Come and lay on the bed next to me and sing me a song, something like your mother used to sing."

Marian got up from the floor and lay down beside Edward. She slipped an arm about him, covering his cold hand with her own.

_I am born and I've grown in the wind  
In the frost, in the draught  
When we arrived to these barren plains  
We felt early cold _

Marian's voice rang out soft and true. Guy found himself arrested by the sound. It dawned on him that there were so many things he did not know about his bride. He had never heard her sing before, but now that he had, he hoped she would do so again. It was wrong to feel jealous of these lingering moments she shared with her father, when he could look forward to a lifetime of them with her. He watched, fixated as she soothed her father's brow. Edward's breathing became more erratic and the length between breaths grew.

_Autumn... the leaves fall down again, to this gloomy earth  
I beg you, cool rain... Clean my thoughts  
_  
Guy drew a breath as he heard the old man exhale, long and slowly, his chest stilled and he breathed no more. Edward's other hand fell limp on the covers. Marian flinched, but continued to sing. Her voice cracked with emotion as she finished the final verse.

_Inside of my mind I'm full of pain, like this air  
Misty thoughts, I tell you that: Go away... Far from here  
_  
Guy touched her gently on the shoulder. "He is gone Marian."

"No, he is just sleeping." She shook off Guy's arm. "Do not make me leave him." She pulled her father closer and kissed his cheek.

"You do not have to go anywhere until you are ready. I would not force you."

She sighed, the sound so full of pain. Guy felt powerless as he sat by the fire and watched her. The only sound in the room was the occasional crackle of the fire in the hearth. Guy remembered a room not so dissimilar to this one at his old family home…

_"I want to see my mother." Guy demanded._

_Sir Glais got down on his knees, his eyes full of tears. "Your mother is with the angels now, Guy."_

_"Why?" the boy asked. His piercing grey/blue eyes searched his father's face._

_"It was the baby. She would not come, they had to cut the child out of her or both would have died. Your mother chose to give her life for your sister."_

_"I hate the baby and I hate mother for choosing the baby over us." Cried Guy._

_Sir Glais drew his son into his arms. "You do not mean that, but you do have to be brave son, there is more. Your mother did not make that final journey alone Guy, your sister is with her." Guy was unbending, standing still in his father's embrace, he refused to put his arms about him. He could feel his father's tears dampen his shoulder, yet he remained unmoved._

_Guy pushed past his father and entered the chamber. The smell of blood was strong in the room and it made the bile rise up in his throat. His mother was lying on the bed, covered up to her chest. Her hands rested either side of her as if she was asleep, only the pure whiteness of her face told another tale. Her long black hair had been combed out. She looked beautiful even in death._

_Guy reached out and stroked her cold cheek. The midwife was holding a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms, which she gently placed at his mother's side. He looked down at the tiny face of his sister. She too was as still as death. Her little face devoid of colour, she had the same black hair as he and his mother. Warily, he picked the child up and held her in his arms. She was so cold that it permeated through her wrappings and the coldness seeped into him as if trying to draw the warmth from his body. Guy gently replaced her by his mother's side, straightened his shoulders and walked from the room, no longer a boy._

He knew not how long he sat there in his silent vigil, watching as Marian wordlessly said goodbye to her father, but the fire had begun to die down and the chamber was beginning to grow chilly. She was the first to break the silence as she sat up on the bed and looked down at Sir Edward.

"I would weep for him, but I fear all my tears are already shed." She said brokenly.

"Sometimes it is the way. I did not cry when my mother passed, although she was my world."

Marian bent down and kissed her father's cheek again. "I love you…Mother, take good care of him." She whispered to the empty air. She let out a sigh and detached herself from him. Marian got up from the bed and walked over to Guy and stood by his side.

"He looks like he is sleeping."

Guy rested an arm around her shoulder. "In a way he is Marian."

Marian did not answer him. Still she could not accept the parting from her parent. She took her father's hand for the last time, the flesh already cooling and rested it against her cheek. Guy gently took Edward's hand from her and arranged his arms across his chest before pulling the sheet up over his head. One by one Guy extinguished the candles until there was only one left by his bedside.

"Please leave that candle burning Guy. I would not like to think of him all alone in the dark."

Guy nodded and took her hand. They walked from the room, the door clicked shut with a sound of finality.

* * *

Guy led her down through the corridor and downstairs to the lower levels. Marian numbly followed him without question. It hardly mattered where they were going; to her everything had lost meaning. Her life had shifted so irrevocably in a matter of days. Finally they stopped walking and to her surprise, they were in the kitchens. The servants and kitchen staff was running in all directions, several of them looked fearfully in Guy's direction. Once they were sure that he was not there to cause trouble they went about their business.

He found a secluded corner, closed off by a rough curtain. He pulled it back and led Marian to a table. Guy seated Marian at the table and disappeared for a few moments. He returned with a board, laden with fruit, bread, cheese and flagon of wine.

Marian eyed the food. The thought of eating sickened her. _How could she do something as ordinary as eat when her father laid dead a couple of floors above them?_

She pushed it away. "I thank you, but no."

"Marian, you must eat." Guy cut a slice of bread and placed a little cheese on it. "Please," He handed it to her.

She studied it for several moments before taking it from his hand. Marian bit into the soft bread with little appetite or relish. After a couple of bites she put it down on the table. Guy poured her a goblet of wine. Marian took it and swallowed a generous gulp. The alcohol hit her almost empty stomach like fire. The feeling slowly returned to her body. She drank the rest, draining the cup.

"Could I have some more?"

"Marian it is not good to drink too much wine on the amount you have eaten today."

"My father has just died. Do not tell me what I need and give me what I want!"

Guy sighed, and refilled her cup. The contents of that disappeared just as rapidly.

"Take it gradually, you will make yourself ill."

Marian let out a little giggle. The wine had already begun to go to her head.

"Sir Guy!"

Guy turned as Allan poked his head around the curtain.

"What is it?" Guy asked impatiently.

"The sheriff wants to see you."

"Now is not the best time." He took Allan by the shoulder and led him out of earshot of his wife. "Sir Edward…he passed away this evening."

Allan's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, I am sorry." He peeped back around the curtain to offer his condolences to Lady Marian just in time to see her swallowing down a goblet of wine and hastily wiping her lips. "I am sorry for your loss, my lady." He offered. "I liked your dad."

She nodded her head in acceptance. There was a flushed look to her cheeks, and her eyes had a strange glitter to them. If it were anyone but Marian, Allan would suspect she was half way to being very drunk. He pulled the curtain back across.

"What does the sheriff want to see me about?" Guy asked.

Allan shrugged. "He is not in the best of moods, said if I came back without you I will hang. My guess is that he is feeling a bit neglected with all the time you are spending with your new bride."

Guy rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Wait for me outside." He commanded.

Allan walked off; Guy pulled back the curtain and walked over to Marian. "The sheriff requests my attendance. I dare not anger him at present. I will not be gone any longer than necessary. Wait here for me?" She nodded. Guy stroked her hair for a moment, before kissing the top of her head.

He turned to walk away.

"That's it, run off to the sheriff…he only has to snap his fingers and…oh never mind, just go."

Guy paused pulled himself up to his full height, before leaving her without a backward glance.

Marian picked up the jug of wine and poured herself another cup. The more she drank, the less she felt and it was heaven to her. She drank more and more until the flagon was empty. Draining the last of her cup she got up from the chair, swaying unsteadily on her feet. She felt so ill. Marian left the kitchen and slowly made her way up the steps. Her forehead beaded with cold sweat. She needed air and quickly, before she disgraced herself in front of Guy's men. The door to the courtyard was barred for the night; the only option left open was up a spiral staircase to the ramparts. The set of steps seemed to go on forever and her dizziness increased.

Finally she hit fresh air, breathing it in with great gasps. Her head started to clear a little and the feeling of nausea faded. The ramparts were deserted except for a couple of sleeping guards huddled up in their capes. Marian walked to the far end. The effects of the wine still ran through her like a soft pillow that cushioned her troubled mind, as she wove an uneven path along the narrow walkway. The stars were out on this cloudless night. Marian looked up at them and wondered if her father, wherever he was, could see her.

She leant over the edge of the castle wall. The ground looked so far away. Marian shivered in her thin dress, wishing she had thought to bring a cloak with her.

* * *

Guy and Allan entered the great hall to find the sheriff seated alone at his table. His head resting on his hand, a look of terminal boredom etched on his face.

"Ah, Gisborne, there you are. I know I do not have a pair of pretty blue eyes and a nice head of hair, but I do pay your wages. Remember that." said the sheriff as he ripped the leg off a roast chicken and tore at the meat with his teeth. He wiped his greasy fingers on a cloth by his plate.

"What is it my lord?" asked Guy.

"I have a problem I need you to take care of in the morning. One only you can give your special attention to."

"Sheriff, my wife's father passed away this evening. I would wish to stay with her at this time."

"Oh yes, heard about that. Very sad." The sheriff took a swallow of wine from his goblet, looking fed up by the whole subject. "I am sure the ever resourceful Marian can look after herself for a few hours. I expect you to be in the saddle by dawn Gisborne. You are to go to Clun and shake up those disgusting peasants. They are behind on their taxes again and I want my money. I feel some evictions and house burnings are in order." He rubbed his hands gleefully.

"Some compassion at a time like this…Lady Marian…"

"Compassion!?" Screamed the sheriff. "When Hood caused my sister's death, did you see me taking the day off? A clue, no." He stood up and threw the plate of food at Allan and Guy. It was wide of its mark as it hit the wall behind the two men and fell with a loud clatter to the floor. "You will go to Clun tomorrow and take the boy with you." He motioned to Allan.

Guy grabbed hold of Allan and made a hasty retreat from the hall.

"Is he always like this?" asked Allan.

"Like what?" sniffed Guy, before he walked off in search of Marian.

* * *

"Marian?"

Guy pulled back the curtain. There was no sign of his wife. The flagon of wine lay on its side, empty. Guy picked it up. She had been behaving strangely, in hindsight he saw it now, but she had just lost her father so it was to be expected. He had paid no heed to her cutting words as he had departed, thinking it was only her grief talking, when in fact it had been the wine. Guy threw the jug back on the table and ran up the stone steps.

"Have you seen Lady Gisborne?" He asked a guard.

"Yes, my lord. She took the stairs up to the ramparts."

Guy paled. _She would be the death of him, if she did not manage to kill herself first. _He took the stairs at a run. By the time he reached the top, he was gasping for breath. He looked out across the darkened roof. There was only pale moonlight to light his way.

"Marian!" He called out, his voice echoing around the walls.

Marian was still looking over the edge of the castle wall, her addled thoughts on her father and Guy. _She looked out into the distance, somewhere out in the inky darkness was a young man whose heart was going to be broken on his return. He had broken her heart too. He had left her when she needed him the most, with promises that her father would be well and yet her parent lay dead and cold. She was married to a man who she did not know if she could ever love. Yet things were becoming more and more complicated between them._ Her head ached from it all.

"Marian!"

Startled out of her trance, her hand slipped on the wall and she pitched forward. Marian screamed. Guy felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her stumble.

"Help, I'm slipping!" She managed to get a foothold, but the wall was damp.

Guy ran forward and grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled her up. They fell back on to the ledge, Marian landed awkwardly on top of Guy, winding him for a moment As he got his breathing under control, Guy felt Marian shaking against his chest, thinking she was weeping; he put his arms about her. He disgustedly removed them when he realised she was giggling. _She must still be intoxicated with the wine or run mad._ He thought. _At this moment he was more inclined to believe the latter._

"Marian I fail to see the humour in this situation."

She giggled again. "From your repute I would say that you usually fail to see the humour in any situation."

Guy could smell the heavy odour of the wine on her breath. "You are drunk, woman."

Marian slapped his chest playfully. "Well do you blame me?" she slurred. "It has been a bit of a day. She held up a finger. "First I get married." She held up another finger. "Secondly my fathe-father has just died." Her breath caught in her throat. "I think I deserve one."

She wriggled about as she tried to get up off of her husband. _It had to be the drink that made him feel very warm and safe at that moment._ Guy swallowed hard. He was far from any saint and Marian's movements were beginning to almost unman him. He was too stimulated by her closeness. S_he was grieving and she was intoxicated, not exactly how he wanted to start the physical side of their relationship. _Guy was disgusted at himself for his base thoughts.

"Marian, lie still will you? Or better yet, get up." He said through gritted teeth.

Marian's innocent alcohol soaked brain was confused by the sudden hostility. She un-expectedly rolled to one side, taking him with her. Guy was surprised by her latent strength.

"A-hem." Allan cleared his throat. Neither had heard Guy's protégé approach. "Sorry to interrupt the conjugal bliss, but I thought you might need assistance. None required I see." Allan knew he was pushing his luck, but with Guy on the ground, he figured he still had enough time to escape if his master became handy with his fists. "Wondered if I might have the rest of night off?"

"Get lost," snarled Guy.

"Good night to you too then." He turned and walked off. "A very good night by the looks of things."

"I swear one day I will teach him to respect me!" Muttered Guy, He looked down at Marian. She had fallen asleep, her head curled into his arm.

He could wake her, _but it was best she slept. _At least unconscious, she was free from the pain of her father's passing. She had not behaved at all like he thought she would. He knew from painful experience that the tears would come when they were ready. Guy somehow managed to manoeuvre her into his arms and get up from the cold stone ground.

Carrying Marian around in his arms was becoming a bit of a habit. He was sure his men would be laughing behind his back about all that had gone on the last couple of days. _They just had better not let him catch them laughing._ Getting her down the narrow awkward spiral staircase was problematic and he started to regret not waking her. He was sweating with the effort by the time he reached the bottom step.

Guy was relieved to encounter no one on the passage to their room. He awkwardly lifted the latch to the door and closed it behind him with his foot. He had the time to notice that the room was no longer in the state it had been this morning. Fresh sheets and coverings were on the bed. A welcoming fire crackled in the fireplace, casting a soft glow on the room. A beautiful linen bed gown, covered with exquisite embroidery, lay across the bed. Guy looked around the room. Marian's things had been moved here sometime during their absence. It felt strange to have such a male domain invaded with feminine belongings.

He placed her on the bed and she snuggled into the covers. Guy was at a loss of what to do next. He couldn't leave her on top of the bed all night. The fire would eventually die down and she would become cold. He was tempted to call for her serving woman, Sarah, to undress her. Guy reminded himself that he was her husband and he was by right, permitted to do this.

Guy quickly unfastened her dress. He did not want to look at what it would be inappropriate to touch at this moment. _Marian seemed to be resurrecting his long buried conscience, along with a lot of other things he had tried to expunge from his mind._ He desperately tried to remember the Greek alphabet in his head as he disrobed her. _The irony of it was that no one would think he had the intelligence to know it in the first place. _He thought bitterly as he continued.

He managed to get the dress up over her head; she murmured something unintelligible in her sleep, but drifted off again. Guy glanced down at her. Her chemise was too transparent for his peace of mind and left little to the imagination. It was with one last hasty effort he pulled her nightgown over her head and threaded her arms through it. He peeled back the covers and quickly covered her up.

Guy raked his hands through his hair, and turned away for a moment. He undressed, slowly, purposely taking his time, giving his body a chance to regain some control. For sanity's sake he kept on his braies, abandoning his usual practise of sleeping naked. Not able to put it off any longer, Guy pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed next to her. He was laying so close to the edge of the bed, one false move and he was sure he would end up on the floor.

Marian turned over in the bed and wriggled up against him, until she was pressed against his back. She groggily flung one arm over his bare chest.

"Mmmm…you feel good for a bad guy, Guy." She let out a little giggle before sighing and falling back asleep.

As Guy lay there in the semi dark, he knew he would be very lucky to get any sleep at all this night. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Second note, this chapter has been shortened by a thousand words because the other site I post it at has a limit to the size of a post. The words will be posted as the beginning of chapter nine to preserve continuity.  


Prisoners of Circumstance – Chapter 8

As he predicted, Guy had spent a sleepless night and had only managed to fall asleep as the grey light of dawn began to penetrate the opaque window. Moments later, Allan lightly knocked on the door to rouse him. It was going to be an ill morning. Guy really did not relish the journey to Clun, or what the sheriff expected him to do once he was there. If by some miracle, they could cough up their taxes without violence then so be it. Given the general economic state, it would be highly unlikely. This kind of pillaging never sat well with him. It had no honour or merit to terrorize peasants that had already been milked dry of everything they owned. Still he would put on his façade and roll over like a dog for Vasey. Marian had been closer to the truth than she realised with her drunken words last night.

However, the sheriff had commanded that he go to Clun and he was the right arm of the law and had to obey. To do otherwise could put Marian and himself in danger, and even the boy. Guy carefully removed his wife's arm from about his chest and got out of bed. She was still dead to the world. Last night had been a new experience for him, sharing a bed. He was far from innocent, but he had never once had the desire to ask a woman to stay with him for the whole night. Things were of course now very different; he had a wife, something he did not have when he woke up yesterday morning.

Guy washed, dressed and quickly combed through his hair, feeling his chin and deciding that shaving could wait for another day. He walked over to the mirror, glancing at his face. He had no vanity as he looked at his well-formed features. He had his mother to thank for his dark looks, yet his eyes, identical to his father's, looked back at him with self-loathing. It was a constant reminder of the path he had trodden since he was twelve years old. He was thirty-six now and twenty-four long summers had passed since then.

He strapped his broadsword around his lean waist and finally put on his gloves. Only he knew why he kept his hands covered most of the time._If the filth of the sheriff's orders did not touch his skin, he could somehow get through what he must do._Some days it worked more effectively than another.

Guy walked over to the bed and knelt by it, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that it took his breath away to gaze at her. He wished that she could sleep the day away, free from pain. Her lips were gently parted in her sleep and he felt the urge to steal a kiss. His heart thudding in his chest as he softly kissed her. Guy pulled away and sighed. Duty called, but he hoped that one day it would not, because if today were his alone, he would never leave her side.

He reluctantly got up and walked over to the door, opened it and gave her one last look before closing it.

Allan was leaning against the wall looking nervous. "There you are Guy. How is the wife this morning?" He grinned. Guy glared at him and his smiled faded."Obviously someone got out of the wrong side of the bed." He mumbled.

They started down the passageway.

"Are the soldiers ready?" asked Guy.

"Waiting in the courtyard."

"The horses?"

"All's taken care of. I am not a total idiot."

"Let me be the judge of that." Guy returned.

Sarah, Marian's serving woman walked past Guy and Allan, obviously on her way to Guy's quarters. Guy put out a hand to stop her.

"Leave lady Gisborne a bit longer. She is very tired." Allan looked at Guy and winked. Guy sneered at him. "There is something I wish you to do for her father."

Sarah nodded sadly, as she listened to his instructions.

* * *

Marian rolled over in the bed and groaned. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Nausea washed over her in waves. However, it was nothing to the pain in her head. Slowly and carefully, she sat up in the bed. She looked down to find she was no longer wearing her clothing of last night, but was in one of her nightgowns. _Who had undressed her? What if it had been Guy and he had seen the telltale scar on her side?_ She dampened down her rising panic. _Something told her that if he had seen it, she would not have been left to sleep on_. 

There was an indentation in the pillow next to hers, telling her she had not slept alone. Marian reached out a hand to trace the shape of the head that had lain there. There was a vague recollection of sleeping in his arms and she blushed at the memory. This is what came from drinking too much wine and her father had always warned her that drink made fools of everyone…._her father…_

Marian scrambled from the bed and just made it in time to the water closet, dry heaving over the wooden seat. She sat there for several moments before dragging herself to her feet. She tore off her nightgown, irreparably tearing at the fragile material as she searched around in her belongings for something to wear. She slipped a simple dress over her head, briefly brushed through her hair and left the room. _Where was Guy? Surely, he must be about the castle somewhere. _She was coming to depend on him far more than she would care to admit.

She halted outside the door to her old chamber. Her father's body lay within, but Marian was not sure she had the courage to enter. Steeling herself for this moment, she turned the latch and opened the door. She was shocked to find Sarah in the room, attending to the body.

"My lady." Sarah bobbed a curtsey. "I am sorry."

Marian absorbed the scene before her. Since last night, her father had been dressed in a fine robe and been covered with a gauzy sheet. His features were still discernable under the cloth. Dried flowers lay in bundles around the bed and two large candles blazed either side of his body.

"Who ordered all of this?" asked Marian.

"It was your husband, Sir Guy." Sarah replied.

"Where is my husband, do you know?" Sarah looked uncomfortable. "Tell me where he is." Marian insisted.

"The rumour going around the castle is that he is sent to Clun this morning to burn out the homes of the peasants who have not paid their taxes."

Marian drew in a breath. "Please leave me alone with my father."

Sarah nodded and hastily exited the room. Marian paced the floorboards. _How could a man who did all this for her father, calmly go and destroy people's homes and businesses? _She glanced at her father, in an agony of indecision. _Could she just sit calmly by while people were suffering?_ She had promised her father that the Nightwatchman would die with his passing, but she had to follow her conscience.

Marian walked over to the bed and touched her father's face through the thin covering. "Forgive me, but I have to do this." She could feel the sting of unshed tears but she dare not give into them. Marian tried to not feel like she was a disobedient daughter, but at least she had put her dying father's fears at rest. She had meant it at the time when she promised that the Nightwatchman would die a death.

Pulling herself together, she walked over to the heavy chest at the bottom of the bed and moved it. Marian worked the floorboard loose and lifted it up. Her costume had lain in there for several weeks. She touched the soft leather mask, before taking out the bundle of clothing and her sword. Marian then replaced the floorboard and chest. She opened up the chest, taking out the bag of money, which Guy had given her a couple of days ago, when he had begged her to leave the castle because of Winchester. _There was a certain irony to the fact that her husband's money would buy Clun's safety_. She would have to be fast as Allan and Guy already had a head start on her. Fortunately, she knew a few shortcuts through the forest. Some of the soldiers were out on business with her husband, hopefully, it would be easier to slip out of the castle.

She was glad for the danger and distraction of her mission; it gave her less opportunity to dwell on her father. Marian made it to the stables undetected and quickly changed her clothes, hiding her dress under the straw. Her head still ached from the effects of the wine and she felt unwell, but she had more important things to think about. She could only hope the fresh air and the exhilaration of the ride would clear it. The trick would be getting out of the castle, the only tool she had at her disposal was the element of surprise. Marian mounted a horse and burst out of the stables at a gallop. Several of the guards were astonished to see the Nightwatchman, their reactions too slow to stop her. There was just one more standing between her and portcullis. He stood in the middle, trying to block her way.

"Halt!" he yelled.

Marian put her head down and pressed forward, kicking him out of the way, as she passed him. The warning bells rang out.

"It's the Nightwatchman. Stop him!"

Marian raced across the field. She could hear the hooves of a couple of horses in pursuit. If she could safely get to the forest then it would be no difficulty to lose them. Once under the protective canopy of the trees, she relaxed but did not slow her pace. Soon the sounds of the other riders faded as she went deeper into the forest. She could only hope she got there on time.

* * *

Guy and Allan led the soldiers to the outskirts of Clun. Guy put up his hand to halt them and turned round on his horse to address the men. 

"The sheriff's orders are that if they cannot pay what is owed then we are to burn their homes in payment." Guy sniffed. A look of distaste was evident on his face. "However, no burnings until I give the order and you are to harm none of the villagers, do you hear?"

Allan looked at Guy in surprise.

"If by some possibility they are able to pay, you will stand down. Anyone who goes against my orders will be answerable to me."

Some of the men looked at each other in confusion, obviously used to the burn now and ask questions later method.

"Light the torches!" He shouted.

A soldier came forward with a torch for Guy and Allan. Guy took his.

"Erm no, I'm good thanks." Allan refused.

Guy took Allan's torch from the man and thrust it at him. "Take it. It's about time you grew up and learned what it is to be in the sheriff's employ." Snarled Guy.

Allan took the torch. Guy turned around and gave the signal for them to advance. The unsuspecting villagers were going about their daily routines. A woman glanced up from her laundry and screamed, alerting the populace to the invasion. Panic ensued as mothers gathered up little children and shut themselves away in their huts. Men stood outside their homes, guarding their families if needs be. Guy surveyed the scene around him.

"Come out from your homes. I give you my word that you will not be physically harmed." The villagers looked unconvinced. Guy continued. "If you will just pay the taxes owing to my lord sheriff then we can be on our way and no more said about it. Where is Simon the steward?" Slowly, the villagers started to emerge from their meagre dwellings.

Marian was slowly creeping around the back of a hut, listening intently to her husband address the peasants. She had expected half of Clun to be in ruins by now and was surprised by this new tack of Guy's. As hard as she had ridden, to her frustration she had not been able to overtake the soldiers before they arrived in the village. Marian made her way along the back streets until she came to the home of the steward. She entered the backdoor of Simon's house unchallenged by the servants. The Nightwatchman was a champion in these parts and had done the village many favours over the years.

Marian found Simon the steward pacing in his study, fear etched in every line of his body. He stopped mid pace as he saw her, startled by her appearance.

"Nightwatchman? I fear you cannot help us; there are too many men and all well armed. The village is fated to be razed to the ground. We would pay the taxes if we could. The sheriff has taxed us for everything but fresh air."

Unable to speak for fear of giving away her femininity, she drew the bag of money from under her cloak and tipped its contents on his desk.

"From Robin Hood?" he asked.

She nodded, thinking it best to let him believe that. Marian started at the sound of loud hammering on the door.

"Simon, open up!"

Marian looked around her desperately. It was her husband. He could not find her here or all her efforts would be wasted and she dare not even think what the consequences would be if he discovered her identity.

She turned to leave. Simon put a hand on her sleeve. "Thank you Nightwatchman, and thank Robin Hood."

Marian nodded and fled through the passageway and out of the back exit. She kept to the darkened corners, but she could clearly see her husband in the square talking to Simon. She registered Guy's look of surprise as the man handed over the missing taxes, there was a fleeting one of relief too, so swift, Marian was sure she had imagined it.

She should be getting back to Nottingham castle before she was missed, but the sight of her man arrested her. _Her man, where did that come from? _Marian pushed the disturbing thought from her mind and continued to watch him He always wore the black leather, but for some former blindness on her part, she had never noticed how well it fit to his shape. It was a luxury to watch him unobserved.

Forbidden fruit always did look the most attractive, but some buried sense of conscience told her she must grieve for her father and at least wait for Robin to return before she knew her husband intimately. She blushed deeply at the thought of all that would entail. She was almost twenty-one years of age. Most of her childhood friends were long married, some at least five summers and with families of their own. Her father's words of last night came back to her. "_**He will give you children, a home and if you are both as fortunate as Kate and I were, then you will build that home on love and respect."**_

If Marian was honest with herself for a change, she did react to him on a physical level_. Surely love could come in time? After the last few days she was beginning to believe anything was possible. _She knew of marriages that were based on less. _However, first she needed to let Robin go, before she could truly let another man into her heart. She had feelings for Guy _that much she did acknowledge, but there had not been enough time or liberty for her to examine exactly what they were.

She and Guy had been in accord once, even if it had only been one brief sweet night, many years go, maybe they could get that back again. The first night they had ever met, at her birthday banquet was a treasured yet painful memory to her. Afterwards thoughts of him had filled her mind as she had prepared for bed. She had hardly stopped talking about him to her serving woman, all the more the disappointment in the cold light of day when the sheriff had taken away her father's position.

Marian shook off her thoughts, angry with herself for thinking as a woman, and less like the character she represented. She watched as Guy mounted his horse and got ready to leave. She must be getting back. She ran through the foliage to the horse she had left tethered to a tree.

* * *

For the last few moments, Guy had the strangest feeling he was being watched by a hidden pair of eyes. He scanned the alleyways closest to him, having the advantage of height, while sitting atop his horse. His gaze rested on one street in particular; certain that he could see a shape concealed in the shadows. Simon continued to talk to him but he had stopped listening. 

He turned to Allan. "Lead the men back to Nottingham. I will follow you shortly."

Allan nodded and carried out his instructions. He watched Guy leave, wondering what he was up to.

Guy led the horse though the alley where he thought he had seen something, but it was empty. He looked out to the forest. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar shape of the Nightwatchman. He unsheathed his sword and held it high.

"Making day visits now?" Sneered Guy, he spurred his horse on, advancing at her at a gallop.

Marian froze as she heard her husband's voice behind her. She turned to look at him while she struggled to mount her horse, but it was skittish, she missed her footing and fell back onto the hard ground. She gasped. Guy was almost upon her. _He intended to trample her to death. _She quickly rolled to the side, narrowly missing the hooves of Guy's horse.

Marian got up from the ground and drew out her sword. Guy reigned in his horse and dismounted. He levelled his sword at her.

"I am going to enjoy this." He smiled smugly.

They paced around each other. She did not want to hurt him, but here they were in a potential fight to the death. Guy lunged forward, his sword overhead as he tried to deliver a double-handed blow. Marian met it easily, deflecting it. She swung her sword at him. He met her in the middle. Sparks flew from the blades. They carried on like this for what seemed like an eternity. Even with all her expertise and training, Guy was too strong for her and her arms began to tire. She had been too long in the castle with nowhere to practise and sharpen her skills.

"What's the matter Nightwatchman getting weary?" Guy thrust at her again, his blade narrowly missing her arm, as he sliced through the material of her leather shirt. "Not very talkative are you? Still, it is an improvement on Robin Hood and all his swagger."

Her only chance of survival was if he made a mistake, otherwise Guy was going to make himself a widower. She saw an opening, and looked up at him and struck low, taking him by surprise. She slashed the front of his leather tunic. Relieved to see she had not drawn blood, she lunged forward and kicked his feet out from under him. His sword went skidding across the dirt. She swiftly straddled him, her size for once working in her favour. Before he even knew what was happening, she had a dagger to his throat. Guy was breathing heavily, but there was no fear in his eyes as he looked back at her.

Marian continued to look at him; she could easily cut his throat. His death would be swift and she would be free again Things could go back to what they were. The longer she waited to strike the deathblow, the more Guy's face twisted in confusion. She could not do it, no matter how they had gotten to this point, she realised that their paths were joined from now on in and she could no sooner kill him as cut off her own hand.

"Don't be such a girl Nightwatchman. Finish it…if you have the bal.."

Marian took the only route out and swiftly kneed him in the place he said she was lacking. Guy drew his legs up in pain and Marian took one last look at him before she grabbed hold of her borrowed horse's reins. This time she successfully mounted it and rode off. Marian disappeared into the trees, her secret identity safe for another day.

* * *

By the time Guy caught up with Allan and the men, he was in a dark mood. The Nightwatchman had bested him yet again. At least there had been no other witnesses and Guy was not about to share the encounter with the sheriff. It would give him one more thing to beat him around the head with. Vasey never lost an opportunity to make Guy feel brainless and inferior. 

"Where did you get to?" asked Allan.

"None of your business." Snapped Guy.

"Alright, only asking." Guy sighed; for once, it did not make him feel better to take it out on Allan. "I thought I saw the Nightwatchman." He said in lowered tones.

Allan noticed the large tear in his jacket and looked at him nervously. "And did you?"

Guy looked straight ahead, not one muscle in his face giving him away. "I was mistaken."

He was still bewildered by the encounter. _The Nightwatchman had had him under his blade and still he had not killed him_. Guy would not have hesitated. He would have unmasked him and then meted out his punishment. They were old adversaries from long before Robin had returned to Nottingham. In fact, it had not been long after Vasey had taken over the castle that this cloaked man had first appeared.

After he had stabbed the Nightwatchman several months ago, it had been his gratified hope that he had managed to finish him finally. His hopes had been crushed when he had turned up at the castle allowing Robin to escape the snake pit. He would get him eventually though, and the Nightwatchman would meet his fate at the end of the rope or Guy's blade.

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Prisoners of circumstance chapter 9 + carry over of chapter 8

Marian leant against the outer wall of the castle, catching her breath. She had let the horse loose in the forest, hoping it would find its way back. The shadows were growing long and the sun would soon be setting. She dare not try to re-enter the castle the same way she had left it. There was no use for it; she would have to crawl up the rubbish pile. The female in her shuddered at the idea, she had smelt the after effects of it several times when Robin and his men had used the same route to get in. Marian eyed the decaying heap in extreme distaste, flies buzzed around it in abundance.

Time was a wasting and she had not managed to gain her husband and the soldiers by much more than two miles, which could quickly be covered on horseback. Taking a deep breath, she got a foothold on the wall and began to climb. By the time, she got to the top of the shute she was liberally covered in the day's waste. Many of the peasants were packing up their wares from the day's market, and provided her with excellent cover. Marian entered the stables, located her dress and removed the stinking clothing. Instead of taking them with her, she buried them deeply under a pile of straw, keeping only her mask, which she tucked into the bodice of her undergarments. Quickly, she put her dress back on and boldly walked out of the stable doors.

She was just in time to see Allan and Guy enter through the courtyard. The soldiers on guard detained him for a moment. Guy glanced her way while they talked to him. Marian could tell by his expression that he was surprised to see her. After last night, he had at least expected her to keep to her room. It pleased him that she was here,_almost _as if she had been awaiting his return. He finished listening to what the guard had to say before continuing towards her, something in his expression had changed, there was a tightness about his mouth.

He got down off the horse and walked over to her. Marian felt her heart must have been beating so loudly that he could hear it. Many of her earlier prejudices were slowly beginning to thaw the more time she spent in his company. He was right there was more to him than he showed to the outside world. There were many questions she needed answers to, but for some reason she felt Guy would not be too forthcoming with those answers. She knew almost nothing of the man before he came to Nottingham and she dearly wanted to.

"Where have you been? I woke and you were gone." She asked.

"Sheriff's business. How is your head?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have learnt my lesson." She replied quietly. There was a moment's awkward silence before she continued. "Guy…I wanted to thank you for what you did for my father…it was thoughtful." She put out a hand to touch his chest, resting it lightly against his leather coat.

"It was nothing." Guy sighed tiredly. "Do you think you will be prepared to bury your father on the morrow?"

_She would never be ready to __let her father go. _She nodded anyway. Guy pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth and covered her hand with his. He laced his fingers through hers and raised her hand to his lips. His caress sent waves of pleasure through her body.

Guy raised his head and sniffed. "What is that appalling smell?" He asked, his words breaking the enchantment he had woven around her senses.

Marian blushed. "I was in the stables for some time with the horses. I slipped." He seemed to accept her explanation at face value.

"You miss taking a daily ride." He stated. "I recall how fond you are of horses…would you consider taking an early morning ride with me in future?"

Guy looked at her nonchalantly, but Marian had the feeling that her answer meant a lot to him.

"Thank you. I would like that very much." She said shyly.

He smiled at her warmly and the smile reached his eyes, transforming his face. She could almost say he looked kind and even a little bit awkward. A stray thought entered her mind that he seemed maybe even shy, but she dismissed it instantly as fancy.

"I hear there was some excitement at the castle today. The Nightwatchman appeared and stole a horse?"

"I was in my rooms when it happened, I was told of it later." Marian replied. She looked down at his torn jacket. "What happened to you?"

"It seems the Nightwatchman has been getting around today. He showed up at Clun."

"He did? I wonder what dark deeds you were committing that he felt he needed to go." She smiled.

Her husband's brow furrowed. "I was following orders." Guy replied defensively. "No one was hurt. As for following orders, might I suggest you take a bath, my lady Gisborne?"

_My lady Gisborne._ She found that she actually liked that, the name that once knotted her stomach with fear or anger, brought her pleasure. Marian turned to go, stopping to look over her shoulder at him. "That was a suggestion, not an order. If you are trying to be a dictatorial husband, then you are going to have to try harder." She teased.

She walked on a few more paces before turning back. He was still watching her intently. "Guy, I am glad you were not hurt, but must you always do everything that the sheriff tells you. Could you not for once follow your own heart?"

His indulgent expression changed and Guy walked up to her, grabbing her by the arms. "I followed my own heart when I married you; it is now my duty to keep you safe. If I openly go against the sheriff, you and I will both pay the price."

Marian paled, but looked at him sadly. "One day, I hope you will tell me why the Sheriff demands your loyalty so. Until then I must believe you are only interested in power and wealth."

Marian could see that her words had wounded her husband, she regretted them the instant they were out. Power and wealth might have once been his only interest, but she knew it was not wholly true anymore. Lacking the courage to take back what she had said, she turned and walked away.

Guy watched her leave, so many times, he was tempted to call her back, but remained silent and then she turned the corner and was gone and the moment was lost. The bag of money from Clun, weighed heavily on his belt, reminding him of his duty to the sheriff. He sighed deeply and went in search of Vasey.

His encounter with the Nightwatchman was still deeply on his mind as he made his way to the sheriff's quarters. He must be no more than a young man; he was short in stature and slightly built. Always, those blue eyes behind the mask seemed to be mocking him, they reminded him of _Marian_ at times…_everything reminded him of Marian these days._ He thought bitterly, shaking off his far-fetched thoughts. The notion that Marian could be the Nightwatchman was laughable to him. As far as he knew, his wife had only average fighting skills. _She did pack a punch though_. Guy touched the scar on his cheek in remembrance of their first wedding day.

_Would his wife do something so foolhardy?_ He had warned her countless times of the penalty of associating with outlaws and if she were, even his name would not be protection enough. Guy thought of Marian again. She was spirited sometimes and headstrong, but a fighter? A wry smile curved the corners of his mouth. He hoped to channel that spirit in other ways eventually; he had always thought her capable of great passion. Marian should be glad she had not ended up wed to Hood all those years ago; she would have been bored within weeks. _Did he really have what it took to keep a lady happy either though?_ Old insecurities came back to him. Of women, he had enough experience, but of ladies of his own rank, he was inexperienced.

The eyes behind the tan leather mask came back to him again. Their encounters of late had strangely thrilled him and he realised he had been looking out for him again since their last encounter when the sheriff's sister had been here. _What was wrong with him?_ Guy stopped outside Vasey's door and knocked on it.

"Enter."

* * *

Marian sat back in the rose scented water, idly playing with the petals that floated on its surface. It had been an interesting day. She had learned she did not want her husband dead and that she had feelings for him, feelings she had long been denying. Sarah was hovering around in the background, cautiously picking up her lady's discarded clothing. A very unpleasant odour hung on them, which she was not sure even washing would remove. 

Sarah was surprised as the door opened a crack. She met the eyes of the Saracen girl, Djaq. Djaq put a finger to her lips and motioned for Sarah to leave them alone. Marian was soaping down one of her arms and absent-mindedly humming a tune under her breath.

"Marian." She whispered.

Startled, Marian slopped some of the water over the sides of the bathtub and onto the floor.

"Djaq?" Djaq walked around the wooden tub to face Marian. "Where are the rest of the men?"

"They wait for me among the beggars, under the bridge. They send their condolences at your father's passing."

Marian nodded her thanks and looked down for a few moments, holding back the fresh tears that sprang to her eyes. Djaq looked at her bowed head with sympathy. Marian swallowed hard and looked back up at Djaq.

"Have you had word from Robin?"

"Robin is fine Marian. He sent a message through a trusted friend last night. He is on his way back to Nottingham. We expect him soon."

Marian's heart almost stopped. "Do you think he will come here tonight?"

"I do not know. There is a possibility. The message he sent was that he was very tired and was missing Much's squirrel stew."

Both women pulled a face and laughed. Marian even managed to find a little humour in situation.

"He must have the pact. He would not be in such good mood otherwise." Marian's brief light-heartedness faded as she looked solemnly at the other girl. "Robin is going to hate me, Djaq. I think I could stand anything but that."

Djaq looked at her, her soft brown eyes full of concern. "You have put your trust in your Christian God and your husband, let that dictate your conscience. You were a free woman Marian, and you had not made any promises to Robin, had you?"

"Not any binding promises, no, but many things were never spoken, but felt." Marian raised her hands in appeal. "I am an inconstant woman."

"No, you are just human, as are we all. The heart decides whom it will feel affection for. We just have to follow where it leads us." Said Djaq. "When Robin returns, you must close that door to your past. It will be kinder for him, I think, and fairer to your husband."

Marian smiled sadly at the other woman. "You are very wise."

"But of course, all those boys need someone to keep them in order!"

Marian and Djaq smiled. Both could not remember the last time that they had had a female companion to confide in.

"Why do you stay Djaq?" Marian asked.

The girl seemed unsurprised by her direct question.

"You mean, why do I stay and fight with Robin and defend a King that would kill my people?"

Marian nodded.

"Robin saved me from the slavers; I owe him a great debt."

Marian studied her. "It is more than that though, isn't it? Is there a particular someone you stay around for besides a debt of honour?"

Djaq looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I tried to not love him…but he crept under my skin, gradually."

"Is it Robin?" Marian asked.

Djaq burst out laughing.

"What have I said that is so amusing?" asked Marian.

Djaq wiped away her tears as she finally stopped laughing. "There are other men besides Robin, as well you know. No, the man I love is a little gentler. Can you not guess it is Will?"

Marian looked astonished. "I had no idea." She thought about them together. It made sense of a sort. Will was a very clever young man and Djaq had a keen intelligence. "Does he feel the same way?"

"He does…we have been out in the woods _collecting…er…honey_, quite a few times, as Much likes to call it."

Marian blushed. She was a married woman of two days and still knew so little of that kind of thing. _If only her relationship with Guy were as uncomplicated._

Sensing Marian's discomfort, the other woman changed the subject. "If Robin does come here tonight, what will you say to him?" asked Djaq.

"What do you say to a man when you are about to break his heart?" asked Marian.

"I have no suggestions. You will find the words Marian, but it will not be easy. I had better go before your husband returns."

"Thank you Djaq."

"Allah be with you, Marian."

* * *

Sarah returned with a robe to help Marian from the washtub. Marian had barely finished dressing when her husband returned. Guy had a black scowl on his face, which told her that his interview with the Sheriff had not gone well. He unbuckled his sword from about his waist and threw it across the chest in a temper. He pulled off his gloves not caring where they fell. 

"Thank you Sarah that will be all." Marian dismissed her serving woman from the room.

"What has happened Guy?"

Guy paced the room a couple of times and covered his mouth with his hand. Marian was not sure what instinct led her to cross the room to him, but she put her arms around him. Guy stiffened in her embrace, not used to affection of such a nature. It served to remind Marian of her words of long ago, of his having been deprived of love. She had only been guessing at the time, but now she knew she had been accurate in her assumptions.

"Please tell me. I might be able to help." She urged.

Guy gave a derisive snort. "It is what always happens my love, Robin Hood takes something that is important to the sheriff and I have to pay for it."

Marian raised her head to look at him. "What has Robin taken this time?"

"After Winchester met with _his unfortunate accident_, the sheriff had the pact sent to London. He has just gotten word that his courier has been killed and that Hood has the pact."

Marian sucked in a breath. This was barely news to her. Robin was right to recover the pact, but at the same time she felt regret that Guy had had to suffer for the fact. _Had she been any better? How many times had she leaked information to Robin and Guy had had to pay for it, by either humiliation or violence. Marian felt ashamed that she had never even considered him. She had used him too, playing with his affections to further Robin's cause.__Had anyone ever thought about Guy?_

She studied Guy's face. There was an ugly red mark on the cheekbone just below the scar, which served as a permanent reminder of what she had done to him on their aborted wedding day. She touched the swelling on his cheek and he flinched.

"What is to be done about it?" She asked, managing to keep her voice level.

"Nothing until Hood returns." A great shuddering sigh left his body.

Marian was shocked as he sank to his knees, buried his head against her stomach, and encircled her waist with his arms. All she could do was look down at the dark head, resting against her. She touched his head, running her fingers gently through his hair. After a few moments, he looked up at her, his forehead furrowing.

"Marian, I thought I had lost you forever when you left me on our wedding day. I cannot believe the fates have given me a second chance to be with you."

She did not know how to respond to his passionate outburst; instead, she smiled down at him, gently and touched his face. Something in his expression changed, Guy got to his feet and swept her up in his arms, no longer caring that he had promised himself he would not touch her until after her mourning period. Marian's resolve to wait until Robin returned melted like early morning mist under the intensity of those penetrating eyes.

He kissed her hard on the mouth and Marian responded to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed hungrily. They broke apart, their breathing loud in the otherwise silent room. Guy laid her down on the bed, unbuckled his jacket, and threw it on the floor. The tight black tunic he wore underneath clung to every line of his body. Marian watched him in anticipation, all thoughts of maidenly fear, far from her mind. He pulled the edges of the shirt from the waistband of his trousers, and sat beside her on the bed.

"I want you to undress me." He almost whispered, his voice sounding deep and low in his throat. He took her hands and rested them on his lean waist.

Marian's hands remained where he had placed them as she enjoyed the feel of his warmth. His request struck fear and desire into her all at once. All lucid thought seemed to have fled her mind as she felt the firm muscles under her palms, her hand crept under the edge of the material, about to explore further.

"Guy!" A persistent fist, hammered on the solid oak door. "Guy!"

Guy swore loudly and tucked his shirt back into his trousers. "This had better be a life and death situation Allan, or I swear it will be your demise." Guy snarled. He turned and looked at Marian. "The sooner we remove to Locksley, the better and less chance of interruption." He wrenched the door open with such force that Marian would not have been surprised if it had been torn from its hinges.

Allan and Guy talked in lowered voices; unnoticed, Guy glanced her way a couple of times. Marian's mind was in too much turmoil to listen to their conversation. _What had she been thinking, only a few more moments and he would have known exactly whom the Nightwatchman was! There was proof enough in the ugly scar that rested just above her hipbone. _ She should be grateful to Allan for his untimely interruption. Marian turned and faced the wall, smothering the cry of despair that rose to her lips with her hand. _How would she ever be able to lie with Guy without him guessing who she was?_ It was something that had little occurred to her the first time she had almost married him.

However, here they were, married in the eyes of God and the whole of Nottingham and it was his right to claim her as his bride, but once they were together, he would see the scar and the rest would follow. She did not want to see that look of warm admiration, she had come to care for, disappear from his face forever.

A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched. Marian turned around to look up at Guy. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

Guy pulled a face. "Hood has returned. One of my spies saw him on the North road. I have to go for a while. Would you like me to call your serving woman to keep company with you?"

"No, I thank you, but I think I might go and say prayers in my father's room. I-I would like to spend the night there and gain strength for tomorrow."

Guy looked at her for a moment. She sometimes wondered if he could see into the workings of her mind and found it disturbing. _He was obviously a man of intelligence, but why the façade? It seemed to be one of the sheriff's favourite pastimes to remind Guy of just how dim-witted he was and he let him._

"Very well, I will make arrangements for you."

He put on his jacket and sword again and left with Allan, without a further word or look in her direction. The manner in his leaving told her he was displeased with her. Marian sat there for several moments, in the silence, before she got up from the bed and walked about the room. _Robin was back, it had been confirmed by two sources now, not that she had doubted Djaq's word. The worst part was in the waiting. Her already taut nerves felt as if they were at breaking point._

Marian sat down, brushed her still damp hair, twisted it up on her head, and pinned it up. It was at that moment, deeply lost in her thoughts that she noticed that Guy had left the chest at the end of their bed, unlocked. The key had not been removed. It sat there like Pandora's Box. She knew she should not open it, but the need to know the man she had married better, was winning.

She knelt down on the floor and slowly lifted the lid. The hinges creaked, causing her to start guiltily. Marian opened the lid wider to get a better look inside. On first impressions, she was disappointed to find only more pairs of his leather gloves and some uninteresting looking parchments. Marian was about to close up the lid, when a glint of gold on the edge of one of the rolls of parchment, caught her eye. She took it from the chest and unrolled it. The page was beautifully decorated with leaves, vines, and gold leaf. At the bottom of the page was the coat of arms of her family and the unmistakable one of the house of Gisborne.

Marian read the lines upon it.

_For I love you so much, truthfully, that one could more rapidly dry up the deep sea and hold back its waves _

_Than I could confine myself_,_ from loving you, without deceit; for my feelings my reminiscences, my joys_

_And my desires are perpetually of you, whom I cannot leave or even momentarily forget._

She touched the beautiful calligraphic writing and wondered who had penned it. Guy must have had it commissioned for their wedding day, _the first one._ Marian had been so sure that the only reason he had wanted to marry her all those months ago was for nothing more than political and social standing. _Had she been wrong and his feelings been more deeply engaged?_ Upon meeting her from the carriage, he had told her that he had dreamt of this day, but many men had dreams of a home and family, did they not. _It did not mean that he loved her, yet the opening words spoke of love…_

She rolled the scroll back up and replaced it back in the chest. Lying in the very bottom was a couple of hand bound books. They were worn and tattered with age. Marian picked one up. She read the spine. _Roman d'Enéas. _She was impressed. She had at least expected a book on how to acquire lands, wealth with torture and intimidation to be at the top of his reading list. However, by the looks of the volume, it had been read often. There was one more book. _The Boyhood Deeds of Fionn. _It was not a title she was familiar with, but guessing from the heading, it was of Celtic origin and looked like something that would interest a young boy.

The first page fell open. Marian read the inscription.

_To Sir Guy, may life be kinder to you than it has been thus far, and may you always choose the right path. Father Thomas._

It was dated almost twenty-four years ago. Marian snapped the book shut and put it back in the chest. She closed the lid and sat on the bed. _What misfortunes had befallen him by the age of twelve? Who was father Thomas? _There was still little clue to his earlier life, only that he had no family…_except her. _

Marian pulled herself out of her thoughts, she was reluctant for Guy to find her and she needed time to digest the few morsels she had cleaned from his personal belongings. Marian took a warm woolen cape from her things, and made her way to her father's room. She opened the door and entered the silent chamber. A second makeshift bed had been made up since she had been there this morning. Her father now lay in a wooden coffin, ready for his final journey in the morning, all bedding removed from his deathbed. Candles still burned, but no fire in the hearth, only ashes.

There was a heavy chill to the room, and the sickly sweet smell of incense threatened to overpower her. She needed fresh air. Marian opened the window, looking out for a moment across the courtyard. She took a few deep breaths and left it open. She dragged a heavy wooden chair across the room and sat next to her father. Marian touched his icy cold hand through the thin material and sighed deeply. Her head shot up as she felt the breeze of something flying past her head by mere inches. It embedded itself into the bedpost. She looked up at it. It was one of Robin's arrows. _He was returned and he was here._


	10. Chapter 10

Just one author's note : The mention of Guy being superstitious as to what he wore to Sir Edward's funeral, comes from a superstition at that time, that the mourners had to wear different clothing so that evil spirits would not harm them or some silly nonsense like that.

Prisoners of Circumstance Chapter 10

Marian pulled the arrow from the bedpost, and ran a finger along the tip. Robin's sign that he was here would have once filled her with so much joy. It had been almost three days since she had begged him not to go, and in that short time she felt like she inhabited another world. She was a married woman now and had lost her father. Robin would still be the same, unchanged and full of passion for his duty to the king. _No, she had not lost Robin three days ago, she had lost him five years ago, the day he had left her and all of Locksley behind him to follow Richard to the crusades. _Marian acknowledged with deep resignation.

Marian paced the room nervously, waiting for him to appear. She looked at her hands, glad that Guy had not gotten around to giving her a wedding ring yet, giving no outward sign of her change of status. She looked to her father's coffin, and pulled the bed curtains across the frame, hiding it from view. She did not want Robin to see him as soon as he entered the room. A knock sounded on the door and Marian braced herself. She walked across the room to open it. A soldier stood there, his head bowed for a moment before he looked up at her and gave her a huge grin. It was Robin, garbed in one of his favourite methods of moving about the castle. Briefly, Marian wondered what guard would be waking up with a sore head in the morning.

"Robin." She stated flatly.

"This is some welcome for the returning hero." He teased, as he removed his helmet.

Robin leaned into kiss her. She neatly sidestepped him and opened the door wider to allow him access. The overconfident way he strolled into the room annoyed her for some reason. She had never noticed it before now and it was as if she was seeing him clearly for the first time since his return from the Holy Land. Marian took her time closing the door, giving her precious moments to compose herself for what had to be said.

"I am glad you are back safe Robin."

Robin pulled the pact out from under his tunic and held it up proudly. "It was not easy; for once the sheriff had it guarded by a man with some skills in weaponry."

"And where is he now? Lying face down in the mud, somewhere along the North road?" she asked.

Robin frowned. "It was a fair fight, which I happened to win, of course. I could not allow the pact to reach Prince John."

"Of course." Her voice dripped with heavy irony, but her sarcasm missed its mark.

She found strength in hardening her heart and if it got her through this then she would gladly take it. He had been in the room for several moments and had not once enquired after her father. _Always it was his King. If things were unchanged and his sovereign asked it of him, he would return to the Holy Land tomorrow. _The loyalty she had once admired in him, only served to remind her that she would have always been second in his affection to King Richard.

In a way Guy was not so dissimilar, he gave allegiance to a man who deserved nothing, but at least he had been there when she needed him the most. He had even risked angering someone like Vasey for her safety. Guy was far from the perfect man, but at least he did not act as if otherwise. The qualities she had once said she saw in him were emerging and ones she had not sensed in him were too.

"I heard some entertaining news at an inn last night that Gisborne has taken a bride. She must be one courageous soul to take on a man like that. Who is the unfortunate woman?"

Marian could keep her anger in check, no longer. "What do you know about the kind of man Guy is?" She snapped.

"I know all I want to and ever could wish to know about Gisborne and I pity the lady who bound herself in matrimony to such as him. He is as dangerous as a coiled snake." Robin replied.

He walked over to her and put his hands either side of her face. She angrily removed them and distanced herself from him.

"Marian, what is wrong?"

"All you can do is talk of the pact and your adventures. There are other things besides glory and King Richard! There are people here, and now, suffering with real problems, in this town…in this castle."

A look of dawning comprehension spread across the young man's face. "Marian, where is Sir Edward?"

She did not answer, but looked at the floor, remaining silent. Robin walked over to the curtained bed and pulled back the hangings. His choked cry of anguish made her turn and look at him. He sank to his knees and openly wept by her father's coffin. _He could weep for him, why couldn't she? _A little of the ice in her demeanour melted at such abject grief. Marian stretched out a hand; it hovered for a moment over Robin's head, almost touching, but she curled up her hand and put it behind her back.

"You said it would be all right Robin. Does it look all right?" Marian asked quietly.

Robin wiped his eyes and got up from the floor.

"I am so sorry Marian." He put his arms around her.

Marian took a breath. It had to be now, while her courage did not fail her. She drew back and looked into his eyes

"I am sorry too Robin…sorry for what I have to tell you."

"What else is there my love?"

"The woman that Gisborne married…it was me." The words hung on the air.

Robin looked back at her. His eyes widening, he shook his head, laughing and pulled her back close to him.

"It is the grief talking."

"No!" Marian pushed away from him. "We have been married almost three days. I married him the morning after you left."

"It's not true."

"It is Robin. My father wanted it. He was afraid what would happen to me here at the castle, alone. The sheriff had already sold me off to one man, what would stop him doing it again? I begged you not to go. You went anyway. I was worried for my father…I did not know how ill he really was until his final moments. When I married Guy I intended to try and find a way out of it afterwards, but things have changed since then…"

"You are just making excuses. I always knew you had feelings for Gisborne. I saw it on your face that night at Locksley, when you couldn't keep your eyes off him." Robin paced the room and turned around to look at her. "Just three days, if only you had waited just those three little days."

"I have been waiting longer than three days Robin. I have waited five years for the boy I loved to return from a war I asked him not to go to. I am still waiting for him, but I think he perished in the Holy land." She said quietly, staring at the floor. "My father did not have three days Robin, he died only a few hours after I married Guy. What if you had never returned? If you had been killed retrieving the pact? Was I to be sold to every old man the sheriff wanted to please…or worse?"

He touched her face. "Instead you sold yourself to Gisborne. I will get you out of this. I promise."

She recoiled from him. "What if I do not want to get out of this? All I know is that Guy was there when I needed him most. If that makes me a selfish being, then so be it. I am a woman in the twelfth century Robin; I do not have the luxuries a man does. I am worth no more than goods and chattel." She sighed. "My father wanted your forgiveness Robin. He knew this would hurt you."

"What was the old man, thinking?" He asked. "I cannot believe this and I will not accept it!" His tone becoming angrier.

Marian felt her old anger resurfacing. "Accept it Robin, we are married in every full sense of the word." She lied.

Robin looked at her, his face twisting in disgust as he took in her full meaning. "You have made your bed, and now you must lie in it, is that it? Is it worth what Gisborne gives you in it?"

Marian's face flushed with shame. "That is none of your business."

"How long did it take you to forget me Marian? The first night you laid on your back for him?"

"If you must know, the first night of our marriage, I was….oh it doesn't matter. Just leave me be Robin. I have a father to lay to rest in the morning."

"And the first chance I get, you will have a husband to bury too." He replied.

"No, Robin, you are not to hurt him! Harm one hair on his head and you will have me to deal with." She said fiercely.

Robin laughed a humourless laugh. "You may be Lady Gisborne for now, but you will be the widow Gisborne before the month is out if I have my way."

"You think by killing Guy, you will have me? If you murder him then you are dead to me forever. I cannot love you anymore Robin. It is as if I have woken from a dream of us that I should have woken up from long ago. I will always be in love with the boy that left me all those years ago, the one whose spirit lives on in Acre, but please try to accept it. I have to build a future with my husband."

Robin walked over to Marian, lowered his head, placed his lips on hers, and attempted to kiss her. She pulled away. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he looked at her. "Have to or want to? While Gisborne lives, I am dead to you anyway. So what have I got to lose?"

Robin put the _borrowed_ helmet back on and walked out of the room. Marian let out a deep sigh that seemed to come from the depths of her soul. She picked up the arrow bolt she had left on the bed, snapped it in two, and threw it in the empty fireplace. She then prostrated herself across her father's coffin and finally let out the tears she had held back for so long, crying for the parent she had lost and wishing Guy were by her side.

* * *

Guy turned over in the bed again and punched the pillow a couple of times, but he could not get comfortable. Marian had expressed a desire to be alone this one last night with her father, but concern was currently winning over his wife's wishes. _She might need you. _Guy wished that were true, the only thing she seemed to need from him was the protection of his name. He had read the relief in her eyes earlier when he left with Allan. She had been glad of the interruption. _Had he misinterpreted her unspoken surrender when he had carried her to their bed? She had seemed to want him as much as he wanted her._

He still wanted her now. The feel of her pressed against him as he carried her to the bed and the taste of her kisses were imprinted on his mind. Guy turned over, lay on his stomach, and closed his eyes. His body ached with need and was embroiled in deep frustration, but eventually he managed to drift off to sleep, exhausted from lack of rest the night before.

_Someone was pulling down the sheets; he could feel the cool air on his back. Soft hands were gliding along his skin__. It felt so good. Marian must have returned from her father's room to continue where they had left off. He was surprised at her boldness. The hands slipped further under the sheet to stroke along the curves of his backside._

_He tried to turn over to look at her; before he got the chance; strong arms flipped him over in the bed. Guy gazed in horror as he looked up to see the Nightwatchman climb on him and straddle his naked body. He pinioned his arms to the bed so that he could not move. Guy was aroused and disgusted at the same time. The blue eyes behind the mask watched him intently as he took one of Guy's hands and laid it against his chest. Guy's eyes widened in shock as he encountered the shape of a female breast under the leather shirt, his grip tightened on it disbelievingly._

_Unable to remove his hand, he was powerless as SHE ran her hands over his chest and she leaned in closer, removing the silken scarf from around her mouth. The mask she kept on. Her lips were a hairsbreadth from his own; he could feel her breath as it blew across them like a caress. The Nightwatchman lowered her head, and with the tip of her tongue, she tasted his mouth. Guy moaned unable to take anymore of the sweet torture, he leant up and took her tongue in his mouth and he kissed her hard. She was still fully dressed, but desire took over as their kisses deepened and she ground her hips against his hardness._

_He had to see her features. He had to know the face of his seducer. His hands snaked slowly upwards to her cheek; he rested his hand there for a second, his mouth curving into a smirk before cruelly tearing the mask from her face… _

"Guy! Wake up!" Guy opened his eyes and looked straight into Marian's blue ones. "You were having a bad dream."

His mind was still sleep addled, but the dream although shocking had not been so very bad from his point of view. He looked at Marian again and could see that she had been crying. Her cheeks were wet with tears still. Guy pushed all thoughts of his strange dream from his mind as he sat up in bed.

"You've been weeping." He brushed a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Marian nodded, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"I could weep even a while longer. Guy I feel so alone. When my mother died, I was only eight years old and barely able to understand what had happened. This is different, it is like…"

"Like a hole has opened up inside you, deeper than any blade could inflict and no matter how much you cry, it will not heal?"

Marian looked up at him. Sucking in a breath at the raw pain on his face, like an empathetic mirror of her own. He quickly masked it under her piercing gaze, looking away, not disposed to letting her in.

"You have never told me how you came to be alone in the world." She touched his face. "I know so little about your life before you showed up at a young girl's birthday banquet one night."

For a moment, their eyes locked as they shared a mutual moment of unity at the remembrance of their first meeting.

"My unhappy tale is best kept for another time. " He smiled wryly. "Come lay beside me."

Marian complied, no longer wanting to be alone in that empty room where only the husk of what had once been her father, remained. She would never feel his arms about her or see his smile again, except in the regions of her heart. She lay on her side, pressed against Guy's chest, facing away from him. He put one of his arms about her shoulders and kissed her hair.

"And remember Marian, Lady Gisborne. You will never be alone while I draw breath." He whispered against her ear.

Marian tried not to let Robin's words of earlier affect her. He was angry;_surely_, when he had cooled down he would not still be bent on Guy's destruction. She closed her eyes and sighed. An uneasy sleep soon came upon her.

Guy remained awake, listening to the sounds of her breathing. He ran his free hand through his hair. His dream of earlier still troubled him _Why was he having dreams of the Nightwatchman as a female? _ Guy glanced down at the woman sleeping so trustingly in his arms. A nagging sensation on the edges of his subconscious would not go away,_had the dream been an omen, trying to tell him something? _ One thing he did know was that he was not going to let this obsession with the Nightwatchman continue. He would catch him or _her_ and put a stop to this. He needed to do something to lure him out into the open and next time he would be better prepared.

They sat side by side in the Gisborne carriage. She had not had reason to travel in it since the day of the sheriff's fair, many months ago. It moved at a very slow pace as it journeyed behind the cart bearing her father's coffin. Peasants threw flowers at it as it passed through Nottingham as a last mark of respect for the beloved old sheriff. Marian was glad that Vasey had not condescended to join them in the funeral cortege. It would have been in very poor taste, not that the sheriff had let things like that trouble him in the past. What did trouble Marian was that Robin might appear at Knighton Church.

* * *

Guy glanced at the profile of his wife. She looked pale and ethereal in the long black gown she wore. Only a silver-chained belt around her slender waist broke the starkness of her mourning clothes. A fine black veil partly concealed her features, so it was hard to estimate what she was thinking. Her fingers fidgeted with the garland of wildflowers grasped tightly in her hands.

Guy had left off his gloves for today and he himself was clothed in a long, soft, black leather coat, his usual attire discarded for the occasion. He was superstitious enough to not wear his working clothing when it came to the burying of the dead. Allan and four of his guard rode behind the carriage for protection. He could not help but think of his own father's death. There had been no pomp and ceremony. He had later heard that his father had been buried in an unmarked grave within the walls of the gaol, nothing to mark the noble bones it held. One day he would get back his estate and give his father the burial he deserved.

Marian seemed to have no desire to talk and he had no desire to break the silence. There was still a good two miles journey to Knighton chapel, even though the bells could be heard faintly in the distance, carried across the air. His mind chose to sink once more into the events of the past.

_Vasey had let him travel to his estates in Warwick in the luxury of his private __carriage, even letting him sleep in the same rooms as he, when they stopped for the night at inns along the way. Guy had started to feel as if he had found a home again and the first sting of his grief began to fade. They had finally reached their destination on a cold grey morning. He had not been in Lord Vasey's household for more than two hours, when his young mind realised he had made a grave error. _

_Unbeknown to__ the boy, instructions for young Sir Guy's __**education**__ had been sent on before them. No sooner had the carriage passed under the portcullis, than the door was wrenched open and a large foul smelling guard had dragged Guy from it and threw him onto the frozen ground. Vasey had poked his head around the door of the carriage and smiled down at Guy with those empty eyes that sent chills through him._

"_Very good. Take him to his quarters and remember…spare the rod, spoil the child. We will make a real hater of this one. I have big plans for him__ Durant__ and you know I do not like to be disappointed."_

_The guard had wrenched him up from the ground by his hair, pleased at his cries of pain. Guy could still hear the laughter coming from inside the carriage as it continued through the courtyard. What had followed was only the beginning of pain and humiliation for him. Durant had followed the sheriff's orders to the letter and had almost beaten Guy within an inch of his life. _

_Two weeks after slowly becoming broken in body and spirit, he had run away. Lord Vasey had sent out his men with hounds to hunt him down. He had not gotten far before they had tracked him and he had scarcely missed being torn to pieces by their greedy jaws. After that, he knew better than to try it again. Durant took pleasure in his misery. One day he had woken up and found the thickset guard towering over him in his pathetic bed. Guy had cringed into the corner, expecting to feel the blow of his huge fists at any moment, instead he had felt the foul breath of his tormentor against his cheek and his hand sliding along his body._

"_There are more ways than one to hurt you, Sir Guy of Gisborne." He smiled, malevolently._

_As Durant leaned in closer, Guy instinctively grabbed for the dagger around the man's wide middle and sank it deep into his ribs. He had watched in detached fascination as the man's eyes had glazed over, falling on top of him. Guy hand managed to get out from under his considerable weight. His blood soaked hands had shocked him, there was so much of it. The metallic smell reached his nostrils had instantly caused him to vomit on the straw covered floor. It had not taken long for one of the other guards to discover the death._

_Guy had been dragged before Vasey, sure he was going to die. He had been put in a chair at the end of the very long table in the great hall awaiting his fate. Vasey had just continued eating his meal and drinking his wine as if Guy were not even there. Finally, he had beckoned Guy to be brought to him._

_He had been forced down on his knees and Vasey had cruelly grabbed his face._

"_Dear boy, what took you so long? I would have thought only a days worth of Durant's attentions would have brought you to this point I was starting to lose patience. You are something special Guy of Gisborne. I am going to train you to be my right hand man and in return for your unswerving loyalty, which I shall claim, I will help you get revenge on the people that took your lands and family, but in my own time. Do you understand?"_

_Guy nodded._

_Lord Vasey held out his hand. "Swear loyalty only unto me Guy of Gisborne."_

_Guy looked at the proffered hand. He hastily kissed it and swore fealty unto his new lord, each word that passed his lips nearly choked him. He looked up at Vasey, causing the young man to smile._

"_Ah yes, a real hater." He clapped his hands together in delight. "Do as I say boy and I will give you wealth and power beyond anything you could have got as Sir Guy of Gisborne Hall .Upgrade this boy to leather!"_

The carriage had come to a stop as they arrived at the front of Knighton chapel. Peasants lined the way to the entrance of the church, many of the faces Marian had known all her life. She got up to exit their means of transport, but Guy put his hand on hers to stay her for a moment. She was surprised as he handed her a bag of coins.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"Alms for the poor, it is tradition Marian."

She looked at the purse. "Don't you want to do it as new lord of Knighton?"

Guy gave her a small smirk. "And ruin my hard won reputation. No, I will leave the do gooding up to you."

Marian looked at him and sighed. "Why do you work so hard at making sure how bad everyone knows you are? I have seen a different man. Why the one at Clun..."

Guy grabbed her wrist. "What do you know about my dealings at Clun yesterday?"

"Nothing...I know nothing, only servant talk, that is all."

He let go of her arm and got out of the carriage, offering Marian his hand to help her out, she gracefully accepted it.

"I have done bad things Marian, things that if you knew would make you look on your new husband with hatred. Never forget that." He told her harshly.

"Yes you have done many wrongs, but I believe you have the power to change Guy of Gisborne." She smiled sadly, before letting go of his hand and walking behind her father's coffin.

He watched her walk away. No one had believed in him for a very long time, did he dare hope that she meant what she said. Guy walked quickly to catch up to her and offered her his arm as they walked into the chapel together.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thank you for your continued reading of the story and a couple of points I wanted to address. There was some confusion as to my saying Marian was a woman in the 12th Century. Just in case anyone else was confused, 1192/3 was in fact the 12th century and not the 11th. I also had Marian say she was a woman in the 12th century in such a way, because as we know in the show a lot of modern bits creep into the programme, so yes, the other reviewer that mentioned that was right! They certainly didn't have green baize gambling tables in the 12th century LOL, but I tend to take it in the lighter hearted spirit of the show.

Thanks again!

Prisoners of Circumstance Chapter 11

They walked from the church, her father now interred in the family vault next to her mother, no longer parted by death. There was a sense of finality to the proceedings. Now, all was left to do was the getting on with living without her parent and carving a life for herself with the tall, brooding man at her side. She pinned back her veil and smiled up at him, putting her arm through his. He had been a great strength and comfort to her during the service, especially when she had broken down as Father Gregory spoke of her father.

The peasants had regarded him warily, as well they might. Marian was not so blind sighted as to know he had dealt with some of them harshly and brutally as the Sheriff's brand of law and order required. For a moment she wondered how things would be if there were no sheriff and Guy was his own man. She imagined the harsh lines smoothed from his face, relaxed and free from strain and a soft smile as he looked down at her with love in his eyes. Marian covered her mouth with the square of fabric she was holding. She_wanted_ his love. _Only a few short days ago, she had been sure there was nothing that he could give her that she could possibly want, yet now she wanted his heart._

"Marian? Are you feeling unwell?"

She looked up at him. "No, why do you ask?"

"You suddenly went very pale. I thought you were going to pass out. Come; let us return to the coach."

Marian allowed herself to be led back to the waiting vehicle. He lingered with her for a moment as if he wanted to say something, but after a few attempts, he gave up. She sighed as he turned his head and walked away. Guy was such a tall, commanding figure that it made no sense that he allowed the sheriff to command him so. He had the proud profile of any highborn lord, a profile that had the ability to quicken her breathing with just one glance. _Was it wrong that she looked forward to their life together except for the fear and worry of how he would react to her secret?_

Marian found that she wanted to tell him everything, but fear held her back. She might have the position as his wife, but her memory was not so dim that she had seen how he reacted to what he considered acts of betrayal in the past. She still had the shame of what he had done to his lieutenant last year on her conscience. Sometimes passing information to Robin carried too high a price. _Could she continue to do so and not cause harm to her husband? _She still believed in the cause that Robin and his gang were fighting for, but things had changed.

She sat down and waited for Guy to rejoin her. He had gone to talk to Allan who was leaning against an oak tree and conversing with Guy's guards. She briefly wondered if he missed the camaraderie of the group. Guy treated him as well as she thought he deserved to be treated. As long as he chose not to betray her friends then they would get along as best they could.

She watched as the four guards that had accompanied them, mounted their horses and waited behind the carriage. Guy kept Allan back, and her old instincts kicked in as she wondered what they were talking about. Marian could see from the look on Allan's face that it was nothing good. He glanced towards her a couple of times during the secret conversation. Guy rejoined her. Instead of sitting next to her; he sat facing her this time.

"No trouble I hope?" She asked.

"Nothing I cannot handle. Call it a nuisance if you like. One that I intend to suffer no longer, but today is your day; let us not talk of business."

From the closed look on his face, Marian knew it was pointless to push for further information. It was surprising to her, how adept she was becoming at reading him and his moods.

"As you say that today is my day, I have a request of you."

"Name it." He replied instantly.

"I wish to visit my home…what is left of it." She said nervously.

Guy's cheeks flushed at her unexpected request. "Of course." His voice cracked. "Marian, if I could take that back I would. You know that, don't you?"

She could not mistake the sincerity of his gaze as he looked at her and she nodded. It was not far to the site of her old family home. Although they had not lived there for many years, she had countless happy memories there and some not so very happy ones because of the sheriff's iron rule. Marian had not been back since the night Guy had burned down the manor house. She had not the heart to, but she felt she needed to lay some old ghosts to rest.

Guy shouted the instructions to the driver and they took another road.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing here Robin?" Asked Will.

"_We_ are on a rescue mission."

Will and Djaq looked at each other. The Little John and Much gave each other similar glances. The storm had broken over the camp last night when Robin had returned from Nottingham Castle. He had been brooding in the den all morning, speaking to no one and then suddenly he had got up from his bed, grabbed his bow, and told them all to follow him. It was not until they had begun to notice the familiar landmarks of Knighton that they knew where he was headed.

"Marian is burying her father. We should respect that Robin." Djaq told him gently.

"While she is sleeping with the enemy I will not be respecting anything." Robin replied coldly.

"Master, this is beneath you." Much sighed. "Besides you still have me." He added. "I will never leave you."

"That is what I am afraid of Much and I am your master no longer."

A hurt look passed over Much's face, even though he was used to being rebuffed by Robin, it did not hurt any less with time or regularity. He put his hands up and walked away.

"Fine, if you want to make a fool or yourself, you can do it without my help. I left a perfectly good stew on the fire. See you back at camp, if you don't get yourself killed first!" He called over his shoulder.

"If anyone else wants to go back to camp with Much, then feel free to join him." Robin said, looking around at those who were left.

The rest of them continued on until they came to a small clearing. Knighton chapel was in clear view. Robin watched as Guy joined Marian in the carriage. It made him sick to his stomach to watch the new Lord and Lady of Knighton. _The Gisborne carriage was leaving_. _He had left it too late. _They would be heading back to the castle.As the carriage passed, he heard Guy shout out their new destination to his driver and felt that his luck had changed.

Djaq put her hand on Robin's sleeve. "Leave them be Robin, there is no honour in this."

Robin looked through Djaq as if she had not spoken and walked off.

"What do we do?" asked Will.

"We follow him." Replied Little John.

* * *

The carriage slowed and came to a stop, not far from the remains of the manor house. The faint smell of scorched wood carried on the breeze. Guy got out of the carriage and helped her from it. She took a light pink rose from the folds of her cloak. Guy looked at her face, although she had lowered her veil again, he could see her features clearly in the bright light of day. By the determined set of her face she had had this in mind all along.

Marian took Guy's arm and they walked together to the burnt out shell of her former home. It was little more than a couple of walls and a collapsed roof. The barn still stood, untouched by the fire, but it was empty except for the straw. The doors were flung wide like an open mouth.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Marian knelt down and placed a rose on what had once been the doorstep. She straightened up and looked at Guy.

"Mother and I used to come here every summer when I was a child. My father would be busy with his duties at the castle."

Guy frowned, detecting an edge of resentment to her voice.

"Your father was an important man with many responsibilities, I am sure he loathed the separation just as much as you did. I would hate to be away from those who matter to me for more than was necessary." He looked directly at her, leaving her in no doubt that he was talking of her. "Marian…a lot of things have been laid to rest today, can we not try and forget some of our past and begin again afresh? I mean how we were married was not what I wanted for us. I wanted to court you properly..."

"You wanted to court me?" She asked in surprise. Marian knew he was still attracted to her even after everything, but his intentions had remained unclear to her. Now that they were married, anything else in his behaviour seemed a little moot to her.

"What I am trying to say and I guess none too well, is that we are man and wife, but I want us to build on that. I want a home and family." Guy paused for a moment before continuing. "and in all my life I never imagined that being with anyone but you."

Marian felt tears sting her eyes and she wished she could reply in kind and say that it was all she had ever wanted with him. But she did not want to lie anymore, she was tired of lies. She had once wanted those things with Robin.

"I want that too in time, but I must grieve first. Then I will be your wife in more than name. I want a family and a home too for all my stubbornness and independence." She admitted.

Marian read the disappointment in his eyes and the brief flash of pain that flitted across his features. She did need time to grieve, but mostly she needed time to work out how to tell him about her secret identity before he discovered it for himself, and she only hoped he could move past her history too.

Guy sighed. He would have to be content with her answer for now. To push her for anything more on a day like this would be wrong. He put out a hand.

"Walk with me, my lady."

She took it, liking the feel of his hand in hers. Marian studied it for a moment; it was so large that her own hand was almost lost in it, but she drew strength from his warmth. She felt close to him really, as if a new page had been turned on their lives.

* * *

Robin watched through one of the planks of wood of the barn. Seeing Marian with of all people, Gisborne, fired his blood. He had not felt anger such as this since fighting in the Holy land.

"Robin let's go back to camp. You do yourself no good, Much is right. Forget Marian, she has chosen another path, but we still have work to do."

Robin got a hold of Will and shoved him up against the barn wall.

"She loves me. I know she does. We were intended for each other since birth and I am not going to let him come between that."

"Times change Robin, people change." Said Djaq.

"Not overnight they don't."

"Who is to say it was overnight?" she replied.

Robin removed a bow from his quiver and lined up his arrow. The gap in the boards was big enough for him to hit his target without even leaving the cover of the barn.

"Robin!" said Little John warningly.

* * *

Marian could feel the hairs prickle on the back of her neck. She had felt like they were being watched for some time and her unease increased as she and Guy grew nearer to the barn. The sun came out from behind the grey clouds and a glint of metal caught her eye. She felt sick to her stomach with dread. It could only be Robin. _He was making good on his promise._ Robin had always been hot headed and impulsive, but she did not think he would add this spineless act to the list. Marian took one look at the man by her side. She could not let it happen, fear clenched at her heart. But she could not alert him to Robin's presence. Guy's men and Allan were some distance off, she had to avoid a confrontation at all costs.

She saw a flash again, as the faint sound of a bow being drawn caught her ears. Guy seemed to be lost deep in thought, as he continued to stare ahead, unaware of any danger. _There was only a moment to think or she would be a widow just as Robin had vowed she would be. _Marian made a small groan and fell to the ground, faking a dead faint. Guy immediately dropped to his knees.

"Marian!"

She heard the zing as the arrow passed inches from where Guy had been standing just moments ago. Guy looked up, alerted by the noise. The arrow embedded itself into the wall of their carriage, narrowly missing the driver.

"Hood!" He growled. "Get after him!" Guy shouted to his men. "He must be in the barn." Guy turned his attention to Marian, who was still unconscious on the ground. It did not enter his head for a moment that it was just a ruse on her part.

Marian was glad she had deceived her husband if it meant he still lived. The men galloped past them on their horses and blocked the way out from the barn. Allan dismounted his horse and stood and watched as Guy tried to revive Marian.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Allan.

"Give me some water!"

Allan quickly took his goatskin water pouch from one of the saddlebags and handed it to him. Guy whetted Marian's lips with the cool water and her eyes fluttered open. Allan watched with interest. This was the Marian he knew of old, he was sure she was faking. _Judging by the arrow now buried in the Gisborne coach, Robin knew all about their recent nuptials._ _Guy must have it bad_. _He had barely given a thought to Robin being here, more interested in Marian's comfort. If it softened him a bit then it was all the better for him, he hoped. _

"I am fine Guy. I felt as if I could not breathe and in the next moment I found myself on the ground. What happened?"

"You fainted. Robin Hood is here. Both of us narrowly missed one of his arrows. It hit the coach."

Guy frowned. _Had Marian seen something before her sudden opportune fall? She and Robin had once been betrothed…but she is your wife now, no matter what went on before._He did not want to think her capable of duplicity, _but how well did he really know her?_

Guys expression changed as he looked at her, a look of calculated hardness sharpened his features which carried to his voice.

"Allan, carry Lady Marian to the carriage. I want to deal with Hood myself."

Marian struggled to her feet. "I think I can walk." She swayed. Her head felt light, but this time it was for real. Guy felt ashamed at his earlier assumptions as he saw her face whiten.

"Walk her to the carriage and come straight back." Guy unsheathed his broadsword and walked over to the barn.

Marian could only watch over her shoulder as Allan led her away.

"Come out Hood, I always took you for a coward, but trying to shoot a man in the back? That is a new low even for you!"

His taunts were met by silence. Guy motioned to his guards and they charged the barn. Moments later they re-emerged, shrugging. In his temper Guy threw one of them to the ground as he pushed past him. The barn was deserted. At the far end there was a hole in the wall where the timbers had been smashed. His foot nudged an arrow lying in the straw. _Hood had been gone before his guards had gotten near the place. Why had he attacked at all? It was unlike him to launch an attack without provocation. Something was not right and Guy had the nauseating feeling that his bride was not as innocent in all this as she pretended..._

Guy kicked at the barn door. He was in an ill humour. He walked over to the carriage and got inside and signalled for the driver to move on. Marian was looking out the other side, presenting him with only her profile, her expression unreadable.

Marian could feel the distance between them like a palpable force. She quickly glanced at him. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration, making him as unapproachable as he looked. She wondered what had changed back there. However even in her concern that she might have somehow given herself away, she still let up a silent prayer that Guy lived. If he had his suspicions it was worth his life and she would do it again if needs be. She hoped she would not have to and with Robin she was furious.

* * *

Little John carried Robin's unconscious form over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as they headed back for camp. It had been the only option in the end to put Robin out of action. When he had seen that he had missed Guy, he had reached for another arrow. But before he could fire it off, little John had brought his massive fist down on Robin's head and knocked him out, sending the arrow harmlessly to the floor of the barn, its owner along with it.

"What are we going to do when Robin wakes up?" asked Will.

"Before that happens, we tie him up, till he cools down." Replied Little John.

"Robin is not going to like that." Said Djaq.

"That he will not." Little John mumbled.

"I doubt Much will, either!" said Will.

* * *

They returned to the castle in silence. The coach stopped in the courtyard. Guy did not even wait to help Marian out of the vehicle, but strode off in the direction of the guard house. She was stung by his inattention, but Allan had remained and stood at the door, ready to lend a hand.

"He's got a lot on his mind at the moment Marian. I'm sure he didn't mean it." said Allan, noting the hurt look on her face.

She smiled weakly at Allan. Even for all his betrayals, she could no longer remain angry with him. After all they were in the same situation in a way, at least in Robin's eyes.

"I am tired. I think I will return to my room and take some rest."

"I have to go and talk to Giz about something. Will you be all right on your own?"

"I am not a helpless girl Allan. I know my way back." She snapped.

"All right, keep your hair on."

Marian sighed. "It does no good to take my ill humour out on you. If you could just tell Guy where I have gone, then I would be grateful."

"You can tell me yourself." Said her husband.

"Guy!" Her eyes lit up at the sound of his voice. "I thought you had gone."

"Wait here for me Allan. I will be back presently. I am just going to escort Marian to our chambers. When I return, we will discuss that matter I mentioned earlier."

Allan watched them walk away and wondered if he had time to play a couple of rounds of knucklebones with the guards. It was easy pickings to part them from their pay.

* * *

"Forgive me for earlier, I did not mean to slight you. I have a lot to think about at present and I let my temper get the better of me. I know how hard this day has been for you." Guy said.

"It has been an ill day, but then there never is a good day to bury a loved one." She said quietly. He gave her a lopsided smile, it drew her attention to his mouth and Marian could not help but stare at his lips. She wanted him so much, an ache formed in the pit of her stomach. "Guy…there is something I must tell you…"

She needed to acquaint with him the truth before her courage faded. _Well not quite everything_. Marian was sure he would not want to hear about any kisses she and Robin had shared since his return from the crusades, but she could not bear one more night of deception. She had to tell him she was the Nightwatchman. Guy's words of how she was the only one he had ever envisaged of having a home and family with, had not strayed far from her mind since he had uttered them.

"Whatever it is you have to tell me, will it keep for tonight Marian? I have the evening free as Vasey is entertaining some local nobles which do not require my presence."

They arrived at their door. Guy raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. He looked up at her, catching the look of raw longing on her face. He drew closer to her. Her breathing felt tight in her chest as Guy lips brushed against hers.

"Guy I know I said earlier that I did not want us to…_be together_ until I had had proper time for mourning my father, but I have changed my mind. I want to be your_proper_ wife_." _Her voice cracked over her final words and a becoming blush spread across her face.

Guy touched her cheek. "I know it is a woman's privilege to change her mind, but you are fast becoming legend at it, but thank you for that." He said softly. "We will talk and then we will..." He left the sentence hanging in the air as he gently kissed her once more.

He reluctantly pulled away from her, before walking away. Marian watched him go. To her pleasure, just before he turned the corner, he looked back at her before disappearing from sight, leaving Marian praying for the courage she would need for the night ahead.

* * *

As Guy entered the courtyard, the captain of the guard waylaid him. He held a stinking bundle in his hands. Guy reared back at the stench.

"What is that? Get rid of it!" Guy ordered him.

"I thought you would want to know Sir Guy, the stable boy found it while cleaning out the stables this morning. I did not want to trouble you with it earlier as Lady Gisborne was attending to her father's funeral."

Guy took the clothing from the guard. He felt the bile rise in his throat as it unfolded into a long greenish cape. A silken scarf was stuffed inside it, and it fell to the cobblestones along with a leather tunic and trousers. Guy dropped the cloak and picked up the shirt. The sleeve was torn where he had cut the Nightwatchman during their fight yesterday. _Marian had been coming out of the stables on his return from Clun, reeking of the same odour that clung to these garments._

"Get back to your duties." He shouted at the guard.

Guy walked off, tunic still in hand. He needed to be alone to think. The castle had plenty of corridors for him to do so and he took full advantage of them as he thought over everything he had ever been suspicious of since he had known Marian. Flashes came to his mind as he remembered the day of the Sheriff's fair. _The blood on her left sleeve, which she had said had been caused by the fruit knife she was using. _Guy stopped for a moment to breathe. _The day of their wedding, when he had come looking for her to find her pale and lifeless in her bed. Edward had said it was the excitement of the wedding which had laid her low. _

Guy took the evil looking cats' claw dagger from under his tunic and looked at it. He remembered his satisfaction as he had plunged it into the Night watchman's side. The thought sickened him now. If it were Marian, he had almost_ killed_ her. Surely such a wound would have left a terrible scar? She had been in his house and had taken a large chunk of his wealth, his security and _she had left with Robin Hood. _Anger and pain consumed him, far worse than any he had ever felt before.

Guy turned on his heel and walked back to the courtyard. Allan was not where he left him, but he finally located him in the guard house in the middle of a game of knucklebones with some of his men. Allan complained loudly as Guy grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into another room and slammed the door behind them.

He threw the filthy tunic at Allan and paced the room.

"What's this?" asked Allan.

"You tell me," snarled Guy.

"Something that got missed out on wash day?" asked Allan, cautiously sniffing at the garment.

Guy ran at him. He grabbed Allan by the scruff of his jacket. His fist raised, ready to strike. "Now think carefully Allan a Dale, is there anything I should know about my wife?"

"She doesn't like strawberries?"

Guy's fist connected with Allan's chin, knocking him to the floor.

"Now, let's try again. Is my wife the Nightwatchman?" Guy wiped his mouth as he looked down at Allan. "Consider your answer very carefully this time." He warned.

Allan touched his chin. The last time Guy had worked him over, it had taken almost three weeks for the bruises to fully heal.

"If I tell you what you want to know, will you promise not to hurt her?"

"I promise."

"Marian is the…Nightwatchman."

Guy drew in a ragged breath. It was what he had already known in his head, but hearing the words aloud almost broke his heart. What wounded him the most was her association with his enemy. _Could he ever believe another word that came out of her mouth?_ Just when he thought he had finally found a measure of happiness with the only woman he had ever cared about in his adult life, the rug was torn from beneath his feet.

"I guess we won't have to continue with that little project you spoke of at the church then." Said Allan nervously.

Guy looked down at Allan, who had had enough wisdom to remain where Guy had knocked him down.

"Nothing has changed. I am still going to trap the Nightwatchman."

"But you know its Maz…I mean Lady Gisborne."

"But she does not know that, does she? And Allan if you value your position here at the castle you will not be telling her."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I took artistic licence with the meaning of flowers, which I am pretty sure was not developed until the Victorian times.**

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of an adult nature, although I have probably been coyer with my use of words than I am used to.**

Prisoners of Circumstance Chapter 12

_How d__id you come back from that? When everything you thought you knew, and were starting to believe in was torn away from you for a second time in your life?_ The aching in Guy's chest was unbearable, and if he could rip out the pain he would. He looked down at his beaker of ale in distaste. He could go the same route Marian had gone a couple of nights ago, but it would solve nothing.

Allan sat across from him at the table. He watched the fleeting expressions pass over Guy's face. Allan was surprised at the stab of pity he felt for his new master. Guy was scary and that was on the good days, but under it all he seemed to be as much a prisoner to the sheriff as did the whole of Nottingham. He had not missed the thinly veiled contempt which Guy felt for Vasey. The sheriff was a bully and Guy was his main recipient. All of Guy's major faults aside, he did really seem to care for Marian. He could still not forget the look on his face as he had told him the truth about her. He knew Robin loved Marian, but even for all his carefree ways, Allan could see that what Guy felt for Marian went beyond that, even if the man did not yet know it himself.

Allan took a large gulp of his ale and put the cup down on the table. The inn was quiet and off the beaten track, unlike the Trip Inn, which was all very good for meeting contacts, but had too many eyes. This was going to be one of those _do it quietly kind of missions_ that the sheriff was fond of.

"So what's the plan then?" asked Allan.

Guy took another mouthful of the tasteless brew and put it to one side. He leaned in close to Allan and looked around him before speaking.

"We have to create a situation that will bring out Marian's charitable instincts and in doing so will draw out the Nightwatchman and that is where you come in."

"I don't understand. Besides Marian would probably soon as punch me in the face than be charitable towards me at the moment."

Guy glared at him. "Not for your sake…if you let me finish, I want you to find me a man."

Allan looked him up and down. "I would have sworn your tastes were for the ladies, but if…"

"Not for me! I need you to find someone to pretend to be a courier for the sheriff." snapped Guy. "And the other thing I want you to do is to get over to the convent at Rufford and buy me some orphans for a few hours."

"Dare I ask what we want with kids?"

Guy threw a bag of money on the table.

"There are twelve silver pennies in there. That should be ample. Tell the rosy cheeked little waifs and strays that if they do what we say, there is one for each of them. I want you to have them to Knighton village by tomorrow morning and I will arrange it so that Marian _sees_ them on the pretext that they are bound for the mines. Marian is not stupid, we have to make this look real." Guy smirked confidently.

"And you want the courier for?" Asked Allan.

"I am going to pen a message and make it look like the black knights are meeting at the Bonchurch estates tomorrow night and put the sheriff's seal on it. You are to make sure that this letter gets into the hands of Robin Hood via the messenger. Then at least he will not be able to get in the way."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't particularly care." Sniffed Guy. "Get the job done and there might be a pay rise in it for you."

A mercenary gleam shone in Allan's eye, Guy smiled to himself. He knew his audience. Thinking of audiences, he should soon consider returning to the castle. Marian would be waiting for him. Just the thought of her was as painful as a viper pressed against his breast.

"So let's do a re-cap. Kids paraded in village tomorrow morning. Marian is outraged and plays dress up as the Nightwatchman."

"You're catching on and to seal the deal Marian will think they are being kept in the barn on her estates."

"She will only think? I'm not being funny, but where do I put the kids then?"

Guy rolled his eyes. "I do not want them in the barn. All you have to do is make sure they are seen. Leave the rest to me."

"I don't do babysitting." Grumbled Allan.

" I pay you. You do whatever I say you do. Besides once they have served their purpose you can send them on their way."

"What are you going to do to Marian once you have caught her?" asked Allan.

"None of your business." Guy replied.

"You promised not to hurt her."

"Did I say I was going to?"

"At the risk of getting a clout around the head…have you two ever thought of just talking to each other?" Asked Allan.

"Do you really believe I will let her off the hook that easily after years of betrayal? I have always found that actions speak louder than words Allan. Now let's attend to the details. I want nothing to go wrong."

* * *

Marian paced the room agitatedly. She would have thought Guy would be back by now, but being at mercy of the sheriff's commands it was possible that her husband had some business to attend to. Her hair was still slightly damp from her recent bath and was curling around her shoulder in waves. She wore one of her newer gowns, the blue one with flowers that Guy had brought her only a few days ago. Marian wanted more than anything to please him, tonight of all nights.

She took comfort from the cheery blaze in the hearth and warmed her icy hands by it. Marian stiffened as she heard the unmistakable sound of spurs hitting the stone floor. It felt like her heart had lodged in her mouth quite literally as she took a shaky breath, stood and waited for her lord to enter the room.

Guy opened the door and closed it without looking in her direction. The delicate fragrance of roses was overpowering to his senses, but with great difficulty he hardened his heart to it. He finally brought himself to look at her. She had all the appearance of innocence as she smiled at him. It was like a knife twisting his insides. Guy didn't know if he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until nothing else mattered or throw her in the dungeon for the night, just to teach her a lesson. But nothing that easy for Marian, she was a warrior and had bested him in a fight before now so she could take a little punishment for her deception.

Guy folded his arms and cocked his head to one side, studying her for a moment. She was pale and seemed very on edge. She nibbled at her nails briefly. Before she met his gaze.

"Guy…I have to tell you my secret. I cannot…"

"I came to tell you that we will have to delay this evening. Something came up. Business with the mines. I am expecting some fresh workers for it tomorrow and I have to make the arrangements tonight."

Marian frowned. Her speech forgotten. "That awful death trap? Guy why do you send families down there to die?"

"I do not send anyone down there Marian. The sheriff requires it. Either they can work for pay or criminals are sent to work off their sentence. Would you rather they hung?"

"Where are these new workers coming from?" She asked.

"Rufford." Guy replied. "From the abbey."

"The abbey? Surely you are not putting nuns to work?"

Guy hesitated for a moment. "No not nuns…the orphans."

Marian gasped. "Guy, no!"

Guy looked at her, giving her what he knew to be his most intimidating glare. "That is how things are run around here. I would have thought you were used to it by now."

"It does not mean I have to like it!" she replied. "I was starting to believe you were a different person, but I was wrong."

Guy drew in a painful breath. "It seems that disappointment is the order of things today. I thought you were…"

"Were what?" Marian demanded.

Guy shook his head. "Nothing. I am going to join the nobles in the great hall after all. Do not wait up!"

"Don't worry, I won't!"

* * *

Guy slammed out of the room, and Marian fell on the bed, weeping. He could hear her through the door. His hand rested on the handle for a moment. It pained him to hear her cry, but he pulled himself together and walked away. If he had stayed to hear her explanations, _what could she have possibly said to vindicate her actions of the past five years? You have done far worse Guy of Gisborne. You have blood on your hands that no amount of scrubbing will ever wash off._

Guy slammed his fist into the wall. His plan had been put in action now and he would not depart from his chosen course. Guy had no intention of joining Vasey and his lackeys in the great hall. The sheriff was cruel most of the time, but after too much wine he liked nothing better than to humiliate Guy in public and he did not feel like being taken for a fool a second time on the same night. Instead, he headed for Vasey's quarters. He had a seal and some parchment to make use of. Allan was waiting in the courtyard, along with a messenger and the night was not getting any younger.

After the fireworks between Marian and himself, Guy had to somehow persuade his bride to still take that morning ride with him that he had suggested the day before. She could be stubborn to say the very least. _If she refused to accompany him then all would be for naught. _Guy entered the sheriff's chamber to be met by the chirping of birds, always Vasey's deep seated obsession with them, although strangely enough, they seemed to have an unexplained mortality rate.

Guy sat at the sheriff's table and quickly wrote a few lines with the quill pen. He hastily folded it, melting some wax onto it and pressed the sheriff's official seal onto the parchment. He left the room and hurried down to the courtyard. Allan was talking to the messenger, both men straightened up as they saw Guy approach. Guy handed the parchment to the courier, along with a bag of coins.

"Escort this man as close as you can to the best places to be apprehended by Hood's lot, hopefully someone will take the bait. Then get on to Rufford and no dawdling." He warned Allan.

"As if I would." Allan replied, pretending to look hurt.

Guy rolled his eyes and watched them depart.

* * *

Guy was exhausted. He had spent most the night walking the passageways of the castle, afraid that if he gave in and returned to Marian that he would weaken his resolve. Instead he reminded himself of all the times she had been helping Hood and probably laughing with him about it behind his back. Guy's anger returned just at the thought of it. The messenger had returned shortly before dawn. The coins and the fake letter had both been taken. The plan was going smoothly so far._ All that was left was his fair lady wife_._Who would have thought that deceit could be so deep rooted in one so young?_ He thought cynically.

The market sellers were all ready setting up their stalls and the marketplace was relatively deserted. Guy strode over to one of the vegetable stalls, which also did a nice sideline in flowers. He sighed at the alarmed reaction of the woman as he approached her. He took one of her finest roses from the basket. Guy handed over a coin and walked away, picking off the thorns as he went. His father had always given his mother a rose every morning. Guy had once asked him why he removed the thorns before giving it to her.

"_Because Gu__y, when I first met your mother it was love at first sight and that is what it signifies to give a thornless rose to the woman you love."_

Guy picked off the last thorn and took a small scrap of parchment from within his leather coat. He quietly approached his door and lifted the latch. Marian was asleep on top of the bed, still wearing the same clothes as last night. He touched her hand. She was cold, the fire long since dead in the hearth. Although asleep, she did not look peaceful. The red puffiness of her eyelids bore witness to the tears she had cried. He felt a fierce stab of guilt, which he swiftly extinguished. He could not let his finer emotions come into this now.

He laid the rose on her pillow, and placed the note beside it. Guy lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips, relishing the exquisite torture of the stolen kiss. Marian stirred in her sleep. He froze as his name sleepily passed her lips, before she rolled over and took the covers with her. Guy reluctantly left the room, slamming the door to make sure she woke.

Marian woke with a start. Early daylight brightened the room, but one side the bed was empty. She knew Guy had not returned last night because she had waited for a long time, listening for his step. Only exhaustion had made her give up her vigil. She levered herself up and rested her head on her elbows. Marian turned her head and noticed the deep red bloom on the pillow next to her, along with a sealed note, the unmistakable Gisborne seal stamped on the back. Marian ran a fingernail along it and opened it. She picked up the rose and inhaled the fragrance as she read his letter.

_Marian, please forgive my ill temper of the night before. It is my hope that you will__ still join me for an early morning ride so we may talk. I await you in the courtyard._

It was just simply signed Guy. He wanted to at least talk about the situation, which was at least some form of progress and she was willing to meet him half way, hating the discord between them last night.

Marian was jolted out of her thoughts by the arrival of her serving woman, Sarah.

"Good morning Lady Marian. What a lovely rose!"

Marian smiled. "Yes, it is a gift from my husband." She held it out to her.

"And he has removed the thorns. I would say your husband is well and truly smitten with his new bride."

"Does a thornless rose signify something?" asked Marian, her curiosity aroused.

"Oh yes my lady…now let me try to remember…does it signify true love or…no wait, it means love at first sight."

Marian blushed. _Had he truly fallen in love with her the first night they had met?_

"Sarah, help me dress and I have to be quick. Sir Guy is waiting for me in the courtyard."

* * *

Guy watched as she walked down the steps towards him. He took her hand and helped her to a horse. He kissed her hand before letting it go, and mounted his own ride. Marian noticed how he affectionately patted the horse before they moved off, maybe there was hope that a man who could have such a gentle touch with a horse could not be so callous.

It was unusually warm for a late September morning and the sun lifted her flagging spirits. She thought briefly of Robin. Some of the anger towards him had faded, but she had not forgotten what he had tried to do and there would be a verbal reckoning for his actions. Marian glanced at the proud rider by her side. Guy was an accomplished horseman and she admired him in the saddle. She was surprised to find that they would be riding out without escort, but not displeased.

They had been riding for some time, when Guy suddenly kicked his heels and his horse set off at a more stirring pace. Marian followed suit and she enjoyed the exhilaration of the ride. They left Nottingham castle far behind them, until they had ridden into Knighton village. Guy dismounted and tied the reins of his horse to a fence. He helped Marian down from her horse and did the same.

"I thought I would look over the village now that I am the new lord." He smiled. There was nothing proprietary in his tone as he spoke the words, which also pleased her. "I am sure there are tenants that you wish to visit with."

"Thank you, I would. I want to put them at ease that nothing has changed because my father is no longer…"

Guy felt another stab of guilt, an emotion that was fast becoming familiar to him. She was still grieving and he was thinking only of revenge for her deceit. He put an arm about her shoulder, trying to give Marian a small measure of comfort, ignoring his own pain.

They walked down the street together. Knighton was not a large village and consisted of less than thirty houses. At first, people eyed them cautiously and watched from behind the brittle safety of their roughly constructed fences. A little girl of no more than three years ran in front of Marian's path and almost tripped. Marian quickly picked her up and stopped her fall. The girl had beautiful ebony curls and unusual green eyes.

"What is your name?" She asked the little girl.

"Espeth."

"Elspeth?" Marian corrected. The little girl nodded, squirming about in Marian's arms. Marian looked over at Guy and smiled. She was surprised by the strange expression on his face.

It had been a kick in the gut to see Marian hold the little girl in her arms. For a moment he imagined what a child of his and Marian's might look like. He looked at Marian's slender body, envisioning it rounded with his baby and one day holding their child and giving it nourishment. _Was such a dream still out of his reach?_ As she looked back at him, little could he comprehend that she might share the same longings.

"Elspeth?"

A young mother came out to claim her daughter and Marian set her back on the ground. The moment passed and Marian was horrified to see Allan coming down the main street with a horse and cart. In the back of it were at least twelve children by a swift head count. They were all chained together and looked miserable and dirty. Some of the children looked no more than eight years old. She felt sick to her stomach as she looked at her husband. He would not meet her eye and presented her only with his grim profile.

Allan nudged one of the bigger children while Marian's attention was diverted. "Cry." He whispered. The little boy started up a convincing wailing. Allan cringed at the terrible sound. "Not quite so loud."

"Guy, I thought you had brought me out here to talk, not to show me what you are capable of!" She turned to Allan. "Allan, this is beneath even a traitor like you!" Marian cried.

Guy walked over to the cart, playing his part to the letter. "Is this the best you could come up with? They won't last five minutes in the mines. Better get them over to the old barn for now." Sniffed Guy.

"You will not!" said Marian.

"It is only for one night my love. They will be moved onto the mines in the morning. Besides I am the Lord of Knighton now and whatever I say will be obeyed." Guy smirked at her.

"Not everything! I am going back to the castle and leave me alone Guy of Gisborne. I want you nowhere near me, do you hear?"

"Loud and clear my sweet." He replied mockingly.

Marian walked over to her horse and untied it, riding away in a cloud of dust.

"Well done Allan. Expect that pay rise we discussed earlier. Now you can take these children back to Rufford, but be at the barn by nightfall and find a lantern from somewhere to make it look like someone is in the barn. I will meet you there and for once the mountain will come to Mohammed."

Allan looked at Guy. He had not missed the strain in his face as Marian had hurled her insults at him. "Is it worth it all Guy?"

Guy looked in the direction his wife had taken. "To catch a fox and beat it at its own cunning, yes." He sighed before mounting his horse and following the same path that Marian had just taken.

* * *

It would soon be sunset, all ready an orange glow was slowly extinguishing the blue from the sky. Marian had not seen Guy since the confrontation between them at Knighton village. She was still seething with anger towards her husband and had not returned to her room for fear of encountering him. Instead she had gone back to her old quarters. There was fresh bedding and a new mattress on the bed. She had sat on it for most of the day, staring into space and shedding a few tears when she thought about the man she had married.

Pulling herself together, deciding it was unworthy of her to spend one more moment sulking and feeling sorry for her lot; she got up from the bed and marched to her own room. Guy was nowhere to be seen and Marian was relieved to find the room unoccupied. She went over to her chest of clothing and pulled out the one dark cape she had left. It was not exactly what she would have chosen for the Nightwatchman, but with her last costume ruined, she had to make do with what she could find. Locating a silk scarf and trousers was easy enough, but she was short on a choice of a chemise. She rifled through Guy's belongings, pulling out a dark tunic of his and bundled it up with the other things. Marian dug to the bottom of her chest and pulled out her mask. She put on the cape and concealed the clothing beneath it.

This time there was no need to make a hasty exit from the castle. She took a horse from the stable and paid a few coins to the soldier at the gate, giving the excuse that she was riding out to meet her husband and if they did not let her pass then they would have Guy to deal with. Few men rarely wanted that experience, so after a moment's consideration, he let her pass. That he did not question Guy's whereabouts, told her he was not at the castle.

Marian rode fast until she reached the cover of the forest. Once under its protection, she removed her clothes and put on her pilfered garments. Guy's tunic almost drowned her. She took out her small knife and cut the sleeves down to fit her better. Finally she put the mask over her eyes and the scarf over her mouth. She threw her clothing in the saddlebag and mounted the horse again.

It was night by the time she reached the outskirts of Knighton village. Most of the villagers were locked up in their homes for the night, the only signs of life coming from what passed for an ale house. She slowed down the horse, not wanting to attract attention. Most people knew to mind their own business and she mainly passed unnoticed. Marian came to the clearing where her old home had stood. There was little moonlight as the moon was in its early quarter, but she could see the glow of a lantern, penetrating the gaps in the barn walls. There were two horses tethered outside it, but it was strangely quiet.

She supposed the children were sleeping before continuing their journey to the mines in the morning_, but they wouldn't be going anywhere near that place and she would see to that. _Marian tied her horse's bridle to a low branch and silently made her way towards the barn. She leant against the barn wall, retreating into the shadows as Allan came out. He stood, looking round, his hands on his hips.

Guy was all ready in the barn and watched from behind some bundles of hay. Allan scratched his head. _The signal for if he spotted her_. She had fallen so easily into his hands. If he had had any idea how easy it would be to trap the Nightwatchman, he would have tried this a long time ago. Although considering the state of affairs between Marian and himself, he considered it best that things happened as they did now. He was edgy, the blood pumping through his veins and every muscle tense in his body as he awaited their encounter.

Allan came back in the barn and nodded at Guy "Good night kids and don't do anything I wouldn't do. I will be back in the morning." He grinned at Guy before extinguishing the lamp.

Allan closed the barn door and put the bar across it, shutting Guy in. He got on his horse and rode off into the trees and waited for a while, shaking his head as he saw Marian come of the shadows and head for the doors_. They were one complicated twosome._

* * *

Marian neared the barn door. She lifted the wooden bar and silently placed it on the ground. She took out her dagger and held it in her hand, ready for any resistance she might meet. She opened the doors. It was eerily silent in the barn and it was hard to make out anything in the dark interior. Too late, she heard the doors close behind her and the wooden bar be put back in place from the outside. Marian kicked at the doors, ineffectively. _She was trapped, and she had walked right into it. _She walked into the middle of the barn, contemplating her next move

"Good evening Nightwatchman." The cold and mocking voice sounded from behind her, making her gasp. Marian spun round, just able to make out the dark shape of her husband. Although she could not see his face, she could imagine his expression. "Or should I call you the Nightwatchwoman? Seems I have been barking up the wrong tree all these years."

Marian felt faint.

"Lost for words as usual?" He moved closer to her and she instinctively edged away. Her knife was still clutched tightly in her hand like a talisman.

"You have been on my mind for weeks. I was starting to think there was something wrong with me. I dreamt of you the other night. You came into my room and pulled down the bed covers and touched me…all over. Want to know something else? I enjoyed it."

Marian felt a trickle of sweat roll down her face, under the mask. He was slowly advancing on her and she was backed up against the wall, with no way out. She would not hurt him unless he tried to hurt her first. He had not unsheathed his broadsword, his only weapon against her defences so far had been words. It was like he was reading her thoughts, as she heard him unbuckle his sword belt and throw it into the straw.

"We are going to end this here and now. All our encounters have been leading up to this moment." Marian felt her dagger slip from her fingers.

Guy was so close, she could feel his breath at the nape of her neck. The male scent of him caused her mouth to dry up. He removed his gloves and discarded them. Marian flinched as a warm hand curved around the back of her neck, causing the hood of her cape to fall back. She took comfort in the darkness of the barn. His fingers threaded through her hair and untied the silk covering around her mouth. Guy made no attempt to remove her mask and seemed to have no intention of doing so. _He could not know for sure it was her. Marian did not know whether to feel outraged or aroused at the idea of surrendering to him_.

His long fingers continued to stroke the sensitive skin of her neck, causing her flesh to prickle. She felt a slight rush of air as he lowered his head and breathed in her ear.

"You want it as badly as I do."

His teeth grazed the lobe of her ear and Marian felt her knees weaken and her breathing quickened. _She did want him, more than anything she had ever wanted before. Maybe this was the only way she could have him. _

"Before this night is over I am going to know every inch of your body intimately, and you mine. But before I give you what you want, I will make you beg."

Guy's lips travelled from her ear, slowly, pressing feather light kisses on her cheek, stopping at her mouth. Marian shivered at the feel of his breath on her dry lips.

"Kiss me…" He whispered.

Marian hesitated in her inexperience before obeying him as well as her own desire. His arms crept around her neck, drawing her closer and pressing his body against hers as their kisses became more passionate. His tongue begged entrance to her mouth and she parted her lips, letting him in. Her hands fumbled with the wolf's head clasps on his leather jacket, needing to touch him. She somehow managed to undo the last clasp and parted the edges.

"Aren't you the eager one?" He laughed.

Guy removed his arms from about her neck and shrugged off the coat before returning to her arms. He placed her hands on his tunic.

"Tear it from my body."

Her innocent ears were shocked as well as aroused by his request, causing her to draw a breath, unused to such talk. She hesitated

"A strong woman like you would have no trouble…scared?" He challenged.

Something snapped inside of Marian and she grabbed a hold of the delicate material and tore it right down the middle and took if from him. His verbal gauntlet had angered her. She kicked out his legs from under him and he fell into the pile of straw. Marian straddled him, just as he had dreamt of the Nightwatchman doing. For a moment Guy thought he might lose control before things had even begun.

She undid her cloak and pulled off her own black shirt. Feeling the need to take control, Guy flipped her over to lie on top of her. Surprisingly he did not crush her with his size and she liked the feel of his weight on her. Marian could feel a hardness penetrating her through the leather of Guy's trousers and felt a moment of fear. He ran a hand along her thigh and brought her leg around his back and thrust against her. She cried out and Guy made a satisfied noise deep in his throat.

He ran his hands along her naked abdomen, before resting at the waistband of her trousers and slowly unbuttoning them. His fingers traced her hip as if searching for something. Guy found the ridged scar he was looking for and pressed his lips against it. Marian shivered.

Guy lifted his head to look at her, although she could not see his face. "I am sorry for this. If I had known you were a woman, I would never have hurt you like that."

The regret in his voice sounded genuine to her ears. She had little time to dwell on it as he eased her trousers down her legs, before removing her boots and taking them all the way down. Slithers of weak moonlight streaked across the floor of the barn. Guy felt himself grow harder as he saw the beauty of her naked body, and then as the moon disappeared behind the cloud, so did her form.

Marian tensed in fear as she heard him remove the remainder of his own clothing. He rejoined her on their bed of straw. She bit her lip as one of his large hands closed over her breast. He lay there for a moment, just cupping the warmth in his hand before he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip.

Unable to help herself that time, Marian groaned aloud as his lips replaced his thumb. Guy raised his head. "You like that." He breathed in lowered tones.

Guy turned his attention to the other breast, replacing his thumb with his lips, causing her to cry out. He needed to feel her hands on his body too. He took her palm and placed it on his lower back and encouraged her to go lower until it touched his backside. Marian's face was aflame at the new intimacies, but found she liked the feel of him, firmed by many hours in the saddle. Guy continued to kiss her while her hands explored his body.

He drew a sharp breath as her hand accidentally made contact with his hardness. "Don't stop…touch me again…there."

Marian touched him for a second time. He covered her hand with his and curled it around him. He felt so large and she had heard that it would hurt the first time. She trembled with fear. Guy sensed the change in her and knew the reason for it.

"I will try to hurt you as little as possible, but there will be some pain. It is unavoidable."

Marian did not have time to digest how he knew _she_was inexperienced. Guy kissed her again to reassure her, covering her body with his own as they continued to kiss and he gently rocked against her. Marian parted her legs instinctively, wanting to feel him closer to her. He moved between her thighs, his hand going lower to touch her womanhood. She tried to remove his hand at first before giving up to the feelings he so easily aroused in her. Marian felt her body tensing and building up to some far off point which she did not understand.

"Are you ready for me?" Guy whispered in her ear.

She turned her head in response and kissed him hard on the lips in answer.

Guy broke the kiss and whispered in her ear. "Beg for me to take you."

"Please." She whispered almost indiscernibly.

He put his hand between their bodies and positioned himself, thrusting forward. Her cry was lost as her tongue entwined with his. Guy did not stir. _It felt so strange and new and excruciating_. At first she fought against his invasion and source of pain. But it started to ease and as she relaxed he started to move within her. The pace increased and she raised her hips to meet him as pure instinct took over. He was close to completion, but he wanted to make sure she was with him. He kissed her again and wrapped her legs around his back.

Moments later, they both cried out. Marian felt tears seep out from under her mask and run down her face. Guy continued to hold her while they were still joined together. She reached out and touched his face, wishing she could see his expression. She felt such wonderment and sadness all at the same time. She wished she dare talk and find out what he was feeling. Guy kissed her gently on the lips and rolled over on to his side, draping an arm about her.

She laid there in the straw listening to his breathing as it grew deeper, she realised he had fallen asleep. _Typical male behaviour from what she had heard!_

_Marian frowned as rational thought began to seep in. For all her husband knew, he had just broken their marriage vows, barely four days into their marriage and had just lain with some strange woman.__ She could be some serving woman for all he knew! Surely if he had known it was her, he would have spoken her name. But he had not said it once. She had not said his name either, but that was neither here nor there._

Marian carefully removed his arm from about her shoulders, and searched around in the dark for her discarded clothing. She ached in places she never knew could ache before, as she gingerly tiptoed around the barn, finally locating her other boot. She dressed quickly, wincing a little. Marian walked over to the barn door and tried it. It would not budge an inch and she felt frustrated. She did not want to be in here when morning came. She felt around the walls of the barn. Feeling a breeze on her legs, she looked down, seeing a hastily boarded up hole. She kicked at the planks, managing to loosen one and squeeze out through it.

There was no way she was getting back into the castle at this late hour. She could only hope she could seek shelter with one of the Knighton villagers. Marian retrieved her horse and after some difficulty, managed to mount it. She dug her heels in and rode as if she were pursued by the devil.

* * *

Guy woke up. He shivered in the cool of the autumn night, to find Marian no longer at his side.

"Marian?" He no longer cared for the pretence. Hurt that she had left him after the most beautiful experience he had ever shared with someone in his entire existence. There was no doubt left in his mind now. _He loved her. He had not meant to fall asleep. He loved her and he was going to tell her and then he woke up to find her gone. _

Guy could see the hole in the wall of the barn, confirming what he all ready knew. He gathered all his clothing together. Guy left the tunic, torn beyond repair and of no use to him. He put his leather jacket over his bare skin. Wincing as it made contact with his back. He reached round and touched the source of his discomfort. It felt damp. Guy raised his fingers to nose. He smelt blood. _She had marked him._

He continued to dress and walked over to the door and called out to Allan, but he received no answer. The fool had had fallen asleep most likely. Guy cursed aloud and walked over to the same exit his lady had taken. He had to kick away more boards before he managed to fit through the hole. Guy located Allan several yards away, fast asleep and propped up against a tree. He kicked him.

Allan awoke with a start and withdrew his sword. "Are we under attack?" He asked sleepily.

"Get your things, we are going back to the castle." Sneered Guy.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Prisoners of Circumstance – Chapter 13

Marian pulled on the reins, slowed her horse and jumped down from it, wincing as her feet touched the ground. Tears fell down her face and she removed the mask and pulled down the hood of her cape. The street was deserted so there was no longer the need for caution. She secured the horse, took off the saddle bag and knocked on the door of the hut. She only hoped Edith; her old nursemaid would still be awake. Although the hour was late it was not yet midnight by her reckoning.

Marian knocked on the door. At first she was only met by silence before she heard a soft shuffling of old tired feet, and instantly felt guilty. It had been some time since she had bothered to see to Edith's care. She had often left her food as the Nightwatchman, but because of losing her home and being under close watch at the castle, she had been unable to fulfil her duties.

_Maybe she should just go and find some shelter in the forest for the night._ However, the only place she could go besides here was Robin's camp or the barn and wild horses would not drag her to either place! Her heart and her body had taken a bruising and she needed some time to get her thoughts under control. She could not do that in either Robin or Guy's presence.

The door of the hut opened a crack and a wizened little face looked out. Edith was close to seventy, impossibly tiny, with long grey plaits either side of her head. She had a stern face and a sharp tongue, which hid a loving heart. Her eyes were rheumy and tired as they tried to focus on her late night visitor.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It is Marian…or your _little beloved_ as you used to like to call me." She smiled at the old woman fondly.

"Marian?"

A smile of pure joy spread across the weathered features, only serving to increase her guilt at her neglect of her old friend. The old woman embraced her tightly and Marian rested her head against the comfort of her shoulder. Neither spoke for several minutes, Edith the first to speak.

"I am sorry about Edward. His loss has been greatly felt in Knighton." Edith rubbed her back soothingly, taking Marian back to her childhood years.

Marian was the first to pull back and she looked down at her friend. "Can I come in?"

The old lady opened the door wider to allow Marian entry. There was a cheerful little fire to take the chill off the room, but apart from that there was little furniture, but for a couple of stools and a bed in the corner. Marian tiredly seated herself on one of them and waited for Edith to join her.

"I don't know why I used to call you little beloved, you were more like a miniature imp at times! Always getting into scrapes with that Locksley boy."

Marian smiled in remembrance. "Things have not changed over the years. I still get into scrapes, but with different people."

"Aye." Edith sighed. "I had been told about your recent marriage and to such a man. I was sorry to hear of it."

_Edith__ had never been one to mince words, and it did not look like she was about to change her ways any time soon_. Marian thought to herself.

"You haven't asked why I am here at such a late hour." Marian commented.

"You will tell me in your own good time I am sure." Edith replied. "I am certain it is to do with that brute you have married."

Marian blushed, glad that she could not see her. _She also felt a wave of protectiveness for the brute she was wed to_.

"You do not know him Edith. Sometimes we have to show one face to the world so we can protect the true self inside of us. There are many of us that have to pretend to be something we are not in these times."

"Ha, I knew it! You are in love with him!" Smiled the old woman, displaying several gaps where teeth used to be.

"I am not," Marian denied vehemently. "How can you tell?" she asked more quietly.

"It's in your voice when you speak of him. You forget Marian I know you as well as any mother might. So how are things in the marriage bed?" She asked bluntly.

"I am not going to talk about that!" Marian replied, shocked. There was silence for a few moments before she took a deep breath. "Things are…er…good in that way, but it is complicated."

"Matters of the heart often are, but if you find the right companion it is worth working at in the end. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Marian smiled sadly. Edith was the closest thing she had had to a mother, after her own died.

"We were married…Sir Guy and I were married four days ago, but with my father dying and other circumstances the marriage was not consummated…until tonight."

"Was he rough with you?"

"No… you might think a man of his reputation would be. I do not have a lot of experience in these matters, but he was gentle, maybe even tender."

"So what is the problem?" Edith asked, her forehead creasing in confusion.

"He did not know it was me."

Edith cackled. "I have heard the saying that all cats are the same in the dark, but surely he knew who he was taking to the marriage bed?"

"It wasn't exactly our marriage bed and it was dark though!" Marian blushed anew. "I went to my old barn on the estate, I had business and he was there. He could not have known it was me, and we…lay together. Not once in the whole time did he say my name."

"You were there in some sort of disguise? A disguise that your husband knows nothing about."

Marian looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Your father used to come and visit me quite often before your husband burned down your home. He was always worried for you and he entrusted me with your secret. Thank you for the money and food. Some of what you left helped me get through some very hard winters, although an actual visit would have been just as nice." She smiled.

"I am sorry about that. I will try and come to see you more often."

"You are young Marian. You don't want to spend all your time with an old woman. Just a visit now and then would suffice, especially when the babies start coming."

Marian paled. It was the last thing she had been thinking of after the events of the night.

"I don't think that is about to happen just yet. Can I stay here for tonight? If I return to the castle it will raise too many questions."

"If you do not mind sharing an old woman's bed then I am sure I can make room for you."

Marian got up from the stool and hugged Edith again.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Guy shivered, wishing he had had the foresight to wear his coat when he had set out this evening. His back ached where she had raked her nails down it and it was sticking to the leather of his jacket. The guard stood to attention as he and Allan passed under the portcullis.

Guy and Allan both dismounted and a stable boy rushed out to take care of the horses. Guy removed his gloves and tucked them into his belt. He walked back over to the gatehouse.

"Has Lady Gisborne passed this way recently?" He asked the pair of guards that stood at the entrance.

"Not since earlier this evening Sir Guy. Lady Gisborne told us she was going out to meet you." Both guards looked nervously at each other, especially at his change of expression.

"Call my men together and assemble them in the courtyard. I will return presently. Allan, you come with me."

Guy strode off, resisting the urge to run, closely followed by Allan._Where was she? She had had ample time to get back to the castle by now. Maybe she had gone to see Robin Hood? He could not deny that she had continued contact with his enemy, but how deep did their old bond go? Obviously not so deep that she had been more than happy in his arms only this evening, but then it had been his experience that a majority of women were faithless, why should his deceiving wife be any different?_

"If you have any idea where the Nightwatchman might have gone, then tell me now Allan."

Allan turned to Guy as they walked along the corridor.

"I have no clue where she might have gone. She acted alone most of the time, except when she got in the way of something Robin was trying to do."

"So you don't think she would have gone to his camp?"

"Doubtful, and besides no one would be there, you sent them on a fool's errand. Remember?"

Guy raked his fingers through his hair. He was exhausted and now out of his mind with fear that something could have happened to his wife._Maybe she had no intention of coming back?_

"She will be all right Guy. Maz can take care of herself."

Guy opened the door to his quarters, Allan followed him inside. A few candles had been lit for the evening. The sight of the empty chamber caused Guy's spirits to sink lower yet, as the hope that she had somehow found her way back into the castle and would be waiting for him, dissolved. He stripped off his leather jacket and took a cloth and quickly cleaned up his back.

Allan let out a low whistle as he saw the scratch marks on Guy.

"You are going to have to come clean with Marian now, Giz. Those are some war wounds you have there and don't even tell me how you ended up with no shirt."

Guy gave him a dark look and threw the bloodstained towel on the floor. He pulled out a fresh tunic from the chest and put it on and shrugged into his long coat.

"We are going to search the entire village of Knighton by whatever means necessary and if she is not there, you will take me to Hood's hideout. Marian had better hope for her sake that she has not taken refuge with him."

Allan let up a silent prayer to God that it would not come to that, and he hoped for once that God was listening to him.

"That is not going to make you any new friends in Knighton." Allan replied.

"I don't care." Guy snarled.

As Allan followed in Guy's wake, he let up another prayer to the heavens that he never fell in love for it truly made fools of men. He had seen it tear Robin up in the past and now he watched Guy consumed by it too. When they emerged in the courtyard several of Guy's soldiers were mounted and ready to leave. Guy and Allan got back on their horses and moved out, the soldiers following close behind.

* * *

Marian lay awake in the dark, listening to Edith's laboured breathing, unable to sleep. The old woman rolled over and patted Marian's face.

"Can't sleep?" She asked her.

"No." Marian Sighed.

"Want me to tell you a story?" Edith cackled. "The story of the black knight used to be your favourite."

Marian's shoulders shook with laughter. "I was ten years old at the time! Maybe you could sing one of your songs instead?"

She settled back against the mattress as Edith started to softly sing a lullaby. Soon Marian's eyes grew heavy and she finally fell asleep.

_It was a beautiful summer's day, but she was tied to a tree. A black armoured knight stood near her on a magnificent black horse. He turned her way but did not speak. The sound of another horse approaching made her look away. A knight in silver armour, gleaming brightly in the sun, almost blinding her, rode up on his__ white horse and charged at the black knight. _

_She watched as they engaged in combat with sword and shield. Both men fell to the ground and continued fighting each other, but she could not see who they were. The black knight finally got the upper hand and knocked the white knight to the floor and raised his broadsword over him, running him through. Marian screamed. The black knight was not supposed to win! The black knight knelt down and tore the helmet from the head of the dead knight. Marian screamed again as she saw his face, Guy! The black knight strode towards her, putting his broadsword away. He stood so close to her, the grey blue eyes staring at her from the narrow slit in the head covering._

_He ripped off__ the helmet. Marian gasped as she saw her husband. The white knight was no longer on the ground, but had vanished. Guy lowered his head and kissed her roughly, but she did not protest. He raised his head and looked at her. His armour had turned to silver, but his look was no less wicked as he smiled at her smugly. _

"_Beg for me to take you."_

"Marian!" Marian awoke, disorientated for the moment until she remembered where she was.

"What is it Edith?"

"There are soldiers in the village and they want everyone to assemble in the square. No guesses at to what they are looking for."

Marian quickly got up from the bed and saw Guy's soldiers carrying torches, pulling people from their homes. She saw Guy in the middle of it all as he worriedly looked around him. It was a rare sight to see him so out of control. Marian had been so steeped in her own misery that she had not thought for a moment that he would come looking for her. She had at least expected him to spend the rest of the night out in the barn. Too late, she realised her foolhardiness. What Guy had, he held on to it with the fierceness of the proud man that he was.

She saw him notice her horse, tethered in the shadows. He looked at the hut, almost as if he could see her and Marian shrank back in fear. Guy opened the gate, almost tearing it from its hinges and strode up the rough path. His fist hammered on the door and it felt as if the whole hut was shaking under his anger.

"Marian! I know you are in there. Come out, we have caused enough bother to these villagers. We can then be on our way and nothing more said about your absence."

"I need to get dressed first. I will be out presently." She said timidly.

Marian quickly changed out of her trousers and Guy's tunic and pulled her dress from the saddle bag and put it on. Another quick glance out of the window and she could see the shape of her husband as he leant against the door, waiting for her. She turned to her old nursemaid and gave her a swift hug.

"I am so sorry about all of this."

Edith smiled at her.

"Take heart _little beloved_. I think your lord loves you in return."

Marian's heart leapt in her breast.

"Do you really think so?"

"I would hope after almost sixty-nine years on this earth, I have acquired some wisdom by now."

"Marian, do I have to break this door down to get you to come out?" Guy demanded, growing more enraged by the moment.

Marian opened the door, just as his fist was raised to bang on it again. He stopped still as he looked at her. She had changed her clothing, no longer wearing trousers, but one of the gowns he had recently purchased for her. Neither of them had been prepared for this moment. They just continued to stare at each other, searching the other's faces, but both so used to hiding their feelings, they gave nothing away to the other.

Guy shook his head and scooped Marian up. She tried to wriggle free, and get out of his grip like the last time he had tried a similar move back at Knighton Hall some months ago, but Guy was prepared for her this time and she was unable to get loose. He walked over to his horse and threw her across the saddle and quickly mounted it.

"Guy let me go!" She protested. Marian spied Allan about to get back on his horse. "Allan, help me!"

"Sorry Maz, but it's more than my job's worth. You're on your own with this one." Allan gave her a half apologetic smile.

Marian made one last attempt to get free.

"Let me go!" she repeated.

"Not on your life." He growled, as he flicked the reins and the horse galloped off, closely followed by Allan and his soldiers.

* * *

By the time they entered the courtyard of Nottingham castle, Marian was seething with rage, which was only made worse by the laughter she heard of Guy's men, as he roughly pulled her from the saddle and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of vegetables bound for market. She punched his back, causing him to hiss as he drew in a breath. Marian stopped struggling for a moment.

"You are hurt?" She asked.

"I came across a wild cat in a barn. It scratched me with its claws."

All the fight went out of Marian, as she just lay there, unable to do anything, and digested his words. _She had done that to him?_

"I am regretful that I stayed away. I did not think you would come looking for me. I had no way of sending word."

"Save the explanations until we are alone."

Guy kicked open the door to their room and kicked it shut behind them. To her surprise, he gently placed her on their bed. In his current mood, she had at least expected to be thrown onto it. He paced the room several times in frustrated anger, trying to gain some control.

"Guy I am sorry." She pleaded. "I went looking for you after our disagreement, but the horse got lame before I reached Knighton. It grew late and I was at the hut with Edith all evening and she gave me shelter for the night. I intended to get a ride into town on one of the carts in the morning with a market seller."

Guy turned around to face her. His eyes were wild, it frightened her and she drew back a little.

"Lies! Even now you cannot tell the truth. Do you think I do not know where you were this evening and what you have been doing?" He demanded.

Marian paled. _He did know it was her in the barn! _She did not know whether to laugh or cry at the knowledge or be afraid.

"Where do you think I have been this evening?" She asked, holding her breath in anticipation of his answer.

"Playing a very dangerous game…Marian I want to protect you, if only you would let me." His hands went around her throat and Marian's eyes widened in fear. "From the noose you will surely put around your neck with your activities as the Nightwatchman." Guy's hands slipped to her shoulders.

"You knew? That story that you were taking children to the mines was all to lure me out into the open? How could you?"

Guy stood up, looking down at her.

"_How could I?_ You have been lying to me for years, going against the sheriff. If I were any kind of servant to the sheriff, I would have had you thrown in the dungeon. I know you have been passing information on to Robin Hood, your old lover. I have to know I have your loyalty Marian!"

Marian's face flamed. "I think we both know that Robin and I were never lovers and that you are the only man I have ever known."

She got up from the bed, feeling at a disadvantage of his great height, not that it altered things a whole lot. Too embarrassed to look at him any longer, Marian turned away and faced the wall. She felt, rather than heard him come up behind her. Marian could feel the heat of his body, close to hers.

"How can I ever trust a word you speak again?" The breath of his sigh, brushed her neck. She wished she were not so responsive to him. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Guy looked down at her with pain filled eyes. "Do you still love him?"

"What I might feel for Robin matters to you more than everything I have ever done as the Nightwatchman doesn't it?" Marian asked softly.

Guy did not answer but let her arm go and turned away. She looked at his proud back as he stood straight and oh so tall. Marian closed the distance between them and slipped her tiny hand into his large palm. His fingers closed over it and he turned to look back at her.

"Were you with me in the barn last night, or were you wishing it were someone else?" He asked her.

"Last night…when we were together, I was with exactly the person I wanted to be." She smiled up at him, her eyes moist with unshed tears.

"Marian…do you mean that?" Guy asked, hardly daring to hope that she had felt the same way as he and had not just been with him out of some sort of wifely obligation.

"I do…most of this night I have spent awake, imagining you, thinking you had willingly slept with some stranger and it pained me."

Guy looked slightly shamefaced. "I am no saint Marian as you are well aware, but when I married you I took my marriage vows very seriously. I would have not gone with another woman; I want no other but you."

The breath caught in her throat at his words.

"I was not sure why I should care so at the thought of your hypothetical infidelity, but Edith…she is always so knowing…she told me why."

Guy's face softened, erasing lines of care and strain from his features.

"Tell me Marian, I need to hear the words." Guy hands framed her face and he looked deep into her eyes.

Her hands covered his and she took a breath. "I love you Guy…I think I have loved you since that first night at Nottingham when you were scowling at everything and everyone at my birthday feast…"

Guy cut off her speech with his lips, as he pressed them gently against hers, slowly at first and then with increasing pressure. Tears fell down Marian's face as the kisses grew in passion and feeling. They drew apart for breath. Guy rested his forehead on hers.

Marian touched his face. "I need to hear the words too Guy." She urged gently.

Guy lifted his head to look at her. "Could you not tell last night? Every caress I gave you was my declaration of love. I was going to say the words after we had…but I awoke to find you gone. Marian of Knighton, I love your more than my life. It was the same for me, the night of your birthday. No noble woman had ever treated me the way you had."

"You were a challenge." She teased. "I had never seen someone look so handsome and wretched at the same time. You looked at me with those eyes of yours, and that sneer, but I was unafraid." Marian brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "I cannot say I have always felt that way. There were times I was truly frightened of you, of what you would do to me and to my father."

"Can you forgive me? I had wound that had been festering for five long years and every time I looked at you, it pained me anew. It was wrong of me, but I wanted you to suffer as I suffered. The things I have done these past few years have disgusted me more than a lifetime of wrong doing."

"I forgive you. It was Saint Augustine who said the confession of evil works is the first beginning of good works."

Guy lowered his head "I am not a good man. I do not deserve you."

"You have the makings of a good man, if only…"

"If only what? I leave the sheriff's protection?" He asked harshly.

"Yes. You have my father's money and lands now. We could live a very good life on it."

"Marian, I want to be liberated from him more than anything. If he died tomorrow I would rejoice, but there is no leaving the sheriff. He would smile at me, maybe even share a cup of wine, but before you and I had passed under the portcullis of the courtyard we would both be dead."

Marian whitened as she looked at her husband and the truth of his words sank into her being.

"How long have you been a prisoner of the sheriff, Guy?"

Guy moved away. He covered his mouth with his hand in a way Marian had often noticed him do when he was tense. He let out a ragged breath and folded his arms across his chest.

"Twenty four years I have been in his service. When I was a boy of twelve, I kissed his ring and swore fealty."

"You were but a child!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but I have given my word, I cannot go back on it…in return he has promised to help me recover my lands. Richard stole them from my family through deceit."

"How much of your life, of your soul, must you give him Guy, before you realise he is feeding you empty promises?"

Guy took her hands in his. "I love you, you love me. Can we not talk of this another time?"

From the shuttered look on his face, Marian knew it would be fruitless to pursue this further at present. She looked over his shoulder and saw the grey light of the new day as it began to penetrate the window. She suddenly felt very tired.

"Guy I need some rest. I have been awake most of the night. Will you come and lie down with me? You must be exhausted too."

Marian took his hand and led him over to the bed. Both of them silently undressed. Marian no longer having fear of discovery anymore let him look unashamed on her nakedness. She pulled the linen nightgown over her head and turned back the sheets and waited for him to join her. When Guy turned around to face her, Marian's face was red. She had seen the long scratches down his back.

"I am sorry for what I did to your back."

"I am not." He gave a very male grin. "You can patch me up later."

Guy got into the bed beside her and possessively draped an arm about her slender waist, kissing her hair. He found a stalk of straw in the dark waves and tickled her neck with it. "Tonight we will have to have a repeat performance of the barn, but this time with the candles lit." Guy raised his hand to touch her cheek. "Are you blushing again?"

"You would like to think that wouldn't you?" She smiled to herself.

They both fell into a deep sleep, the most contented in some days.

* * *

When Guy awoke, Marian was standing over him with a jar of ointment in her hands. He noticed the large wooden bathtub in the centre of the floor, a wispy steam cloud rising from it. She held out a hand to him, and he took it and kissed her fingertips.

"Our bath awaits my lord." She smiled. "I do not know about you but I smell like a barn."

"Our bath?"

"Of course, how unkind to Sarah to ask her to prepare two baths. It is all done now."

Guy smiled at her. "Do you know how beautiful you look?"

Marian's hand brushed her cheek.

"I am blushing again?"

"Of course."

Guy got up out of the bed, letting the sheet fall away. Marian averted her eyes. He took her hand again and they walked over to the bath. Guy looked down at the water.

"Rose petals? I will be the laughing stock of the castle." He said indignantly.

"Well if you want any chance of being with me again, you will get in my lord."

He immediately complied and got into the scented water. Marian placed the ointment on the floor and quickly pulled off her nightgown and got in, facing him. There was a pained expression on his face, when she finally raised her eyes to his.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your scar. I had not seen it before now, only felt it. I almost killed you Marian."

"But you didn't. It is in the past now, I would rather not dwell on it."

"Promise me you will not ride out anywhere as the Nightwatchman again?"

"My father asked the same thing on his deathbed and I could not obey him. I do not know if I can give you my promise now."

The expression on Guy's face darkened and Marian felt a frisson of fear run through her.

"Then there is nothing for it." He closed the distance between them and kissed her hard.

"Nothing for what?" She asked breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"We will have to get started on the Gisborne line right now, so you do not have time to play these treacherous games."

He kissed her again, this time Marian resisted and pulled away from him. She punched his shoulder angrily.

"You are such a man!" She flung at him insultingly.

"And don't you just love it Lady Gisborne." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her again and Marian sighed in surrender.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews this past week!

Prisoners of Circumstance – Chapter 14

Guy reluctantly rose from the tousled sheets. After the urgent lovemaking in the bathtub, they had barely dried before they had repeated the act on the bed again, this time in a slower exploration of each other. Marian was every inch the ardent woman he had imagined her to be in his fevered imaginings. He felt such a deep seated happiness that he wanted to shout it out for all to hear. The only thing blighting this new existence was his Lord Sheriff, like a black cloud obscuring the sun.

Guy glanced again at Marian, her mouth curved in her sleep. He hoped they were pleasant dreams. She turned over and the sheet slipped from her shoulders to reveal her curves. Guy felt himself respond to her beauty, he gloried in it and was afraid at the same time. He knew only too well how transient and frail true happiness could be. If someone had told him he could be this content a week ago, he would have thought them run mad.

"Guy?" Marian murmured sleepily. Her blue eyes opened and she smiled at him.

The love he saw in her face took his breath away and he cursed the fact that he would soon be expected in the great hall.

"I have to go now. We both know that I am not so vital to the sheriff, that he would replace me in a heartbeat. If you had not saved me from being drowned by Hood that day, we would not be here now."

"About that…I"

"Marian you do not need to explain, I know it was not just for me, but for him too. As you know, I suspected as much at the time." He sighed.

Marian wrapped the sheet around her and got up from the bed. She claimed his broadsword and scabbard from the floor where he had left it in the early hours of this morning. Marian walked over to him and belted it round his waist, resting her hands on his hips. He was so tall that she had to reach up on tip toe to kiss him, but it was one of the many things she found beautiful about him.

"My future lies with you, do not ever doubt that. I am not a woman to do things by halves, I hope you know that."

"I am starting to. Give me time Marian, one day I will be able to say his name and not feel jealousy that he had your heart first."

"He did…once, but it was the heart of a young girl. I will always care for him Guy." Marian watched as Guy's face darkened. "But it is not he who owns my heart and my soul now."

Guy smiled. It reached to his eyes, not the cold joyless smiles she had seen him give so often, but one with genuine warmth and feeling.

"I have to go." Guy raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. He looked down at her hand. "You still have no ring. I will remedy that. I want everyone to know you are taken."

"I have been and very thoroughly…several times." Marian blushed as she said the words, but smiled at her husband mischievously.

"While I am gone, pack your things. There is no longer any need for us to remain at the castle. I have not been back to Locksley for a number of days. I will leave the carriage at your disposal and see you back at the manor house this evening."

Guy did not add that he would feel safer without them both being under the watchful gaze of the sheriff and that he was worried for her safety here in this place. If anything happened to Marian, he was not sure he would want to continue living, himself. She was the only thing that made this existence more bearable and had done for a long time.

Marian nodded at his request, but was secretly surprised that she did not feel distressed at the idea of going to live in Robin's former home. Although, she was not so sure Robin would be so pleased when he found out. Guy kissed her once more and then he was gone, she lamented his leaving already. Marian opened the window. It was another fine day. White clouds dotted among the blue, and a gentle breeze brushed her face. It felt wonderful to be alive. She looked up to the heavens again, thoughts of her father in her mind. She liked to think wherever he was, he was with her mother and they watched her and hopefully she made them proud.

"Thank you father, you knew my own mind better than I. You chose well for me."

Marian brushed away a tear, quickly dressed and went off in search of Sarah.

* * *

Guy located Allan in the kitchens, drinking a mug of ale and talking to a pretty, young serving girl.

"Allan!"

Allan started at the voice and slopped his ale down the front of his jerkin. The girl giggled and went on about her business.

"I was in with a chance there." Grumbled Allan, as he got up from the table.

"Chase the girls in your own time, not on mine!"

"So, did you actually take my advice and talk to your lady?"

"That is between Lady Marian and me."

Allan saw the brief smile before Guy hid it and he chuckled under his breath.

"Touchy. So, what's the plan for today?"

"I am to have a private meeting with the sheriff to which you are not invited. My wife is preparing to leave the castle for Locksley. I wish for you to take some of my men and escort her."

Allan let out a low whistle. "That is not going to go down well in certain quarters."

"I do not care. If Hood has a problem with it, then he knows where to find me." Snapped Guy.

"Obviously, all that _talking_ has not improved your mood."

Guy sighed. It was not Allan's banter that had darkened his mood; it was the sharp dunking back into the icy waters of reality, called his service to the sheriff.

"You go and deal with your tasks and leave me to mine. While you are about it, gather your own things together. I would want you within my household, where I can keep an eye on you."

Guy and Allan walked up the steps from the kitchen and each went in opposite directions.

* * *

"Decided to show your face then Gisborne?" Drawled the sheriff, as he looked at his nails, affecting a bored air.

"I am sorry my lord, I was detained." Guy couldn't help the broad smile which spread across his face.

"And I can guess doing what." The sheriff shuddered and looked almost physically sick. "Stop smiling Gisborne. I like to see scowling miserable faces around here!"

Guy's smile faded instantly and he looked on the sheriff with disgust.

"That's better. Now, let's get down to some business and if I catch you smiling again during this meeting…unless it's a smirk of course, then I will personally hang you myself."

Guy walked over to the table and seated himself next to Vasey. He did not have to pretend the sneer which currently marred his face as he looked on his Lord.

"I have had had word that the Black Knights are in place in Portsmouth. They have been slowly assembling so as not to cause suspicion. My spies in Acre have been sending communications that King Richard set sail from Acre harbour almost six weeks ago, bound for England."

"We will be travelling to Portsmouth to meet the ship when it arrives?"

"Of course Gisborne. Did you think we were going to abandon our plans, just because you have gone all hearts and flowers?" Mocked Vasey. "It is time for you to fulfil your vocation and do what I have been training you for all these years. The same thing we tried a couple of years ago and you failed at it, but this time _you are_ going to succeed."

"You mean, kill the King?"

The sheriff clapped his hands together with unashamed glee.

"Got it in one, and I always took you for an idiot. Next week is the feast to celebrate your wedding. I already have three new Lords attending who are more than happy to join the order of the black knights. I could have done with the pact, which Hood stole, but we can continue without it. Prince John will be not best pleased when it does not arrive in London. Ah well, can't be helped!"

"Will Allan be accompanying us?" Asked Guy.

"Yes, but only tell him on a need to know basis, the rest of this is hush hush. The fewer people that know, the less chance there is of Robin Hood getting in the way."

"And Lady Gisborne?"

"No, I don't want her knowing our business. We both know her loyalties have lain in other directions in the past."

_And not so distant past, _Guy thought sardonically.

"Now there's an idea…you can bring her along to Portsmouth with us. It might lend an air of respectability to our undertaking."

"I would rather you left Marian out of this!" Guy protested.

"Quite the protective husband, aren't we?" Smirked Vasey. "I would have kept her out of it, but you were the one who was foolish enough to marry her."

The sheriff got up from the table and walked over to Guy. He put his arms around his neck, his face touching Guy's.

"You know I could get quite jealous of all the attention you pay your new bride…remember who you belong to. We live in dangerous times Gisborne and life is a brittle thing…"

Guy could not mistake the unspoken warning in the Sheriff's voice. He felt his stomach churn with fear. His hand touched the curved dagger, concealed beneath his tunic. _It would only take a moment. He could cut Vasey's throat and he would be dead in an instant_. But there was no way that Prince John would believe his death accidental. Nottingham would be raised to the ground. _Guy was surprised to find that he actually cared if it were._

The sheriff stroked a lazy finger down Guy's cheek. "Now be a good boy and help me kill a king and the Gisborough lands will be yours again. Afterwards you can go make as many little Gisbornes as you want with Lady Marian."

Guy tried to recreate the same burning need for revenge that he had carried around inside of him these past twenty-four years, but could barely muster a spark of resentment. He wanted his lands back, there was no denying that, but the need to keep Marian safe, burned stronger within him. As much as he wanted justice for his family, Power, lands, wealth meant nothing to him if he had no one to share it with. If he did not do as the sheriff demanded, he would as good as pass a death sentence on Marian, _and without her, he would not want be in this world_.

"Very well."

The sheriff removed his arms from around his neck and slapped him hard on the back. "There's a good Gisborne, I knew you would see it my way in the end."

* * *

Marian secured the last buckle on her leather travelling trunk, and looked around the room. She had left a couple of changes of clothing for unexpected stay over's in the castle, along with a few other items. It would be strange to leave this room, it was the place she had truly began her married life as Guy's wife. Marian dreaded and anticipated the move to Locksley. At least the place was familiar and held no secrets for her, as she had often played there as a child. Robin's parents had been alive then. She smiled fondly at the old memories.

"Marian?"

"Enter."

The door opened and Allan entered the room, looking rather awkward.

"Guy has asked me to escort you to Locksley."

"If you must. Here, you can start by taking my trunks down to the carriage."

Allan sighed. "Look Marian we are going to have to live under the same roof, we may as well try to get along."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You are not the only one relocating to Locksley."

"Just wonderful!" Marian picked up one of the smaller leather bags with some of her dresses in and marched out of the room, leaving Allan to pick up the rest of her trunks and follow in her wake.

"_Talking_ hasn't improved your mood either." He sighed as he struggled with her baggage.

She was already sitting in the carriage when Allan walked past it and mounted his horse. Marian took one last look at the castle before they went through the gates and under the portcullis. She never thought she would be sad to leave its grim walls for a second time, but somewhere within, housed her husband.

The journey was slow and uneventful, but as they neared the forest roads, Marian's unease grew. She sensed they were being observed and was on her guard. They went deeper and deeper through the forest and passed through the paths she knew to be Robin's favourite spots to relieve wealthy travellers of their worldly goods. She had not a word from Robin since his attempt to kill Guy on the day of her father's funeral, two days ago. Marian had no idea of his mindset since that occurrence and could only hope that his band had been trying to talk some sense into him. The coach came to an abrupt stop and she was almost thrown from her seat.

"What is it?" She called out

"An obstruction in the road my lady." Replied the coach driver

Allan dismounted his horse and opened the carriage door. Some of Guy's men were already clearing away several large branches which blocked their path. Allan and Marian both looked at each other with unease. Neither felt like facing Robin and the whole thing was typical of him.

"It is best if you stay close to the carriage Marian." Allan said.

"I have no intention of hiding. Besides I need to stretch my legs."

Marian got out of the coach and walked round to the front, glancing briefly at Guy's men as they worked. She walked to the side of the road and looked all around her, but could see nothing.

"Lay down your swords, and no one will be harmed."

Marian started as the all too familiar voice sounded behind her. Allan walked over to Marian and stood at her side, his sword drawn. She was slightly surprised by his gallantry, although she felt more than able to deal with her former betrothed. Marian looked to her sides and saw the rest of Robin's gang, all armed, several of them looking at her with varying degrees of apologetic faces. She turned around slowly. Robin grinned at her and blew her a kiss. Marian flushed angrily.

"What is the sense of this Robin? Let us pass." Marian said, heatedly.

"Robin." Allan nodded at him uncertainly.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Allan or should I say Judas?" Robin ignored his former friend and turned his attention back to Marian. "Everyone who passes through the forest pays a toll, you know that my sweet. Do you think I would make an exception for you?"

"Take it for all I care. There is nothing of any value, unless you have taken a fancy to wearing my dresses." She snapped.

"Your dresses will fetch a fine price and feed several families. I thank you my lady Gisborne." He drawled insultingly.

"Robin, why are you doing this? Is it for some kind of petty revenge for my marrying Guy" Marian asked.

"Ask your husband, he is the one who sent me off on an errand to Bonchurch last night with counterfeit messages. I have been up all night because of him and I find my usual sense of charity rather stretched."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"He paid a messenger to be conveniently in the forest with a bag of money and a letter with the sheriff's seal on it. Now why would he want me out of the way last night?" Robin lowered his bow. "The man involved was at the trip inn, spending all his money on ale and talking about it all in great detail."

Marian looked at the ground, unable to meet Robin's eyes. She could only assume that Guy had made sure Robin was out of the area so he didn't get to hear about the false plans for the children and the mines and in turn trap her, as she already knew. Robin touched her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"And where would you be going on such a fine day and with a cart and carriage?"

"Nowhere." Marian said abruptly.

Robin let out a sigh. "You are going to Locksley aren't you?"

She saw no point in lying. "Yes Robin. I am sorry…"

Robin had stopped listening to her.

"Gisborne and I need to settle this once and for all and I know just how to yank his chain. Much, take the wagon and everything in it." Robin said grimly.

"Robin, this is wrong." Much piped up.

"No Much, he can have it, if it makes him feel better." Marian looked at Robin disdainfully.

"I am sorry Marian, this is beneath him. Give him time." Much appealed. "He will soon bounce back to his old self." He continued optimistically.

Robin leaned forward and planted an unexpected kiss on Marian's lips and she was neither ready for it, nor wanting it. She thumped Robin on the shoulder and he let her go. She slapped his smug face.

"You used to like my kisses Marian."

"I do not care for them anymore. I love my husband."

Robin's face darkened for a moment, before he laughed disbelievingly.

"Tell your husband I am willing to meet him any time and anywhere so we can settle this _mistake_. Thank you for the goods and the poor thank you too!" He called as he disappeared into the forest.

Much took the cart from one of the guards. Djaq silently mouthed the word _sorry_ to Marian as she too disappeared into the trees with Will and the others. Marian punched the side of the carriage in annoyance, grazing her knuckles on the hard wood as she did so.

Marian turned and glanced at Allan, still standing there with his sword withdrawn. She looked at him angrily.

"You can put that away now. Not that I know why you bothered, you were a lot of use Allan."

"I wasn't going to fight him Marian. I promised myself that after we almost killed each other for the sheriff's pleasure."

She looked at him considering him for a moment, her anger draining away. "Would you go back to him, if he asked you Allan?"

"I don't know. We had better continue the journey to Locksley."

Marian got back into the carriage. Her only comfort that the best of her gowns had been stored in the carriage with her, but it was little balm to her nerves. She knew her husband would react to what he would see as this outrage, and that was exactly what Robin was hoping for.

* * *

Guy neared Locksley village. The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful orange glow over the scenery before him. His heart gladdened to be away from the castle and almost home to Marian. It seemed strange that it was the first time he had ever thought of it as such. The idea of Marian being there waiting for him, so he would not have to dine at that long table alone again for another night, made him smile. He pushed the thoughts of the sheriff's earlier threats to the back of his mind. He could see the manor house in sight and a big smile spread across his face, the first he had allowed himself all day. Guy dismounted his horse and led it through the passageway into the small courtyard. A servant came and took the horse off to the stables. Guy removed his gloves and tucked them into his belt. He had barely finished doing so, when a sweet scented bundle threw itself into his arms.

"Guy! I have been watching for you for this past hour at least!" Marian said, joyfully.

Guy lifted her up until they were level with one another and he kissed her thoroughly on the lips.

Allan walked into the courtyard and rolled his eyes. "Get a bedchamber would you? If I had known it was going to be like this I would have taken up lodgings with one of your men." And he walked off in disgust in the other direction.

Marian and Guy parted, and he looked at her and arched an eyebrow. Marian understood his unspoken message.

"Later," She smiled

Guy sighed regretfully and he gently lowered her to the ground until her feet made contact with the earth again. He smiled down at her indulgently as she slipped her hand into his and they walked along together.

"And what have you been doing with your day?" He asked.

"Oh, this and that. The usual things, like moving the furniture around and settling in."

"Just like a woman…my father once told that the day after he married my mother she had turned over his family home, from top to bottom."

"What was your mother like?" It was a rare moment to hear him talk of his time before going into the sheriff's household and she was hungry for information.

"She was beautiful. Long black hair and the sweetest smile. My mother was only twenty eight years old when she died. She gave birth to me at the age of sixteen, almost exactly nine months to the day she wed my father. We Gisbornes are a fruitful family, Marian of Knighton." Guy gave her a half smile, and looking very roguish.

"Well, if we carry on as we did last night and this morning, I am sure I will find out sooner rather than later." She replied self consciously. Marian quickly changed the subject. "Dinner is almost ready, and I am told it is your favourite, venison stew."

"We could just have dinner later." He suggested.

Guy bent down and kissed Marian again, his hands starting to roam. She slapped them away playfully.

"After all the trouble that Thornton and all the other servants have gone to? Raise your thoughts a little higher and think about your stomach for a moment instead."

Marian led him into the house, he would have to know about Robin's actions, but for now she wanted nothing to spoil their first night together away from the castle. Hopefully, by the time Guy knew he would be sated on a good dinner and what she knew would follow afterwards. Her cheeks heated at her thoughts, surprised at this new side to herself. A servant closed the door behind them and for now there was no Robin, there was no sheriff and for a few precious hours, the world existed only of them.

* * *

Guy, gently removed Marian's arm which had been draped across his chest, he sat up in the bed and ran his hand over his face to clear his sleep addled thoughts. He had had the dream again, the reoccurring one, which he had had since a young man. It was always the same dream, his hands were covered with blood, and it was all around him and no matter how hard he wiped at it, it kept reappearing. It had not visited him for many months and Guy had hoped he was finally free of it. However, this time it had taken on a frightening mutation, it was not some unknown stranger's blood, it was Marian's blood and she had been lying on the ground lifeless. The sheriff had appeared with a bloodstained dagger in his hands, laughing at him. _"I warned you Gisborne."_

Guy shivered in the cold air. He would not sleep anymore this night, so he got up out of the bed and pulled on a fresh pair of leather trousers and a clean tunic from the chest. It would be dawn soon. The night was finally fading away, and a new day beginning. He could already hear the servants moving about the manor, attending to their tasks. The sheriff's words and his dream weighed heavily on his mind. _Was he always to be denied true happiness and peace?_

Guy walked down the stairs. He was surprised to see Allan sitting on one of the chairs in the main hall.

"What are you doing about at this hour Allan?" Guy asked suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess I am more used to roughing it in the forest than a fancy bed with sheets." Allan shrugged. "Anyway, it looks like someone else had the same problem."

Guy pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, too tired and restless to question Allan's boldness.

"I suppose you will be going after Robin now?" asked Allan.

Guy's head snapped up. "Why would I being going after Hood anymore urgently than usual?" His face darkened.

"Oh, er, Maz hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Asked Guy coldly, as he leaned over the table menacingly.

"All right, I will tell you. Not exactly a morning person are you?" _Or an afternoon or evening person either, _thought Allan to himself

As he recounted the happenings of yesterday afternoon to Guy, his master's face grew more and more angry and foreboding.

"And then he took the cart, and he kissed Marian." Allan finished, silently cursing himself for blurting out those last four words.

"Did she let him?" Guy demanded. He got up from his chair with such force that it was almost knocked over.

"Of course she didn't let him. In fact she slapped him and told him that she loved you." Said Allan desperately, trying to calm the big man with a reputation for a temper more explosive than Lambert's black powder.

Allan noted that some of Guy's anger seemed to drain at his words.

"Hood is right about one thing for a change."

"Yeah? What's that?" asked Allan.

"This ends, and it ends today. Hood wants to talk; I am more than ready to be of the same mind. Do you think I do not know that he has already tried to put paid to me once already since my marriage to Marian? Fetch my sword and get the stable boy to ready my horse."

"Should I send a servant to wake Lady Marian?"

"No, leave her be. I will deal with her later."

"And if there isn't a later? Let's be realistic Guy, you remember how it turned out last time you and he went head to head. Then, he had only half the cause he has now."

"I do not need your counsel, do as you are told and what I pay you for." Snapped Guy.

He called for Thornton to bring his coat, and Allan ran to fetch his sword and quickly returned. Guy shrugged into the long black caped leather coat and strapped his sword to his waist and strode out of the room, heading for the stables. Allan followed him. Guy stood by his horse and pulled on his gloves.

"You, stay here."

"But it would be better if I accompany you, surely. What if you get into trouble, you might need my help."

Guy ignored him and mounted his horse. He rode off, just as the sun was coming up over the trees behind him. Allan watched him go, shaking his head. He went back inside the house, waiting for the next blow to fall, when Marian awoke to find Guy gone. Allan seriously began to wish for his old days back in Robin's camp. At least then they had the odd uneventful day, spent hunting for food or sitting around the camp.

* * *

Marian rolled over, the bed felt cold and empty. She opened her eyes to find that Guy's side of the bed was unoccupied. By the light outside the window, it was obviously still very early_, surely too early for him to have set out for the castle all ready._

"Guy?"

There was a knock at the chamber door. Marian pulled the sheets up to her neck.

"Enter."

Allan opened the door and hovered at its entrance, quickly looking away.

"Where is my husband?" Marian asked.

"He had to go out."

"Did he say where?"

"I might have let slip about the incident on the way to Locksley yesterday." Allan finished in a rush.

"Allan! I was going to tell him about that in my own time. Just how much did you tell him?"

"Everything."

"Oh God, they will kill each other."

"I tried to stop him, but he was having none of it."

"Ready the horses, we have to stop them both. Call themselves men? They are no better than boys, fighting for ownership over a favourite possession, and I will not be that object."

With Allan gone, Marian swiftly dressed and was downstairs before the horses were ready. She marched out into the courtyard, her mood darker than Allan had ever seen before. _These ill humours must be from spending too much time with the brooding leather clad one and were rubbing off on her._ Thought Allan. Marian both mounted her horse and rode off without waiting for him. Allan took a deep breath and followed after her.

* * *

Guy brought his horse to a halt along the great road. The forest was unnaturally silent, many lesser men feared the woods for fear of witchcraft and evil spirits which were said to lurk there within. All fables spread by Hood to keep the sheriff's men at bay and frighten travellers. A wood pigeon flew out from under the canopy and startled his horse.

"I am here Hood. You wanted my attention. Well you have it!" Shouted Guy.

He was met with silence. Guy looked all around him. To all intense purposes, he was alone, but his instincts which had kept him alive thus far, told him he was being watched.

"Come out Hood. I know you are there. Let's not play anymore games!"

Several more moments passed.

"Games, Gisborne? What about the merry dance you led me the other night?" Shouted a voice.

"And a good game it was too. It fooled you." Sneered Guy. He got down from his horse and withdrew his broadsword. "I am here now. Let's talk."

Robin appeared through the clearing. He threw down his bow and arrows and took out his curved Saracen sword. He sliced it through the air a couple of times, before facing Guy.

Guy sniffed at him, his lip curled. "Is that meant to impress me?"

"She doesn't want you Gisborne."

Guy and Robin circled each other, like wolves sizing up their victim for attack.

Guy laughed. "That is not what she says when she cries out my name in the marriage bed." He smiled at Robin, his words having the effect he desired. "So how is this conversation going to end?"

"To the death." Robin replied.

"I hoped you might say that." Guy replied.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I know some of you were getting anxious as to when the new chapter would appear. It took longer this time because I have been unwell. A major head cold is not a help to the creative process, lol.  


Prisoners of Circumstance – Chapter 15

"Your death of course Gisborne."

Guy sneered at Robin.

"Always so sure of yourself aren't you Hood. You cannot accept that Marian could want me instead of you. Are we just going to talk about how she got the better man or are we going to fight?"

Guy's taunt was the impetus Robin needed and he lunged forward, slicing his blade through the air, narrowly missing Guy's torso. Guy swung his sword high and hit back with a blow, which Robin easily blocked. Both men were inches from each other, the hatred burning between them.

"There is more to Marian than you will ever know." Robin replied smugly.

Guy arched an eyebrow. "Like she is the Nightwatchman? That she has been aiding and abetting you ever since you returned from the Holy land? I know and I no longer care."

Guy smiled as each of his words hit home with the deadly accuracy of Robin's arrows. The men parted and attacked again

"She told you?" asked Robin.

"That's taken the wind out of your sails, hasn't it!" smirked Guy. He wasn't about to share exactly how he had found out about his wife's secret life. He had moved on from that, secure in Marian's love for him.

Guy held his sword in the middle position waiting for Robin to take another lunge at him. Their swords locked and Guy kicked Robin and he reeled backwards, falling over in the dirt. Robin quickly recovered and grabbed a handful of earth, throwing it in Guy's face. Most of it missed its mark, but was enough to blind Guy for an instant.

Guy wiped his eyes clear, and took Robin's momentary disadvantage of being on the ground and used it to his own ends as he sliced across Robin's arm, drawing blood. Robin looked down at his arm as the blood welled up and dripped to the ground. He leapt up from the earth, ready to continue. Suddenly all of the fight went out of Guy. He was sick of the sight of blood, even of his sworn enemy. The coppery smell nauseated him. He felt drained and wanted to see Marian's face again. It felt as if he had been fighting all his life and he wanted peace of the only kind he knew when he was with his wife. He looked at Robin, still waiting, his sword raised ready to fight.

"I have drawn first blood Hood, how about we say honour is settled? I might have been happy to see your head on a spike once, but Marian will not thank me for it."

Robin looked at Guy as if he had run mad. Guy had lowered his sword and was unprepared for when Robin charged at him and cut through his leather coat, right down to his chest. Guy could feel the warm wet liquid that was his own blood run underneath the material'

"Love has weakened you Gisborne. I never thought I would live to see it."

Guy felt his anger return. It was as if there sheriff was there in front of him, using his love for Marian, mocking his happiness and keeping him hostage by his emotions. Hood was right, love had made him weak. However, if it were truly a weakness to love someone more than life, then he embraced it wholeheartedly. _Was the boy before him ready to do so? _ For all his bluff, Robin was barely more _than_ a boy to Guy, no matter what he had experienced in the Holy Land.

"You had your chance." Guy breathed.

There was no longer any restraint in his fighting as he thrust his sword at Robin, slashing his side. Robin barely took note of it and struck out at his opponent. Their skill with the sword was equally matched, it was going to be a long battle for both of them,,,

* * *

Marian rode the horse hard in her search for Robin and Guy. She had ridden up and down the great road several times, but they could be anywhere and her fear and frustration grew with every passing moment. Allan had gone ahead, to search another section. She sat impotently on her horse, urgently looking around. Marian felt the sting of tears. She had not fought so long and hard to find happiness, to have it all taken away with a swords edge and did not want to see either man get hurt.

She could no longer take doing nothing, and took up the reins again and galloped off towards Robin's secret camp. Guy did not know where it was, but maybe he had been looking and Robin had found him in the process. It did not take long to get there, but when she did, it was all closed up and silent. No sign of Robin or his followers, or more importantly her husband, anywhere. Marian dismounted and felt along the ledge and pulled the lever. The den opened and she ran inside. Much, Djaq, Will and Little John, were all fast asleep in their bunks.

Marian came to the first bunk and shook Much. He mumbled something and went back to sleep. She tried Djaq and got more of the same. They were all acting so strangely and she could not wake them. They had been drugged, and most likely by Robin, to achieve his purpose. There was a pot of cold water by the fire. She grabbed it and threw the contents over Much.

"What is it?" He shot up out of his bed, wiping the water from his face. "Marian?"

"Much, where is Robin?" Marian asked. "I think you may have been drugged."

A realisation dawned on Much's face. "Last night Robin offered to do the cooking. I wanted to do it, but he insisted and Djaq said I should let him to take his mind off of things. He must have slipped something in the stew, because I don't even remember finishing it before I wanted to go to bed. That's the last time I let someone else do the cooking." He said indignantly.

Marian was no longer listening to him. "I cannot find Robin. I am afraid he has gone out to battle with Guy!" The tears Marian had been holding in, finally fell down her face.

Much paled. "He will get himself killed!" He ran for his sword and shield.

Marian sat on the edge of the bunk, her face buried in her hands. Just when she was about to sink into total despair, she heard the hooves of another horse behind her. She looked up to see Allan approaching.

"Marian, I have found them. About five hundred yards away, we must hurry."

Marian ran to her horse and quickly mounted it.

"What about me?" asked Much.

"Stay with the others, they need you more. Try and wake them." Marian replied. "I will sort out Guy and Robin." She just hoped they were still alive to sort out. She set off again with Allan at her side.

Marian looked at Allan. "Is Guy harmed?" She asked fearfully.

"No, but things are getting bloody. I think they mean to kill each other. I tried to get them to listen to me, but it was useless."

* * *

As they got closer and closer to where Robin and Guy were battling it out, Marian could hear the clash of steel against steel. She gasped as she saw both men, trying to hack away at each other. Guy had removed his long coat and was fighting in his black tunic, there were several gashes where he had been hurt by Robin's sword. Robin had fared no better. He was down to his vest and his arms ran red, but it was hard to tell if it was with his blood or her husband's.

"Guy! Robin!" She called out.

"Marian, be careful." Allan shouted.

She was not listening. Marian sprang from her horse and ran towards the two men, not thinking of anything but stopping them from destroying themselves. Neither of them heard her approach as she ran between them at the precise moment Robin had raised his sword to strike Guy and it was already coming down towards her. In a lightening instant, Guy violently pushed her to the ground and took the force of Robin's sword. He deflected it as best he could, but it struck him against his torso and Guy gasped with pain and fell to the ground. Marian felt the world spin as she realised what she had done. She fell across him covering his body protectively.

"If you want to kill him, you have to kill me first." She spat at Robin.

Robin looked down at Marian. Her dress was soiled with Guy's blood and all the anger left him. He had been in a grip of insanity, ever since Marian had told him of her marriage to Guy. Tears spilled down her face as she looked down at her husband. She turned her head to look at Robin for a brief moment and there was no mistaking the love he could see in her eyes for the other man. He put his sword away and picked up his green hooded jacket and bow from the ground. Lines of defeat etched deeply in his face as he looked at his old love.

"I am sorry Marian. I will not bother you anymore. Live in peace." Robin said resignedly as he limped away.

Robin knew when he was beaten in love and in battle. It would be harder to mend bridges with the rest of his gang when he returned to camp and they awoke from the drugged sleep he had put them all in the night before.

"Guy…please do not die." Her tears continued to fall, and splashed onto his face.

He opened one eye. "Is it raining?" He asked.

Marian started laughing, almost hysterically as she checked his wounds. She kissed him hard on the lips. The blade had not as much damage to him as she had at first feared. There was nothing that a few stitches would not fix. She tenderly touched his face, relieved to her core.

"I could get used to this sort of attention." Guy smiled wryly.

"If I ever catch you fighting again, needlessly, I will finish the job myself my lord." Marian helped Guy raise himself up from the ground. She turned to Allan. "Allan, help me to get Guy on his horse."

Allan came over and assisted the pair, and after some struggle he was mounted.

"Is it okay if we take this one slowly?" Guy winced, as he settled down in the saddle.

Marian turned to Allan. "Go to the castle and tell the sheriff that Guy has had a fall from his horse and is unwell."

"That's going to go down well." Allan replied, and Marian glared at him. "All right, all right I am going. I just hope he doesn't take it into his head to kill the messenger."

Marian led her horse over to where Guy waited. She tied the reins to the other horse. To his surprise she got up on his horse, behind him and put her arms around him. It was not the most comfortable way to travel, but she wanted to make sure he did not fall from his horse and break that thick skull of his, she wanted to do that when she got home.

Guy turned his head slightly as they set off. He winced at the pain from his wounds.

"Why must you interfere woman? You almost got yourself killed." Guy asked testily. The irritation evident in his voice.

Marian bit her lip. _He was right, she should not have got between them like that, but was she just supposed to let them kill each other?_

"So, I was just expected to find a grassy spot and sit and watch you two put paid to each others existence? You are a man with responsibilities now, Guy of Gisborne. Would you leave me without you, and all over this debt of honour that Robin and you felt had to be paid?"

Guy sighed. He had been thinking with his head again. Thinking with his heart had only made him weak in the past, and even when he was a young man, any mercies he might have shown to people, the sheriff had punished him harshly. He was punishing him still, using his love for Marian to get him to do as he wanted. He pulled off his gloves and placed his hand over the smaller one that gripped his waist so tightly.

"You are right….Marian…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I was victorious?"

"Men!" She exclaimed. "It is only now that I am married, I understand how you all work." She paused for a moment. "Yes, you were winning and you get to take home the girl." She smiled to herself.

"Do you think Hood will leave us alone now?" Guy asked.

"I think he will. Robin is usually a man of his word. The purpose of all wars is peace and I think you may both have achieved that. A truce at least lies between us and you must be satisfied with that."

The rest of the journey was taken in contemplative silence, both of them lost to their thoughts of what had happened and what could have happened, but both very thankful to be in each others arms and safe for now.

* * *

Guy was patched up and asleep in their bed. She had given him a sleeping draught to help dull the pain and give him rest. Marian had not left his side until all his wounds were bathed and bound. She had sewn up the deeper cut in his abdomen and Guy had borne the pain with little complaint. Marian made sure Guy was comfortable and left the room, to go downstairs. Allan entered the hall, looking rather agitated.

"Did you pass on the message to the sheriff, Allan?"

"I er…did."

"How did he take the news?"

"Not very well." Drawled Vasey. He strode into the hall and sat down at the table, removing his gloves and slapping them on it. He lifted his feet and rested his dusty boots on its freshly cleaned surface. "I was rather disinclined to believe the boy here and thought I would come and see for myself. So where is Gizzy?"

Marian cringed at Vasey's pet name for him, which she knew he used only to demean him. She looked at the sheriff with ill concealed contempt. "He is resting."

"Really? You see I do not think there is anything wrong with him at all and he is avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? To what purpose?" asked Marian. "Come and see for yourself."

She stood facing the sheriff, her hands on her hips, her anger making her bold. The sheriff stared at her for a moment. Then he gave her a humourless smile. Vasey got up from the table and walked over to her. He was so close; she could feel his breath on her face.

"Gisborne still hasn't quenched that fire in your belly yet, has he missy. Always knew he would not be man enough for the job." He slowly looked her over, making her feel sick.

Marian closed her eyes, shutting him out. When she opened them he had already moved away and was heading up the stairs towards their bedchamber. She quickly followed. The sheriff pushed the door open with a loud crash, but Guy did not stir from the bed. Vasey walked over to him and pulled the sheet from his sleeping form. His eyes travelled over the naked figure of her husband, vulnerable in his sleep. It disturbed her, the way he ran his eyes over his body. She snatched the sheet from his fingers and covered Guy up again.

"As you can see, it was not a lie that my husband was injured."

"Do not take me for a fool; those injuries were not caused from a fall from his horse. I know battle wounds when I see them. You and I both know Gisborne is an excellent horseman."

"Marian?" Guy opened his eyes; they were the colour of a wintry sky as he looked up at her. "Have I been asleep long?"

Marian pursed her lips. "Not as long as I would like. You have a visitor Guy." She inclined her head towards the sheriff.

Guy looked down the bed at the Sheriff. He leant against one of the bedposts, waiting there like some black carrion crow.

"My Lord." Said Guy, rubbing his face, trying to clear the fog of the sleeping draught.

"Looks like you have been in the wars Gisborne. Hood find out you had been tupping his favourite girl? That had to sting Hood, right in his…pride." He grinned with delight at the idea.

Marian's cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. She hated how perceptive Vasey was. Those eyes rarely missed anything. She shivered with renewed revulsion.

"Leave us." Ordered Vasey, motioning to Marian, dismissively with a movement of his head.

"Marian, please." Guy asked her softly, when she made no effort to comply.

She sighed. "Only because you wish it." Marian lifted his hand from the sheet and kissed it before crossing the room and heading for the way out.

"How sweet." The sheriff sneered at them. "How many times have I told you Gisborne, they are all lepers."

Marian glanced at the sheriff with loathing, before she closed the door on them.

* * *

Old habits died hard, and Marian lingered outside the doorway to try and catch the conversation within. She cursed the solid oak of the door, as she could hear little more than mumblings and the odd word in between. Marian was sure she heard the words Portsmouth and travelling, but could not make out any more than that. A serving girl passed her in the passageway and gave her a strange look.

She could not be too careful. In these times it was hard to know who was faithful to the sheriff or her husband. Anyone of the Locksley servants could be in Vasey's employ. Marian went back downstairs. Allan was enjoying more ale, and rather too freely of late, she noted with some irritation.

"Did my husband give you no orders? Have you nothing better to do?" She asked him sharply.

"No, in the words of the bible, where Giz is concerned… Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people. You and Guy are my people, so while he is out of action I am kind of redundant."

"Quoting the bible Allan? A thief and a traitor like you? But then again, you probably do have Judas as your role model."

"Even thieves like me have been to church once in a while. Besides that business with Robin is all in the past now. I am loyal to Guy."

"For a price."

"Isn't anyone?"

"Actually no. Some stay with others for love."

"You just don't get it do you? People like yourself and Robin; they do not live in the real world. This is just a passing phase for you. When the sheriff is one day no more, you will go back to enjoying your warm houses with your good food, fine clothing and servants. I have been hungry and cold most of my life, but I do what I have to do, to survive."

"Was it worth betraying Robin for?" Marian asked.

"I had little choice. Have you ever asked me how it came about, did you even care? Your husband had had me tortured in the dungeons all day. I had been missing for a long time, but Robin did not come looking for me. I could have died. Guy offered me a way out and a means of keeping my neck in one piece. I got greedy, I admit it, but I was afraid to go against Guy. How much do you think it hurts me to smile at the face of my brother's killer, every day when I look at the sheriff?"

Allan turned away, ashamed by the tears that pricked at his eyes. Marian stared at his back. _What did she really know of the suffering of the people? He was right. A few food handouts in the dead of night and alms for the poor did not mean that she knew the first thing about being without._ She placed a hand on Allan's shoulder.

"Married less than a week and already seeking comfort elsewhere?" Marian started at the sound of Vasey's voice. "If Gisborne is not satisfying you Marian, I seriously doubt the boy is up to the job either."

Marian felt a rush of anger. She turned and faced the sheriff.

"Are you offering your services? I always thought your requirements lay in other quarters and Guy is all the husband I need." She finished angrily.

Allan turned around and looked at the sheriff, nervously. He had seen first hand, what happened to people that dared to answer Vasey back. The sheriff's face darkened for a moment, before he surprised both of them by laughing. There was no humour in the empty sound.

"You are quite right, but I might make an exception for such a youthful, ready…bloom."

Every word he spoke, only served to make Marian feel more tarnished by his presence, she could only breath a small sigh of relief as she watched him walk over to the table and retrieve his riding gloves from where he had left them earlier, and put them back on. He turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Tell Gisborne he can have a week, I don't want sick invalids clogging up the halls. However, I expect you both at the castle in a week's time for the wedding feast, which I have been so generous to hold for you, and I might add, at my own expense. I have some important guests coming, if you do not show, there will be consequences for everyone."

"We will be there." Marian replied shortly.

Vasey walked off, and it felt like all the air had returned to the room. Marian glanced briefly at Allan, before going back upstairs to see to Guy. When she opened the door to their bedchamber, she found him standing at the window. A sheet wrapped around his waist. He had not noticed that she had even entered the room. Marian studied him for a moment. Wherever he was in his mind, he was far away from this room. She placed a hand on his bare arm, bringing him back from his thoughts. For a moment she saw a terrible look of anguish in his eyes, before he masked it. _He was hiding something. She felt it in her heart. _

Guy took her hand from his arm and kissed the open palm, gently. He raised his eyes to look at her. "If I were not feeling so bruised and sore Lady Gisborne, I would take you to that bed right at this moment and show you just how much I love you. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

Marian smiled at him sadly. Her heart felt heavy, with the love she bore him and the fear that Vasey would never let them be. She took his hand and led him over to the bed. Marian removed the sheet from around his waist and tidied the bed coverings, trying not to linger too long on her husband's tempting state of undress. She helped Guy back into bed and lay down on her part of it. Marian turned on her side and touched his cheek.

"I do not need proofs of your love, Guy. I feel it in your touch, in your words; I see it in your eyes." She gave him a watery smile. "Do you know how much I suffered when I knew you had gone to fight Robin? What are a few stolen belongings to what we have?"

"I am a man, Marian. We fight for what we treasure and would protect it with our lives. When I was out there facing Hood, it was not a few possessions I fought for, but for my wife. Do you not know by now that I would gladly die to keep you safe?" His voice lowered, as cupped her cheek and stroked it.

"That is what I am afraid of."

They looked at each other in silence for several moments, words no longer necessary. Guy's eyelids began to grow heavy again, as his body demanded rest so that it could heal. Marian was left, staring at the ceiling, her mind alert with a surfeit of troubled thoughts running through it.

* * *

Surprisingly, true to his word for a change, they did not get any more surprise visits from Vasey for the next seven days. It was finally the evening of the wedding banquet, which was being held to celebrate their recent marriage. Only the tension of having to return to Nottingham castle had cast a shadow on their recent happiness. Marian and Guy had spent several relatively blissful days together and grown closer, not only in body, but also in mind. Guy had barely let his wounds heal, before he had insisted on them resuming their marital relations, not that the lady had protested too much. She smiled in remembrance of the night before. Neither of them had gotten much sleep.

Marian dressed in herself in her undergarments, her hair gently curling around her face as it dried in the warmth of the room. She could hear the sound of the water slopping over the sides of the wooden bathtub, as her husband got out of the cooling water. Unable to resist an opportunity to look at him, she turned and watched as the water dripped from his body.

"See something you like?" He asked, lowering his voice to the husky tones, which he knew she loved.

She raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a haughty look. "No, not at all."

Guy stepped out of the tub and walked over to her. "Are you sure?" The remaining moisture ran down his skin and pooled at his feet.

He reached for her, but she quickly sidestepped him. "Guy! You are soaking wet, and we must dress for the banquet. Vasey is sending his coach for us."

Marian reached for a length of linen and threw it at him. "Get dressed!"

She turned away and picked up her new dress. Sarah had fashioned Marian a beautiful garment out of the material she had bought from the market the day of her marriage to Guy. The two weeks since then seemed so long ago. Both of them had been grateful for the peace of the last week. Marian had not heard a word from either Robin or any of his followers either, much to her relief. They could get this evening over for whatever purpose the sheriff had planned and maybe be allowed to continue the almost normalcy they had been afforded of late. However, the nagging feeling that Guy was hiding something from her would still not go away. She had tried to ask him on several occasions, but his mood had grown so dark and brooding that she had abandoned further questioning.

Guy came up behind her, fastening the ties on the back of her dress, kissing her neck as he did so. Marian giggled as his kisses tickled the sensitive skin. He left her side to get dressed himself. Marian watched him and most certainly did like what she saw, as he pulled on a new pair of leather trousers and a midnight blue tunic. He reached for the chest and pulled out his long leather coat, the same one she had noticed him wearing when Count Friedrich had come to the castle to gamble. It suited him much better than his usual one he wore while "working"

Guy went back to the chest and pulled out a small wooden box and opened it. He took a long, delicate chain of silver from it, fashioned in a Celtic style. A small sapphire hung from the chain, also set in silver. Marian flushed with pleasure at the gift as he unfastened it and placed it around her neck.

"I meant to give this to you on our wedding night." He said, softly. "What would have been our first wedding night."

Marian smiled up at him, a tint of guilt in her eyes,

"It's beautiful. I have nothing to give you." She said sadly.

Guy embraced her, breathing in her clean smell. "Lady Gisborne, you have given me more than you will ever realize." They stayed like that for several moments, before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Guy said.

Allan entered the room. "The coach is here."

Guy held out his hand. "Shall we my lady." Marian trustingly placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her from the room.

* * *

The castle was blazing with colour and light. If it were not for the presence of the sheriff and several sour faced nobles that sat at his left, it would almost be a happy occasion. Minstrels played music in the great hall. Vasey glanced at them as if he would rather see them strung up on the scaffold, but bore it for the occasion.

Guy and Marian entered the hall. Her hand rested lightly on his arm. To everyone present, the newly wed couple looked every inch the lord and lady that they were. Several of the guests lowered their heads to them as they passed and made their way to their places at the banquet table. Marian and Guy took their seats at the right hand of the sheriff, while a serving girl filled their goblets.

"So glad you could make it Gisborne." Said the sheriff, the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Did we have a choice?" Marian muttered under her breath. Her curiosity was aroused as she glanced over at the newcomers. She turned to her husband. "Who are they?" she whispered in his ear.

"No one to worry about Marian; let us just enjoy the evening."

She could hear the evasive tone in his voice, coming to know his moods so well. Marian took a deep swallow of the wine and let its fire run through her veins. The evening dragged unbearably for her. She had hardly touched the pheasant on her plate, favouring the fresh fruit instead. Neither of them had spoken since Guy's rebuff and the silence between them, hung heavy.

She was very surprised as Guy held out his hand to her. "Dance with me Marian?" She looked at his hand for a moment before accepting it. They joined several other couples on the floor, many of them worse for wear of the abundant wine at the occasion. Guy had chosen the moment well and they could dance alone rather than take part in a formation.

It was the first time they had danced together since their first meeting, which she knew was both in their minds, as he looked down at her and smiled. He lowered his head to kiss her briefly on the lips.

"I am sorry for my harshness of earlier, but there are things which would be better left unsaid."

"You might share them with me and lighten the burden I know you carry…"

He kissed her again. "Hold me Marian and make it all go away."

Marian rested her head against his chest, listening to the strong, slow beating of his heart. As they turned about the room, she noticed the sheriff rise from his chair and leave the room, followed by one of the new comers.

Marian had to know what the sheriff was up to. She looked up at Guy. "May I be excused for a moment?"

"Are you unwell?" Guy asked in concern.

She smiled up at him. "Not at all, I need to attend to certain needs."

Guy looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Yes, of course. Do not be long." He kissed her hand and made his way back to the table.

* * *

Marian hurried from the room, sticking close to the shadows; she managed to catch up with Vasey and his companion. They stopped in the empty corridor, the sheriff glanced about him, satisfied that they were alone, he began to talk.

"So glad you could make it Bernard. It's been a while. We will talk business later, when the others are about, but how are the Gisborough lands doing?"

Marian stifled a gasp.

"I have taken good care of them for you Vasey. Hung a few peasants last week when they were holding out on their taxes."

"That's what I like to hear." Vasey patted him on the back.

"I see you still have the boy with you." Bernard smirked. "I wonder how he would feel if he knew that the real person who had robbed him of his lands all those years ago, was you!" He broke out into a nasty laugh.

"Yes, it does have its poetic irony. Gisborne is little more than an idiot. In all these years he has never suspected it was anyone other than Richard's men. I have him right where I want him and he will do exactly as I say when the time comes. Gisborne's father was weak and his son is the same, and his lands were ripe for the picking. His brat was never supposed to survive, but as he did, I thought I might as well make use of him."

"What hold do you have over him?" asked Bernard.

"We'll discuss it more some other time. Go back to the hall, I will join you presently."

Marian held her breath. The sheriff was lingering in the corridor and until he moved, she was stuck in the dark alcove.

"Come out Lady Marian. I know you are there."

Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel a cold sweat forming on her back. She closed her eyes for a moment, only to feel rough hands drag her from her hiding place.

"I thought I could smell the scent of Roses. Just how much did you hear, missy?"

"Enough to gather that you hold Guy's birthright and have been deceiving him all this time, I will tell him and…"

Marian stopped as she felt the sharp point of a dagger, digging into her side.

"Do you love your husband Marian? Imagine what your death would do to him…or his to you." He pressed the point deeper to her side and she cried out. "Let me put this another way, tell your husband what you know and that Gisborne line that your husband is so obsessed with, will become extinct."

"You wouldn't."

"Ah, I think we both know I would. I was quite happy to let him drown when Hood had him, as well as last year when Hood had him in the forest. Now are you going to tell, or have you learned womanly obedience?"

Marian paled; she held her husband's life as well as her own in the palm of her hand. She swallowed hard. "I will not tell."

"Good girl. Now run along to Gizzy and don't forget our little chat."

The sheriff put his dagger away and watched Marian run down the corridor. It was working out better than he planned. He had them both prisoner by their love for each other and until his objective was achieved they would both be useful, after that…accidents happened.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I know that there are some stories on here with some really adult content, but I want to be on the safe side of caution. The sex scene in this chapter has been heavily edited. If it is fine for you how it is, then okay. If you would like to read it in its full uncensored form, then feel free to send me a pm via fanfiction net.  


Prisoners of Circumstance - Chapter 16

Guy had been watching the doors for Marian's return for a while now. The castle was not always safe when there were social gatherings and drunken revellers were everywhere. He knew the moment she entered the hall that something was very wrong. She was breathless and pale. He got up from his seat at the great table and rushed over to Marian's side. He took her hand in his, she was shaking.

"Are you unwell?" He asked in concern.

"It is nothing my dear heart. I think I may have taken a little too much wine earlier that is all."

Guy frowned; he was sure he could remember her drinking no more than a cup.

"Would you like us to leave?"

"No, no it's too soon and we would not want to displease the sheriff."

Marian looked nervously across the room. The sheriff was seated back at his place at the head of the table. He smiled at her malevolently before turning to his friend Bernard and whispering something at him, to which the other man laughed loudly at, while looking at her. She stumbled for a moment; Guy put his arms around her and led her to a nearby table. Marian sat down gratefully. Guy reached behind her, for a pitcher of water, poured it into a goblet and handed it to her.

"We will stay as long as necessary and then I will take you up to our chamber in the castle."

Marian put a hand on his sleeve. "No! I do not want to stay in this place." She begged.

"Shhh," He soothed. "We do not have to stay here if you do not wish to."

Marian took his hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

"Come, we must return to the sheriff's table."

He held out his hand and Marian took it and walked back over to Vasey's side. She pasted a smile on her face as she looked at her husband's gaoler, before sitting down to endure the rest of the evening. The entertainment consisted of minstrels and dancers and jesters, but she neither saw nor heard any of it.

The hour grew late and most of the revellers were asleep at their tables, or on the floor, passed out in a drunken stupor. The sheriff looked at the nobles to his left, giving them a brief nod before rising from his chair.

"Shall we adjourn gentlemen?"

The sheriff turned to Guy. "Gisborne."

He knew he was expected to join them, but he was reluctant to leave Marian. She had been in a strange mood all evening, ever since she had returned to the great hall. Guy looked at his wife. Her expression was distant as she stared into the contents of her goblet. He covered her hand with his own. Her fingers felt icy. _Maybe she was sickening for something after all?_

"Marian, I have to leave you for a little while. Will you be all right? Maybe you could wait for me in our bedchamber. I promise we will not stay here any longer than required." He reassured her.

"Gisborne!" Shouted the sheriff, making them both start.

Guy looked up at the sheriff, giving him a look of distain, before rising from his seat and following the sheriff and the other men from the room. He turned to take one last glance at Marian. She had been watching him depart.

She smiled up at her husband. The smile did not quite reach her eyes. Guy thought he imagined the hint of fear in them as she looked past his shoulder at Vasey, who was waiting for him.

Marian waited until Guy and the others had left the hall, before she slumped down in her seat and hid her head in her hands. _She would not cry! _However, she stayed like it for a while, shutting out the horror of the evening. She had many questions she needed to ask Guy. All she could glean from the sheriff's conversation was that he had somehow managed to trick Guy's family out of his lands and home in Gisborough. He had then proceeded to feed Guy's belief that Richard and his agents had been responsible. The young future king would have been no more than a youth himself at the time that Guy had lost his lands.

Marian knew what fate had befallen Guy's mother, _but what had happened to Guy's father?_ She was determined to get answers when Guy returned. She was tired of only getting half answers, and she needed to know just how deep her husband's hate for Richard had been ingrained in him and why. For some reason she could not believe that he wanted Richard dead for the loss of his lands alone, which for many men would be cause enough, but it had to be more personal than that.

Guy was not a man who allowed his heart to rule him easily. Marian had witnessed his struggles over the times she had known him, but she had also known the joy of being whole heartedly loved by him. It was as if the barriers that had held him so cold and aloof for so long, were crumbling around him, peeling back the layers to reveal the true man.

She took her hands away from her face, and looked around the hall. The fire was dying down and it was growing unpleasantly cold. Marian rose from her seat and made her way from the room. The castle was winding down for the evening and everything was starting to fall silent. It would be late when she and Guy finally got away from here, but it was worth the endeavour to be away from this repressive atmosphere.

Marian felt very small and alone as she walked the shadowy corridors to their quarters. She missed her father so much. A fresh wave of grief crashed over her, as she thought upon the dear face that she would never see again in this life. Arriving at the door to her bedchamber, she opened it and walked inside. It had been over a week since she had left here and journeyed to Locksley with Allan.

The room was freshly kept, a good fire took the chill off the chamber and the covers on the bed had been turned back in case the occupants chose to stay. It looked so very tempting, contrary to her earlier protestations. Marian unfastened her dress and stripped down to her chemise, draping her dress across the chest at the bottom of the bed. She slipped the soft shoes from her feet and left them near the fire. Marian then walked over to the bed and got into it. She closed her eyes and hoped that business would not detain Guy for longer than necessary.

* * *

The dawn was starting to break before the sheriff finally let Guy go. Vasey was feeling mightily pleased with himself, as he had signed over four new nobles to his cause with empty promises of power and wealth. _No doubt they would end up the way of Winchester when it came time to settle the debt, if that man's death had been at his own hand,_ thought Guy, sardonically.

Guy felt sick to his stomach. He wanted no part of the sheriff's plot. The urge to just grab Marian and run, was strong, but to leave here would mean a lifetime of being hunted by the sheriff. Guy had no more rights and freedom than one of Vasey's caged birds, and was just as likely to have the life snuffed out of him at any moment, like them. They had only two weeks, and then the sheriff expected Marian, Allan and Guy to accompany him to Portsmouth.

Marian had been the only thing that had made his life more bearable, these past two weeks. To know she was his and his alone, gave him such a strong sense of pride and love, that he felt he could not contain it within him. He had often laughed at minstrels and poets claims that love could heal. How wrong he had been. Up until this time, he had never really lived, denying love for so long, he had been in some half life, with every fresh death and new blood on his hands, blotting it out even more. _Then she had told him she loved him_. She had told him every day since that first admission and every time, it wiped a little more of the dirt from his soul.

He paused for a moment, outside the door to his quarters, taking a deep breath.

Guy turned the handle and opened the door. He had half expected Marian to be sitting by the fire, but he found her in their bed. She was fast asleep; her dark hair spread across the whiteness of the pillow, and her mouth was slightly parted. He felt his body stir as he looked at her. He needed to lose himself within her warmth and forgot the demons that were threatening to engulf him again. He just had to do this one thing, kill the king, and it would keep her safe. _Was it worth it?_ He walked over to her, and laid a hand on her breast, feeling the strong heartbeat beneath his hand. _She was worth risking everything for._

Marian sighed in her sleep, and opened her eyes and looked at him. She held out her hand. He took it in his and kissed the warmth of her tiny fingers. She was becoming attuned to her husband. She could see the need on his face and the merest hint of pain as he looked back at her. She wondered at it, but sensed that now was not the time for questions. Marian turned back the cover. If she could ease that tired, strained look from his eyes, then she would do it gladly.

Guy let go of her hand for a moment to unbutton his coat, and slowly remove his clothing. He knew she liked to watch, so he did not hurry the task, although he was eager to join her on the bed. Marian lay on her side and watched his progress with a smile on her face. _Who knew all that leather hid such a gorgeous body._ She had been oblivious of the fact until her late night visit to Locksley and he had been trying on the armour. It had been an eye opener for her, and a vision she had had trouble getting from her mind ever since.

He slipped the long, smooth leather coat from his shoulders, letting it fall at his feet. Guy pulled off the midnight blue tunic, causing his stomach muscles to tense as he raised his arms. Marian's fingers longed to stroke the exposed flesh. He unbuckled his sword from his waist and knelt down to pull off his boots; only his leather trousers remained. Guy eyes never lost contact with hers as he walked to the bed and crawled across it.

Marian could not help, but lick her suddenly dry lips. Guy watched the movement of her tongue, a slow smile spread across his face.

"What about your trousers?" She asked.

"I was hoping you would remove them for me." he whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath brushing against the delicate organ.

He smiled at her smugly as the breath hitched in her throat. Guy sat up on the bed, but he did not get under the covers as she expected. Instead, he peeled the sheets from her, taking in the sight of her body in the semi transparent chemise.

"You are not the only one who likes to look."

Guy ran his hand up her body, watching Marian's face as he did so. Guy lowered his head; his lips tracing the line of her breast. Marian thrust her hands into his dark hair, as his hand slipped inside her shirt. His work roughened hands felt good on her skin.

She sighed with disappointment as his lips left her breast. He moved down to the end of the bed, straddling her thighs, his arousal evident. Guy looked down at her with a look of pure devilment as his hands found the edges of her chemise and slowly lifted them. Marian felt exposed to him as he raised it higher. He shifted, slightly to part her legs and leaned down between them.

He grasped one of her thighs, placing kisses along it working his way up her body. She looked down to see the dark head, gasping as his tongue found her sensitive places. She was sure she heard a wicked laugh vibrate against her skin. He enjoyed wringing every last cry of pleasure from her.

"Guy."

He lifted his head to look at her, running his tongue along his lower lip. It almost sent her over the edge.

"I want you to…"

She still found it hard to find the words to describe what she wanted to do, hoping it would come with time and experience. Guy gave her a little smile.

"Tell me what you want…Marian."

All the time he was watching her with that devilish look on his face, his thumb tracing patterns over her flat stomach, moving up to cup her breast.

"I, er..." She gasped.

"Tell me Marian. I will not stop until you do."

"You are cruel!"

She was not so sure she wanted him to stop - his hands felt so good. She would never have guessed at this sensuous side to her nature until Guy had introduced her to it.

Her reply was wrung from her. "I want to..." she gasped. She could not finish the sentence out loud; she whispered the remainder in his ear

Guy stopped what he was doing. He looked at her in shock. She had never asked to do _that_ before now, and he had not wanted to push such a request on his still relatively untutored bride.

Marian looked at him, her cheeks burning with shame. "I have shocked you."

She had a little. However, he had imagined her request a hundred times since they had first lain together.

"Marian, I want you to, but only if you want…"

She sprung up from the bed and flipped him onto his back. He loved it when she took the dominant role. There were touches of her as the Nightwatchman about it and secretly it thrilled him. She straddled him, her long hair brushing against his chest as she worked her way down the hard contours of his firm, but not over muscled chest. He daren't look at her in case he disgraced himself. Guy closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands instead. As he heard the sound of her unbuckling his belt, he desperately thought of anything, but the feel of her fingers as she unlaced his trousers, her nails accidentally brushing his skin, causing the breath to hiss through his teeth. Sweat was beading on his forehead with the effort of controlling himself.

Marian gripped the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down to his thighs. She was sure she caught a prayer under his breath. Marian touched his flesh, enjoying his reaction to her touch as his cheeks grew more flushed. It gave her great sense of power to wring reactions from this big powerful man with only a touch of her hand. It emboldened her, as she wondered what the feel of her lips would do to him.

She leaned down. The male cry from the bed encouraged her further. She watched with fascination as Guy's hands tensed and gripped the sheets. Marian was not really sure what she was doing, but it seemed to be having the desired effect. He was lost in a world of pleasure and sensation, but he did not want to surrender to it yet. He needed her.

He gently touched her head.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Guy raised his eyes heavenward.

"You were doing it too right, if that were possible. Marian, I need you…"

She moved to lie down on the bed, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Guy?"

"Take me."

Marian swallowed hard. This was something new for her, having always let Guy take control in their lovemaking. She repositioned herself across his thighs. They locked eyes as their bodies joined.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

She could only nod, words refused to form in her mouth.

"Move with me."

Their fingers laced together Marian did as he asked, watching his reactions.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"Marian!" The cry was wrenched from deep with in his throat.

Guy tensed. She cried out with her own climax, before she collapsed against his chest. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their laboured breathing. After a few moments, Marian lifted her head and looked into the blue eyes of her husband. He touched her face and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Marian leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the mouth. She laid her head back against his chest.

"I hope I have your child in me." She whispered against his skin.

Guy's arms tightened around her, more moved by her words than he could possibly say. He rolled over on to his side, taking Marian with him. He pulled the covers up around them both. She turned round the other way, so he spooned up behind her. His hand resting on her flat stomach, imagining it rounded with his babe, _a child that might have already taken root. _ He let out a sad sigh. His son or daughter would never know the ancestral home, which should have been his or her right.

Marian placed her hand over his. "Guy…tell me more about your life before you entered the sheriff's service. What exactly happened to your father?"

Marian felt him tense, but she could not gauge his mood, unable to see his face. He let out a sigh that seemed to come from his soul. Her heart ached for him.

"I will tell you everything. I want to." He realised that he did. Guy would tell her everything that it was safe for her to know, except the one thing he wanted her to know the most, _the sheriffs plans_. "Promise me one thing before I bare the inside of my blackened soul?"

"Anything." She returned instantly.

"Promise me, that you will not pity me. I can bear anything but that, at least from you."

"I promise, but do not forbid me to weep for the man I love. Your hurts are mine."

Guy held her tighter, drawing strength from her warmth. "I was a boy of twelve summers as you know. My mother had just died in childbirth. My sister along with her…"

Marian listened intently to every word he spoke, digesting each new piece of information. She felt her heart would break for him. Sheriff Vasey had systematically turned Guy into the man he was, thinking his victory complete in his mastery over him. The loss of one's parent was never an easy blow to take, but he had lost his entire world in a matter of days and had been taken in by little better than the devil. It did not excuse the things he had done since going into the sheriff's household. The remuneration for those sins would between her husband and God, but it made it easier for her to understand.

Almost an hour had passed and Marian wondered how he had managed to keep his soul intact. It was damaged, but not as black as he thought of it. If it were the case he could not love her, and she knew his feelings for her went as deep as hers for him. He was bruised on the inside, but with time and love, which he so desperately needed, she prayed he would heal.

Marian turned to him and buried her head against his chest, and held him until he fell silent. She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. She touched his stubble roughened chin, making him look down at her.

"You should have told me this before now." Marian said softly.

"And watch the love go from your eyes?" He asked hardly.

"If my love were an inconstant wisp of a thing, it might. Have faith in my heart Guy of Gisborne. I am not so easily influenced. You have done some terrible things, but you found the power to change, or at least to try. Many men would not even do that."

"You brought the change in me Marian." He replied. His heart felt lighter for the first time in days.

She shook her head. "You are my lord and husband, but you are quite wrong in the matter." She traced a finger over his chest, resting her hand on his heart. "Change can only come from within, if the person so desires that change. I have given you love, but only you can alter what is in your soul."

They lay there, a little while longer, neither speaking, but both occupied with their own private thoughts. Finally it was Guy who made the move. He removed his arm from about her and levered himself into a sitting position.

"Let us leave this place. We have stayed too long. It oppresses me."

Guy swung his legs over the bed and pulled up his trousers, looking over his shoulder at Marian as he re-laced them. She was already dressing and combing out the tangles in her hair with her fingers, but not with much effect. Guy finished dressing and found her comb. He came up behind her and started to run it through her hair. She smiled languorously as he gently stroked it into order. When he had finished, Marian put her hair up. She went through the contents of the casket on her bedside table. She found her jewelled dagger that doubled up as a hair ornament and put it in her hair.

She turned round to face him. "How do I look?" She asked.

Guy looked her over, a smirk forming on his face. "Like a woman who has been well and truly…" Marian placed a finger on his lips, before removing it and kissing him.

Guy touched the dagger in her hair. "Expecting danger?" He asked.

"One must always be prepared." She replied, slightly defensively. "I am going to see if the carriage is ready to leave." She smiled to soften the blow of her previous sharpness. "And go and talk to Sarah."

"Don't be long." Guy caught her around the waist, as she moved away to go.

She squeezed his hand and left the room. Guy let out a long sigh. _How could one exist in heaven and hell at the same time?_

* * *

On finding that Sarah was not in the castle due to a family concern, Marian went to see about the other matter at hand. She was displeased to find that the sheriff's carriage would be unavailable for their use. He had taken his _friend_ Bernard out in it to visit a crony of his. The only good thing about it was that there was no chance she would have to face that terrible man and his equally serpentine comrades before they left. No doubt he knew that he had left them high and dry. There would be nothing for it, but to borrow a couple of mounts from the sheriff's stables and send Allan back with them later.

Marian walked to the stables and selected a couple of horses for their journey back to Locksley. She looked around for a stable hand, but no one was in attendance. She was about to go in search of assistance, when she noticed the sheriff's horse in its stall. It had already been saddled, which meant that the sheriff was likely to return soon. She turned to walk away, eager to be gone for fear of meeting him, when a thought came to her mind. She stopped in her tracks.

Marian opened the stall door and stroked the velvety nose of the beautiful white horse, gaining its trust. She quickly looked around, before walking around the side of him and pulling the dagger from her hair and neatly cutting part way through the strap around the horse's middle. A fall from a horse had killed many a man before. If the fates were on her side, the same fate would befall Vasey. _It would surely look like an accidental death and incur no wrath against Nottingham._ Marian said a silent prayer, before quickly exiting the stall.

She had barely got to the entrance, when a couple of the stable hands returned.

"Lady Marian. Can we be of service?" One of the lads asked.

Marian, looked at them both, with not so much of a flicker of an eyelid did she betray what she had just done as she smiled at them.

Guy belted his sword around his waist and exited the bedchamber. It felt good to be leaving the castle. He hoped that the sheriff would not request his presence for a few days yet. A date had been set for their removal to Portsmouth. His stomach lurched sickeningly at the thought of it. Last night the sheriff had finalised the details of his plan for the coming weeks.

He had not liked Vasey's companion, Bernard. That man had looked at him as if he found something amusing. In other circumstances and another lifetime, he would have run such a man through for daring to look at him in that way. Instead he had had to smile his way through the proceedings as if it were the most vital thing in the world. If he had had known it would come to this when he had been a green boy of twelve years old, he might have turned Durant's dagger on himself. _But then he would never have known the joy of Marian's love. _After he had done what Vasey demanded of him, he knew he would not even have that any more, but Marian would still live at the sacrifice of his own happiness with her.

They had two weeks, only two short weeks until the sheriff would require his and Marian's company on the undertaking to kill the king. Guy still had to think of how to tell Marian they were going away and with the sheriff. Lost in his troubled thoughts, he did not hear his wife's approach.

"Guy?"

He started.

"Marian."

"We will have to ride back to Locksley. The sheriff has taken his carriage out…with Bernard."

Guy sniffed at the mention of that man's name. Marian noticed his reaction, but said nothing. It seemed his had as little liking for the man as she did, although she wondered what had caused his dislike.

"Good. I feel like I need an excellent ride to clear my head."

Guy held out his arm and she took it, descending the steps with him to the waiting horses. Both of them looked across the courtyard at the sound of Carriage wheels rattling on the cobbled stones. A dark flush spread under Marian's cheeks. It was all very well to set the wheels in motion to kill a man, but to see him face to face was another thing. She had dearly hoped they would be gone before Vasey's return.

Marian was eternally grateful when Guy told her to go and get on her horse. She turned to see him waiting for his Lord to get out of the carriage. Marian got on her horse and sat and watched the proceedings from her lofty position. Vasey and Bernard got out from the carriage, both looking very pleased with themselves. Vasey leaned in close to her husband for a moment. Whatever was said to Guy as they passed him, it was undoubtedly unpleasant. She watched an angry flush stain her husband's cheeks, followed by a slap on the backside by the sheriff.

Marian watched Guy flinch at the humiliation, and all her guilt at what she had done to Vasey's saddle, dissolved in the autumn sun. _It was only a shame there was not room enough on the horse for Bernard too. _ Guy walked towards her and mounted his horse. Marian stretched her hand out to him, he took it and she squeezed it before letting go and taking hold of the reins.

Once free from the courtyard, they both set off at a gallop across the fields before they entered the forest roads. Neither of them slowed their pace until they had put some distance between themselves and the castle.

"What did the sheriff have to say for himself?" asked Marian.

"Nothing except he was going for a ride directly after seeing Bernard to his quarters. Why the interest?"

"No reason…I hope he has a…safe ride." Said Marian with a touch of bitterness in her voice, which was lost on Guy.

Guy was distracted in his own thoughts, leaving the mention of the jokes they had made at his expense out of the conversation. It was humiliating enough for him that his own wife had had to witness the inappropriate touching.

"Can we just go back to Locksley?" He asked tiredly.

"Home sounds like the perfect place to be." Marian agreed.

She would send Allan to the castle directly after their return with the horses, and hoped with all her heart, that there would be some favourable news on his homecoming.

It was late morning by the time they finally rode in to Locksley. Several of the peasants greeted them warmly, Marian already noting the change in their attitudes. This village was still Robin's, it would always be his, but if things worked in her favour, then Gisborough would once again belong to her husband and they would make a new life for themselves there.

* * *

Allan was waiting for them in the yard as they rode through. It was rather unusual for him to be so attentive, she was sure one of the servants had alerted him to their arrival.

"Nice banquet?" asked Allan. He looked at the solemn faces of his Lord and Lady, and raised his eyebrows.

Guy got down from his horse and assisted Marian from the saddle.

"You, make yourself useful and return these horses to Nottingham." Guy replied, abruptly.

Allan sighed and went to the stables to saddle up his own horse.

"And do not hang around with the serving girls while you are there." Marian added.

Allan took the horses and quickly departed. He made a mental note to himself, never to attend one of the sheriff's social gatherings in the future unless he had a sword to his back. It seemed to have done little for Guy and Marian's mood. Guy had gone inside the manor, but Marian stood and watched Allan until he was out of sight.

The sun was starting to set, and still there was no sign of Allan. Marian looked out the window at the village. _Surely it should not be taking this long?_

"Marian, what are you looking for? I swear it's the tenth time you have gone to that window today." Said Guy, a tinge of impatience lacing his voice.

Marian turned to her husband. "It is nothing. Do you think something has happened to Allan?" she asked.

"If I know Allan a Dale, the only thing that has happened to him is some serving wench." Replied Guy, as he poured himself a mug of ale.

Marian looked back at the window again. "Oh, he is returned!" she exclaimed.

"If I were not so secure in your love for me wife, I might be almost jealous," Teased Guy, as he got up from the table and put his arms about her.

"You know you are all I want and will ever want." She replied firmly.

Guy stored her words away in his mind for the time when she would no longer want to know him and that time would not be long in coming. Both of them turned around as Allan entered the hall.

"Sorry for the delay. I did as you said, I came back as soon as I could, but there was trouble at the castle."

"What kind of trouble?" Guy demanded. He removed his arms from about Marian's waist.

"The sheriff had a fall from his horse. It was bad, he…"

"He is dead?" asked Marian.

"Can I finish?" Allan rolled his eyes. "He fell from his horse, but is well, apart from his bruised…pride."

Marian's shoulders drooped in disappointment. She hung her head.

"That is not the all of it." Allan continued. "He was so enraged that he had the stable boys beaten within an inch of their lives. Blamed them for the whole thing, you see the strap on his saddle broke and threw him in a ditch. He might have died, had it not been full of water."

Marian paled, and felt the bile rise in her throat. She had only heard the part about the beaten stable hands.

"The boys…how badly did he punish them?" She asked; an evident tremor in her voice.

Allan sighed. "One of them is so roughly beaten, they do not know if he will live."

Marian rushed from the room, before she disgraced herself in front of the present company. Both men stared after her as she ran. She reached the yard just in time, before she vomited. Marian touched her clammy forehead with her hand, as she got her breath back.

She knew she was no longer alone as she felt Guy's hand on her back.

"Marian…what have you done?"

She turned to look at her husband with guilt filled eyes.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Prisoners of Circumstance – Chapter 17

Marian looked up into Guy's eyes. They had turned that stormy grey colour, which they only did when he was very angry about something. She still found his temper a little fear-provoking although she trusted him enough to know he would not hurt her by now. No, this man now held greater and deeper power over her, which went beyond any physical harm that could be done to her. He held her heart and all happiness depended on his existence. No one person had ever had so much power over her.

"I say again, Marian, what have you done?" Guy asked.

She started at the sharpened tone of the repeated question, lost in her thoughts until he had spoken.

"I did not do anything." She looked away.

Guy put his hand under her chin and turned her back to face him. He reached behind her with his remaining free hand and pulled the dagger from her hair.

He held up the blade and examined it. "You cut his saddle strap, didn't you?" At Marian's silence, his expression grew darker. "Do not play me for a fool. You went to the stables, saw an opportunity and you took it."

Marian's shoulders slumped and tears began to fall down her face.

"Do not think you can sway me from the truth with your tears." Guy said hardly.

"Yes! I cut the saddle strap and I wanted Vasey dead. It is only what you have wanted a thousand times in your heart. I see it in your eyes, even as you look at me now. That man has done you so many wrongs, more than you could dream of." She replied defiantly.

"That is neither here nor there! If Vasey had made the connection that it was you, not even your position as my wife would have saved you. I think he might have punished you a little more harshly than a haircut this time!" Guy thumped his gloved hand on the doorpost in frustration.

"Guy I am sorry!" She pleaded. "I thought that with the sheriff gone we could…"

"What? Be free to live our lives Marian?" He asked bitterly.

She bowed her head. "Yes," She said quietly.

"Well, there is no happy ending to this story. Not for me." Guy wanted to bite his tongue, giving away more than he had intended.

Marian's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it is nothing." He said evasively. "Just the ugliness of the years talking. Promise me that you will not try to kill the sheriff again."

The words stuck in her throat. "I promise I will not try to kill the sheriff again." She forced the words past her lips. _Was it wrong to lie by omission?_ Marian wondered. _Because next time she found a chance, she would not try, she would succeed._

Guy looked her, but his eyes were deliberately impassive, concealing the tempest of emotions that raged behind them.

"Marian, the sheriff has been doing these wrongs as you call them, to me for many years now. I can tolerate the public humiliation, even the physical blows. Time has made me a temperate man where he is concerned. None of it matters as long as I have you to come home to."

_If only he knew__ the real magnitude of those wrongs. How she longed to tell him what she had learned the night of the banquet. Love kept her silent, just as the sheriff knew it would. For a man who had no personal concept of human love, he understood its workings well. _Marian wondered how many others Vasey had used in such a way.

"I am impulsive at times, I know, but I only have your interests at heart." She sighed.

Guy put his arms around her. "You have never extinguished a life Marian, in that at least I do not want to tarnish you. Once you have stepped over that line, it changes you inside. A little piece of your soul dies with them and you go to a place that you can never come back from."

Marian removed his leather glove and laced her fingers through his. Her heart wept for his pain.

"Vasey would have you hung if he knew. I could not bear it if anything happened to you." Guy whispered in wounded tones.

"Nor I, you, but I am not made of glass." She whispered back. They held each other in silence for a few moments, before Marian spoke again. "Guy, I feel so terrible about the stable boys. Do you think enquiries could be made to see if anything is to be done for them? I never meant for anyone to get hurt…well except for Vasey. When I think of those boys, no more than children…and what he has done to them…"

"My love, Vasey has no conscience and he has no feelings. Age or gender is nothing to him nor is human life. I tried to think that way too for a while. I thought I could, but…"

"You are nothing like that monster, Guy." Marian interrupted vehemently. She laid her head back against his chest. "We will get through this. You will have everything that is rightfully yours and we will live a long and happy life together with our six children."

He smiled to himself. "Six?"

"At least." She laughed teasingly, happy within her mind that she had succeeded in averting his mind from the darker thoughts of only moments ago.

Guy stroked her hair, as she rested against him. "Let us see if you still say that after our first child." He bent his head, whispering the words against her ear before kissing it.

* * *

Guy and Marian stood at the window; both had risen to watch the dawn together. The sun in all its glory crept over the trees, climbing the sky, beginning to bathe Locksley in its golden light. All ready peasants were stirring and going about their daily business. Guy's arms tightened around her, his breath stirring her hair as he bent down and leant his head on her shoulder.

"One day Marian, we will stand at another window like this one and watch the sun come up over the Gisborne lands."

"We will." She said firmly.

Guy's heart ached with the heaviness of the burden it carried. He knew they would never share such a moment. The sheriff would never allow it. He would make his present happiness last for the eternities. His dreams and imagination were all he could expect to have. _Guy of Gisborne had no future_. He would be the assassin of the king and only one road was left to such a man. At least his judgement would be swift at the hands of Richard's knights. His blood could purchase Marian's freedom and safety. The thought eased his pain.

"Guy…"

"Mmmm."

"Will you not tell me what is troubling you?" asked Marian softly.

She felt his chest expand as he let out a deep sigh.

"What could be troubling me my love? I have everything I need in my arms right now."

Marian pulled out of his embrace. She walked over to the other side of the chamber and began to dress, stung that he would not trust her with the secrets he was obviously keeping from her. Guy felt her withdrawal and hurt as if it were a palpable being in the room.

He walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, deciding to tell her as much as he dared. "Marian…I cannot tell you why, please do not ask, but two weeks hence, you and I and the boy are to make a journey with the sheriff."

"I would not cross the street with that man if my life depended upon it." Said Marian, vehemently. "Why must we go with him Guy?"

"He has business in Portsmouth, and it is his desire that I accompany him. I am his master at arms Marian. Just because I am now a married man, my duties have not changed."

"No, they have not, but your priorities should have." Marian continued dressing.

She knew she was being hard on him, but the anger she felt at the sheriff's stranglehold on her and Guy refused to go away.

"Marian, I give you free rein in almost everything, but I am your husband and your lord. Obey me in this at least!" Guy almost shouted at her.

Marian was surprised, although not shocked at his sudden rage; his moods were at best mercurial, she accepted that about him. But it still chafed at her independent pride to be ordered about in such a manner. Edith's lessons to her as a young girl about female obedience had never penetrated that deeply into her brain. She stood and faced him, refusing to be daunted by his display of male chauvinism, her cheeks twin bright spots of colour, indicating her own ill temper.

"Fine, I will go to Portsmouth with you and the sheriff, and while we are at it, if he requests it, should I dance naked in Nottingham market place too?" Marian snapped.

Guy's hands curled into fists, at his sides, feeling at a major disadvantage facing his wife in nothing, but his braies.

"Woman, you drive me out of my mind!"

"Good!" She replied, before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Guy kicked over a stool, cursing loudly, before reaching for his clothes and getting dressed.

Guy walked down the stairs, putting on his leather gloves as he went. Alan was waiting for him, hastily wolfing down a boiled egg, and a tankard of ale. He wiped his mouth and stood to attention as Guy reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Marian?" Guy asked.

"Er, she went to the kitchens, said she had to talk to Thornton about something."

Guy nodded.

"Is my horse saddled?"

"Not only that, but waiting in the courtyard." Allan said, feeling pleased with his own efficiency.

Guy just scowled at him and Allan rolled his eyes_. It was going to be one of those days, was it?_

"For a change you might be worth what I pay you." Guy strode out of the hall and into the courtyard. He mounted his horse and looked down at Allan. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Allan hurried over to his horse and got up on it, not wanting to keep Guy waiting any longer when he was so obviously in a black mood this morning.

"No goodbye kisses for the wife?" Grinned Allan, not able to resist pushing his luck. Guy just looked at him in disgust before flicking the reins and galloping off. Allan followed closely behind.

Marian came rushing out into the empty courtyard. "Guy!" She called out, but it was too late, the men were all ready out of earshot.

* * *

Marian sighed; she had hoped to talk with her husband before he set out for the castle, regretting her earlier hardness with him. She had censured him for keeping secrets when she herself was no better and now she felt the shame of her earlier behaviour. She saw on a daily basis the struggle he had to even get on his horse and ride off for the day to a man that controlled him so totally, a fact she had been oblivious to until the day he had tried to save her from Winchester.

Guy had known of her intentions to ride into Nottingham with him today, and had purposely left without her, for which she did not blame him. They had planned to make the journey together as Marian wanted to see to the care of the stable boys that Vasey had so harshly punished. Guy had not even taken some sustenance before leaving. He ate precious little as it was and she had noticed he seemed to be getting thinner. She hurried off to the kitchens to see what she could find in way of food.

Thornton was busy talking to the cook and surprised to see her back there so soon.

"Can I be of assistance my lady?" He asked.

"Do you have any of the game pie left over from last evening?" She asked.

"There is a little. Would you like me serve you some in the dining hall?" He asked.

Marian shook her head. "If you would be so kind to pack it in a basket, along with some bread and cheese and some ale and have it brought to me out in the courtyard. I am leaving for Nottingham for the day, and will probably not be back until this evening."

She left the room and headed for the stables, if she were quick she might yet catch up with her husband before he reached the castle. Marian paced the courtyard impatiently as she waited for the stableman to bring out her mount to her. Finally her horse was led out and she mounted the horse just as Thornton came out with a small basket, which he handed up to her. Marian quickly thanked him and set off.

She had good knowledge of the forest paths off the main roads, which helped her gain time, and it was not long before she saw Allan and Guy up ahead, both men deep in conversation as their horses trotted slowly along the track. Marian felt a rush of love as she observed that straight, rigid back in the saddle.

Marian was about to call out and alert them to her presence, when she saw Will and Djaq both emerging from a thicket. Judging by their flushed faces and the abundance of leaves that Djaq was pulling from Will's hair, it did not take a genius to guess what they had been up to before her arrival. She took one last look at her husband and Allan's retreating figures and turned her attention to the couple.

"Marian!" Djaq grinned sheepishly at her.

Marian was genuinely glad to see the other woman. She got down off her horse and greeted the pair.

"So Will, when are you going to make an honest woman of her?" Marian teased.

Will looked uncomfortable. "I did ask her, but she said no, not unless we can get married by my faith as well as her own. There aren't exactly a lot of people around here to do the job from her side of things." Said Will, looking at Djaq apologetically. "Robin says he knows someone and has sent word, but we are still waiting to hear."

"How is Robin?" Marian asked.

"Better." Will replied.

"Resigned." Djaq answered. "Most of us did not speak to him for a couple of days after he drugged us. I have learned to keep my medicines better hidden now." She said, wryly.

Marian hesitated for a moment, before speaking again. "Have either of you heard anything new about what the sheriff is up to lately?" she asked.

Will and Djaq looked at each other before looking back at her. "You would be in a better position to know that." Said Will.

"Not really. Guy does not tell me everything about his work at the castle. I am not such a fool that I do not know there is more to his sullenness of late."

Djaq started laughing and Will joined in, Marian frowned, hurt at their reaction, she turned to leave, but Djaq put a hand on her sleeve.

"Marian, I am sorry, it's just that you were worried about your husband's ill temper. It is just that saying Gisborne is in a bad temper is like saying the sky is blue."

"Guy is not always like that!." She told them haughtily. Then she burst into a fit of laughter as the truth of Djaq's words sank in. She truly needed a little mirth right now to distract her from her own dark thoughts.

"You were saying about Gisborne earlier…?" Will prompted.

"What I am about to say, I tell you in the strictest confidence, but I think the sheriff is up to something, and it is something big. I also think it heavily involves my husband."

"Well, that is nothing unusual. Where there sheriff is, Guy is usually there also." He replied. "We haven't heard of anything new."

"If you let me fill in the blanks, then maybe you can do some enquiries for me?"

* * *

Marian bade the two lovers' goodbye and headed towards the road, still hoping that she would not be too late to catch up to Guy and Allan. She rode hard, spotting them a few moments later. There was not much distance left to the castle, but it would be plenty of time for her to beg Guy's forgiveness for her earlier behaviour.

"Guy!" She called out.

Guy brought his horse to a stop and turned it around and came over to her. He studied her face, guardedly.

"If you have come to berate me some more for my conduct of this morning, you can return to the manor house." He said arrogantly.

"Guy, I am sorry for what I said this morning. I was insensitive." She hung her head in what she hoped looked like feminine supplication, waiting for his reply.

Guy brought his horse directly alongside hers. He raised her face to look in her eyes. He smiled ironically to himself. Marian would never be the compliant wife that men of his station were taught to expect, and he was glad of it. She had the fire and spirit of his mother. A more docile, timid bride would have bored him to tears by now.

"You can cease the act now, my love. I accept your apology." Guy looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

She leant over in the saddle and their lips met as they kissed slowly and lingeringly.

"Oh, pleeeeasse!" Allan protested. "I didn't join up for this when I came over to the dark side." He rolled his eyes. "I am going ahead."

"Fine, but we all enter Nottingham together." Guy called over his shoulder. He took Marian's hand and kissed it. "I am sorry too. I behaved like a…"

"Man?" she ventured. "I brought some food for you. Maybe we could dismount for a moment and talk while you eat?"

"I don't need a nursemaid Marian. I can take care of myself." Guy smiled to soften the harshness of his words, but he got down from his horse as she suggested and helped Marian from hers. She removed the basket from the saddle and they sat on a fallen tree trunk at the side of the road.

"But you do need a wife, Guy you are wasting away before my eyes. If I do not care for you, then no one will." She opened the basket and took some of the bread and ale from it.

"Forgive me Marian, I am not used to anyone caring about me in any sense, but I could get very used to it." He smiled widely, wiping years off his face.

"I will gladly come with you to Portsmouth, but not because the sheriff desires it. I will ask you no more questions on the subject. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Thank you and please no mention of where we are going to Allan, I should not have told you, yet." Marian nodded as he took the food from her hand and she watched with satisfaction as he ate, glad at least that she could make sure he took care of himself in one respect. She nibbled distractedly on a crust of bread in her own hand, her thoughts distracted.

"Will you come with me to the apothecary's to see about some bandages and salve for the young stable hands?" She asked.

"I can see you to his door. But I dare not linger any longer as Vasey will not be easy to deal with today, after what you did to him."

"If I have done anything to make your duties harder because of my actions, then I am sorry."

"Your intentions were not misguided, just your actions. God knows this world would be a better place without Vasey in it, but never mind, let us continue on to the castle. Come and find me later and we can return to Locksley together. Do you have any other plans for the day?"

"Well, it is market day today and I thought about some new gowns for our trip might be nice." She replied saucily.

"Do I detect a hint of bribery?" He raised a brow. He reached out his hand and ran a finger down her cheek. "Of course you may have new gowns. I would give you anything you asked that was within my power. You know that don't you?"

Marian nodded. "Come, I have amends to make to a couple of lads." She sighed regretfully.

They caught up to Allan who had not gotten very far and the three of them continued on their journey in silence, until they passed under the gates of Nottingham once more. Guy instructed Allan to continue on to the castle, while he stopped at the apothecary's for a moment with Marian. Both dismounted.

"This is where you and I must part company for the day." Guy said regretfully, pulling off his gloves and tucking them under his arm.

He leaned in to kiss her, his large hands framing her face. The kiss was brief, but profound. Marian opened her eyes to look into the clear blue grey eyes of her husband, her love for him reflected in her own gaze.

"And try to stay out of trouble!" He said warningly, as he got back on his horse and rode away. Marian watched him go and led her horse over to a wooden post and secured it, before entering the home of the apothecary.

* * *

Guy had had other reasons for leaving Marian, besides fear of courting the sheriff's displeasure, which he usually did on a daily basis anyway and often without cause. He had other business for which, he did not want his wife in attendance. It was past time his lady had a wedding ring.

He turned the corner and rode into the next street, dismounting outside the home of the silversmith. He had been intending to visit old Brun for some time, but circumstances had not been favourable. As of habit, Guy looked around before entering the building, content he was alone, he went in. Guy cringed inwardly as he remembered the gaudy ring he had chosen for his bride the first time they had almost wed. He had since learned her tastes were much simpler.

He walked over to the workbench of the old man and studied some of his designs on the scraps of parchment that were littered about the place. The old man shuffled out of the backroom, instantly wary of his new customer, but obsequious to his elevated position.

"Can I help you my lord?" He asked.

Half an hour later, Guy was back on his horse and almost to his destination. He was well pleased with himself that he had succeeded in at least one thing today. The ring would be ready in less than two weeks, including the inscription he had requested to be engraved inside it._ Dulcius ex asperis – through difficulty, sweetness._ _Yes that summed up their relationship_, he thought wryly.

Guy focused his attention back to the task at hand. It was not long before he was riding under the portcullis of the inner courtyard. He dismounted and made his way to the sheriff's quarters, having enquired as to his whereabouts. He found Vasey lying on his bed and propped up by an assortment of cushions and pillows. His physician stood by the side of the bed, but Guy could see no physical evidence of harm about the sheriff's person.

"Nice of you to show your face Gisborne, as always..." Said the sheriff sarcastically.

"If you had wanted my presence last night, you only had to send word and I would have been here at once." He attempted to inject a note of servitude into his voice.

"Someone is trying to kill me you halfwit. I would have thought it obvious that your attendance was required."

Guy frowned. "Are you certain my lord? I thought that you had punished those responsible for nothing more than neglect of duty."

"That so called_neglect_ almost killed me!" Roared Vasey.

"But surely you do not think that a couple of young boys were trying to kill you?"

"Assassins are everywhere Gisborne and if you were a smart boy, you would know that!"

The sheriff picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the table beside him and threw it at his master at arms' head. Well used to ducking the sheriff's missiles, Guy managed to avoid it. Allan entered the room took one glance at the apple, smashed on the floor and looked like he wished he could walk back out again.

"Ah, and if it isn't the other half of the double act! Get out of my sight, the pair of you and find out who is behind yesterday's upset or I will stretch both your necks."

It was an empty threat. The sheriff had been promising to kill Guy for incompetence almost as long as he had been in his household, but he was not as stupid as know that if Vasey ever really got it into his head, he would breathe his last. Guy noticed the physician put a few drops of something into a goblet of wine. He did not protest, knowing it was probably little more than poppy juice to make the sheriff sleep, which would be a kindness to everyone. He watched as the sheriff drank deeply from the cup before he and Allan left the room.

Allan let out a long breath. "What I don't get is that if he thinks the person or persons who tried to kill him are still about, then why punish the boys?"

Guy sniffed and folded his arms. "Because he felt like it. He does whatever he wants on a whim." He started to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Asked Allan, following after him.

"To Nettlestone. I have enquiries to make about the repairs being done on the sheriff's traveling coach."

Allan frowned. "He is off somewhere a bit further a field then?" He asked hopefully.

"We all are in two weeks time, so you had better make yourself ready for the journey."

Allan's heart sank. The sheriff very rarely left Nottingham, whatever it was, it was important enough to take him away from his domain. "Where are we going?"

"You don't need to know that as of yet."

Allan did not pursue his line of questioning further, knowing he would get no further information from Guy. At least the day's business would get them both away from the castle. The fresh air of the forest paths were calling to him, although he knew in his heart that he would never return there as one of Robin's men. His fate was now intertwined with that of his master's.

* * *

She tucked away the bandages and ointment in her saddlebag. Marian had come away from the apothecary's a lot later than she had hoped to. He had not been there and she had had a wait. His wife, who also doubled up as the local midwife had been the only person she had found at home. Most of the villagers in the area treated Merriam with suspicion and were convinced that she practiced dark magic. Marian had always been one for believing in what she could see and touch and held little stock in the rumours. Merriam was a good woman who had saved many a mother and child with her skills.

After her conversation with midwife, Marian started to wonder if some of the things were true, or if she just had a sharp eye for things. She had a lot to think about. After a goblet of mead and some easy conversation, Merriam had asked her some very personal questions, which had made her blush to the roots of her hair to recall. The one thing the other woman had brought to her attention was that her courses were overdue. She was no more than a few days late by her calculations, but her body had always been so regular. When they had not come, she'd put it down to the changes in her life and the loss of her father. She had heard that grief could affect them. _But so could intimate relations with a man, Merriam had laughingly told her._

She would not tell Guy until she knew and it was too soon. She would not get his hopes up. Guy had suffered enough disappointments in his life. _Surely the night in the barn had not borne fruit, made her a woman and a mother all in one night? _Marian remembered Edith's warnings against sin as a young girl, although at the time she had not been sure exactly what her old nursemaid had meant. _"It only takes one time to lie with a man to get his child young Marian, so make sure that that one man is your husband."_Well, there had certainly been plenty of lying down with Guy. She smiled at the memories.

Marian's smile faded as she felt the little bottle in her hand, serving to remind her of her continued disobedience to her husband. She had managed to secret it under the bandages she had purchased. Marian had felt guilty for taking the vial of poison from Merriam's strongbox when she had exited the room for a moment on other business. She had left her some extra money on the counter before hurriedly leaving the house. Monkshood would be the perfect antidote to all of their problems. She would not use it now, but somewhere between Nottingham and Portsmouth, the sheriff would die. Poison left a lot less room for error than a cut saddle strap.

Marian mounted her horse and rode slowly down the street towards the castle, her mind on the young stable hands. She would learn to live with Vasey's blood on her hands somehow, but it was something she could not see troubling her as much as it should.

Merriam pulled back the covering on the open window and watched Marian ride away down the street. She held her strongbox in her hands, looking at the empty space the bottle of poison had occupied.

"May God be with you and yours, Lady Gisborne." She sighed, watching until Marian was out of sight. Merriam touched the charm she wore around her neck, before going back to her duties.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A/N : Sorry for the wait between chapters, but RL sometimes gets in the way. This story will most likely run for 20 chapters, with the possibility of an epilogue chapter after it.

Prisoners of Circumstance – Chapter 18

Marian secured the last strap on her travelling bags. There was only two more days now until they were expected to go on a journey to some unknown fate with the sheriff. She had an uneasy feeling in the well of her stomach. There had been no word from either Djaq or Will, which only increased her anxiety. The saying that no news was good news, hardly applied in this situation, she thought wryly. Robin had hardly been seen or heard of around Nottingham for some time, although she had heard of his good deeds to the poor in neighbouring villages. Marian could only assume he had stayed away from anywhere he might encounter her, to heal his wounds. It was understandable. Marian sighed regretfully. The heart did not choose whom it would love and she found herself wishing there could be someone for her old sweetheart in the same way she had Guy.

Guy was another thing, he had become more and more withdrawn the last few days. He was with her in their bed every night, but he seemed so far away in his mind and the lines of tiredness around his eyes had deepened. She had awoken many a time during the hours of darkness to find him at the window, staring out into the blackness of the night. It made her heart ache to look at him. Marian had managed to stay away from Nottingham since the visit to the apothecary. Just thinking of what she concealed in her luggage made her head swim. A degree of fear had had a chance to settle in since she had stolen the monkshood from Merriam, but her conscience was another thing. At least it had been eased in one respect and that was that the stable boys were going to make a full recovery.

She expected Guy back from the castle at any moment. She hoped it was to be his last venture into Nottingham until the sheriff expected them to travel to Portsmouth. The shadows were all ready growing long, as dusk began to settle. Marian shivered as a cold wind blew through the shutters. She took a woollen wrap from the chair and put it about her shoulders. It was late autumn now and this morning there had been the first frost, signalling the dying of the new season, and the herald of the winter to come.

Marian touched her flat stomach. There had still been no sign of her courses. She estimated it had almost been almost six weeks since her last one, although she had only been with Guy as a wife in the fullest sense of the word for the past month. If she had not started by the time they returned from Portsmouth she would go and see Merriam again for an examination. But already she could feel changes within her that convinced her that something was different this time. If only her mother were alive. She wanted go and talk to Edith, but there was not time before they left as there were still so many preparations for their journey.

Marian stopped what she was doing and made a decision, reaching for a warm cloak from one of the chests. _Why shouldn't she pay Edith a visit? _She had not seen her since the night she had taken shelter with her after running from Guy in the barn. Winter was coming and food would be in short supply for her old friend. She hurried downstairs and waylaid Thornton in the dining hall.

"Please could you have the cart made ready and pack a basket of bread, cheese and some milk." He moved off towards the kitchen. Marian caught his sleeve again. "Oh, and maybe some cuts from the pig that was slaughtered yesterday and a sack of flour?"

"Very good my lady." He raised an enquiring eyebrow. "Do you wish a servant to accompany you?"

"No thank you Thornton that will not be necessary."

He nodded and walked away. Marian walked over to the window. There was still good light, and the journey to Knighton would not take long. She no longer took to horse riding as it was too risky, until she knew if she was indeed with child. There was less chance of harm on a cart. While she waited for the cart and the food, Marian went into the yard. There were some wild flowers still growing, although they would not be around much longer with the winter getting much closer. She hastily picked a few.

Marian smiled to herself. If and when the baby came, it would be around the month of June. The garden would be one mass of colour as she remembered it and the grass would be thick with daisies. For a moment she imagined lying on a blanket in the grass, with Guy at her side, while she nursed their child at her breast. _It was a sweet dream_.

"My lady?" Marian started at the sound of Thornton's voice, having not heard his approach.

She looked around to see that the cart and the basket were ready for her visit.

"If my lord asks where I am, I have gone to visit Edith of Knighton. I should not be more than an hour or two, but if he wishes to come and find me, I would be more than glad."

The servant nodded and helped Marian to the cart. She settled down and flicked the reins. It was nice to have a bit of a purpose. Although she was as happy as she could be under the circumstances, she was starting to feel like one of those useless noblewomen she had so often scorned. She needed an occupation and to be helping people. That part of being the Nightwatchman, Marian missed terribly. If she were honest with herself, she also missed some of the fights she had had with Guy, _at least the ones that had not ended in her being stabbed_. She shivered at the memory. However, nothing ever stayed the same. Her life had changed, but she could still help others, just in different ways and under Guy's protection. The cart rumbled out of the courtyard and Marian focused on her trip ahead, unconsciously humming a lullaby under her breath.

* * *

"Looking forward to our trip Gisborne?" Smirked the sheriff.

He had kept Guy on an even tighter leash these last ten days and he was enjoying himself immensely.

"I will do my duty my lord." Guy answered noncommittally.

"Just think, in two weeks king Richard's ship will arrive at Portsmouth, weather allowing. Thanks to you he will be dead and Prince John will be on the throne. I am sure the new king will reward you for services rendered and grant you back your ancestral lands. It's a win win situation…Gizzy." He added, knowing how much his pet name grated on Guy's nerves.

Guy had stopped listening to him. He had tried to leave the castle over an hour ago. Night was beginning to fall and it would be dark by the time he reached Locksley. He had received word earlier from Brun the silversmith that his wedding ring for his wife was ready. Marian would not be pleased to be eating alone and he had wanted her company at the table. Each night spent together was a precious moment for him and such occasions were fast running out. He felt a heavy hand slap down on his shoulder.

"Not thinking of backing out of our little venture, are you?"

Guy turned around to look at the sheriff, his face impassive. "Do you doubt my loyalty?"

The sheriff unsheathed his dagger from his side. He ran the tip of the blade down Guy's face. "You might be forgetting that your future rests on a knife's point Gisborne, especially for that young…nubile …wife of yours." He leered.

Guy looked down at him with contempt, not even bothering to disguise his loathing of the man before him. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword.

"Marian will do her duty also." He forced through tight lips.

Vasey put the knife away, his mood changing yet again. He slapped Guy on the rump. "Run along Gisborne, I am sure I will be sick of the sight of you after two weeks spent on the road together. Prepare for your journey, but I want to see you and your entourage here at the castle at sunrise in two days."

Guy did not need telling twice, eager as always to get away from the castle. Before he left he had to stop by his quarters and collect something he wanted to present to Marian along with her ring. Each step he took along the corridor was both weighted with grief but tempered with the pleasure of the gift he had yet to bestow upon her. He entered the chamber; he fancied that he could still smell the lingering scent of the rose water that Marian used.

The room was cold and almost dark. Neither he nor Marian had spent another night in it since the evening of the banquet. Guy walked over to the bed and touched the coverlet. His mind wandering to the wonderful night they had had together, it had been the last night he had truly been happy. So much had occurred since then, so much to drag him down.

Guy shook off his melancholy thoughts, and went to the chest at the bottom of the bed. He unlocked it and searched through it for the roll of parchment which had lain at the bottom of the strong box. His hand closed over it. It was slightly crumpled, but still almost as fresh as the day it had been completed.

He did not need to unroll it to remember the words he had had the scribe write on it for him.

_For I love you so much, truthfully, that one could more rapidly dry up the deep sea and hold back its waves _

_Than I could confine myself_,_ from loving you, without deceit; for my feelings my reminiscences, my joys_

_And my desires are perpetually of you, whom I cannot leave or even momentarily forget._

Guy clasped it to his chest for a moment, as a wave of bitterness crashed over him and he strode from the room, before the tears that stung his eyes, began to fall. He walked through the courtyard, a dark scowl on his face at his momentary weakness. A few short weeks ago he would not have let his heart rule his head so. He had to be strong for the coming weeks or he would never fulfil his duty, not the duty to the sheriff, but to Marian and keep the one person who meant everything to him safe from harm.

* * *

It had actually been quite dark by the time Marian had arrived at Edith's hut, as she had stopped off at Knighton church to lay the wild flowers at her father's grave. It had been important to her to say goodbye to him before she and Guy left Nottingham for goodness knows how long. Marian had tidied up some errant weeds that had sprung up during a recent rainfall before leaving the grave yard.

She was glad she had taken the time to visit her old friend before their departure. Edith had been pleased to see her and had received the pork and other provisions with gratitude. Edith had been excited by the news that Marian might be increasing so soon.

Not long after Marian had left Edith's humble dwelling, she had the uneasy feeling that she was being watched. It started as soon she had entered the forest paths. It was now full night, except for the patches of moonlight that penetrated the canopy of the trees. The forest at night held little fear for her, but nevertheless her hand tightened around the dagger she had concealed in the folds of her gown. Guy had not joined her as she had hoped and she could only assume he had been waylaid with business at the castle.

A twig snapped like the crack of a whip. Marian's head turned at the source of the sound. A dark shape emerged from the trees. She breathed a sigh of relief as the person stepped into a patch of moonlight and she saw that it was only Robin.

"Marian, how well you look."

"It's night time Robin, and those lines do not work on me, and haven't for some time." She smiled dryly at him.

Robin chuckled at her words. Something had changed between them since their last encounter on the road to Locksley and there was no longer a feeling of dread on her part at their meeting.

"Can you not let a man compliment a lady as an opening to an apology?"

"You have much to make up for." Marian told him haughtily.

"I still have your belongings if you want them sent back to you?"

Marian got down from the cart, with Robin's assistance and stood and faced him, her hands on her hips. She felt a frisson of annoyance as his words, but clamped down on it.

"No, sell them for the poor." She sighed. "Is there a purpose for your detaining me or did you just feel like going over old times?"

"Now that you mention it," Robin paused, scratching his beard for a moment. "Djaq and Will said you think there is something big going on with the sheriff."

Marian frowned. "I hoped they would not tell you."

"It is my business to know what is going on, especially if the sheriff is behind it. I sent Will and Djaq to Grimston to follow up a lead on the information you are looking for."

By the vagueness of Robin's statement, she guessed that Will and Djaq had not told Robin everything that has passed between them. "When will they be back?" Asked Marian.

"Some time tomorrow night, they have all ready sent word ahead."

Marian said a silent prayer that they would be back in time to tell her what they knew. She shivered, the evening was growing cool and she longed to get back to the warm hearth of Locksley manor. Marian felt a little stab of guilt that she was contemplating the warmth of a fire that belonged to the man in front of her.

"You are cold." Robin stated.

"A little." Marian's teeth chattered.

Robin pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, rubbing some warmth back into them. Marian pulled away from him a little.

"I wasn't trying to make a move on you Marian." Robin held up his hands defensively. "Well, maybe a little one." He grinned.

"Robin!" Marian said warningly.

Marian slipped the borrowed cloak from her shoulders, wrinkling her nose a little. It did not smell good, it had an aroma of earth and sweat about it, and it made her feel queasy. She was so much more sensitive to smells of late. Her vision blurred and she stumbled. Robin put his arms around her to stop her falling.

"Marian! Are you sickening for something?" He asked, his voiced edged with concern. "Gisborne is not taking care of you."

The world righted itself, but she held on to Robin for a moment longer.

"Thank you Robin. I think I can stand on my own two feet now, literally and figuratively." She said sharply, annoyed at his assumption that something was wrong and it was her husband's fault, which it probably was she thought wryly.

Marian made a move to go to back to the cart. There was a chance that Guy could show up at any minute and she did not want him to find her in the arms of her former sweetheart.

"I have to get back, I will be missed and there is much to do before I go…" Marian stopped short realising she had all ready given too much away with her careless comment.

"You are going somewhere?" Robin's hands dropped to his sides.

"No, I…yes." She admitted.

"With Gisborne and the sheriff…that's it! It is why you wanted Djaq and Will to sniff around for information." He guessed. "Will didn't tell me that part. When he told me you needed to know about the sheriff, I thought it was to do with something closer to home." Robin grabbed hold of her arms again. "Where are they taking you?" He demanded.

"That is none of your…"

"Locksley, get your hands off my wife!"

Both heads turned guiltily to face Guy. He was still mounted on his horse and looked down at them both, in ill concealed rage.

"Guy, nothing happened!" Marian protested.

"Do you think I do not know that? If it had, I would not be talking with Hood right now. I would be killing him." Snapped Guy.

"You could try." Muttered Robin under his breath, so only Marian could hear it.

Marian sighed as she felt the brittle truce between the two men, crumble to dust before her eyes.

Guy looked at Marian. "Get in the cart." He ordered.

She resented being ordered about in such a way, but complied with his demand and took the reins. Guy turned his horse around and started off towards Locksley again, with Marian following behind in the cart. Neither spoke on the journey home. She had nothing to feel guilty for, but she did, and she resented the feeling.

It was not long before Locksley manor was in sight and Marian breathed a sigh of relief to be home again and the idea of a warm fire pleased her. She had gotten quite cold and stiff on the way back and decided it would be her last evening call until after winter had passed. Although Marian knew that Guy was displeased with her, he still dismounted and walked over to the cart to help her down. Marian took his arm, both leaving the stable hands to see to the horses.

They entered the hall, a large fire blazed in the hearth as she had hoped. Marian left Guy's side and went over to it, rubbing her hands to get some warmth back into them. He followed her, removing his gloves and throwing them on the table. Guy stood by her side and she turned and looked up at him nervously as he took her hands in his and rubbed them with his own, helping to bring back her circulation.

Marian took an audible breath. "Really, nothing happened."

"I know." Was all he replied. "That is not what has angered me. It is the fact that you were colluding with outlaws again. I should not have to keep repeating just how much danger you place yourself in."

Guy let go of her hands and paced the room. He stopped to look at her.

"I heard some of what was said before I announced my arrival." He rubbed at tired eyes, before walking back over to her. "I am disappointed that you have shared our travel plans with your old…_friend_…" He said with heavy emphasis.

Marian felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I did not go to Robin. I happened upon Djaq the day we argued and I was trying to find you. It was not deliberate. I needed someone to talk to. I trust her. I only did it because I am afraid for you, not because I am disloyal." She knew how much Guy valued loyalty and hoped she could make him understand the reasons for her actions.

"And what has your friend managed to dig up?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Marian admitted.

He looked down at her for several long stretched out moments of silence. All the fight and anger seemed to leave him. "We have such precious little time together before we leave here. I do not want to spend it fighting with you."

He was right; there would not be many more opportunities for them to be themselves once they were on the road with Vasey. She did not want to waste one drop of happiness in conflict either.

"Nor I with you. Forgive me Guy, but I am very afraid for you, if I loved you less, maybe I would not care, but I do."

Guy took her in his arms and breathed in her scent. The ever present smell of rose water invaded his nostrils and it comforted him. He stroked her hair.

"Tomorrow is ours alone. The sheriff has no need of me at the castle until we are due to travel."

Marian lifted her head and looked up at him. "I had hoped it would be so. We had better not waste one valued moment!"

There was a discreet cough behind them. They turned around to look at the old servant. Thornton looked rather uncomfortable.

"Will you be requiring supper, my lord?" He asked Guy.

Guy looked down at Marian. She smiled up at him.

"Not for sometime." Guy replied, taking Marian's hand and leading her up the stairs.

Thornton shook his head. _Supper would be late again. Just as well that it was game pie and could be eaten cold._

* * *

Marian awoke, even in all the present troubles the smile that lifted the corners of her mouth, spread into a wide grin. He had been a tender and slow lover this evening as if savouring every touch like a delicious meal. Guy had brought them up something to eat from the kitchens a while ago, but she had been tired and drifted off back to sleep. She stretched and rolled over in the bed. Marian placed her hand on the other side of her and found the space where her husband should have been, cold and empty. It was still dark, but there was no sign of Guy anywhere.

"Guy?" She called out.

There was nothing, only silence. Marian got up from the bed and quickly dressed in a robe. The air was chilled so she took a blanket from the bed and crept quietly downstairs as not to disturb the servants. The hall was also empty. Marian unlocked the door and walked out into the courtyard. In the far corner there was a blaze of light from one of the braziers. Marian could make out the shape of her husband in the dim glow.

As she got closer, Marian saw he was stripped down to the waist and was taking out his personal demons on the wooden Pell. She watched in fascination as he sliced at the wood with deadly accuracy with his broadsword. He had worked up a sweat, and his muscles gleamed in the golden glow of the fire.

She dared not get too close. Wherever his mind was, it was far from here and she had learned from previous experience that it would be foolhardy to go near him. Instead she watched, just outside the circle of the light. He stopped for a moment, out of breath. Guy turned around, sensing he was no longer alone.

"Marian."

"What are you doing out here, it is freezing!"

"I couldn't sleep."

Guy put his broadsword down and walked over to Marian. He raked his hands through his hair, making his appearance more dishevelled. He had a thick growth of stubble on his chin, which she found she rather liked. She placed a hand on his cheek. Guy turned his face and pressed a kiss into her palm.

Marian took the blanket from her shoulders and draped it around him. He smelt a little of sweat, but it did not repel her like the smell of Robin's cloak earlier.

"You need it more than I do."

Guy took her hand. "Come with me, I have something for you."

"I think that you gave me more than enough this evening." She teased.

Guy did not smile at her attempt at humour, but his eyes were warm as he looked at her. He did not speak but continued to lead her towards the house. When they entered the hall, he pulled back one of the chairs at the table and bade her sit, while he disappeared upstairs. He was gone for a while and Marian began to get impatient and her natural curiosity was getting the better of her. She almost rose to see what was keeping him. When he returned the blanket was gone and in it's place, one of his black tunics. He no longer smelt of sweat, but had a clean smell of the olive soap, which had become synonymous with him.

Guy was carrying a small leather pouch in his hand along with a scroll. He pulled out the chair next to him and turned to face her. There was an air of agitated nervousness in his face and she wondered at it. He opened the pouch and tipped something into his hand, although Marian could not see what it was as he quickly closed his palm on the object.

He took her left hand in his.

"Who would have known what a journey you and I were setting out on, when we married in your father's presence a few weeks ago?"

"No," She smiled wryly. "It has been eventful, but I would not change it for anything, because it brought me to you."

"Do you remember when we stood in this hall over a year ago and I placed a ring on your finger?"

Marian nodded. She also remembered Robin and his followers crashing the celebration and taking her ring. At the time she had been grateful to Robin, for she had not wanted the ring and it had felt heavy on her finger because of it. That instance seemed another lifetime and another woman, but then she did not know the deeper nature of the man to which she was betrothed.

She nodded at his question.

"Even then I sensed your hesitation at wearing my ring, and I ask your forgiveness for forcing it on you in the clumsy manner that I did."

"Guy, that is all in the past."

He sighed, but continued.

"Marian, would you wear my ring? Not because it is expected of you, nor will I force it upon you, but because you want to." He licked his lips nervously as was his habit. There was a protracted silence.

The fact that he asked had touched her deeply and it proved further to her of the changes he had undergone since the last time he had wanted her to wear his ring.

"You need no ring to know that I am yours, but of course I will wear your ring." She smiled through her tears.

Guy opened his hand to reveal, a beautifully engraved ring. At its heart was a milky moonstone, at first glance it looked rather plain, until the candlelight caught it, and it shone with a beautiful array of colours.

"My mother had a ring with a moonstone in it. I once overheard her tell a servant that the stone arouses love and passion, although I had little experience in that until you."

"Your mother was everything to you, wasn't she?" She asked softly. Marian leaned in to kiss him, wanting to erase the sadness from his eyes.

She sat back down and held out her hand again.

"Be patient, and read the inscription inside it first!"

Marian blushed as she took the ring from his hand and read the inside. .Dulcius ex asperis– through difficulty, sweetness." she read aloud. The words were perfect to her. He had chosen well.

Guy took the ring back from her and took hold of her hand once more. He slipped the ring on to her wedding finger. It felt right. Marian moved from the chair and sat on his lap and put her arms round his neck. "Although I will never forgive you for calling me difficult." She smiled.

Guy frowned for a moment before he realized she was in jest. "I have something else that is long over due." He handed her the parchment.

Marian recognized it from the chest.

"I know what it says." Marian admitted, her cheeks reddening anew.

"You do?" He asked in surprise. Guy pulled a face. "Of course you do, you are a woman."

"Did you make the poem yourself?" She asked.

"Yes, although I had a scribe to write it out." He said quietly. "I should be annoyed that you rummaged through my belongings young woman, but I do not want to mar this occasion with harsh words."

"I am what I am." She smiled.

He looked towards the window. The night was fading and soon it would be their last day together alone and he wanted to spend every moment of it with her. "Let's go back to bed."

* * *

"Are you sure that is everything Allan?" asked Guy as the last of their things needed for their journey was placed in the cart.

"Well, if it is not all there, it is hardly my fault is it? I didn't do the actual packing." He said defensively.

Guy took Marian's hand and helped her into their carriage. It set off and Allan rode beside it on his horse. "Am I going to ride like this all the way to Portsmouth?" He asked.

"I am sure there will be a place for you in the sheriff's carriage." Guy snapped at Allan, his nerves stretched to breaking point.

Marian covered his hand with hers, feeling the tension in him. They had spent a perfect day together yesterday; much of the travel preparation had been seen to by the servants and overseen by Allan, giving them more time to be alone. She felt as edgy as Guy looked today, and had been constantly looking out for Will and Djaq in the hope of news before they departed. No messages or clandestine visitors had come and Marian's spirits had sunk lower. _If she did not know what she was up against, how could she help her husband?_

Before the bags had been taken downstairs, Marian had checked her things again to make sure that the bottle of monkshood was well concealed. She had also pinned up her hair for reasons of practicality and to tuck her dagger into its thickness. There was no way that Guy would allow her to take any other weapons but that and she had to be content, even if she would have liked to take a sword as well. It would only cause suspicion and paranoia in the mind of the sheriff.

The carriage hit a rut in the road and jolted her out of her thoughts. Bile rose up in her throat and Marian broke out in a cold sweat. Usually she was a good traveler, but the swaying motion of the coach was making her stomach churn. Guy noticed her sudden pallor and touched her forehead. It felt cold to his touch.

"Are you unwell? You did not eat much at breakfast this morning."

"I had little appetite." Marian omitted to telling him that she had parted company with what little food had been in her stomach, shortly before they left. She had to admit to herself that there was no doubt that she was with child. She wanted to tell Guy her news so much, but for some reason, she had held back. She had the strangest feeling that if Guy knew of her condition that he would find an excuse to leave her behind, and there was nothing on earth or in heaven that would make her stay behind and leave him to the tender mercies of the sheriff.

Will drove the horse hard; they had been travelling for many miles. It could not go as fast as he would have liked with both his and Djaq's weight on it, but he would not leave her behind. They would have been in Nottingham hours ago if it had not been for the borrowed cart breaking a wheel the night before. He had tried to fix it, but without his tools it had been a lost cause and had only served to further delay them.

"We must go faster." Djaq insisted.

"If we do not rest the horse now, it will die underneath us Djaq."

Will pulled the horse to a stop and Djaq looked about her. "We are not far now. I will run the rest of the way."

"Djaq, no!" He protested.

"I am the fastest runner out of the two of us. Take the horse back to the camp and tell Robin what we know. It will be easier for it, without both our weights and you can take it slower. I only hope they have not yet left Nottingham. It is no good going to Locksley; they will have all ready gone from there."

Will dismounted the horse's back and helped Djaq down. She quickly kissed him before running off through the trees. Will got back on the horse and rode it as fast as he dared, in the other direction.

He could not ride the horse very fast, he could tell it was exhausted and in need of water. It was not far to the camp now, he realized, gratefully.

"Will!" Robin shouted through the trees as he saw his friend approach. "Where's Djaq?"

Will sagged in relief at the sound of Robin's voice. He tiredly got down from the horse and turned around to see Robin and Much.

"She went on ahead to see if Marian was still at Nottingham castle."

"What is the great urgency?" asked Robin. "And what exactly did you find out?"

"Robin, you are not going to believe this, but the King is coming back to England and…"

Robin grinned from ear to ear. "Richard is returning? Then all our troubles are solved. He can arrest the sheriff, and appoint a new one. Gisborne can give me back my home and we can…"

"Robin, there is more, much more." Interrupted Will. "He will be arriving at Portsmouth, and Vasey and Gisborne are going to be there to meet him, along with the black knights. It is the sheriff's plan that Guy kills the king and succeeds where he failed before."

Robin's smile faded. "He has sent Gisborne on a suicide mission and Marian will be in danger."

"I knew it! I knew Gisborne hadn't changed!" Said Much.

Robin looked at his friend thoughtfully for a few moments. "Actually I think he has. As much as it kills me to admit it, there is no way Gisborne would put Marian in such a path of danger, unless the sheriff had a sword to his back."

Both Will and Much looked at Robin in shock, in the face of his quietly spoken admission.

"Much and Will, go back to camp and get Little John and we will need some money. We too are going to Portsmouth. I will see if I can go and relieve some of Nottingham's finest of a few horses. I will also try to find Djaq. Meet me back here in an hour."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N  I apologise for this chapter taking so long, I had real life stuff going on with me and I also had to do some research for some of the places they stayed at on their journey to Portsmouth. I have researched to the best of my ability, please allow for lack of resources that I may have encountered, especially how long it would take to actually travel from Nottingham to Portsmouth, as I couldn't find that information anywhere so I have had to guess at it. Shoemaker's street is the modern translation of Scowrtenestret, as it would have been called in the time period that they were in Winchester.**

**The curfew on the city of Winchester, mentioned in the story is pure fiction, of course.**

Prisoners of Circumstance - Chapter 19

There were at least fifty men, all on horse back accompanying them on their journey; Vasey's belief that there were assassins everywhere ready to do away with him demanded such protection. Marian wondered at him leaving Nottingham so vulnerable, but Nottingham's welfare had never been high on his list of priorities. They had not put too many miles behind them and all ready this journey was becoming a nightmare for her, but not of the kind she had originally anticipated. She had all ways been a good traveller before…_before Guy getting her with child at least; well it had been a joint effort. _Marian mused to herself_, _shetook a quick glance at her husband, her eyes lingering on his proud profile as he stared ahead of him.

Her stomach rolled alarmingly with each jolt of the carriage. Even though the roads were little more than cart tracks, they were dry and favourable for travel, but far from smooth. The ancient, much superior roads of the Romans had long since disappeared into history and time. A fine sweat broke on her brow as she took deep breaths to control the bile that rose to her throat.

Guy heard a small groan escape from her lips and turned to look at her. Her complexion was as snow and her lips almost as bloodless in colour.

"Stop the carriage!" Guy shouted above the rattle of the wheels.

"Not again! What is it now Gisborne?" asked the sheriff, looking far from pleased.

The coach quickly came to a standstill, and Marian did not wait for Guy, but flung open the door and ran for the cover of some nearby bushes. Guy was closely behind her.

It was the second time they had had to stop the coach since leaving Nottingham and the displeasure was evident to see on Vasey's face. They had many miles to cover if they were to reach the borders of Leicestershire by nightfall. The sheriff sat impatiently tapping his fingers on his knee. Allan watched the movement, nervously.

Guy stood in the seclusion of the greenery with his wife as she quietly retched. He felt at a loss of what to do and contented himself with rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Marian you should have told me you were unwell." Guy reprimanded her gently.

She took a couple of deep breaths, before looking up at him with a trembling smile. "And get left behind? Besides you might get tempted by a comely tavern wench in my absence." She teased.

He handed her the goatskin bag of water to wash her mouth out. Marian took a deep drink from it, before replacing the stopper and handing it back to Guy.

Her attempt at humour missed its mark. "Is that what you really think? Marian there never will be anyone else but you. If I were forced to live my life without you from this moment, there would still be no one but you, even beyond my last breath."

"So serious." She touched his stubble roughened jaw.

"Gisborne!" Yelled the sheriff.

Marian and Guy both started at the harsh sound.

Guy rolled his eyes. "In a moment my lord!" He turned back to Marian. "Do you think you are well enough to get back in the carriage?" He asked tenderly.

Marian smiled at his boldness towards the sheriff, nodding before growing solemn. "You will be free of him before long Guy, sooner than you know."

Guy frowned at her cryptic words, but had no time to question them as she pulled on his sleeve. They emerged from the bushes and rejoined the entourage and set off once more. He glanced at Marian. She looked so pale and tired; as she leaned back against the wall of the coach. She was definitely sickening for something. _Disease carried off people in an instant in these times_. Fear made his gut clench at the thought of harm coming to her. He took off one of his leather gloves and placed his hand over hers.

"Look at that. Isn't it sweet?" Jibed the sheriff, as he pointed at Guy and Marian's hands, clasped together.

Guy looked up at him, his lip slightly curled. Allan glanced at the two men nervously. The atmosphere was wrought with tension that even he was able to pick up on. Vasey smiled at Guy's reaction, enjoying goading his master at arms.

"Nothing you can say will ever make me ashamed of what I feel for my husband." Marian replied defiantly.

"Stop the carriage, I may have to be ill myself." Laughed the sheriff. "It is a shame that we have many more miles to cover before I can drown the pain of this journey in good goblet of burgundy at some flea ridden inn." He leaned in placing a hand on Marian's thigh. "I have arranged for you and Gisborne to have the room next to mine and Allan's, so no keeping me up all night with the bed posts banging on the walls."

"Get your hand off me."

The sheriff smiled benignly at her before sitting back in his seat. He closed his eyes, as if asleep, but the others remained silent, not believing his ruse for a moment. With Vasey's mocking eyes no longer upon them, Guy put his arm around Marian and pulled her close to his chest, resting his head against her soft hair. She placed a hand on his leg, drawing comfort from its strong warmth.

"I love you." He said barely above a whisper and for her ears only.

Marian squeezed his leg in response, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The appointed hour stretched into two and then three. Robin had finally managed to find some horses that were up to the long journey, which would be demanded of them. He rode to the place to meet with the others. Djaq was there and it saved the necessity to waste more time looking for her. Little John, Will, Djaq and Much were all assembled. Much had a large sack on his back. Even in the situation, Robin could not help smiling to himself as he wondered if the contents contained squirrel, or rabbit.

"Master, I was going to come looking for you."

"It took a little longer to persuade a particular nobleman that I was in need of his horses than expected. There is no time to waste talking; they have a good start on us!"

Little John looked at Robin. "Do you really think the sheriff intends to kill the king?"

"You know Vasey is capable of anything, although this time I do think he intends to do more than that. We have to save Marian, and as much as it chokes me to say it, Gisborne too."

"But surely it would serve your purpose better if she were made a widow?" He replied.

"Her happiness is what matters. If it requires Gisborne, then so be it." Robin said tightly.

"I hate that we must save Gisborne, but I am proud of you Robin." Much dabbed at his eyes.

"Oh Much!" They all chorused.

For once, instead of joining in their mockery, Robin smiled warmly at his old friend.

"I have a lot to make up for with my behaviour of late and not just to Marian." He looked at him meaningfully.

The others mounted their horses and Djaq rode over to Robin. "I am sorry, but I was unable to find Marian. She had all ready left with the sheriff by the time I reached the castle."

"No matter, we will find them, if not, we know where they are going. That will have to be enough for now."

* * *

It was the deepest darkest part of the night, where all sounds have died away and there is nothing, but black, stretching out like an endless void before the restless would be sleeper. Marian sighed. The accommodations at the Boar's head tavern were more than adequate for the type of establishment that it was, but she could not sleep. The faint lingering smell of tallow candles turned her stomach and the simple meal of bread and cheese weighed heavily in her stomach, but it had been preferable to the boiled bacon that had been on offer.

Guy had consumed an unusually large amount of ale during their meal and now slept peacefully in the rough wooden bed_. At least the linens were clean and so far, free of fleas._ She thought. The walls were thin and she could hear the deep rumbling of what she assumed were Vasey's snores. Marian's fingers curled and her nails bit into her palms. The day's journey with Vasey, watching her every move had been unbearable. She would have slipped the monkshood into his wine this very evening if opportunity had presented its self.

_What had happened to Djaq?_She had been counting on what information she might have gleaned about the sheriff's plans. Marian glanced at the bed. There was one person in this room that knew all about it, and he was the last person she could ask. She had promised to go to Portsmouth with him, no questions asked. However, some situations went beyond promises and if she could get Guy to tell her something, anything, then she could help him.

She walked over to the bed, a half rotted floorboard protested under even her slight weight. The noise sounded like thunder through the silent room. Guy woke to a slight ache behind his eyes as the after effects of the ale receded into the background. He was startled to see Marian standing by the bed, looking down at him.

"You are unwell again?" He asked, wishing he could see her expression better.

"No, I never was very good at sleeping in strange beds. Occasionally when father had business outside of Knighton, my mother and I would travel with him."

Guy held out a hand and Marian took it.

"You still miss him. You try to hide it, but I see it."

"Don't you still feel the loss of your own family even after all this time?" she asked.

"Every day. Once the most important thing in my life was getting revenge on those that destroyed my family, but now the only family that matters to me is the one that is living. You are my only family Marian."

Marian took a breath. _Maybe if she told him about the child, she could get him to confide in her, perhaps even change the unknown course that he was bent upon._

"Guy, on the subject of family…" She took a breath.

"You are shaking." He interrupted, feeling the trembling of her hand in his.

Marian looked at him. Tears pricked at her eyes. "I know how much family means to you. I remember when you brought me to your home, showed me that you could be a good provider and a good husband."

"Yes, and I also remember what happened that very evening, when I almost killed you through your ability to not realise what a dangerous game you were playing." He said gruffly.

She sighed. _This was not going well._

"As you have so often said to me that is all in the past." She unconsciously placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "What I want to talk about, to tell you about, is the future, about the Gisborne lineage…Guy…I."

A loud banging interrupted her mid sentence.

"Will you keep it down in there? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Roared the Sheriff through the thin walls dividing their rooms.

Guy sighed heavily.

"Marian, come to bed, we will discuss this thing that is troubling you further at a more opportune moment. We do not want to displease the sheriff if we are to be his travelling companions this fortnight hence."

Marian suddenly felt very tired, Guy was right. It was going to be difficult enough as it was, without an ill tempered man like Vasey to be around. Surely chance would present its self soon enough. She climbed back into the warmth of the bed, her husband's lean strong arm, a comfort around her waist.

* * *

They both awoke the next morning, neither one refreshed from their troubled sleep, too aware of their current circumstances, one weighed down with the heavy burden of what must pass and the other consumed with the fear of the unknown.

Marian dressed slowly with no heart for the day to come. She concentrated on the sounds of her husband, as he washed himself behind her, the silence as taut as a bowstring. She turned around and faced him. He had obviously been lost in his own thoughts as he looked down at her, arrested by her expression. Emotion propelled her forward and Marian cared little for her freshly donned dress as she went to him and wrapped her arms about his wet body. Tears fell down her cheeks and were lost among the droplets that ran down his skin.

Guy held her for a while, before lifting her head to look into her eyes, the pad of his thumb resting gently on her chin so that she could not look away.

"What is troubling you Marian? For days now, you have been so emotional. I do not know much about women and their secrets, but could you be near your courses? I have heard that it affects some females so."

Marian felt irritation flood her body. _It was so like a man to think that_. She swallowed down her annoyance and let it pass, letting out a long sigh.

"I just had this feeling that I am going to lose you in some way. The empty years without you stretched before me in my mind and I could not bear it."

Guy wanted to whisper her some words of comfort, but he could not force the lies past his lips. Instead, he pulled her closer to him and held her tightly in his embrace. The knock at the door a few moments later, brought them back to the harsh reality of their situation. They finished dressing and went downstairs to join the sheriff and Allan, One glance at Allan's face was enough to see he had also spent a night as restless as their own.

The left the tavern and entered the coach, and so they continued their journey.

The days began to blend into each other and one tavern began look the same as another. This journey was a daily ordeal that took its toll on all involved except for the sheriff, which the only effect it appeared to have was to erode what little twisted sense of humour he had at all. The moment to tell Guy of the child had passed for Marian, deciding that for now silence on the subject was the best course.

Despite everything else, to her surprise, Marian also began to relax a little as the days went by_. If what news Djaq and Will had had for her had been so urgent, then surely Robin and the others would have found them by now and tried to put a stop to it?_

The poison was still safely stowed away in her luggage. It was a comfort to her, if things fell apart, then they would not be entirely defenceless. She had also become skilled in concealing her early morning trips to the latrine from her husband and had eaten small meals at regular intervals as not to arouse suspicion. _Many men only saw what they wanted to see and Guy was not so very different. _

The farther south they journeyed the warmer it became and the heat in the coach was so oppressive even this late into autumn. It took all of her willpower most days to not beg them to stop the vehicle. They were going to make contact with Bernard, the sordid little man who acted as steward at Guy's estates in Gisborough, before they reached Portsmouth. Somehow, she had managed to conceal her revulsion when the sheriff had informed them of the meeting. The Sheriff would not be stopping by to visit Prince John in London. Vasey knew that if Prince John got wind of his arrival, he would have to account for his many failures to bring Robin Hood to justice. Vasey did not like being brought to account to anyone one, even his friend.

They were not too far from Winchester and were expected to arrive there by tomorrow at the latest. There was a large Cathedral at Winchester, which she hoped there would be occasion to visit. It would give her time at least to prepare herself spiritually and maybe take some council with a priest within its walls and while she was at it, she would pray for her husband and their child. Guy was more and more withdrawn and at times it was like travelling with a stranger. He had made no attempts to touch her since they had set out on this ill fated journey and Marian missed the particular kind of closeness, which only came from when they were as one.

* * *

Robin left the inn with a huge smirk on his face. His friends looked across the square at him with hopeful expressions on each of their tired faces. It had been one mishap after another, but somehow, Robin and his followers had kept good pace with their quarry. Vasey had managed to outwit them on several occasions, by going a different route and taking less known roads. It had delayed them with his twists and turns, but Robin felt his course had more to do with his fear of being found in those parts by Prince John, than knowing that Robin was in pursuit.

The one thing Vasey had not counted on were the number of easily bribed inn keepers who were all too happy to impart what they had over heard for a few pieces of silver. His pockets might be lighter since they had set out from Nottingham, but the coins he had just parted with, justified the loss in bribes.

"Anything?" asked Will, with a slight note of despondency to his voice.

He sat on a small boulder on the side of the road, whittling away at a piece of wood with a knife.

"For once fate is on our side. It seems that they stayed at that tavern this night past." Robin gestured to the place he had just left. "The landlord was very generous with the information he had overheard during their stay too."

"But it is well into the day, they have a good start on us." Said Little John.

"Yes, but we have horses, they have a carriage, carriages are slower and now we have a definite direction we should be able to catch up with them easily."

"Oh no Robin, not another night in the saddle again…my bu…posterior is still sore." Much sighed.

"That's only because you fell off the horse last time!" Will reminded him.

Much folded his arms and glared at Will.

"Don't worry my friend, the horses need adequate food and rest yet. I suggest you all put your feet up for a bit and in the mean time, there is nothing else to be done for now."

"So where are they headed?" Asked Will.

"Winchester, I thought they might be avoiding London, maybe going the long way around and possibly intending to double back to throw others off their scent, but now I know for sure they are."

"Winchester? That has a certain irony to it," Mumbled Little John.

"Yes and very fortunate for Vasey and all he travels with that none of the Winchester family knows it was Gisborne who dispatched Lord Winchester and under his orders."

* * *

They were almost to Winchester, it had been a long day and Marian had fallen asleep, her head resting on her husband's shoulder. It made Guy mightily uncomfortable to be so near the seat of the family, whose head he had killed. By all accounts and personal experience, Winchester had been a cruel man, and would have hurt Marian badly. He was not sorry for killing him, for if he had his time back, he would have done it again.

They would be lodging in Shoemaker's street, not far from the grounds of the cathedral. Marian would want to say prayers before they retired for the night, so at least they would not have far to find a place of worship. They were close to their journey's end. He had seen the gulls earlier in the day, indicating they were not far from the coast.

Guy was aware of each moment by her side. There would not be many more nights like this now. Soon they would be in Portsmouth, at least within the next two days, and his journey was coming to an end in more than one way. He was not ready to leave her, he would never be that but he was prepared to do what he had to do.

The Carriage hit a rut in the road and Marian was thrown hard against him. She opened her eyes, the interior of the carriage dim as the sun sank lower in the sky.

Guy looked down at her, as she disentangled herself from his arms and stretched before giving a little yawn. She looked beautiful to him as the orange glow of the sky caught at the tiny reddish highlights of her hair. It had been hard to keep his hands off her these days past, but it was the only way he could distance his emotions. Both were aware that the sheriff was watching them, he was always watching them.

"Enjoy the time together. Tomorrow, I have need of your husband, Lady Gisborne. I am sure you can go and spend Gizzy's money in the market place for a few hours."

Marian's face reddened in anger at his dismissive tone.

"Guy?" Marian looked at her husband questioningly.

"Best to do as he says." Guy said quietly. "We are almost at our journey's end."

"Yes, do be a good girl Lady Marian." Vasey said patronisingly.

The coach stopped suddenly and Vasey frowned and poked his head out of the window to see its cause.

"What's the hold up?" He demanded.

"We have arrived at the Westgate my lord." Answered one of his soldiers, before dismounting and walking towards them. "They want proof of who you are."

Vasey looked displeased, but removed his ring and handed it to the man. "Show him this, it is a prearranged signal."

The soldier walked away and after a moment's conversation with the gatekeeper, the doors were flung open wide to allow them entrance to the city. Their entourage continued through the great gates, which thundered shut behind them with the resonance of a death knell. Marian had the feeling of having entered a very large prison. The carriage continued along the streets, a hush was all ready falling on the city as night begun to settle in. Several curious people glanced from behind shutters as their coach made its way to the tavern. As they halted outside the inn, attendants hurried to tend to Sheriff Vasey, left to themselves, Guy led Marian upstairs away from prying eyes, finding the direction of their room from a servant. Allan had all ready made his way to the main rooms and begun to drown his sorrows in a tankard of ale.

As always, it was a welcome respite to be away from the sheriff for even a little time. Guy sat down on the bed and Marian joined him, resting her hand on his inner thigh with the familiarity that only lovers had. He was heartsick and weary, but the touch of her hand burned his skin and he felt desire for her flood his body, but he refused to give in to it. He swallowed and focused on the oak floorboards of their room. Marian sensed his withdrawal from her as if he had got up and walked out of the room.

She licked her lips nervously. "Guy, why do you not want me anymore?" Marian hated herself for the moisture that began to coat her lashes. Any little thing seemed to produce tears in her of late and she could only guess it was the babe making the changes in her.

Guy turned to look at her in shocked surprise. His eyes turning a stormy grey, the emotion in them leaving Marian in no doubt of the love and desire he still felt for her. She watched as his lips parted as if to speak, but instead he only sighed. The room was weighty with the silence, only punctuated by the sounds of drunken laughter in the rooms below. _At least someone was happy._

Finally he spoke. "I have to go and talk to the sheriff, Marian. Will you be all right on your own for a little while?"

She nodded, hiding her disappointment at his words.

"Do you think I have time to visit the cathedral for prayers?" Marian asked.

"I wondered when you would ask that question." He smiled at her indulgently. "I imagine so, but do not stay too long."

Both of them rose from the bed as there was a knock on the door and Guy bade their visitor enter. It was only the servants bringing in their belongings. They walked back downstairs to the entrance of the inn and Guy beckoned Allan away from his table.

"It is a strange town; I would not want you wandering the streets at night unattended. Allan will go with you."

Marian acceded to his wishes, seeing the wisdom of his words. Guy lifted her hand and pressed a kiss against the petite fingers, the deceptively delicate digits that could wield a broadsword as well as any man. She smiled at him before turning around and walking away, Allan following at her side.

_How could she think he no longer wanted her?_ If he had chance to live a hundred lifetimes he would never grow weary of her. However, he had but one life to live and only one to give for her. Guy walked away and went in search of his gaoler.

Neither he nor his wife saw the man that stepped out of the shadows and began to follow Allan and Marian down the street.

* * *

Robin viewed the scene from horseback, flanked at either side by his companions. They were at the walled town of Winchester. Djaq looked at it doubtfully, little John as usual was his taciturn self as he sat back in the saddle. It was almost dark now.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" questioned Much.

"It's a wall Much, did a wall ever keep us out of Nottingham?" asked Robin tiredly.

"I brought rope." Offered Will.

"Good, we will find a point away from the Westgate and gain entrance that way."

They left the horses tethered to some sturdy greenery and crawled through the long grass. They were the only ones around at this hour; no one was getting through the gate once dusk had fallen. Winchester had had many enemies and out of his paranoia, the curfew had been set in place here for many years.

They made it undetected to the wall. Robin looked up, seeing a guard walk the ramparts before disappearing from site. Will handed him the rope, and he drew a bow from the quiver on his back, tied the rope to it and placed it on his bow and aimed. He easily got his mark even in the poor light and the arrow head imbedded its self deeply into a wooden pole jutting up from the fortifications. He tested its strength before he began to try and climb the wall.

Djaq took the rope out of his hands. "I will go first. I am lighter than anyone else here."

Will frowned. "Be careful."

"I am always careful." Djaq grinned, quickly kissing him as she grabbed a tighter hold on the rope.

The others watched nervously as she ascended the wall. Will stood directly underneath her ready to catch her if she were to fall. She was soon safely atop the wall. Djaq untied the rope from the arrow and tied it to the pole. She quickly looked about her before motioning for the others to follow.

Once they were all assembled, they crept around the perimeter until they found a flight of stairs leading down to the streets.

"Where do we even begin to look?" asked Much.

"Why in the richest areas my good friend, do you think the sheriff will settle for anything less than the best?" Robin patted Much on the shoulder.

Now they were within the walls of the town there was far less reason for caution as they navigated the darkened streets. They were strangers in a strange town and had little chance of being recognised by anyone except the sheriff and his soldiers, but they kept to the shadows as a cautionary measure.

There were very few inns or good boarding houses, so enquiries and the loss of a few coins soon led them to Shoemaker's Street. The windows were ablaze with light and there was much drunken revelry going on within. Robin pulled his hood over his head to best obscure his features, and he waylaid a serving boy.

"Get off me." Said the boy fearfully.

"I mean you no harm, if you tell me what I want to know, there will be more money in it for you than your family would see in a year."

The lad's face brightened at the idea of such a fortune. He nodded eagerly.

"You had some important guests arrive here, did you not?"

"Yes a man with a coach and all."

"Was there anyone else with them?" asked Robin.

The boy thought about it for a moment. "A nice-looking lady and a man in black leather."

"Thank you." He handed a bag of coin to the boy and the child's eyes grew wide.

He was about to run off back to the kitchens, when Robin grabbed his sleeve. "I haven't finished with you yet. Where did they go?"

"The lady went to church with a young man and the other man stayed here. I overheard the one in the leather and the grey bearded man talking about it."

Robin grinned at him. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Thank you. He threw some extra coin the boy's way before walking off to tell his news to the others.

"So, it's the standard dress up as a monk plan to get to Marian then?" Asked Much dryly.

"Are you volunteering?" asked Robin.

"I never said…oh I, very well then!"

"Less talk, let's find Marian." Little John reminded them.

* * *

Marian and Allan entered the Cathedral. Light shone from torches that hung from the walls, but still it could not penetrate every corner of this vast place and many dark corners remained.

Allan's eyes widened in wonder as he looked around him. "I didn't think it was possible to build something this big!"

"It is beautiful, is it not?"

Allan nodded.

"My father brought me here once when I was a little girl not long after my mother died. He also went to visit his traitorous friend Lord Winchester, but did not take me with him." Marian's face unconsciously twisted at the thought of him.

They walked down the long nave in silence; it seemed to go on forever. The building had a chill about it and Marian shivered in the cold. They were almost at the altar. A row of candles stood in a long wrought iron holder, placed atop a table. Their flames flickered in the draughty building.

She turned to Allan. "Wait here please. I wish to be alone."

"If you need anything just shout." Suddenly remembering where he was, he added "Or whisper."

He sat down awkwardly on one of the wooden pews and watched Marian's progress to the table, stacked on one side with fresh unlit candles. She picked up three and put some coins on a plate as an offering for the poor and lit each candle in turn before giving them a place among the others. Allan wondered why she had so many to pray for before he closed his eyes just for a moment. The ale he had drunk earlier was making him drowsy along with the uncomfortable travelling conditions and lack of sleep, he dozed off almost immediately.

Marian knelt on the floor and looked up at the statue of the Madonna and child, her thoughts on her own child growing within her. She prayed as she had never prayed in her whole life, for her husband, for her child and for the soul of her recently departed father. She only hoped that her prayers would be heard. She got up a while later from the floor, her knees numb from the cold. Allan was leaning back in the pew and snoring gently, causing Marian to smile wryly at him. _So much for being her protector!_

"Lady Marian." A familiar voice whispered.

She looked around her as white robed figure of a monk lingered in the shadows. Marian could not quite make out his face.

"It is Much, my lady." He whispered a little louder.

She smothered the gasp that rose to her lips.

"Where are Robin and the others?" she asked.

"He waits in the vestry. I have news for you and a message."

Marian looked nervously around the church before walking towards him. Allan continued to sleep. She bowed to Much and he made an awkward sign of the cross over her, before pulling a folded scrap of parchment from his sleeve and placing it in her hand.

"This is a message from Robin, read it as soon as you are alone. You and Gisborne are in danger. I must go before it looks suspicious and the monk whose robe I borrowed wakes up."

Marian looked shocked for a moment. "You struck a man of the cloth?"

Much looked affronted. "No! He is sleeping off some wine, as if I would Marian!"

"Thank you Much." She smiled apologetically.

She bowed again quickly and headed towards Allan, the note safely stored in her coin purse. Her heart sank as the realisation of Much's appearance meant. She knew that whatever was about to occur had been important enough to bring Robin and his followers all this way. Marian shook Allan awake.

"Where am I?" Allan asked sleepily. His face flushed uncomfortably as he looked at Marian. "Oh I was just praying, didn't hear you."

"You have a strange way of praying Allan A Dale. We have to get back to the Inn, it grows late and we are in danger of causing the sheriff's displeasure."

They walked back down the long airy nave, both unaware that they were still being watched by one of Vasey's men. The soldier let himself out of a side door and came round behind them. Both Marian and Allan were in deep conversation, neither heard his approach. He took a bludgeon from beneath his cloak and struck Allan, hard, across the back of the head with it. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Marian screamed, but it was cut off by a coarse hand, as it harshly covered her mouth.

She was terrified for her unborn child and dared not struggle, praying she would live through this and see Guy's face again. Marian heard the rasp of metal as the unknown attacker took a knife and cut her purse from her wrist catching the tender flesh with the blade's edge. She felt warm liquid run down her hand. He threw her to the ground before running off into the darkness. Marian tried to open her mouth to scream, but no sound would come and then blackness rushed up to meet her.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Prisoners of Circumstance – Chapter 20

Guy watched Bernard and the sheriff in disgust. He did not like the occasional smirks that Bernard sent his way, as if he were privy to a private joke at his expense. It _always_ felt like that whenever these two men met. His goblet of wine stood next to his trencher, untouched. He had no stomach for food or drink at present. Marian should have been back by now and with each passing moment his unease grew. He knew she would not delay on purpose or in a wish to be openly defiant to the mercurial moods of the sheriff. He knew little of the locale; he had only made a brief stop here once before when he had been on his way to Portsmouth to get passage to Acre, almost two years ago.

Unable to take it no longer, he rose from his chair.

"My Lord, my wife and Allan should have returned by now. I beg your leave to go and look for them."

"Cannot keep track of your wife Gisborne? Maybe she ran off with your boy. He is more her age. Perhaps they are doing a little more besides praying. At least it would give that paragon of virtue something to confess to the father for a change!" Vasey smirked at Guy.

Bernard laughed loudly at the sheriff's baiting.

"Wouldn't mind sinning with that wench myself, sometime." Bernard slurred drunkenly, leering at Guy.

Guy's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. At this very moment he would like nothing better than to gut the man from gullet to bowel and wipe the smile from his lips. His jaw tensed with the effort of controlling his emotions.

"Play nicely Bernard. Gizzy here is known for his short temper. It has been very useful in the past."

"Play nicely with that lack land? He hasn't even the intelligence to realise Gisbo…"

Vasey withdrew his dagger and brought it to Bernard's throat before he had chance to finish his sentence. "Enough!"

Bernard finally had the sense to realise he had gone one step too far and immediately fell silent.

"Gisborne, stop bleating and go and look for your wife." Snapped Vasey, his dagger still pressed to Bernard's throat.

Guy swiftly left the room, taking a couple of the guards with him. Vasey got up close in Bernard's face. "Next time you decide to go mouthing off, I will slit your throat and say you had an accident while shaving. Do you understand?"

Bernard gave an almost imperceptible nod, conscious of the razor sharp blade pressed against his windpipe.

"Good." Vasey smiled at him benignly. "Let's have another drink."

Vasey put the dagger away and drank deeply from the goblet at his side as if nothing had occurred.

* * *

Guy led the soldiers towards the cathedral, barely waiting for them to keep up with him as he almost ran towards the building, his torch held high, ineffectually trying to penetrate the darkness with it.

"Marian?" His voice cracked on her name, as he felt a sick fear grab his chest, making each breath a labour.

They neared the entrance to the church and Guy could just about make out two dark shapes lying on the ground, motionless. He thrust his torch at one of the other guards and hurried over to them. He turned over the first person. It was Allan. He was pale, obviously still breathing, but Guy's only thought was for his wife. Marian was a bit further away. She lay on her side. He instantly went to her. One of the guards caught up to him and he held a torch up high to cast more light on the scene.

The Marian's cloak lay open and the front of her gown was wet with blood. The coppery smell reached his nostrils, and his legs went out from under him as he fell to the ground. Guy put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from being physically sick. It was as if his reoccurring nightmare had become a reality before his eyes, all that was missing was the sheriff, although he could not help but wonder in his panic if Vasey had not played some part in this terrible sight before him.

Guy pulled off his gloves and threw them to the ground heedlessly. He touched her face gently, where her chin met her neck. Her skin was still warm and he could feel her heart beat strongly beneath his fingers.

Her eyes opened slowly. "Guy?"

"Marian." He could have almost wept with relief. "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly." She whispered. "Someone attacked Allan from behind, knocked him out and…stole my purse of money. I thought I was never going to see you again." The breath caught in her throat.

"Don't say anymore, you will tire yourself." Guy put a finger to her lips.

Marian closed her eyes, opening them again, and wide with fear. "My bab..!" She slipped into unconsciousness once more.

"Marian!"

He turned to one of the guards. "Go and find me a physician now and bring him back to the inn." He ordered.

"But where am I supposed to look?"

Guy got up from the ground and grabbed a hold of the man. "I don't care, just do it, and do not return without one if you like to draw breath!" Guy pushed the man roughly and he ran off before he could suffer a more serious reprisal. Guy turned to the remaining guard. "You, see to Allan."

The man had no free hands left so threw down the torches and attended to Allan. Guy picked Marian up in his arms and headed back to the inn, as fast as the added weight would allow him. He arrived back at the inn, sweating and breathless with his precious burden, oblivious to the pain in his joints, his thoughts only for the woman in his arms.

"My Lord!" Guy called out.

The tavern quickly slipped into silence as the patrons stared, agape at the sight of Guy holding a blood soaked woman in his arms. Vasey appeared from the doorway of the private dining parlour.

"What is it Gisborne?"

For once even he looked genuinely shocked to see Marian lying in his master at arms embrace. His reaction told Guy all he needed to know that it had not been an attack instigated on the sheriff's orders.

"Is she dead?" he asked, vaguely interested.

"She lives and a physician has been summoned." Guy answered tersely as he tried to recover his breath.

"Take her upstairs then, you will put all these good people off their ale." Replied Vasey, with a slightly bored tone to his voice.

Guy turned to leave, heading for the stairs.

"And Gisborne, this had better not delay our departure on the morrow."

Guy stopped mid step, and spun round on his heel.

"If the physician recommends that we cannot travel tomorrow, then the devil take your schemes!" He snarled at the sheriff before disappearing up the stairs.

Vasey's face twisted in anger and he thumped the wall in frustration. The sheriff turned and went back inside his private room and slammed the door so hard it rattled on its hinges.

"Trouble my lord Sheriff?" asked Bernard, slightly cowering behind his place at the table.

"You might say that Bernard. I sent a man to follow Gisborne's wife, never could trust her. Seems he took the watch and listen a bit too much to heart and it may cost me a day's travel." The sheriff poured himself a cup of wine before sitting down at the table, and drinking it down in one go.

An uncomfortable silence settled on the room and Bernard dared not speak after his earlier confrontation with the sheriff. A knock on the door made Bernard almost jump out of his seat.

"What is it?" roared the sheriff.

"It is me, my lord." Said a muffled voice through the door.

"Well _me_ had better come in then, hadn't he?" the sheriff replied.

The latch was lifted and slowly the door opened.

"Ah, and if it isn't the man himself."

The guard looked at the sheriff nervously, sensing his annoyance.

"I did as you said my lord, I followed Sir Guy's wife, Lady Marian."

The sheriff got up from his seat and walked leisurely over to the man. He slapped a heavy hand on his shoulder and closed the door behind him.

"You did well." The sheriff smiled at him. The man relaxed visibly, but Bernard had seen that look on his associate's face before. "Come and sit down, have a drink."

The man was surprised when the sheriff poured him a goblet of wine and served it to him from his own hand. He took it and drank a little.

"I have discovered treachery my Lord." He smiled at Vasey.

"We will come to that in a moment. Eat!" The sheriff urged.

The man was becoming more confused at the deferential treatment, but he had not eaten in some time and greedily took some slices of venison from one of the platters, along with a crust of bread and ate heartily, before wiping his greasy mouth with the back of his sleeve. The sheriff pulled up a chair and sat next to his guard, resting his hand on the man's shoulder again.

"Now, tell me everything you know."

"Well…I followed them as you told me to. Nothing untoward happened, and all seemed normal, but the Lady Marian was detained just as she was getting ready to leave. A white robed monk seemed very anxious to detain her."

"That's hardly unusual in the house of God, now is it?" Asked Vasey, his impatience beginning to show its self.

"I know, but I crept more closely towards them and I am sure he is one of Hood's men, I remembered seeing him at the castle last year when you had him made Earl of Bonchurch."

With not so much of a twitch of his eye, did Vasey show his anger at the news that Hood and his men were so close by.

"Did you happen to catch any of the conversation?"

"I am afraid not my lord, but I did see him pass Lady Marian a missive of some sort. Not long after, she and Sir Guy's man left the church and I managed to take it from them."

"You did well, where is the note?"

The man reached inside his cloak and brought out Marian's money purse. He threw it on the table. "I saw the lady put it in this."

"Did you read the note?"

"Nay my lord, I cannot read."

The sheriff laughed slowly. "I always reward my faithful servants well. I have something for you too." He reached inside his tunic.

The greed shone in the guard's eyes, expecting to see a large purse of money in the sheriff's hand. He had little time to register surprise as all the breath was knocked out of his lungs as he felt the white hot pain of a dagger enter his chest.

"That is for almost ruining all my hard worked plans and using too much initiative." The sheriff removed the dagger and wiped the blood off on the dying man's clothing. "And never let it be said that I am too heartless to give a man a send off to the next world without a good drink and a fine meal in his belly."

Vasey learned over the man, as he drew his last breaths and took Marian's money purse from the table. The man fell from the chair onto the floor, his blood already starting to seep onto the wooden boards.

He looked it Bernard's direction. The other man's face was white and his eyes huge with fear. "Get the landlord to clean that up." He pointed at the body on the floor. "I have some light reading to do before bedtime." Vasey held up the coin purse before exiting the room.

* * *

Guy paced the room, constantly stopping to check the unconscious form of his wife on the bed. He dragged his hands through his hair in sheer frustration. _What was taking so long? _There was a knock at his door. He strode across the room, his long legs easily eating up the distance, to wrench it open, only to see a guilty faced Allan standing there, nursing the lump that had formed on the side of his head.

"Get in here!"

"I am just fine thank you for asking." Said Allan dryly, his sarcasm dissolved at the sight of Marian lying on the bed so still. "Oh God, Guy, she is not…?"

"No she isn't, no thanks to you! I trusted you to take care of her."

"It wasn't my fault. I can't have eyes in the back of my head; it looks the robber took both of us by surprise." He motioned towards Marian.

"So, you did not see who your attacker was?"

"No, it was too dark and.."

There was another knock at the door. "It had better be the physician this time!" growled Guy.

Allan desperately hoped it was too, for everyone's sakes. He went and opened the door, and a harried looking guard stood there with an ancient little man at his side, clutching a leather satchel. Guy pulled the man in and closed the door on the guard's sweating face.

The physician opened his bag and took out several strange looking instruments and jars of unappealing concoctions. He made a discreet cough as he looked at both men.

"Which of you two gentlemen are the husband?"

"I am." Guy replied impatiently.

The physician looked pointedly at Allan. "Do you wish this man to remain in the room while I carry out my examination?"

Guy grabbed hold of Allan, angry with himself for wasting precious moments, more than anything. "Allan has that blow to your head dimmed your wits too? Get out while the man takes a look at Marian!"

"Uh oh yeah." He said vaguely before hurriedly exiting the room. "I hope she will be alright." He added before closing the door behind him.

The physician looked her over. "She has lost a bit of blood, but it probably worse than it looks. Where is she injured?"

"I have looked everywhere, but all I could find was a wound on her wrist. I tied a bit of linen around it to stem the bleeding, but it seems to have stopped of its own accord."

"I will have to examine her myself." The physician replied.

"I do not know if I am comfortable with another man's hands on my wife's body."

The man turned and gave Guy a stern look. "Very well then, I will get back to my bed and trouble you no more. Good evening." He bowed and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Guy rolled his eyes, putting his feelings on the matter aside. "Fine, I will allow it, but do not ask me to leave the room."

"I would not dream of it." Said the little man, one eyebrow raised.

The man went back over to the bed and Guy breathed a sigh of relief. The physician untied the makeshift linen bandage and examined her wrist, only breaking the silence with a few mmm's that only served to put Guy's nerves more on edge. He watched as the man gently lifted Marian's head to feel for any bumps or injuries.

"She has not suffered a blow to the head. How did she come by her injuries?" He asked.

"My wife and my man were set upon while at prayer. Her coin purse is missing so I can only assume it was beggars' intent on thievery."

"The crusades have made many a desperate man, but it is strange that she remains unconscious. I will have to investigate further."

Guy watched suspiciously as the man's hands worked down her body and rested for a while on her abdomen, prodding and pressing at her stomach.

"I do not believe _that_ part of her was injured in the fall; I found her lying on her back." Guy growled.

The doctor stood up straight and looked at him. _This prospective father obviously had no idea of his wife's other condition_ and it was not his place to inform him of it.

"A good job too."

Guy frowned in confusion

The doctor continued. "She is probably in shock from the attack. If she does not regain consciousness by morning, call for me again."

"And that is it?"

"Keep the wound clean with a little salt water and fresh dressings and I see no reason why she will not be quite well."

Guy saw the doctor to the door. The man gave him one more penetrating look. "And see she is well fed. Your wife is a little on the thin side, it is very important for a woman in her state."

Marian listened to their talk, her eyes still tightly shut and her breathing shallow. _The purse was gone_, and she had not had time to read the message Robin had given her. Her heart sank, only comforted by the fact that it had not gotten into the sheriff's hands and those who had taken it were most likely too ignorant to read its contents. She listened to Guy leading the man to the door, unable to make out their lowered voices as the man departed.

Guy closed the door on the doctor and sat down on a chair, next to his wife's bed. _What state? He had noticed she looked a little thinner, and paler, but was there some deeper underlying cause as he had at first feared? _ It took all of his willpower not to go downstairs and drag the man back in here to explain himself. Marian let out a little sigh, bringing his attention back to her. He stroked away a lock of hair that had worked its way over her face, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Her eyes opened and Guy had the strange suspicion she had been conscious for some time.

"Marian?" He asked questioningly. "Were you pretending to be still in a faint when the physician was here?"

She bit her lip. "I might have been."

"Why and what was the physician talking about, your state? Is there something you have not told me? Are you ill?"

She took a deep breath_. The circumstances could have been better for the news she could no longer conceal, but the moment was here,_ Marian found she wanted to tell him, no matter what their present situation. _Perhaps it would bring him joy and close the distance that had sprung up between them._

Marian took his hand that still rested against her cheek, and curled her own fingers around it.

"I tried to tell you, the night at the first Inn we stayed in, but after that there never seemed a right moment…Guy, we are to have a child." She finished hurriedly.

The room was silent; Guy removed his hand from her face, but continued to let her hold it. Marian felt his fingers tighten almost painfully on her hand. He paled noticeably.

"Guy, say something!" She grew more alarmed by his increased pallor with each passing moment.

He slipped from the chair, sank to the floor and knelt by the bed. Guy silently laid his head on her abdomen. She could no longer see his face, but she could feel the tremors that went through his body. His free hand gently cradled her still flat stomach. Marian touched his hair, needing his words of love and reassurance, or just to hear his voice.

"Look at me! Is it such dreadful news, that you cannot even bear to look at me?" She cried.

She struggled to sit up as she heard a deep sob tear through him. She put her hands both sides of his head and cradled it in her lap for a moment before lifting his head so their eyes met. Marian felt momentarily breathless at the pain, mingled with joy that she read on his face. His eyes had turned a stormy grey with suppressed emotion. Tears spiked his dark lashes and Marian felt her eyes moisten at the sight of his distress. It did not diminish this strong proud man at all in her eyes as he wept quietly in her arms. Something told her he had not allowed himself the luxury of tears since he had been a young boy.

His need was greater for reassurance than hers at this moment and she just continued to hold him until he grew quiet, rocking him gently. Eventually, with a sigh he raised his head; her dress was dampened by his tears. Guy touched the patch almost finding it hard to believe he had caused it, before taking her hands in his. He could see her love burning strongly for him in every line of her face.

"When?" He asked.

"Some time around early June." She smiled.

Guy closed his eyes as he imagined the fields around Locksley. In his mind the day would be warmed by the sun and the meadows thereabouts dotted with a carpet of wildflowers. Marian was sitting among them, rounded with his child, his hands were placed upon her belly feeling it kick within its confines. If he only knew his wife cherished similar hopes. Only he would not be there to see it, to hear his child's cry or cradle him or her in his arms. He would never hear the babe call him father, or teach the child to ride a horse, grow to be an adult and take their place in the world. These memories he could only create in his heart.

He opened his eyes again to look at her hopeful face. Guy would not allow his burden to be hers. "Do you have any notion of just how much I love you Lady Gisborne?"

"I think so." She teased. Marian tenderly wiped away the tears that stained his face with the long sleeves of her dress.

A smile lit his face as he let the knowledge seep through him that he would not die, he would live through their child. Marian would not be alone, the babe would bring her comfort and joy. He had already made arrangements for her to be taken care of financially before he had left Nottingham. All her land, his wealth and everything that her father had signed over to him was to go to her on the event of his death. He would not see her flung upon the harsh mercies of the world without some protection. The words of Herodotus came to his mind_. __The worst pain a man can suffer: to have insight into much and power over nothing. Had that not been the story of his life?_

Guy captured her lips in a deep kiss, his mouth gentle against her as he worshipped her through touch. Marian kissed him harder, more insistently, but he pulled away as he felt his own passion for her rise in his blood. She had been the victim of a vicious attack only a few hours ago, and she was with child. He cursed his selfish need to possess her. Marian sensed him withdraw, but contented herself as he took her in his arms and lay down on the bed with her.

Guy looked down for a moment._ It would have been a better kindness to her if he had never married her in the first place_. He thought bitterly. He glanced back up at her and knew that no matter how their story ended he did not regret their marriage or the time they had been given, she had given him more love and more joy than some would be lucky to experience in countless lifetimes. Every moment had been worth the pain he was to endure.

"So do you have any ideas for names?" She asked.

He smiled against her hair.

"I have always been rather fond of the name Marian."

"So, you have decided it will be a daughter?"

"Yes, a little girl with long dark brown hair, loose, blue eyes, and the spirit of her mother."

"You will spoil her terribly and indulge her every whim."

Guy kissed the top of her head. "Yes I would have." The breath caught in his throat.

Marian was too lost in the glow of happiness she felt, to notice it. "I think we made the babe that night in the barn."

Guy's laughter vibrated against her the memory of that night still so fresh. "I told you the Gisbornes were a fertile line."

Marian turned around in his embrace. "So you made this child all by yourself?" She asked indignantly.

"I might have had some help in the matter."

She thumped his arm. "I am the one who has to get fat as the price for your pleasure."

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm in mock pain. "That is your sword arm, besides I could have sworn the pleasure was mutual."

"Let me kiss it better." She soothed. A big smile spread across her face. She loved their banter; it was almost like the happier private moments they had shared before leaving Locksley.

"Was it a price worth paying?" He asked, a bit of a predatory twinkle in his eyes.

"I will not say so and feed your opinion of yourself even more." She stated haughtily.

Marian unbuckled his leather jerkin and smoothed it down his arms. She kissed the hardness of his upper arm, before lying back down next to him, suddenly feeling tired; she let out a big unladylike yawn. "If it is to be a daughter, I want her to have your mother's name and mine." She said sleepily.

"Get some rest my love. You have been through a lot today. Sleep easy, I will watch over you."

Guy sat up for a moment and pulled the blankets over them before cradling her in his arms. He would think no more on what the next few days would bring. He would hold the woman he loved more than his own life and cradle her and their child against him. This night was theirs and not even the sheriff and all of his ugly threats could rob them of this moment in time.

"Guy?" She said. Her voice already growing heavy with sleep.

"Mmmm?"

"It was worth the price, every moment of it."

Her words warmed his heart and chipped away another brick in his defences, which he had spent a lifetime building around himself. The barricade was almost totally breached.

* * *

Vasey trudged off upstairs, his mood fouler than usual. He had long since grown bored of Bernard and his drunken ramblings. There were more important matters at hand. _So Marian had betrayed him to Hood? It came as no shock; she was after all a woman. He had been telling Gisborne all along what lepers people like Marian and her father were. It gave him a sense of satisfaction to have it confirmed. Although Gisborne was so infatuated with his new wife that he would never listen to anything he had to say on the matter now._

Vasey opened the door to his room, looking around for any sign of Gisborne's boy, but Allan was nowhere to be seen. He took the leather coin bag and sat down on a chair by the bed. He opened it up and removed the folded note. It was sealed and the seal remained unbroken, _so Marian had not had a chance to read its contents_. The sheriff snapped the wax seal and read the hastily scrawled note. His anger melted, soon turning to amusement. He bit his hand to muffle his triumphant laughter, in case anyone should overhear.

_Oh this was too good_.

Finally he finished reading it and threw it into the fire to leave no trace if its existence. He rose from the chair and strode across the room. Vasey opened the door and hurried downstairs. Most of his guards were sleeping the stables along with the horses. He ran to the first one he came to and kicked him awake.

"Get up you lazy fools and do the jobs I pay you for. I have something that needs doing, quietly. Move it, or there will be no wage for six months!"

The men quickly stood to attention, knowing all too well that the sheriff rarely made idle threats, and one of their men had already mysteriously disappeared only this evening. Moments later the sheriff had a line of assembled soldiers, ready to do his bidding.

"I have information that Hood has followed us thus far." There was a mumbling among the men. "Shut up and listen! He is staying at the tavern in Boar Street. What I want you idiots to do, is go along there, arrest him and bring him to me here at the inn. The man that fails me will suffer the consequences"

"But my lord, we do not know the way to the inn."

The sheriff felt his temper rising again. "Well, ask directions then!" He snapped.

Vasey walked over to one of his more senior men and collared him. "I have a special mission for you. I want you to go to the Winchesters dwelling and tell them that we have captured Lord Winchester's murderer." The sheriff slipped the heavy silver ring from his finger. "Take this, and it will give you entrance."

The men left the yard and Vasey felt all was very well with the world as he went back inside the inn and sat down at a seat by the window, and waited, confident in the knowledge that he would be taking care of so many loose ends on one trip.

He did not have long to wait for the newest head of the Winchester household to arrive. The new Lord looked every bit as unpleasant as his predecessor and eerily like him, although many years younger. _A man he could do business with, in the future perhaps._

The man had an air of youthful impatience about him as he seated himself at the table next to Vasey.

"So, you have found my father's murderer? I would rather shake his hand as he did me a favour, but I suppose justice must at least be seen to be served." said the young man, with a bored tone to his voice. "Who is it?"

"Robin Hood." Smirked the sheriff, I know for a fact he is within the city walls this night and I have send my guard to arrest him."

"Did he do it?"

"Does it matter? It will tidy things up for the both of us." Vasey poured himself a drink from the wine jug on the table. "Which brings me to another matter, with your father dead; there is an opening for someone with vision on the council of the black knights."

"Interesting." Replied the new Lord Winchester.

* * *

Will and Djaq sat together in the shadows sharing his cloak. The inn that Robin and the others rested in was across the street. The place had been silent except for the occasional stray dog foraging for scraps in the streets. No human had been around for some time.

Will's hands began roaming under the cover of their shared cloak. "Will, this is wrong, we are supposed to be on watch." Djaq firmly, but affectionately pushed him away.

"But is has been days." He pouted. "Come on; let's creep out to the barn for a while. Everyone is asleep and no one knows we are in Winchester except for Marian."

"I don't know." Djaq looked around her uneasily.

Will kissed her neck and she felt herself weakening. He had a power over her that none of the men of her own country had managed to arouse in her. He treated her like his equal and not chattel, they were partners.

"I think I saw a rat a moment ago." He whispered against her ear.

Djaq hated rats and he knew it. She smiled to herself at his ploy to get her alone. If she were honest with herself, she wanted to be with him as much as he did. With a sigh she got up from the damp ground and brushed herself down.

"Make it quick." She whispered.

"Surely you do not mean that?" He grinned.

They walked hand in hand across the street to the stables. A lantern had been left hanging outside the door, Will took it and lifted the latch, and Djaq followed him inside and closed the door after them.

Much was having a lovely dream. He was back at Bonchurch and Eve was giving him a very nice foot rub. Something very sharp, prodding him in his side was ruining it. He opened his eyes to look into the face of a helmeted man he had never seen before. Much instantly sat up in bed and reached for the short sword under his pillow.

"Much! Put it down. Live to fight another day my friend." Robin warned him. Much turned to see Robin already chained up and surrounded by guards and Little John on the floor, nursing his head before being roughly handled by other soldiers. By the black plumed helmets and uniforms, they could only be Vasey's men. _Somehow he had found their whereabouts_, but _where were Will and Djaq?_

"Is this all of you?" asked one of the guards. "Where is that Saracen girl that usually is with you, and the man called Will Scarlet?"

Much was about to open his mouth, but Robin silenced him with a look. "Ran away, both of them, back at the last village we stayed at, stole one of my horses too."

The man laughed. "And the three of you thought you could take on the sheriff?" He pushed Robin out of the room and John and Much followed in silence, down to the courtyard.

Robin discreetly looked around. He spied Will and Djaq looking over the top of the stall door. He frowned at them both, but shook his head when Will silently mouthed to him if he should come to their aid. There were too many soldiers and Robin was at a disadvantage. Will and Djaq watched as they were led away and waited a few moments before following them.

It did not take long to realise where they were being led. Robin, Little John and Much were marched to the courtyard of the inn that the sheriff was staying at. There was a small contingent of cloaked men on horses waiting for them.

The sheriff came out of the inn, followed by a man Will had not seen before, but obviously a nobleman by his dress.

"Here you are Lord Winchester, signed, sealed and delivered."

Winchester shook hands with the sheriff. "A pleasure doing business with you." He motioned to his men. "Take them to the castle."

Djaq and Will kept to the shadows. Djaq placed a hand on his arm. "Do not be too hard on yourself. There are too many men. At least we can help Robin and the others this way. There is yet a lock to be made that can keep you out, Will Scarlet."

"I should not have abandoned my post."

"We will save them and put it right yet." She assured him.

The sheriff walked back into the inn, without so much as a backward glance, his men settled down for what was left of the rest of the night. All were too tired to notice Will and Djaq following Winchester and his men to the castle.

* * *

The cockerel crowed again, Marian put the pillow over her head. Her eyes felt scratchy and she was still tired. A hand dragged the pillow from her face and she looked into the smiling eyes of her husband. Guy smoothed the tangle of hair from her face and kissed her tenderly.

"Do we have to get up?" Marian asked, as she struggled to sit up.

Guy sighed. "Sadly we do, but I have sent down to the kitchens for our breakfast. We can eat in here."

She stroked his stubbly chin. "That will be nice."

There was a discreet knock on the door. Guy got up from the bed and walked across the room bare-chested to open the door. A young serving girl blushed to the roots of her hair at the semi naked man who stood before her. Marian watched the girl's reaction to her husband and felt a knot of jealousy build in her chest as she left the tray of food, made a quick curtsey and giggled as he thanked her, before leaving the room.

Marian looked at Guy, he seemed oblivious to the effect he had had on the girl as he took the toasted bread from the plate and began to spread some butter on it. He walked back over to Marian. She almost snatched the toast out of his hand, before nibbling on a crust.

"Next time, dress before you answer the door." She mumbled.

Guy walked back to the tray and poured himself a cup of ale. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "You are jealous." He said aloud in surprise. No one had ever cared enough to be jealous over him before now, and he found he liked the notion.

"I was not," She denied too hastily as she took another bite of the bread.

Guy came over to where she sat on the bed and knelt before her. He lifted the cup of ale to her lips so she could take a sip. Marian drank from it, reluctantly, afraid of her usual nausea manifesting itself. Guy took another taste from the cup and put it down on the floor.

"You have nothing to be jealous of my love." He leaned in and kissed her, and she tasted the ale still on his lips. He pulled back and looked at her. "You carry my heart, my soul, and my child with you."

Marian smiled at him tremulously. "I am being foolish, I know, but of late I have been so governed by my emotions that I do not understand it."

Guy raised an eyebrow. "It is the babe. My father told me how my mother was nigh on impossible to live with, when she was carrying me." He leant forward and placed a kiss on her stomach.

Marian touched his hair, running her fingers through its thickness. For a moment she wondered if she should tell him about the note and the meeting with Much in the church last night, but decided against it, he would only be angry at her for endangering herself and the child.

"I love you, Guy of Gisborne." She said on a sigh.

"I love you too, but neither man, nor woman for that matter can live on love alone, eat." He urged.

"Is this how every day is going to be, you telling me what to do?" She teased.

"Why would I do that?" He asked wryly. "As you have yet to obey me in anything I tell you to do!"

Marian looked at him defiantly, before finishing her food, just to show him she could do as she was asked on occasion, and found for the first time in days, she managed to keep her breakfast down. He got her to drink some more ale before they both set about washing and dressing to be ready to depart as the sheriff required. Guy tenderly changed the bindings at her wrist, before packing away the last of their belongings.

"Guy, I have to visit the water closet, before we set off. I do not want to make the sheriff sourer than he already is by asking him to stop the coach more than I have to." She smiled.

Guy nodded distractedly, and Marian left the room.

He put Marian's soiled gown from the night before in her bags, digging deep to place it at the bottom, so as not to despoil any of her other clothing. His hand closed around something hard and small in the bottom of the bag, frowning he took the object from its depths and opened his palm to look at it. Guy read the label. _Monkshood…It was a deadly poison, what would Marian be doing with it? _ She was up to some intrigue again, and trying to take matters into her own hands. Guy felt a rush of anger, buthe had little more time to think on the matter as he heard Marian's light step outside the door. He quickly secreted it away in his tunic and strapped up the bag. _If he had it, at least she could not cause trouble._

"The sheriff is waiting downstairs, and he is in an uncommonly good mood today." Said Marian, rather bemused.

She looked so innocent, as she stood before him. He was unaware that a frown creased his features. "We had best depart then; I would not want to keep him waiting. To Portsmouth then."

"To Portsmouth." She echoed, taking his offered hand, and they left the room together.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**** : Well this is a pretty long read at over 7,000 words, but I had a lot of time on my hands with my net and pc problems. A/N : 2 The marriage debt to which the sheriff alludes was another word for marital sex in the medieval times.**

**This chapter is a bit more sexually explicit than previous chapters, so if you are underage, don't read...like you will listen to me anyway!**

Prisoners of Circumstance – Chapter 21

Robin sat in the corner, his hands behind his head, looking for all the world as if he had spent the night in the finest manor house.

"If there is a joke, I would like to be in on it." Said Much, leaning against the damp walls of the dungeon.

He was feeling very sorry for himself; every possible limb ached from trying to sleep on a straw stuffed mattress. To add insult to the injury, he was sure the thing was crawling with lice too. He felt a tickling sensation down the back of his neck and slapped at it.

"Just be patient Much." Robin smirked.

Little John sat brooding in a darkened corner, opposite to Robin and had not spoken a word since their arrival here. He let out a long sigh before breaking his silence. "I hope Will is as quick on his feet as he is with his hands when I get a hold of him." He said with quiet menace.

There was contemplative silence for a few moments, before Much raised the question that had been troubling him for the majority of the night.

"How do you think the sheriff knew where to find us?" He asked.

"I have been giving it some thought." Robin replied. "Only Marian knew where we could be found." A frown creased Robin's forehead.

Much sucked in a deep breath before speaking in a rush. "Do you think it possible that Marian has betray…"

Robin held up a hand to silence him. "Much, do not even attempt to finish that sentence." He said warningly.

"But…" He tried again.

"For all that has gone on between Marian and me, I will not believe she has turned conspirator for the sheriff."

"Then how?"

"Vasey must have taken the note from her, somehow, either by force or by trickery," Robin replied.

"Do you think he harmed her?" asked Little John. He had always had a fondness for Marian and admired her courage. He hated to think of her coming to any hurt.

"That I do not know, by sending her that note, I may have put her in greater danger, but I trust that Gisborne will protect her. I only hope she did not read it before it was taken from her, if that is what happened, or the sheriff will know that she is aware of his plans."

"He has never gone against the sheriff before now." Much reminded him.

"I think it is different this time. Marian has brought an assassin to his knees with love. Anyone that loves her would do anything to keep her safe." He looked at Much, his eyes, deadly serious.

"Careful Robin, that almost sounds like respect for the enemy." Much reminded him.

Robin shook his head slowly. "There will never be any warmth of liking between Guy and myself, but we do share a common goal, her safety."

"But only one of you has the right of it." John stated.

Robin walked across the floor of the cell and patted John on the shoulder. "I know, my heart is still catching up to that fact."

The sound of footsteps echoing on the stones beyond the door had all three of them turning their heads towards its direction. They stopped just outside the sturdy oak door. A key turned in a well-oiled lock, Much unconsciously clung to Robin's arm.

"Relax my friend. All will be well."

"I wish I shared your optimism." Much said nervously.

The door swung in and with a clank of chains, Little John struggled to stand, anchored to the wall by a sturdy set of shackles. It was hard to make out who stood in the doorway, until the shadowy figure stepped into the dim light of their cell. The man walked into the centre of the room, his hands on his hips as he surveyed the men before him in silence. Little John just glared at him, while Much looked at him with wide eyes. He glanced at Robin for support, disconcerted to see such a wide grin on his face.

The nobleman walked over to Robin, and Much drew on what courage he had left. "Touch him and I'll…"

The man suddenly turned towards him. "You'll what?" He drawled.

"I won't be very happy." Finished Much, lamely.

"You haven't changed Much." He bellowed with laughter.

Much frowned in deep confusion. "What?"

The man turned his attention back to Robin. He slapped him on the shoulder. "Robin, it does me good to see you again. It must have been almost two years since we parted in Acre."

He and Robin embraced for a moment.

"Christopher of Winchester, I almost did not recognise you last night at the tavern yard in all those fancy clothes."

The two men parted, all smiles.

"Strange how good clothing and a shave can change a man."

"_The_ Christopher of Winchester…the king's agent?" asked Much.

"Sometimes spy when occasion needs and lately the Earl of Winchester." He tapped his nose at Much. "Thanks to Lord Vasey."

"You knew this all night and you didn't tell me?" Asked Much, affronted.

"Sorry for the lack of hospitality dear friends, but I had to be sure the last of the sheriff's men had left the town before I let down my guard. As you know, places like these have eyes."

"As much as I would love to stay and talk over old times, we must be away, for I fear I may have placed a lady of my acquaintance in grave danger." Robin said, his face sobering.

"Marian of Knighton, I presume?" The new Lord Winchester inquired. "I had heard that she had recently married."

"She has." Said Robin, his jaw visibly tightening.

Winchester raised an eyebrow, but decided to drop the line of conversation. He knew Robin well and was sure his friend would eventually find another pretty maid to heal his heart. Two of Winchester's men entered the room carrying their confiscated weapons.

"Thank you Winchester." Said Robin, while strapping his sword back around his waist and securing the quiver of arrows to his back, lastly taking his bow from the soldier.

Winchester motioned for his men to leave them. He leaned closer into the group and spoke in hushed tones.

"Last night the sheriff asked me to join the order of the black knights and take my father's place." He pulled back his sleeve and lifted his hand to display the heavy silver ring of the knight's order.

Robin frowned at it. "You know of the latest plot to kill the king when he arrives at Portsmouth then?"

"Yes, Vasey's men are careless and cheaply bought. I have known for some time." He smiled.

"You always were very good at extracting information. Is there anything you have for me that might help our cause?"

"As my old father would say, I have a sweetener for you."

Robin briefly wondered how anyone so charming and pleasant had sprung from the loins of the old Lord Winchester.

"Then tell me friend, we are in need of some good news."

"The news that I bear is only good for some." He warned.

The fingers on Robin's bow tensed until they were white. "Then tell me quickly so I may be on my way."

"Vasey will have a great disappointment when he reaches his destination."

"How so?" Robin asked.

"The king is not coming to Portsmouth. His ship was caught in a terrible storm as they neared Calais, almost a week ago. He has decided to rally for more troops and funds within France."

"Are you sure he will not be coming at a later time?"

"He will not. I have received word personally by pigeon only yesterday. Vasey's men know nothing of this. I have used my own men in place to put the word around that the king set sail from Calais to Portsmouth. There are enough of Vasey's lackeys hidden about the town to feed him the false information on his arrival.

Robin looked at him, slightly agape.

"You are not the only one who works for justice, Robin. Some of us do it from the inside out; you sometimes get further that way than hiding in forests and picking the pockets of the rich."

"But someone has to take care of the people Christopher, the ones with no voice." Grinned Robin.

"When Vasey finds out that the king is not coming, it will not go well for anyone travelling with him. My advice to you Robin, get those out who are important to you."

"Thank you for the warning." Robin replied. He flashed his friend a brief smile and with that, he was gone.

* * *

They had been travelling for hours now, and there were still many hours ahead. For a large part of the trip, no one had been in the mood to talk. Only the sheriff had retained a smile on his face and it made them all uneasy.

"Ah, can you smell the salt air? Not far now. I do like the sea." Said Vasey, rubbing his hands together. "And the wildlife, more gulls and less robins."

Marian looked up at him, sharply. He gave her a hard stare before looking out of the window. Allan was fast asleep on the seat next to him, _but all was right with the world._ _Robin was probably dead already under the blade of Winchester's executioner or hanging on a gibbet being feasted upon by the crows._ Either option sounded good to him.

Marian had a travelling rug of fine wool draped across her lap; she nervously played with its folds. Her other hand was hidden from view, entwined with Guy's as it rested on her thigh. Both were lost in their thoughts, but the connection brought them the nearness they needed.

She chewed on her lip. _Who had taken the note? It was too much of a co-incidence to be a random thief_. _She had been unconscious, yet he had not attempted to take her ring, which would have been worth far more than a few silver coins._ A cold wave of fear washed over her and she paled. If only she had known the contents of the letter before it had been taken from her. _What if one of the sheriff's men had taken it and it had led a path straight to Robin? _ She closed her eyes, unable to take the smiles of the sheriff any more. Robin made his own fate, and she had to believe whatever consequences came of the lost note, he would be able to free himself from it. The only things or people that truly mattered to her at this moment in time were the man beside her and the child she carried.

With each turn of the wheels, they came closer to their destination; it was going to be a very long day, and night for that matter. There would be no stop over at an inn, except for the changing of the horses. They would be spending a cold and uncomfortable night in the carriage.

Guy stared straight ahead of him, his mind wandering from the surroundings in which, he sat. It was strange that at a time like this his thoughts were not of what lay ahead, or even of his dearly loved Marian, but of Gisborough and his happier times there as a boy. He had been so contented with a mother and father that truly loved, a rare thing in arranged marriages. He had found such felicity in his own marriage that at times he scarce felt worthy of it. Guy stifled a yawn. He was so bone tired. The rocking of the coach made his eyelids grow heavy and he closed them for just a moment.

The scene before him, dissolved, as sleep took him and he was back at Gisborough, in his twelfth year. It had been the last happiness he had known for a long time, until Marian.

"_Guy you are__ twelve summers old now and it is high time you were sent to another household to learn your skills in weaponry and other such things that behoves a man in your station." His father had sighed as he said it. It would be a sad, but necessary separation for the family and Sir Glais was fiercely proud of the son he had sired. When it came time for Guy to leave, he would be sorely missed, but it was the way of the world._

_Guy was a tall and gangly lad for his age and nearly as large as his father. His height almost belied his twelve years. His heart had chilled at his father's words. He knew it was what was expected of him, but he wanted more time._

"_Father, please do not make me go." He pleaded._

_His father frowned and looked down at him. "Guy it is your duty, how can you protect what is yours if you are not trained in the ways of combat. Your tutor has prepared your mind, but you will not survive by your wits alone."_

_Guy hung his head. "Could I not stay at least until the babe is born? I will be gone for many years." He asked quietly, looking back up at his sire._

_Sir Glais knew he should not give in to the boy, but the hopeful appeal in those blue eyes, melted his heart. He ruffled Guy's unkempt hair and winked at him. "Very well, but not more than a sennight after the child is birthed, after that you must take your place and train as a squire._

"_Thank you sir." Guy grinned at his parent in unconcealed happiness._

_Together they walked back through the courtyard, met by Father Thomas who had just arrived, invited to dine with them that evening. He was very fond of the elderly monk._

"_How are you enjoying the story of Beowulf and Grendel Master Guy?" Smiled the old man, kindly at him._

"_It is very long." Guy rep__lied, thinking about the book, Father Thomas had loaned him._

"_Poor scribes like me, spent many hours writing out that book, remember that." He looked at Guy sternly for a moment before winking at him. "But what do you remember from it?"_

_Guy thought for a moment. "There was one line from it…death its self is better than a life of shame." _

"Gisborne!" snarled the sheriff.

"Guy?" Marian removed her hand from beneath the blanket, touched his shoulder, and shook him gently. "You have been asleep all night and it now almost the dawn. We are here."

"Where, is here?" asked Guy, still somewhat disorientated. The final words of his dream, faded back into the recesses of his mind.

"Portsmouth of course." Grinned Vasey. "Where else Gisborne?"

Guy felt sickened. The words hung on the air, like the ringing of a death knell. He concealed the effect they had on him and concentrated on other matters. "Where is Allan?" He asked, noticing the empty seat before him.

"He has gone to the inn to secure our lodgings." Marian answered him.

"I thought the idea was to stay at Bernard's property he has rented in the town."

"Change of plan." Vasey informed him. "Tomorrow the black knights will assemble at his house. I have it on good authority that our very important person's ship is expected sometime that same day. The port is being watched."

"Who are you expecting?" Marian asked.

"Do not worry your pretty little head about men's business Marian." Vasey smiled at her evilly. "Tell you what, since I am in a good mood, I'll give your husband the rest of the day off. You can always spend it working off the marriage debt. I am sure Gisborne here, will be an appreciative collector." He leered.

Guy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Marian did not like the tone of his voice; but she refused to look ashamed at his suggestion, neither did she offer thanks for what he obviously thought was a generous offer. The whole situation had a strange finality to it. _Her instincts told her that_ _she had to act,_ _and tonight or it would be too late_. Marian's thoughts went to the monkshood.

Allan popped his head through the door of the coach. "There has been some mistake. Provision has only been made for Sir Guy and Lady Marian and yourself."

"No mistake Gisborne's boy, you will be sharing the stables with the rest of the hired men."

The sheriff patted his shoulder and opened the coach door with so much force, that he almost knocked Allan into the mud.

"Guy?" Allan questioned.

Guy got out of the carriage and helped Marian from it. He waited until Vasey was gone, reached into his coin purse and handed Allan a few coins.

"Find yourself a room and make it as far away from the sheriff as you can get it." He warned.

Guy took Marian's arm and led her into the inn.

* * *

"I hate riding at night." Much complained. He rubbed his lower back, stiff from many hours in the saddle.

"So you have said before." Djaq gave Much a hard stare.

"Time is of the essence." Robin replied, still managing to hold on to his optimism.

"So, what is the next move?" asked Will.

"To talk to Gisborne." Robin informed them.

"Are you mad? Conversations with Gisborne never go well." Much looked horrified.

"I think for a change he might be willing to listen to what I have to say."

"You are not going to tell him about the king?" Little John asked.

"That is exactly what I plan to do."

His reply was met with stony silence.

Djaq found her voice first. "It is a huge risk Robin, what if Guy tells what he knows to the sheriff?"

"He won't." Said Robin confidently.

"I wish I could share your belief." Much mumbled.

Robin brought his horse to a stop and dismounted. "Now let's find somewhere to hide the horses and search the town for one evil henchman. Wherever the sheriff goes, Guy goes, so that is the first place to look, I think it is best that we split up and meet back later."

* * *

Their baggage was stored away and finally Guy and Marian were left alone in the privacy of their room. Guy had not spoken a word to her since they had entered the inn, except to give orders to the servants. She closed the door and walked over to her husband. He had been staring out of the window for several moments. The sea was visible from their room; the water looked grey and turbulent and matched the colour of the early morning skies. Marian watched the waves as they crested and broke on the beach.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" She put her arms around his lean waist. "I have not seen the coast for a long time."

"I have not seen it for two years at least…the last time was on my return from the holy land." Guy felt the tightening of Marian's arms around him.

They had never really discussed Much's revelations on their wedding day to any great degree. It only reminded Marian of a past she would rather forget.

"It was a different man who did those things back then, a man who would follow the sheriff's orders without question." She kissed his shoulder.

Guy made a sound of disgust that was directed towards himself. He roughly removed her arms from around his middle and turned around to face her.

"Do you think I would still not kill at the sheriff's command, and murder the king?"

Marian paled as realisation dawned on her. "No…please Guy do not tell me that is why we are here!"

He smiled at her, a hard smile, devoid of any warmth or feeling. "You see, I am not as changed as you would like to believe, Marian. I would add more blood to what already stains these hands." He grasped her shoulders. "You wanted to know so badly why we were here, and now you do."

"I will not believe it, even with the last breath of my body. That is not _my_ Guy talking that is the sheriff's pawn."

"Do you not understand? We are all players in a much bigger game and the stakes, well…"

"Why are you doing this? Apart from the other night, you have been shutting me out for days now. This thing the sheriff wants you to do, you do not have to do it!"

_Yes I do, if I do not__, he will kill you and our child along with you. _The unspoken words raced through his mind.

"You are wrong Marian, I must do whatever the sheriff wishes and I cannot let anything get in the way of that, not even you. I regret that I ever put you in the path of danger by marrying you when I only sought to protect you."

"How can you stand here and say to me that you regret us, to say that would mean you regretted everything, even the child I carry."

"Maybe I do." Guy replied unemotionally. The pain in her eyes was unbearable for him to witness. He almost gave in to the impulse to fall to his knees, kiss her gown, and beg forgiveness. Instead, he strode across the room, glancing at her figure, still standing by the window. "I need air."

He closed the door quietly behind him and walked downstairs. Every fibre of his being rebelled against the blatant cruelty he had just dished out to her. _It was better this way. If he could make Marian hate him, it would be easier for her when he was slaughtered by Richard's knights for killing their king. Even if he survived, he would be hung for treason and of course, the sheriff would come out of it, smelling of roses. _

Guy opened the tavern door. He really did need fresh air, the sickly sweet smells of stale ale and mead almost made him want to wretch. He stood on the threshold for a moment and closed his eyes, breathing in the salty air. It was not long before he sensed a presence behind him. He turned to see Allan, standing there.

"What is it?" Guy asked more harshly than he intended.

"I heard Maz crying in her room as I passed it." He looked at Guy.

Guy hated himself and wanted nothing more than to rush upstairs, but he hardened his heart against the impulse.

Guy looked away. "It is the way of females in her condition."

"Oh yeah, what's that then?"

"Marian is to have a child."

Allan blushed to the roots of his hair. "That didn't take long, but the way you two were always at it…"

Guy looked back at Allan; the look on his face silenced him. "Not a word of the child to the sheriff."

"Whatever you say, these lips are sealed."

"Good." Guy walked off, Allan still following at his side.

He had intended to walk about the town alone, but found he did not object to the other man's presence.

"Allan, have you ever cared about someone so much you would risk all for them?"

The question came unexpectedly and he had to consider it for a moment. "Not a woman, but my brother. As you know, the sheriff had him hanged last year. He was not a bad man, just a bit wild."

"But it is law that thieves are hanged." Guy told him coldly.

"I know that, rather ironic that I end up in his employ through you, when I should want to kill him." He said dryly.

"We do not always have a choice over the circumstances we end up in."

"True…Guy I am not being funny, but I think we are being followed or something." Allan glanced around the marketplace.

Guy's hand went to the hilt of his broadsword. "Did you see something?"

"Over there by those fishing baskets."

A sandy haired Much, popped his head over the top, his eyes widening when he saw Guy and Allan looking directly at him. He got up from his hiding place and made a run for it.

"Get him!" Yelled Guy.

Both men drew their swords and gave chase. Much was quite agile on his feet as he weaved through the narrow streets, but Guy and Allan were closing in fast. Much ran up a back alley, only to find he was cornered. He crouched down behind some abandoned crates, trying to control his breathing. He waited for a while, praying to all the saints that he would not be discovered. He almost screamed as he felt the flat of a sword touched his shoulder.

"Don't move, I promise you that _my sword will _not be making you Earl of Bonchurch this time, if you try anything." Said Guy coldly. "Get up slowly."

Much began to obey.

"And I suggest, Gisborne that you drop your sword, unless you want to feel the point of one of my arrows." Suggested another voice behind him.

Guy could feel the arrowhead digging in his back and he did as he said and dropped his sword. Allan did the same.

"Good boy, now turn around."

Guy turned around to look at Robin and his followers. He sniffed at him in distain. "I might have known you couldn't keep away Hood. Still begging for scraps at Marian's table?"

"Oh, like you used to?" Robin sneered.

"Will you two just be quiet and put your personal grievances aside?" Asked Djaq impatiently.

"You are right." Sighed Robin. He looked to Little John. "Were we followed?"

Little John shook his head.

"Good, now let us get down to business."

"Going to kill me in a back alley without a sword to defend myself?" Asked Guy, cynically.

"I leave the backstabbing to you Gisborne. Have you told Allan why you are here yet, or does he know and doesn't care?"

"He doesn't know." Guy replied. Guy looked at Allan. "We are here to kill the king and I am guessing that Hood is here to stop me."

"Wrong." Said Robin.

Guy looked at Robin in shock. "What?"

"The king isn't coming. Vasey only thinks he is." Robin surveyed the other man, watching as he paled at the news. He found he took little satisfaction in Guy's reaction to it. "Trust me Gisborne, it is the truth."

Guy stared him in the eye, satisfied with what he saw, he nodded.

Robin lowered his bow. "Now we have that out in the open, perhaps you will tell me why you put Marian in danger and brought her with you on such a foolish mission."

All the anger and bitterness drained out of Guy. "I did not want to kill the king. I did once; I wanted his death more than anything, but now…" Guy hung his head in despair. "It was for Marian."

"Explain how killing the king would help her." Said Will, a little doubtfully.

Guy took a few moments to get his emotions under control. "It was weeks ago, the sheriff could see how much I love Marian, and he did what he always does, he used it against me to get me to do his bidding." _There he had said it_. It was like the lifting of a millstone around his neck. "I had one choice, and that was to kill the king, or the sheriff would kill Marian."

"I knew it!" Robin said triumphantly.

"While you are congratulating yourself on your deductions, maybe you can help me figure a way to get Marian away from here. Your news puts her in more danger than ever. If Vasey does not get his way he usually strikes out at those closest to him."

Allan finally found his voice. "Marian needs to be away from all of this, especially now."

"What is it?" Robin was instantly on his guard.

"So much for not saying anything Allan." Guy drawled.

"You only said don't tell the sheriff."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Robin.

Guy folded his arms about himself, defensively.

"Marian is having my child."

Robin felt physically sick. It was his turn to grow pale. He sat down on a step of a nearby house.

"Marian is having a baby?"

He looked up at Guy. There was no triumph on his face, just the pride of a father to be.

"Yes," He replied.

Robin recovered himself and got up from the ground. He pulled a dagger from the waistband of his trousers and held it at Guy's neck.

"You had better treat Marian's child better than Annie's, or you will deal with me."

Guy reared back. "You do not know everything about that situation, and I do not have the time to tell it. I would defend my wife and child with my life." He told him vehemently.

"Okay, Gisborne, for the first time in our acquaintance, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Do you have any idea how we can get you all out?"

"I have had a hundred ideas running through my head ever since we left Nottingham." Guy sighed. "Tomorrow I am to meet with the black knights at the house of Bernard, a friend of the sheriff's. Vasey still believes the king will be arriving tomorrow evening."

"Then if you want Marian out of harm's way, it will have to be tonight." Said Robin thoughtfully.

"I know that, but she will never leave me willingly."

"What do you mean, leave you? All three of you are coming with us."

"Do you not see, if the sheriff lives, we will be hunted men? I have served him for over twenty-four years; do you think if I go on the run, he will ever give up looking for me?" Guy looked at Robin. "I cannot condemn Marian to a life like that. I must finish what I have started."

Robin nodded understandingly. "I will see her safe." He promised. "And I think I have an idea about how we will get Marian to go with us."

* * *

"Guy you don't have to do this alone. I could help."

"Yes I do Allan; I am the only one he trusts even a little to get close enough to him."

"Tonight you are to take Marian with Hood and his men, and you guard her with your life."

"How will you explain Marian's absence tomorrow?"

"I will say she ate some bad food, is too ill to rise and that I have left you to see to her care." He stopped outside of the inn. "I will attend the meeting as expected."

"You are a brave man Guy. I will watch over your family for you."

Guy patted Allan on the arm. "Thank you, now I am going to spend what time I have left with my wife."

The sheriff decided to come out into the courtyard of the inn at that moment. "My, what a touching scene." Vasey immediately turned his attention to Guy. "I heard there was some trouble in the town earlier Gisborne."

"Nothing my lord, just a pickpocket who tried to relieve Allan of his coin purse."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around. Did he succeed?"

"Against me? You have to be kidding." Grinned Allan cheekily.

"I thought I told you to spend the day with your wife Gisborne."

"I am about to my lord."

"Well, run along and don't wear her out, she has been looking rather tired of late."

Guy walked past the sheriff, who watched him and Allan until they were both out of sight.

* * *

Marian had cried herself to sleep on their bed. She had woken a while ago, hoping that Guy had returned so they could talk, but the room was still empty. She had ordered some hot water and soap so she could wash the dust of the roads from herself. She quickly stripped and washed, covering herself up again in her bed robe and sat on the bed and waited…

The latch lifted on the door, she was alarmed until she saw the leather clad figure of her husband. He walked over to the table by the window and removed his gloves. Marian looked away, her anger was still too fresh. She felt the bed depress as he sat down next to her. She flinched as a finger stroked along the bare flesh of her shoulder.

"Marian, forgive me."

She could feel herself weakening as those fingers continued stroking her shoulder.

"You hurt me beyond words, Guy." A sob caught in her throat.

"I know, and if you cannot forgive me, then I understand."

"You will not kill the king. Promise me."

"No, I will not kill the king Marian, I swear by my life."

"Can we leave this place, tell the sheriff you will not do as he commands and leave?"

_She was being hopelessly naïve_. "You will not have to stay here much longer. I give you my word." He replied, quietly.

Ever since they had left Locksley, he had been avoiding any instigation of intimacy between them for her sake. He had thought to build walls so she would not feel the sting of his death so harshly. He knew he had the chance to steal away with the others tonight, but he could not do it. Marian deserved a safe home with a roof over her head to raise their child. _His dreams of reclaiming Gisborough were no more than dust in a breeze._

Marian turned and sought the shelter of his arms. Guy felt another need for her rise within him; he could be selfless no longer. He needed Marian so badly; his whole body ached with it.

"Marian." He whispered softly, against the head, which rested on his chest. His voice cracked with emotion.

Marian looked up at him. Her own desire for him, mirroring his, the breath caught in his throat at her expression.

"I thought that you did not want me anymore." She said quietly.

"Give me a moment to secure the door, and let me show you just how much I want you. I always want you Marian; you are like a fever that burns my skin.

Guy got up from the bed and walked over to the door, sliding the two bolts in place, ensuring they would not be disturbed. It was only late afternoon, but the light was already fading. He closed the shutters on the windows and the world, the only space existing was the two people in this room. He lit a taper from the hearth and began to light the candles dotted about the room. Soft candlelight cast a warm glow and gave the room a sense of closeness. He blew out the taper and turned around to face his wife.

Marian got up from the bed, slowly unbelted her robe and slipped it from her shoulders, the silk floated to the floor and pooled around her ankles. Guy felt a constriction in his throat as his eyes travelled over every inch of her body. He noted the changes in her, since he had last loved her she was ripening with his child. Her breasts seemed fuller to him, Guy reached out and touched the curve of one of them. His thumb slid across the warm flesh until his fingertip brushed a nipple. He circled it with his thumb and watched it grow hard under his touch.

He bent his head and replaced his fingers with his tongue, drawing the small peak deep into his mouth. His teeth gently nipped her, lavishing attention on one breast and then the other. She felt she would go mad with wanting his hands on her. Marian groaned aloud, her head slightly tilted back. Guy closed the little distance between them and pulled her into his arms, almost crushing the breath from her body.

"Marian, Marian."

His voice was a deep husky caress against the skin of her throat, as his mouth worked its way up to her lips and claimed them in a bruising kiss. Down and down it pulled her with its dark intensity. She felt as if she were drowning. Guy finally released her, but only to tear at the fastenings of his clothing. A wolf's head clasp came loose and slid across the floor. Sensing his desperation, Marian covered his hands and stilled them.

"Here, let me."

Guy's hands fell to his sides. His ardent passion thrilled her and frightened her at the same time. She quickly unfastened his leather jerkin and let it fall to the floor. He raised his arms as she pulled off his woollen tunic. Marian paused for a moment to run her hands over his shape, starting at his well toned forearms and working her way up to his chest. She experimentally rubbed a finger across one of his flat nipples and was surprised at his response as the skin puckered and his breathing grew shallower.

She stopped what she was doing and dropped to her knees, her hands going to the waistband of his trousers and her fingers skilfully unlacing the fastenings at the front. Marian looked up at him while she did so, gently rubbing him through the leather with her other hand. Guy felt himself grow harder, relieved when she finally freed his shaft from its confines. He finished the job, removed his trousers and boots, and pulled her on to the bed with him.

Marian lay back and parted her thighs, Guy thrust against her, but did not enter her. It was an exquisite sense of torture. She grasped his buttocks and pressed him against her, enjoying the feeling of his velvety hardness next to her skin. Guy claimed her lips again, licking her lips with his tongue before thrusting it into her mouth, as she imagined him thrusting himself into her. She moved her hand between their bodies and took his member in her hand, slowly pumping it. Guy groaned into her mouth. He could feel her wet heat as the tip of his shaft brushed against it and it took all of his self-control not to bury himself inside her.

Marian speeded up her movements with her hand.

Guy broke their kiss and stilled her fingers. "I will not last much longer if you keep doing that."

"That is my idea. I need you inside me Guy; I have felt so empty without you. Make me feel alive in the way that only you have ever done." She pleaded.

"Are you ready for me?"

Marian took his hand, so he could feel the wetness that coated her thighs. He slipped a long finger easily inside her, his thumb rubbing the little nub of flesh as he did so. He removed the finger and with his hand, parted her thighs wider until she was exposed to him. Marian greedily took his member in her hand, easing the head inside her and stopping there, she tried to thrust forward and pull him into her, but he would not let her take control. Guy slid his hands under her bottom and pulled her forwards and on to him, embedding himself deeply within her. She had been more ready than he thought as he felt her contract around him. Her inner muscles gripped him tightly until her spasms ceased. He thought he might spend himself too at the sight of her taking pleasure from his body.

Marian came back down to earth, she looked at him a little embarrassed. "I presume my body had missed you more than I realised." She covered her face with her hand.

Guy pulled her hand away. "It is not over yet."

"But I have...surely I cannot again so soon?"

Guy did not answer her; instead, he thrust inside her with a force, now that she had taken her pleasure from him. He pushed one hand under her upper thigh to part it further, as he slid deeper and deeper into her, Marian felt the pleasure begin to build up inside her again, and she drew his head down and took his tongue into her mouth. The force of his thrusts was causing the bed to knock against the wall, but neither of them cared, as they were lost in the pleasure of each other.

Guy shouted out as his body tensed, Marian's hands grasped his rear as she pulled him into her as deep as he could go. Her inner muscles gripping him once more as her body milked him of every last drop of seed. They rocked together gently together in the slow after tremors of their lovemaking; Guy rolled off her and pulled her onto her side, his arm draped about her. They lay there for several moments, looking into each other's eyes as they regained their breath.

"I love you wife." Guy whispered

She smiled gently at him, her hand going to his hair and brushing back a damp strand of hair from his face, before she ran a finger down his long distinctive nose.

"I love you husband." She echoed in return.

Guy propped himself up on one arm. "The night is still young, any ideas on how we can spend the rest of it?" He asked, lazily.

"I can think of a few things." Marian smiled at him, a picture of innocence.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you everyone for the reviews so far and some of the lovely pm's I have recieved. Although I have not replied I really do appreciate them, so thank you!**

Prisoners of Circumstance – Chapter 22

They had spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms, and even in all his sadness, Guy could not have been happier to be where he was. Marian smiled up at him from where her head rested on his chest. Her face had serenity to it, and he knew it was he had that put that expression there. They should have many more nights like this, years, could fate be so cruel as to finally give him a measure of happiness and then to snatch it away again, only a few short weeks later?

Marian looked at her husband. She still had something very important to do, regardless of her present contentment and she needed an excuse to leave the bedchamber to carry out what must be done. She knew it was the sheriff's habit to have a late night jug of wine brought up to his room to help him sleep. What she planned to add to that jug of wine would help him sleep forever. There would not be another opportunity.

Marian sat up in the bed and swung her legs over the side. The night had a heavy closeness about it. Most of the cheap tallow candles had burned out and the room was almost completely shrouded in darkness. She inhaled deeply, breathing the tangy salt air that came in under the cracks of the shutters. She was ready.

"Where are you going?" Guy asked as she rose from the bed.

"I have some needs to attend to." She gave him what she hoped was a shy smile.

"Oh," Guy grabbed her hand. "Don't be long, we do not have much tim...I mean I will miss you." He kissed her hand and rolled over in the bed.

"I will back shortly." She assured him.

Marian slipped a gown over her head and went over to her baggage and looked through it, looking for the vial of poison that would solve their problems. Her searching became more frantic as she was unable to find it. A quick glance behind her told her that Guy had gone back to sleep. She took the bag and emptied its entire contents on the floor and searched through the tangle of fine clothing. _It was gone! _ She hastily stuffed all of the garments back in their place and got up from the floor. They would be hopelessly wrinkled but that was the least of her worries.

"Marian?" Her hand froze as she was about to restore the bag to its rightful place. "Haven't you gone yet?"

"It was dark. I had trouble finding my gown." She lied smoothly.

She wanted to tear the room apart and look for it, but it could be anywhere between Winchester and here for all she knew. Marian had to accept that it was gone. She felt sick, a deep nausea which, had nothing to do with the babe she was carrying. Marian walked from the room as not to arouse suspicion, her steps as heavy as her heart as she took a last glance at Guy before closing the door and running downstairs.

The moment he heard the latch go on the door, Guy got out of bed and went to his own belongings. There was a new bottle with the one he had taken from his wife. Careful not to choose the wrong one, he secreted it under his pillow and wrapped a sheet around his middle and opened the chamber door, calling for a servant to bring them some refreshment.

A young woman answered his call and stood there appreciatively taking in the partially naked male form that stood before her. Guy was used to the bold stares of women, but paid no heed to it.

"Please bring my wife and me some food from the kitchen, something light to suit a mother to be." He emphasised the words, noting the brief flash of disappointment in the girl's face as his message sank in. She turned to leave, but he waylaid her. "And a jug of your finest ale and some fresh candles."

The girl nodded and walked away. Guy turned and closed the door behind him and walked back over to the bed and got in. He sat there in the darkness as the last candle died and hid his head in his hands, thinking over his conversation with Robin and the others earlier in the day.

"_Djaq, did you bring any of your medicines with you on our journey?" asked Robin_

"_I only have some ointments and linens for bandages." She shrugged apologetically. _

"_Nothing for pain relief, or sleep?" Robin enquired._

"_We left in a hurry if you remember. I was the one who packed the supplies; I just grabbed a few of Djaq's bottles and jars as we were leaving camp." Will interrupted._

"_What is it you need?" asked Guy. _

"_We need poppy juice." Robin replied. "For Marian."_

"_No, there has to be another way, it might harm her or the baby."_

"_It will just send her to sleep for a while. She might wake up with a bit of a thick head, but nothing more." Robin assured him._

"_I think you might be the one getting the thick head when she wakes up from that." Said Much_

"_Just add a few drops to a drink and she will sleep like a baby for the night."_

"_Which would give you enough time to get her away from here and out of danger?" asked Guy._

"_It is the only way. You know Marian would not leave without a fight." Allan said._

"_Yes." Robin and Guy answered simultaneously. Both men turned to look at each other squarely. The knowledge that they both knew Marian's character so well, made the men slightly uncomfortable._

"_I will find an apothecary and get the poppy juice to you sometime before tonight." Djaq offered._

_Guy looked at Allan. "We have to go, the longer we are gone the more chance of one of Vasey's spies catching up with us."_

"_Thank you Hood." The words were forced past Guy's lips, but they had no less sincerity for the effort it caused him to speak them._

_Robin was speechless for a moment, but nodded his acceptance of the thanks."Know this Gisborne that if you fail, I will take up the gauntlet for you and make sure Marian never has to fear again. The sheriff will die."_

The door opened and Marian returned. Her face a little flushed. She was thankful that only the glow of the fire lit the room, as it hid the redness of her eyes. She would not have Guy know that she had been crying.

"There, you are."

Guy held out a hand and she had to stop herself from running into the haven of his arms. Marian walked towards him at a casual pace and got back on the bed with him. She laid there, her head resting against his warm chest, watching the fire in the hearth as it sparked and crackled. He slid an arm around her waist, his large hand lying on her flat abdomen, cradling where their child slept.

"Guy, what will happen to us?" She dragged in a painful breath.

"Can any man predict the future? All will be settled by tomorrow."

That was what she was afraid of. Both looked towards the door at the sound of the tentative knocking.

"Ah, that will be our refreshment. You have to keep your strength up."

Guy got up from the bed; Marian placed a restraining hand on his arm. "I will get it; I have had enough of serving girls gawping at you for one day."

"I hadn't noticed." He replied almost too innocently as he laid back down.

Marian walked across the room and opened the door, taking the tray from the girl with thanks and rather abruptly closing it in her face as she tried to peer over her shoulder.

"Do they have to be so brazen?" She asked.

"It does my heart good to know you care enough to be jealous."

Guy got up from the bed and took the tray from her hands and rested it on the table by their bed. She lay back against the pillows, appreciating the ripple of his muscles as he cut a chunk off the loaf of bread. Her mind wandered until Guy handed her a beaker of ale.

"Drink a little."

Marian pushed it away. "I am not thirsty."

Guy took a sip from his cup. "For a backwater tavern, it really is quite good." He took a small sip.

Marian sighed. "Fine." She said, taking the cup from his hand, swallowing it down in one go. She handed him back the empty beaker "Happy now?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

Marian was arrested by the odd, but almost peaceful expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"I have a few things I would like to say to you, and I do not know how much time we have."

Marian settled back in the crook of his arm. "What is this obsession with time? Is there something you are not telling me Guy...about tomorrow?"

"Just talk with me a while. I will answer your questions as best as I can, I promise."

"Very well. I am a little tired." She admitted with a yawn. "It must be the new addition to the Gisborne line wearing me out. Marian placed a kiss on his bare chest. "Or the father." She giggled.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" He asked.

"I know it."

"Good, then you know how I feel when I say I would do anything to keep you safe, and I mean anything."

"It is only how I feel about you."

"Then do not judge me too harshly or think of me too meanly in the years to come when I tell you that I have just drugged you."

Marian pulled out of his arms. She tasted a bitter taste in her mouth, her eyes widening in horror as the truth of his words sank in. Without thinking she raised her hand to slap his face, he anticipated her move and caught her hand easily in his.

"Don't Marian, it is done. Do not let our final moments together be in anger. I did it out of love and only that."

"You did it out of misguided foolishness!" She cried. "I am not so fragile; whatever you have planned I could have helped you!"

Guy pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhh, would you want one of the sheriff's men to hear you?"

"I don't care right now." Already she could feel the drug taking hold of her, her limbs felt heavy and against her will she lay back down on the bed by his side. "You took the monkshood, didn't you?"

He nodded. "I needed to save you from yourself and your schemes Marian." Guy ran a hand through his hair. "and drugging you was the only way to keep you and the babe safe. I knew you would not leave me willingly, as did Robin."

"Stupid, stupid man...wait, Robin is in on this too?" She cried. The tears she could no longer hold back, slid down her face.

Guy leaned over her and kissed them away with his lips.

"Marian, forgive me." He pleaded softly.

She looked into his pain filled eyes. Every line on his face told her of the agony he carried inside of him and her heart almost broke for his suffering. Marian wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but she fought against it for all she was worth. She had to tell him the truth about the sheriff and Gisborough before it was too late.

"Guy, there is something very important you need to know...remember the night of the wedding banquet the sheriff held for us?"

Guy nodded. "Yes."

"I left you for a while, and followed the sheriff to see what he was up to. I found him and Bernard talking in the hallway. I heard your name mentioned, so I hid myself to listen to them. Guy...the reason I know it was not Richard who could have taken your lands from you as a boy, was because..."

Marian closed her eyes; the struggle to stay conscious was becoming too hard. Guy shook her gently, rousing her a little.

"Guy?" She whispered.

"Marian, who took Gisborough from me!" He pleaded.

Marian's eyes opened again, as she focused on her husband. "Oh, yes...where was I? Vasey, yes Vasey took your home. Bernard is its keeper. The sheriff found out I had been listening, he told me if I told you, he would kill you. I had to keep you safe my love."

Guy covered his mouth with his hand, to hold back the bile that rose up in his throat. He took a moment to get his breathing under control. He touched her face. "Marian?"

"Love you." She sighed and turned over in the bed.

Guy lay back in the bed. His mind filled with what she had told him. It all made sense now, he should have seen it years ago, but his hatred for King Richard had blinded him to the truth. Now he knew why Bernard always had that smug knowing look on his face whenever they were in the same room. The sheriff had hidden it better; lies were as natural to him as drawing breath. He had blackmailed Marian with her love for him in the same way he himself had been manipulated.

The fire of revenge coursed through him again, and heated his blood. He wanted nothing more than to stride down the hall and kill the sheriff at this very moment, but he would bide his time. Tomorrow could not come soon enough. He had wasted twenty four years of his life in the service of the man he _should _have killed for the loss of his family.

Guy pulled the unconscious Marian into his arms. He could tell by the little sighs she made that she was deeply asleep. Even the roof of the inn falling in would not wake her now. Robin and the others would soon be here to take her away from him and possibly forever. He carefully disentangled himself from her and slid his legs over the side of the bed. Guy knelt down beside her, studying every feature of her face.

He laid his hand on her belly, detecting a slight roundness to it that he had not noticed before. Guy drew strength from that small evidence of his child, igniting a spark of hope in his breast. He knew he had to live through this. He had lost his family once before because of Vasey, he would not lose this one as well.

"Guy."

He turned around at the sound of Djaq's softly spoken voice. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Guy got up from the bed and pulled on a nearby tunic and Djaq looked away as he unwrapped the sheet from his hips and pulled on a pair of trousers.

"So soon?" He asked.

"We must put some distance between us and Portsmouth before it is light." She replied.

Guy looked across to the window to see Robin climbing over the sill.

"We must hurry; the guard change is soon, I have a covered cart waiting."

"Would you part with her so easily?" asked Guy. Watching as Robin lifted her from the bed.

"Could I do what you are doing? I do not know, but Guy I honour you for your courage this night."

Guy inclined his head. "Thank you Robin, but what I do; I do only for her safety."

Neither man noticed that they had each called them by their first names for once. All heads turned at the sound of the latch lifting on the bedchamber door. Guy grabbed his sword from the floor and held it out. Djaq trained an arrow in the same direction. They all held their breath as the door slowly creaked open.

"Don't shoot, stab or whatever." Allan held up his hands in surrender, nervously.

"You took your time." Said Robin. "Thought maybe you had backed out. You are good at that."

"That is not helping." Berated Djaq.

"I agreed to take Judas here along with us, does not mean I have to welcome him with open arms." Robin replied.

"Robin." A warning growl came from little John outside the window.

Robin walked over to the window with Marian in his arms. Guy strode over to them.

"Just one last goodbye."

He bent down and brushed his lips against Marian's.

"Be safe and God willing we will see each other once more, if not in this life...then..." Guy's voice broke, unable to finish his sentence.

He watched as Marian was carried through the window until he could see her no more and the night swallowed her up. Guy bowed his head. He felt a gentle pressure on his arm as Djaq squeezed it.

"May Allah grace you with his love and protection. We will take care of her for you, Sir Guy."

Then Djaq was gone too, only Allan remained.

"Guy, I could stick around. I might be useful to you."

"What, and have your death on my conscience too? We have already had this conversation." Guy snapped.

"Well strictly speaking, as you think you are not going to make it, it wouldn't be very long you would have to bear it." Allan grinned.

Guy did not smile. "I gave you orders, I expect you to obey them just this once." He sighed. "Why do I have this habit of surrounding myself with insubordinates?"

"Because it makes life more interesting?"

"Be gone Allan A Dale, I have entrusted you with my most precious treasure. Guard her well."

Allan opened his mouth to protest, Guy looked at him with one of the threatening looks of old, which used to scare him into doing anything, most of the time... He nodded, and patted Guy on the shoulder.

"Good luck Guy." He said clumsily and left through the same exit as the others.

And once more Guy was as alone as he had been for most of his adult life.

* * *

Guy sat on his bed, staring at the wall. Time had begun to hold little meaning for him. He had given up watching the sky as it changed from inky black to shades of grey and pink, before dawn had been heralded in by a nearby cockerel.

_The king was not coming; his personal bodyguard were not coming. Did he still have to sacrifice his life? _Guy turned his head to the bottle of monkshood that rested on the table by his bed. Marian had intended to poison Vasey, _perhaps that goal could still be achieved and he could walk away from this?_ The sounds of people stirring below brought him out of his thoughts. Guy got up from the bed and opened the door, grabbing the first passing servant.

"My wife is unwell and is not to be disturbed. My servant will sit in with her to see to all she requires. When I have gone, they are not to be bothered. Do you understand?"

The woman nodded. Her eyes widened as Guy pressed a couple of silver coins into her hand to buy her silence.

Moments later a discreet knock sounded on the thick wooden panelling. He waited until he heard the footsteps of the servant fade away before opening the door and taking the jug and water bowl inside.

Guy washed himself thoroughly, and dressed for the day. He had chosen his long smooth leather coat in favour of his usual everyday clothes. The sheriff would expect him to cut an impressive figure by his side. He pulled on a new pair of gloves he had been keeping for this day and smoothed the tangles from his hair with a bone comb that belonged to Marian. A few strands of her long hair still stuck to the teeth. Guy wrapped the strands around his gloved fingers before letting them drift to the floor. A wave of grief and desolation swept over him as his heart ached for her. Whatever the outcome of this day, she was safe.

He neglected the unpleasant task of shaving; he almost had a light beard now anyway. He would have to do. Guy walked over to the bedside table and picked up the small bottle of monkshood and shoved it deep inside his glove. He took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves. His cat's paw dagger was under his coat and his broadsword was belted firmly to his waist.

He was ready to fight for his future. The sheriff would notice any nervousness on his part, he had to play it well and be convincing. This would be the first time he had to face Bernard and Vasey on his own since Marian had told him the truth about Gisborough and his family. Guy picked up one of Marian's gowns from the floor. He breathed in the delicate rose scent. It gave him strength and his breathing slowed. He reverently placed it on the bed and left the room without a backward glance.

* * *

**On the outskirts of Portsmouth at the same time**

Marian awoke, the light was shining in her eyes, but it was coming from the wrong side of the room. She was confused. As her vision cleared, she grew alarmed at the unfamiliar room. The bed was short and lumpy, almost the size of a child's bed and her feet hung over the edge. The events of the night before came rushing back to her. She put her hand over her eyes as if to stop the images in her mind.

"Guy?" Her mouth still carried the strange bitter aftertaste of the drug.

Marian sat up, but her head swam sickeningly. A cold sweat broke out on her brow and she had little time to think before she leaned over the side of the bed and was violently ill. She wiped at the back of her mouth with the grubby sheet that covered the bed.

"Help me."

A few moments later, the sound of booted feet sounded on the wooden floor boards outside the door. It swung open and a nervous looking Allan stood there as if he were waiting for the sky to fall in. He reared back slightly as the smell of vomit hit his nostrils.

"Where is my husband?"

"Where you left him." Allan answered

"Do not play games with me Allan." Marian made a move to get off the bed, only to find that her leg was firmly shackled to the bed post. "What is this? Unchain me at once!"

"I can't Robin said..."

"I don't care what Robin said. Guy is your master. Let me go."

"Sorry Marian, I can't do that." Allan shrugged. "I will be back with some breakfast for you and there is a pot under the bed for any other needs you might have." He blushed at the last part.

Marian reached under the bed and grabbed the pewter pot and aimed it at his head. It missed by inches and hit the wall behind him. Allan took it as his cue to exit the room hastily. She pulled impotently at the chain at her leg; the friction rubbed the tender flesh, making her wince. Marian looked balefully at the pot by the door and wished she had not been so hasty.

The sheriff was already downstairs and seated in his private rooms. Bernard sat next to him, looking as smug as he always did. Guy watched him with distaste as he piled several slabs of cold beef on to a crust of bread and bit down, food falling on his clothing as he ate.

"What is up with you this morning Gisborne?" Smirked the sheriff. "You are looking sourer than usual."

Guy walked over to the table to pour some ale, having no stomach for food. "Marian is unwell. She is keeping to her rooms. Allan is to stay with her and see to her needs."

"And what needs might they be?" Laughed Bernard. "She will make a cuckold of you yet with the boy."

Before he knew what he was about, Guy was across the room and his cat's paw dagger was digging into Bernard's chest, just above his heart. Bernard choked on his mouthful of bread and beef, going red at the threat before him.

"Down Gisborne, we have an important day ahead of us; let's not ruin the party with petty squabbles. Time for fun later."

Guy took in a couple of deep breaths before putting his dagger away. "There will be a later Bernard." Guy promised him.

"Gisborne, I want you to go to the home of Sir Geoffrey and tell him that we meet at Bernard's house shortly after the chime of the third bells. He will pass the message on to the other knights."

Guy nodded, glad to vacate the room before he committed a double slaughter. He shut the door behind him and leaned back against the wall for a moment, before striding off and taking a horse from the stable. It was not his mount, which was far away back in Nottingham, what he would have given for that familiar comfort right now.

Allan did not come back as soon as he had promised and Marian was distracted by certain pressing needs. Her anger and frustration built at every passing moment. Finally Allan returned with a tray of white bread and some cooked fish. The strong smell made her feel unwell anew. He poured her a drink from a heavy earthenware ewer. She took the cup of ale he offered, sniffing it first, not trusting anyone after last night. After deciding it was "clean" she drank it down thirstily, eager to wash the taste of the drug from her mouth.

She looked around the room as she drank from the cup. Allan was looking the other way and it gave her a chance to study him. Underneath his black vest she could see the slight shine of a key protruding from the edges and it gave her hope.

Marian put the cup down on the floor.

"Allan, what was said by my husband before I was taken here against my will?"

"He seemed quite cheerful actually I would say."

"You are a terrible liar Allan A Dale. Tell me the truth."

Allan sighed and ran a tired hand over his face.

"What do you want me to say? That it was tearing him apart? That his last words were to you and how he hoped it would not be the last time he ever saw you?"

Marian paled.

"So he does mean to get himself killed." She said flatly.

"He will do as he sees fit."

Marian's fists clenched angrily at her sides, wishing she had something to punch at that moment. Allan's face looked a tempting target.

"Where are Robin and the others?" She asked casually.

"Still sleeping. I got the short straw for guard duty." He grimaced.

"Allan let me go." She pleaded.

"I can't do that Maz; it would be more than my life's worth."

"But Guy might die if we don't help him. He will die."

"I am sorry. My hands are tied. Guy asked me to do one thing and I intend to do that right."

Marian looked at him hardly, she could tell he felt a lot more than he was saying on the subject, but she also knew that no amount of pleading on her part would shift him from his duty to keep her safe.

Time was running out for her husband and she was desperate. She only hoped Allan would understand why she had done it later. Marian looked at the heavy jug sitting on the tray.

"Allan could you pass me that, please?" She pointed to the ewer.

"Sure." He retrieved it and handed it to her. Marian put it down on the floor beside her. Suddenly her face crumpled and she hid her head in her hands. Sobs tore through her. Allan looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted two heads. Not sure what to do, he sat down beside her, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"There, there, it will all work out for the best. You'll see."

Marian glanced at him between her fingers. She reached down and her fingers snaked around the handle of the jug. She quickly brought it up and down on the back of Allan's head. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes widening, the ale dripping off him, before he slumped onto the bed. Marian lifted up his black vest and yanked the key from under it. She hurriedly undid her shackled ankle. Allan was already stirring, but disorientated. Marian felt little compunction as she also took the dagger belted at his waist, along with his coin purse.

Her legs were a bit stiff, but she ran across the room and opened the door a little and glanced down the unfamiliar hallway. The whole house seemed to be silent, and there was a noticeable lack of servants. She glanced at Allan before hurrying down the corridor, terrified of discovery at every turn. If she were caught by Robin, he would make sure she would not get away so easily a second time.

It was not a large house and it had only a small courtyard and even smaller stable. She wondered who it all belonged to, but Robin had many allies. She could only assume it was a house of a friend. Marian entered the stables and took the first horse that she laid hands on, which also happened to be Robin's. He would have the fastest mount so it made sense to her. She would imagine his outrage when he knew she had gone and on top of it, she had taken his horse.

She led the horse out into the yard, only to be met by Djaq. Marian gasped, startled by her.

"Marian?"

"I have to go Djaq; do not try to stop me."

"Marian, do you know what you are doing?"

"What any woman would do for the man she loved? What would you do if it was Will in danger?"

Djaq bowed her head.

"I can only give you a head start, but then I will have to tell the others you are gone."

Marian nodded her thanks.

"Would you see to Allan? I have the feeling he will have a bit of a headache when he wakes up." Said Marian, flushing guiltily.

Marian put a leg up to the stirrup, pausing for a moment. What if she fell and failed not only losing Guy, but their child as well? It was a terrible risk, but she was an excellent horsewoman, and desperate circumstances had driven her to this point. Marian got up on the horse and mouthed a silent thank you to Djaq. _She would just have to make sure she didn't fail._

* * *

At least something was going well today. Guy got down from his horse with a smug smile on his face. The knights would be attending the meeting at Bernard's house, but a full hour later than the sheriff wished it. He took a deep breath; he felt a strange sense of liberty that soon, it would be all over in one way or another.

It was no longer early, but close to midday. He would dine with the sheriff and then they would be removing from the inn and travelling to Bernard's home. A groom came and took Guy's horse from him and returned it to the stables.

Before seeking out the sheriff, Guy went upstairs to his rooms to pretend to check on Marian. He stayed long enough in the empty chamber to order a meal for his absent wife and consume some of it, though he had little appetite.

He pushed the tray to one side and rubbed his face tiredly to clear his thoughts. Djaq's parting words came back to his mind. _May Allah grace you with his love and protection. _Guy was not so sure he deserved anything from God, but surely at a time like this, it would not harm to make peace with his maker if he were to meet him again so soon.

Guy got up from the stool and went over to Marian's baggage and searched through it. He knew she carried Rosary beads with her wherever she went and it did not take him long to find them. He had often spent many hours in prayer with Father Thomas as a boy, but after he had lost everything and became the sheriff's man he had turned his back on all that.

Guy knelt on the dusty wooden floor boards. His tongue seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth. A sweat broke out on his brow. Marian's face appeared in his mind and he smiled and drew a breath and began to talk to God for the very first time in a long time.

Sometime later he went back downstairs, and walked through the passage to the private rooms he knew he would find Vasey in. Guy removed his gloves carefully and tucked them in his belt, making sure the poison was still in there. He knocked on the door and a curt command to enter came from within.

He found Vasey sitting at the table, a few maps and documents spread around him as he gleefully arranged new borders and territories of the lands he thought he would be controlling come nightfall.

"Come and sit by me Gisborne. If you are a good boy, I might give you Sussex as a present."

Guy's face twisted at the sheriff's empty words. "There is only one place that you know I desire my lord." Besides he knew what happened to the last man who took a fancy to Sussex, as he had helped dispatch him.

"Why are you always so obsessed with that old middle of nowhere town?" Sneered Vasey.

Guy gripped the edge of the table, so hard his knuckles showed white.

"It is the land of my birth."

The sheriff noted his agitations and grinned.

"And how is Lady Gisborne? Still sickening?"

"She continues to be unwell." Guy replied curtly.

"Sure she isn't breeding?"

Guy looked at the sheriff, his gaze never wavering. "She has a headache that is all."

"Not good so soon in a marriage. Maybe she is getting bored with you already?"

A servant entered the room and placed a few dishes on the table. Guy looked at the roasted swan in distaste. The plate was swimming with grease. Only the sheriff would order such lavish meals at a time like this. He took a slice of fresh baked bread and a couple of slices of roast pork and helped himself to a goblet of wine, to at least make a show of eating with him.

Vasey seemed to be very pleased with himself as he drank from his beaker. "This is like a last supper, wouldn't you say? In a few hours we will be as good as kings." He glanced at Guy. "You are not eating."

The sheriff leaned forward, a piece of greasy meat between his fingers as he tried to feed Guy from his own hand. Guy felt physically sickened by the gesture. He turned his head away.

"Had we best not be going my lord?"

The sheriff popped the slice of meat in his mouth and wiped his hands off on a towel.

"Patience is a virtue Gisborne, but then you know how much I hate virtue."

The sheriff rose from the table and Guy followed him. He put his gloves on carefully, feeling the comforting shape of the poison bottle concealed within his glove. They walked out to the courtyard where the sheriff's carriage was waiting for them.

"It all starts right here Gisborne." Grinned Vasey as he got in and sat down.

_No my lord, it began twenty four years ago when you took my home and family. It ends here._ Guy looked at the sheriff, no longer able to conceal his hate and loathing for the man who had held him prisoner for so long.

* * *

The ride back to Portsmouth took longer than Marian would have liked, but fear for her child had made her slow her pace. She could only hope that Robin would not catch up with her before she reached her destination. As she reached the outskirts, she realised she would draw attention to herself as she was. A noblewoman alone and in her current attire, she stuck out like a beacon. A distant bell tower chimed the hour. She listened to the one stroke. Her palms were damp on the reins as she slid down off the horse and looked around her. There were little options about. To her left a small cluster of peasant homes and to her right an inn. An inn might draw unwanted notice, so Marian tethered her horse and headed off in the direction of the homes.

A while later she came back with a bundle of clothing under her arm and her stolen purse a few coins lighter. She went to the cover of some nearby bushes and changed out of her clothing and slipped on the itchy woollen peasant dress. She tied her hair back with a lace from her undergarments and fixed a wimple on her head to cover her hair. Marian got back on the horse and continued on her journey. The fact that a women now in her attire could afford a horse would cause comment, but at least when the time came she could leave it somewhere and blend into the crowds.

The bell tower sounded a lot closer as it rang two peals. She was not far from the inn now. Marian dismounted once more and tried to look interested in a nearby stall selling fresh vegetables. The seller became persistent, so she had little choice than to purchase some of his wares as she kept glancing nervously towards the inn.

Some of the sheriff's guards came walking out through the courtyard and Marian pulled the wimple closer to her face. There was a line of about ten men, before the sheriff's carriage came rattling through the passageway. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw her husband inside, his arm resting on the frame of the window of the coach and looking out across the market place, his face a mask of desolation.

He must already be leaving for Bernard's house, but she did not know where that was. Gone with the carriage were her hopes of getting to Guy before he left. All Marian could do was follow the carriage at an inconspicuous pace, and she hoped the house was not far away. The hours in the saddle had taken their toll and she was very tired and the wool dress unbearably warm. The carriage could not move very fast through the crowded street, so she was thankful for small mercies.

She trailed behind it and several streets down, it finally ground to a halt. Marian breathed a sigh of relief. She watched from the darkness of an alley as the occupants got out of the coach, to be greeted by Bernard. Guy stood still in the street for a moment before turning his head and looking directly into the shadows where she had concealed herself. It unnerved her. _Could Guy see her? _He sniffed; as was his habit to do, when he felt uncomfortable. She had come to know him so well. Marian's heart contracted with love for him, all anger of his deception of the previous night melted in the face of his danger.

With one more glance in her direction he followed the sheriff and Bernard into the house. Marian realised she had been holding her breath; she let it out in one long sigh. Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to figure out how to gain entrance to the house. It was heavily guarded from the front, but there was always more than one way to gain exit to a house like this one.

Marian looked down, not realising she still clutched the bundle of carrots to her chest. _Would she be able bluff her way in as one of the servants?_ She certainly looked the part, and it had been how she had intended to enter the inn earlier, before she had seen them leaving. There seemed to be plenty of servants coming and going. If this was where the knights were to meet then they would need a good staff.

Marian lowered her head and crossed the street, her heart in her mouth as she approached the house from the side, heading for what she hoped was the servants entrance. A hand shot out and grabbed her. She spun round. A strange man glared at her. You took your time at the market; I sent word I needed more vegetables ages ago.

Marian, wide eyed, thrust the carrots at him.

"Can't you speak girl?"

Marian opened her mouth.

"An idiot mute, I might have guessed. Get yourself in the kitchen and help out with the tasks before I have you beaten."

He pushed her forward, Marian almost stumbled at the force of it, but managed to keep her balance. Once she was in the large kitchen, it was easy enough to blend in with the others. From what she could gather of their conversations, most of them were barely acquainted and it was hard to keep up the hierarchy among the newcomers.

"Girl, come and watch the soup!" A large woman beckoned to Marian.

_She had never cooked a meal in her life, but how hard could it be? _Marian walked gingerly over to the fire, where the huge pot hung over the flames. The woman thrust the ladle at her and walked away. She stirred the contents of the pot and looked around her. Everyone was busy with their own jobs to do. This had been easy. _Maybe the fates were on her side for once._ Now all she had to do was bide her time and wait for a moment to slip from the kitchens and find the main hall.

* * *

Guy leaned against the large chair set out for the sheriff at the head of the table. The sheriff sat in the seat and faced down the long room. Bernard sat at his side, occasionally glancing at Guy, his recent threat still fresh in his mind. He liked to bully when he could, but was a coward underneath it all. He knew firsthand what the sheriff's man was capable of.

The doors opened and a servant came in with a tray heavily laden with a wine carafe and goblets. He served the drinks to the men and left the room. The sheriff drained his cup and slammed it down on the table, making the almost empty room echo was the sound. The bell tower chimed again. Three peals.

"Where are my knights?" Bellowed the sheriff. "How dare they keep me waiting?"

"I am sure they will be here presently." Guy picked up the sheriff's cup from the table. "May I suggest another top up while we await them my lord?"

"Get on with it then Gisborne." Vasey turned to look at Bernard. "And you go and find out what the holdup is!"

Bernard scurried away, only too glad to be gone from the room. Only Guy and Vasey remained. Guy walked over to the table behind him and removed his gloves. He took the bottle from within one of them and pulled out the stopper, carefully he watched as several drops fell into the deep red liquid within the jug. He took a serving spoon and stirred it, before taking both his goblet and the sheriff's and refilling them.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N : I have been very unwell these past two months and had a lot of family pressures, but I am glad that I am finally able to bring the story to a conclusion. **

**I have researched the effects of Monkshood to the best of my ability. There really was a priory called _Domus Dei_, in Portsmouth in the medieval times, but about 70 years after the characters would have been there. Artistic licence! LOL**

Prisoners of Circumstance – Chapter 23

Robin was in a dark mood. Neither Allan nor Djaq dared make eye contact with him. Allan rubbed his sore head. Marian had a perfect aim and had drawn blood. He felt more than a little foolish for allowing himself to be so easily duped by her.

"I trusted you both! Marian has gone running off to save Gisborne, or just make things worse, and you let her go!"

"I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter." Allan snapped, sick of Robin's lecturing.

"Marian always acts first and thinks later. If she is harmed..."

Djaq was more remorseful about the situation. "I have done wrong, and if anything happens to Marian I will blame myself." She said quietly. Will was angry with her too, but she had let Marian appeal to her softer nature, she knew she would have done exactly the same if had been Will in trouble.

"What's done is done, all that matters now is we get to Portsmouth and help them. We should never have agreed to leave in the first place." Said Will.

"Christopher of Winchester said he had things in hand with his men stationed in the town. I saw no reason to stay; besides the king is not coming."

"Except that we do not leave a man behind." Said Little John.

"Guy is hardly one of us." Much snorted.

"There is no time for a plan; we are going to have to fight our way in." Robin said, grim faced at the idea. "If we are lucky, the sheriff will have only taken a few guards to the meeting with him. Alan, do you know where Bernard's house is?"

"Er, yeah I think I remember."

"Do you know where it is?" Robin shouted at Allan, losing his temper.

"Yes! I know where it is."

"Good, because there is no more room for errors!"

"Robin! Look, there is your horse!" Will pointed to the animal tethered to a post near some houses.

"Well, at least we know Marian has passed this way, whether that is a good or bad thing remains to be seen. Allan you enter the inn to see if you can find Marian or Gisborne."

Allan got down from his horse and disappeared inside the building. He was soon back and with the news that they had been gone for some time.

"Plenty enough time for Marian to get herself into danger. Did you find out how many men the sheriff took with him?" Grumbled Robin.

"I avoided the guards, I asked a serving maid. She said no more than ten men."

Much looked at him sceptically. "Let's hope your bit of skirt knows how to count then."

"Much."

"Yeah?"

"Jigger off."

Much looked at him, too startled to speak.

"Shut it." Little John snapped.

"Thank you John." Robin replied. "Now maybe we can get back to the matter in hand. Allan, lead the way."

"This way then."

"Girl you are burning the soup!" screamed the cook. She snatched the ladle from Marian's hand.

Marian turned to see black smoke starting to rise from the cooking pot. "Sorry."

"Go and fetch some water from the well, at least you can't burn that. The bucket is over by the door."

Marian hurried across the room, glad to be away from the fire. The oppressive heat of the kitchen was making her feel lightheaded. She grabbed the bucket from its resting place, and looked around her before slipping from the room and into one of the hallways. She kept her head bowed as she walked past a guard. She was walking blind with no idea where to find her husband in the strange house. _It didn't look like much from the outside, so how complicated could it be?_

"You there, peasant." Sneered a rather familiar and unpleasant voice. "Any sign of our guests yet?"

_Bernard! If he saw her face the game would be up_. She carried on walking, hoping he was addressing someone else.

"Girl!"

She froze at the sound of angry footsteps as Bernard roughly grabbed her by the arm and began to shake her. The bucket slipped from her grasp and clattered loudly to the floor. Her wimple fell off to reveal her dark brown curls. Bernard gasped unable to believe his eyes. He lifted her left hand to his gaze and seeing the moonstone ring resting on her finger as confirmation that this was no happenstance or that his eyes deceiving him.

"Lady Marian! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be unwell...so Guy has been telling us." He grabbed her arm tighter, bruising the tender flesh.

"Unhand me." She cried, twisting in his grasp, but she could not fight him, she had already risked her child enough for one day. She could do nothing but follow as he dragged her along the corridor.

"The sheriff will be very interested to hear why you have been skulking around and dressed as a peasant girl."

They turned the corner and stopped in front of a large oak door. Bernard had to loosen his grip for a moment to open it and Marian took the opportunity, got out her stolen dagger and pressed the point to Bernard's side.

"After you, pig filth." Marian looked at him smugly.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about using that."

"Wouldn't I?" asked Marian pressing the blade more forcefully into his side.

A fine sheen of sweat had broken out on Bernard's face; he was becoming tired of all the knife threats around here. He turned and opened the latch on the door.

* * *

**In the great hall at the same time:**

Guy took a steadying breath and put the two goblets on the tray. Poisoning the whole jug was the only way to hedge his bets. He was willing to forfeit his life if he had to, to safeguard the future of his wife and child. Guy could not see the sly grin on the sheriff's face as he approached him with the tray.

He put the tray down on the table, next to Vasey. "Your wine my lord." Guy urged him,

The sheriff waved it away in a vague manner. "Presently Gisborne. I have other more pressing matters weighing on my mind."

"Such as?" Guy enquired

"Your betrayal Gisborne."

"My betrayal, what do you mean my lord?" Guy faltered for a moment.

"I mean that viper of a wife of yours, meeting with outlaws in Winchester."

"Marian? I do not know what you are talking about!"

Vasey looked Guy up and down. _He really did not know about the meeting at the Cathedral or the lost note_. Some things did not change, including Marian's perfidy.

"You really don't know, do you Gisborne?" The sheriff smirked at his master at arms. "I wonder what else she has kept from you. Marian met one of Hood's men in the church the night she was attacked. Hood gave her a little love note. Well, not a love note per se, but he did warn her we were up to no good."

"And how do you know this my lord?" Asked Guy, a growing suspicion forming in his mind.

"Because I sent one of my men to follow her and the boy."

"You got one of your men to attack my wife?"

White hot rage flooded through Guy. He watched his every movement, his nerves as tense as a man waiting for a wolf to strike. His hand strayed to the hilt of his sword. The sheriff smiled at him malignantly.

"No, that was nothing to do with me. I was very angry with him, but he got the point." Grinned the sheriff as he unsheathed his dagger and laid it on the table. "Now what I want to know is, was it your plan to poison me with the monkshood or run me through with your broadsword before you were forced to kill the king? You should know by now Guy that I rarely trust anyone. I had your things searched after the note."

Guy smiled to himself, the sheriff still did not know as much as he thought he did.

Both heads turned as the door began to open slowly. Bernard entered the room, his eyes wide with fear and sweating profusely. There was a person at the rear him, but due to his size it was impossible to see who it was.

"Move." A muffled feminine voice sounded from behind him. Bernard shuffled forward a few more paces.

"Marian!" Guy paled as she stepped to the side of Bernard. "What are you doing here woman!"

"I came to rescue you."

Guy sighed in frustration. "I was doing fine Marian. Will you never learn the obey part of marriage?"

She smiled weakly at him. "Probably not."

"Bernard." Vasey rolled his eyes. "I always knew you were pathetic, but to be captured by a woman?" He glanced at Marian. "Here in time to join the sport I see Lady Gisborne. I was just filling your husband in about your rendezvous at Winchester."

"Good and I am here to help rid my husband of a parasite that should have died long ago. Guy knows about how you took his lands and his money."

"Ooh confession time, all we are missing is a priest." Laughed Vasey. "You were gullible Gisborne, what can I say?" The sheriff raised his hands in mock supplication. "Gullible Gisborne...it has a ring to it."

"My Lord?" Bernard reminded him.

"Stop whining Bernard." Snarled the sheriff, his pretence at indifference dissolving. He pushed the tray at Bernard. "Have a drink and calm down."

Guy's gaze narrowed on the sheriff. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. The sheriff smiled at Guy as Bernard took a goblet.

Marian pressed the dagger into Bernard's side. "Try anything and it will be your last drink."

"Sweet irony." Said the sheriff.

Guy's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword again, not trusting the sheriff for an instant. Bernard lifted the goblet to his lips with an unsteady hand. He gulped down the wine, several drops of the red liquid splashing to the floor. The sheriff was quick, moving with a dexterity that no one was expecting and locked an arm around Marian's neck, his dagger resting along the tender flesh of her throat.

Guy's eyes widened in horror as he looked to the surface of the table, in the confusion he had not noticed the sheriff reclaim his weapon.

"Let Bernard go." He whispered softly in Marian's ear. "Be a good girl."

"Marian, no! He is a dead man anyway!" Guy shouted across the room.

Marian feared for her child and she knew the sheriff rarely made idle threats, she threw the dagger to the floor and it skittered across the stones to some unknown corner of the room. Bernard moved away from her.

Bernard turned an ashen white. "What do you mean, a dead man?"

The sheriff chuckled. "I had a suspicion our boy Gisborne here had poisoned the wine. I guess we know the answer to that one now."

"And you let me drink it?" Screamed Bernard.

"Hush now, and take your medicine Bernard. You ceased to be of use to me long ago."

Bernard staggered over to a chair and sat down in it heavily. "I am dying."

"Stop being such an infant it takes a while to work." Snapped the sheriff.

"Let Marian go, you can kill me instead." Guy pleaded.

"Don't worry Gisborne, you will get yours too."

"Guy. I am sorry I only wanted to help." Marian said weakly.

The sheriff viciously dug the edge of the blade into Marian's throat as Guy made a move towards them.

"Come any closer to Marian and the final thing your wife will see is her blood soaking your face."

Guy knew the sheriff meant it, he would slit her throat like an animal to slaughter and care even less. If Vasey carried out his threat he would kill three people with his blade. If Marian died, then he would want to die as well.

"I can't feel my fingers." Moaned Bernard.

"Please, I will do anything." He begged.

"Anything Gisborne? What a broad term." Vasey glanced at the untouched goblet on the tray. "Drink that goblet down to the bottom and I will let Marian go."

Guy swallowed hard and looked at the cup. "Unharmed."

"Unharmed. I give you my word."

"Your word is meaningless." Guy spat at him.

"Of course you are right, but what choice do you have?"

Marian struggled against the sheriff's hold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you missy." Vasey breathed in her ear.

"Guy, kill him, don't worry about me."

Guy walked towards the table. The sheriff backed up a bit with Marian. Guy removed his gloves and dropped them to the table and picked up the goblet from the tray.

"Don't you dare Guy!" She was almost screaming.

The sheriff pressed the blade harder against Marian's throat, drawing blood. Guy watched it well up run down her throat. He turned back to the cup, looking into its dark depths. He looked back to Marian, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you Marian."

She shook her head, the tears running down her face. "I love you, but please...Guy."

"It will be alright Marian, let me do this thing and maybe in God's eyes I can wash away some of the blood I spilt in the sheriff's name."

"Found God again Gisborne? How sweet." Mocked the Sheriff.

"Well, I have been working for the devil for the past twenty-four years. I thought it time for a change." Guy replied bitterly.

"Shut up and drink up! We haven't got all day."

Guy closed his eyes to the utter anguish on Marian's face, tilted the cup and pressed the cold pewter goblet to his lips.

"No." Marian whispered hoarsely.

_This was all her fault; if she had stayed away he would not have been forced into this situation. Why did she never listen?_ _The man she loved was going to die and he was doing it for her, and for their child and right before her eyes._ Marian let up a silent prayer that somehow he would be spared, but she was filled with despair, there was no hope.

"Don't you think it touching Marian, Gisborne is willing to die for love?"

"I hate you!" She cried.

Guy took a breath and swallowed down a mouthful of wine. There was a rush of air and suddenly the cup was shot out of his hand, it clattered to the floor. An arrow lay on the ground next to it. Marian's tears of horror turned to tears of relief as she looked at the spilled goblet on the floor.

"Hood, always crashing the party!" The sheriff rolled his eyes.

He turned to see Robin and his followers, Robin's bow trained on him with deadly accuracy.

"My invite must have gotten lost somewhere. Let Marian go Sheriff."

The sheriff pretended to look like he was considering it for a moment. "Hmm I don't think so; we seemed to have reached an impasse."

Guy took out his broadsword. "It's over, you cannot kill everyone one in this room."

"No, but I can take some of you with me." His grip tightened on the knife at Marian's throat.

Allan crept in through a side door and stood behind the sheriff, unbeknown to him. He spotted his stolen dagger a few feet away from him, unarmed he was eager to retrieve it. He silently plucked it from the floor.

"Give it up Sheriff. There is no victory in this." Allan's voice sounded behind him.

"Ah, Allan the turncoat." Sneered the sheriff.

"I am still loyal to Sir Guy."

"I grow bored of this talk. I think it is time for actions."

"No!" Guy roared, his cry like an animal in pain.

Guy lunged forward, knowing he would never reach the sheriff before he carried out his threat. The sheriff's knife moved across Marian's throat, he got no further as the blade fell from his hand, to the floor. He reached behind his back as a flash of pain shot through him. His fingers encountered the hilt of a dagger, deeply embedded in his flesh.

"Never forget the outlaws... this is for my brother." Allan whispered in his ear, pushing the blade in deeper.

The sheriff staggered over to a chair and sat down, desperately clawing at his back to pull out the dagger, the blood running through his fingers, dripping onto the floor. He coughed, blood bubbling up to his lips.

"Looks like you will have to pay the devil too Vasey." Said Bernard feebly.

Bernard sat slumped in his chair, resigned to his fate, but watching the sheriff with a malevolent gleam in his eye.

"Shut up you idiot." Vasey was gasping for air, as his lifeblood drained away.

"Or what? You have already poisoned me, you can do no more. I am beyond you. See you in hell Vasey." Bernard smiled.

The sheriff was slowly turning blue. He looked at Guy and grinned one last spiteful grin. "See you very soon Gisborne, there is a seat reserved for you in hell, right next to Bernard and I." A gurgling laugh was wrenched from his throat. "You know what this means don't you Gisborne...all of Nottingham is dead." The sheriff's eyes glazed over and he let out a last rasping breath.

Guy and Marian looked at each other, not saying a word. Marian let out a long sigh, _the sheriff could hurt them no more._

Guy closed the distance between them, holding Marian tightly in his arms as they were re-united. Marian leaned up on tip toe and kissed her husband as if she would never let him go. Guy held her in his arms as if she would break. They reluctantly parted for breath.

"Woman, what were you doing risking yourself and our babe?" He looked down at her with a look that would have once caused her to tremble with fear, but only made her feel guilty.

"Forgive me Guy. I almost cost you your life. I really will work on the obey part bit in future." She promised him tearfully.

Guy smiled down at her, he could no longer be angry. He was not ready to tell her he had drank some of the poison and there might not be much of a future left between them. He could already feel a numbness invading his limbs as he held her in his arms and his hands felt cold.

Allan sat down on one of the vacant chairs, shaking violently. Robin came over to him. He placed a hand on his onetime comrade's shoulder. "You did well today Allan A Dale. It is never easy killing a man in close contact."

"It felt good, I know it shouldn't but it did." Allan admitted. He glanced at Vasey's lifeless body. The eyes were still open and the face frozen in a horrific grin. He got up from his chair and walked over to him and pulled his dagger from his back, wiping it on the sheriff's tunic, before he closed his eyes.

"Guy, Maz, are you both alright?" Allan asked the couple.

"No thanks to you Allan A Dale, I give you one task to perform..."

"Don't blame Allan; I sort of knocked him out with an ale jug." Marian said sheepishly.

"Sir Guy." Guy turned around to face Djaq.

"What is it?" He asked slightly impatiently.

"I must have a word with you, in private." She said solemnly.

Marian was curious about what Djaq could have to say to her husband, but she nodded to him to go. She was left alone with Robin and Allan.

"So, Marian, what is this I hear you are going to be a mother?" Robin looked at her sternly.

Marian looked at Robin warily, steeling herself for another jealous outburst. He surprised her by grinning and putting his arms around her and embracing her.

"Be happy." He whispered against her hair.

Robin released her. Marian smiled at him her eyes filling with tears again. "Thank you." She was glad to see that Robin had finally matured and could wish her well. She held on to his hand, happy they had at least reconciled in some small way.

Guy returned to her side. She was too busy smiling at Robin, to notice the grim face of her husband's features before he finally schooled them into a wry smile. _Djaq knew he had taken some of the poison, she had seen from her vantage point before Robin's arrow had struck. _His mouth felt strange and it felt as if his tongue was on fire. It was already working its way through him.

Robin released her hand and walked back over to his men. Little John and Will and Djaq and Much all had matching bleak faces.

"What's with all the gloomy looks, we have reason to celebrate, the sheriff is dead, Marian is safe, what else is there?"

Djaq looked at him, her eyes troubled. "Robin, I think you should know, Gisborne might be dying. He drank some of the poison."

Robin looked back at Marian and Guy. "Does she know?" He asked quietly.

"No,"

"Is there no hope?" Asked Robin.

"It is beyond my healing skills, is there anywhere you know of in the town?" asked Djaq.

Robin closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Domus Dei!" Much piped up.

"What?" asked Will.

"Domus Dei! God's House!" Much looked at Robin. "Remember after we arrived here fresh from Acre and you had trouble with a wound that would not heal, we spent a couple of days at Domus Dei!" He said excitedly.

"You're right, the priory! However, we are going to have to handle this one carefully. Marian has had enough upset for one day. Any ideas?"

They thought for a moment.

"Bernard." Little John mumbled. "Did he not say the sheriff had poisoned him?"

The gang glanced at the sheriff's friend. He was still sensible, but twitchy.

"Yes, we can make it look as if we are taking Bernard for treatment and Guy is coming with us. It will hold her off for a while, but she will have to be told."

Marian and Guy walked over to the gathering. "It looks like a little conspiracy is going on here, what are you lot plotting?" asked Marian, playfully.

Robin smiled at Marian and looked meaningfully at Guy. "We think we may have found a way to save Bernard, Guy."

"Save Bernard, but why?" Marian asked confused. "He is dying. He will only be saved to be hung; surely it is a kindness to let nature take its course?"

"Guy, we need you to help us take him to the priory in the town. He might be treated there." Robin looked at Guy again.

"Why do you need Guy to go with you?" She asked.

Guy patted her arm. "Marian with the sheriff dead, I am the next in command here. It is only right that I accompany them to make sure he does not escape."

Marian glanced at the man, sitting in the chair. "I doubt that." She said quietly.

"Remember, you said you were going to work on the obey part?" Guy asked.

Marian nodded. "But do not ask me to leave you again." She pleaded.

Guy sighed heavily. "We will take the sheriff's carriage to the priory, he won't be needing it now, besides it must be growing close to the next chiming of the bell tower, the black knights will soon arrive, it would be better if we were not around."

"What of the black knights?" Asked Much.

"When they arrive to find the sheriff dead, most will scatter in fear of their lives. Christopher of Winchester, no doubt will round them up."

* * *

Guy took Marian's hand and led her from the hall, leaving the others to carry Bernard out to them. Little John, best suited to the task, picked the corpulent man up as if he were no more than a child. Marian saw men strewn about the hall floors, mostly unconscious, but a few who would never wake again. Robin and his men had been silent and efficient as any assassins.

They exited the house through the courtyard, few servants were to be seen as they were too busy preparing for the overdue guests and very few took note of them, knowing better than to question their betters they went on their way. The carriage was unmanned; the sheriff's guard were nowhere to be seen. Guy stumbled on the dirt road. His legs unsteady. Marian grabbed at him to try and steady him.

"What is it Guy?" She asked in concern.

"I tripped that is all." He reassured her.

Guy helped Marian into the coach, she sat down. Out of her sight, he leaned heavily against its side, getting his breath back. He looked deathly pale, sweat beaded on his forehead. Guy wiped as his face. Little John put Bernard into the carriage on the seat opposite to Marian. Guy got in and sat down next to Marian, Robin entered the carriage closing the door behind them.

Little John and Much got up on the seat and took charge of the reins. Will, Djaq and Allan followed on horseback. Marian laid her head on the strong, firm shoulder of her husband.

"When I saw you about to drink that poison to save me, all I could see were empty years stretching out ahead without you, and how I would wish my life away until I could join you again."

"No, my love, you would have lived for our child. You will be a good mother...Marian it is no good, I cannot lie to you anymore..."

Guy bowed his head and covered his face with his hands.

"What is it?"

He lifted his head to look at her, taking both of her tiny hands in his. "I must tell you the truth...Robin was too late, some of the poison passed my lips and I drank it."

Marian's eyes widened, she glanced at Bernard and back to her husband. "It was only a little surely...you have to be alright."

Guy shook his head. "I can feel it in my limbs. My mouth burns. We are going to the priory...to see if the monks there can save my life."

Marian grabbed one of his hands tightly. "Providence would not be so cruel to release you from the sheriff, to die now. No, we will put our faith in these monks." She glanced at Robin. "Can we not go any faster?"

"Marian. It is better for Guy if he is not agitated. It will hasten the poison. It is not far to Domus Dei."

Somehow, Marian found the strength to control her emotions on the journey. They had not been travelling long, when the coach came to a stop. The sound of footsteps on the gravel was followed by the door of the carriage swinging open. Much stood there, hand on hip.

"We're here, better get Bernard inside." Much announced. No one moved for a moment. He looked at the faces of the occupants of the carriage. "You know don't you?"

"Let's just get my husband inside." Marian said resolutely.

Guy got up to exit the carriage, but sat back down again as his legs crumpled beneath him.

"Little John!" A few moments later, the shaggy bearded man put his head around the door. "Would you carry him for me? I do not think he can walk." Marian asked.

A monk who had been tending the garden, walked over to the carriage. "How can I serve you?" He asked. A kindly smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"It is my husband, he has been poisoned."

"Do you know what with?" The monk asked.

"Monkshood." Marian replied. She drew in a ragged breath as she saw the look that passed over the man's face. "You can do something for him, can't you?"

"Bring him inside, let me find a bed for him and make him comfortable." He glanced at the other man. Bernard had a trickle of saliva running down his chin, his symptoms much advanced. "And this man?"

"He took a great deal more poison." Guy replied.

"Bring them both in, we waste time in talk." Said the monk.

Little John reached in and picked Guy up in his arms and carried him through the gate. "Not so long ago, I would have left you to die like a dog on the street for what you did to my family, but a man can change if he wishes to."

He carried Guy through the cool dark corridors to a larger room, filled with patients suffering various complaints. The monk followed them close behind, Marian never leaving Guy's side. Little John looked around the room, unable to find an unoccupied pallet.

"No, not here, follow me." They waded through a narrow path of beds and through into a smaller room with only one bed. "This room we keep for our nobles."

It was a stark, white washed room, occupied by no more than a bed and two stools. A pot lay by the bed to take care of the patients other needs and that was it, but it afforded them privacy. A curtain covered the doorway, presently drawn back. Little John walked in the room and deposited Guy on the bed.

"Thank you." Marian whispered gratefully.

"I have a clean bed gown for your husband my lady. It would make him more at ease than these garments he wears. Would you like someone to help him undress?" Asked the monk.

"No thank you. I will do it myself."

Robin and his men and Allan crowded round the doorway.

"Please, give him his dignity, leave us. I will send word if I need you."

Robin was the last to leave, pulling the curtain across the doorway. "God be with you Marian."

Finally alone, Marian started to unfasten the plain leather coat he wore; glad there was no awkward clasps as she was not sure her shaking hands were up to the task. Guy took her hands in his and steadied them. He finished the job until he was bare-chested. She helped him up and removed his trousers. He sat on the bed naked, waiting for the monk to return with his bed shirt.

The curtain was pulled back; Marian concealed his nakedness against the trespasser, relieved to see that it was only the monk from earlier.

"Thank you," She took the proffered garment, slipping it over her husband's head and pulling his arms through the sleeves. "To who am I indebted?" Marian asked.

"Father Bartholomew." He smiled. "I have to consult with my brothers. I will return shortly. There is something that might be done, a chance. I have to be honest with you, the other man that came with you...he is beyond help. One of the brethren is with him now."

"Please do not leave us." Marian pleaded, placing a hand on his sleeve.

The man smiled kindly at her. "I will not be gone more than a few moments."

Guy lay down on the bed and Marian covered him with blankets. They had won one battle, but the real one was now beginning. She got on the narrow bed with him and put her arm around him.

"We will get through this, my heart."

Guy turned over and looked at her. He gently stroked her face. "I always knew if I was to die, I would want to die in your arms."

She placed a finger on his lips. "No more talk of death. We will not let the sheriff win; do you hear me Guy Crispin Gisborne?"

"Yes Lady Gisborne. I know when you use that tone with me it is best not to brook any argument." He smiled.

Father Bartholomew re-entered the room, followed by a new face. His companion, slight in build, with sandy blond hair, held a wooden casket in his hands, barely looking old enough to shave, let alone tend a patient. It did nothing to calm the creeping desperation that was building inside Marian.

"This is Father Conall. He is not much more than a lad, but he has a gift with healing."

The young monk gave them a shy smile as he came into the centre of the room and assessed the situation. Marian got up self consciously from the bed and walked forward to greet him.

She looked at both men. "You mentioned a possible cure for my husband. What is it?"

"Foxglove." Replied Father Conall.

Marian's heart sank at his words. "No, that is a poison too; do you wish to kill him? I will find another hospital."

Father Bartholomew put a restraining arm on her sleeve. "This is the only hospital. My lady, sometimes fighting poison with..."

Hope rose within her. "Poison...Joseph...Sarah's daughter! Of course! When Joseph, hired by the sheriff, had started killing off the peasants with poison, it was little John's idea to give them deadly nightshade!"

"I know not who this Joseph is that you speak of, but this little John seems to have the right idea. Tell me, what happened to the sick that were administered the deadly nightshade?"

"They all recovered with time." Marian's eyes brimmed with tears. She went back over to the bed and took Guy's hand in hers. "Do you hear that Guy? There is hope."

Father Conall put his casket down on the bed and lifted the lid. There was several corked bottles and scraps of cloth, inside. He took one from it and removed the stopper. He took a scrap of muslin from the box and dabbed a little on the cloth. He knelt down by the bed, bringing the cloth to Guy's lips.

Guy stayed his hand. "Wait, I have one more thing I would wish to do before we do this." He struggled to sit up in bed and reached for Marian and kissed her hard on the lips as if to leave an imprint upon them. Marian returned his kiss, letting him feel her love for him in her touch. They parted and Guy rested his forehead against hers for a brief moment.

"Ready?" She whispered.

Guy nodded and lay back down. Marian held his hand and the monk pressed the cloth to Guy's lips with the lightest of touches.

She looked expectantly at Guy and Father Conall. "When will we know?" She asked.

"If he lives out this night then he has a good chance."

"Wife, I am tired." Guy sighed.

Marian looked at the monk. He nodded at her unspoken question. The two monks exited the room to leave them alone. Marian got back on the bed with him and pulled the covers around them both. She stared into one of the whitewashed corners of the room, illuminated only by an oil lamp.

"Then sleep. I will stay awake."

* * *

Marian did not mean to, but she fell asleep. Her condition and the stresses of the day had exhausted her and she closed her eyes not long after her husband. She knew not how long she had slept, but she was gently awoken by a hand on her shoulder, to find Robin standing over her.

Marian glanced at Guy, he was paler than was usual, but looked no worse to her eyes.

"Marian, I would talk with you a moment."

She nodded and rose from the bed and followed him from the room. They stood outside it as she would go no further in case Guy needed her. Robin stared at her for a moment, not sure how to begin, finally he found his voice.

"Bernard is dead. Before he died he did one good thing. He had a document drawn up, confessing to the murder of the sheriff. Nottingham will be safe as it will be seen as nothing as a disagreement between two nobles. He said he would best Vasey yet. Bernard died smiling." Robin looked at her grim faced.

"Was he given foxglove?" Asked Marian, her thoughts only for her husband.

Robin nodded.

"But he took more of the poison; it does not mean that Guy will..." She could not say the words.

"You must brace yourself for it Marian."

"Marian!" A rasping voice that she recognised barely as her husband's called out to her.

"I must go to my husband!" she cried, angry at herself for leaving him for one moment. "Fetch the monks!"

Guy tried to move but could not, panic was in his eyes. His breathing was coming in short pants and his face had a greyish tinge to it as he fought for breath. Marian took his hand; his fingers were cold to the touch.

"I...saw my father."

"Do not speak, save your breath, the poison is making you delirious."

Guy's body was shaking uncontrollably. Marian placed a hand on his chest; his heartbeat felt thready and was beating rapidly beneath her fingers.

"I am so-sorry Marian, that I could not s-stay and...Love you..." Guy let out a long breath, like a hiss and then room was cloaked in silence.

"Guy?" The heartbeat beneath her hand had gone. It was still. "Guy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Marian would have fallen to the floor if a strong pair of arms belonging to Father Conall, had not caught her. He passed her over to Robin while he tried to examine Guy. He turned to look at Marian and Robin and shook his head.

Robin held her close to him. "I am sorry Marian; I will take care of you. Do not fear."

Marian pulled away from Robin, and she slapped him hard across the face. "My husband lies in that bed and you talk of taking his place?"

Robin took her arms as she became more hysterical. "He isn't dead, he isn't dead. We have a life to live...together."

"He is gone." Robin said softly.

She pushed at Robin with all her might, and rushed back to her husband's side, flinging herself across Guy's chest in her grief. The force of her landing expelled the lingering breath from his lungs. Marian awkwardly twisted round, laying her head against him, her tears soaking his night shirt. Her head shot up as she heard the slow steady beat of a heart beneath her ear.

"Guy?"

He opened his eyes. "Woman would you drown me?" Guy croaked, drawing a deep breath into his oxygen starved lungs and expelling it.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought you were dead."

Guy sucked another huge breath of air into his lungs and let it out slowly this time. "I think perhaps I was for a moment."

"But Father, he was dead." Robin exclaimed.

"Disappointed Hood?" Asked Guy, his breathing still unsteady.

"I have witnessed occurrences of this kind before. Many miracles have happened within these walls. It is not for us to question God's plans for us." He patted Robin on the shoulder and motioned for them to leave the husband and wife alone.

"Do not ever do that to me again or I will finish you off myself." Marian smiled at him through her tears.

"I am sick of lying in this bed." Guy mumbled.

"You are not going anywhere until you are well. So get used to it." She told him firmly.

Guy tried to rise from the pillows, finding he lacked the strength; he sank back down on the bed.

"Perhaps for once you have the right of it." He acceded.

* * *

Almost two weeks passed before Father Conall declared Guy well enough to take the journey home. _Where was home now?_ It was an unspoken question that hung between Marian and Guy. Robin would have the right to return to Locksley and a pardon from the King was as good as given. Robin had been a favourite of the king's during his time in the crusades.

It was later discovered that Sir Christopher had not been far behind Robin and the others and had indeed rounded up most of the black knights and they had been taken to London for trial.

During his convalescence, Sir Christopher of Winchester had been a regular visitor to the priory; he had spoken to Guy on a few occasions, asking questions about Gisborough and his ancestral lands that had been stolen from him as a boy. He had been perfunctory, giving nothing away in his manner as to the nature of his inquiries.

Marian helped Guy to dress and they both sat on the bed together in silence.

Guy was the first to speak. "I have had little thought beyond what we shall do when we return to Nottingham. Sir Christopher will be taking the sheriff's place at the castle until a man of good character can be found to take the post. We are to all intense purposes, homeless my love."

"Something will come up; it always does in the end. We could have lived at Knighton hall," She smiled. "I have some very fond memories of the barn there, but I would not want to live in it."

A shadow passed over Guy's face and Marian felt guilty for reminding him of why there no longer stood a house on the Knighton lands.

"Have hope." Said a voice from the doorway. Marian and Guy looked up to see Sir Christopher framing the doorway. "You have done some good service for the king. I have sent a petition off to Prince John some days ago, but no more of that at this moment, except that he will wish to reward you or lose face in this recent plot. The carriage is about to depart. Your things have been collected from the Inn. I for one am anxious to get to Nottingham."

Marian looked at Guy. "I have no idea what that was all about, but time perhaps it shall reveal it's self."

They got up from the bed and followed after Sir Christopher. Guy paused and took one last look at the room before he drew the curtain across the doorway and they walked from the priory after thanking the monks and began their journey back to Nottingham.

The journey home took longer to take into account Marian's condition and Guy's returning health, but three weeks later the coach passed under the archway into Nottingham castle. In some ways it was as if they had never been gone. Everything looked the same. Word seemed to have spread this far north about the sheriff's demise, but the peasants looked no less fearful at the return of the sheriff's coach.

Marian had guards help Guy to his room they used when at the castle. The room was fresh and warmed with a fire. Snow had begun to fall when they had not been too many miles from the castle. It had made the roads harder to travel, but they had managed to get here before they became impassable. Candles lit the room, giving it a cosy feel. Marian felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks as she remembered the last night they had spent in this room.

Guy glanced at her, a slow smile on his face and she knew he was thinking of it too. He sat down in the chair by the fire and slapped his leather clad thigh.

"Come and sit here with me wife."

"Oh no, none of that. You are not yet sufficiently recovered."

Marian relented at the look in his eyes and walked across the room to sit on his lap.

"There are more places than the barn that hold pleasurable memories for me." He said huskily, kissing her fingers.

"Guy!" she said sternly as he kissed her neck. "You are tired."

"Let me show you just how much better I feel. I am sure I can rise to the occasion." He grinned at her.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Their stay at the castle turned into a week, and then into a month, and then three months. February had come and gone and heavy frosts still iced the ground. Robin was a welcome visitor to the castle and was re-instated back at Locksley manor. Allan still stayed on at the castle with them as Guy's right hand man. Much had been given his promised lands at Bonchurch, and Will and Djaq had married and Will had started up his own carpentry business. Only Little John had remained stubborn and returned to his old village, saying fine houses were not for him.

Marian was quite rounded with her child now. There was only four months until the child was to be born. She and Guy achieved a state of blissful happiness now the sheriff was gone, but some nights she would still awake to find Guy gone from their bed and staring out into the dark night through an open window. She could tell he was restless with things in the state they were, but was helpless to do anything. Sir Christopher kept him busy, helping to put the things to rights which the sheriff had caused, but it was not enough.

On another such night, Marian shivered as the cold wind blew in from the open window and it woke her. Guy was standing there wrapped in little more than a sheet and she rose from the bed to go to him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"My home."

Marian sighed sympathetically.

"Robin has his back now, I know the Knighton lands are ours, but I once had this dream of taking you back to Gisborough, having our child born there. Who knows who holds the rights to it now. I must resign myself to the fact that they are lost to me forever, but I cannot." Guy said bitterly.

Marian kissed his shoulder. He turned round to face her and placed one of his large hands on her belly. It was not long before he was gratified with a gentle kick beneath his hand. His hand slid higher towards her breast, but she caught it and led him back to the bed.

"Come, let us rest, you have to be up early to ride out with Sir Christopher to Nettlestone."

"Spoilsport!" He smiled gently at her as they settled back into bed, his arm curved around her and their child.

* * *

When Marian awoke in the morning, Guy had already gone, his side of the bed quite cold. She dressed and walked down to the great hall where breakfast waited. She peeled an apple and buttered a slice of bread. Marian poured herself some milk and drank deeply from the cup, contemplating the flames in the huge fireplace. A breeze ran down the length of the hall as the doors opened to admit a stranger into the room. He seemed important, and was well dressed.

"Lady Marian of Gisborne?" He enquired.

"I am she." Marian replied. "State your business."

"I had hoped to find your husband, but I have been informed he is away with Sir Christopher and is not expected back for some time. I must hasten away to London again and cannot wait. I must leave these documents with you."

The man handed her a thick bundle of parchment sealed together with the seal of Prince John. Marian had seen it before on documents sent to her father when he was sheriff and she recognised it.

"Am I authorised to open its contents?" Marian asked.

"His highness Prince John said it was for Sir Guy and Lady Gisborne. I must take my leave." He gave her a dutiful bow and walked from the room.

With trembling hands, Marian broke the seal and took out the papers. Her fear at what it could be, soon turned to a cry of delight as tears ran down her face. This would mean everything to her husband. She bundled the papers back inside the folds and hurried from the room to call a servant and find Allan. There was much to be done.

That night over dinner, Marian knew little how she kept her countenance, but somehow she managed. She had got a chance to speak to Sir Christopher alone before retiring and thanking him for what he had done. He had brushed it aside casually with the remark, that any friend of Robins...

That night when preparing for bed, Marian had been the first to instigate their lovemaking, knowing this to be their last night in the castle, perhaps forever. Afterwards, as they lay together, slowly drifting off to sleep, Marian felt the joy of what the future would bring for them both.

* * *

Marian was awake and dressed before her husband for a change. Guy was surprised to find her fully clad and sitting by the fire as he awoke and got dressed himself. A knock sounded at the door and Marian bade the person enter. A team of servants came and started to remove their belongings and pack others.

"What on earth is going on here?" Guy demanded.

One of the servants looked at him nervously.

"Come have some breakfast and I will explain along the way." Marian smiled, leading him from their chamber.

"A home has been found for us?" Guy asked as Marian told him what she dared.

"Yes some miles from here, but I think it will be to your liking." She smiled knowingly to herself.

"And we are to leave this day."

"This very morning as soon as everything is packed. The Gisborne coach is being prepared as we speak and your men are ready to leave on our command."

"And where is this place?"

"You shall see when we get there."

"Marian." He growled.

"All shall be revealed soon enough." She reached up to kiss his lips before they entered the hall.

* * *

After a brief visit to the graves of her parents and a farewell to Robin they had set off, the destination known to one and a mystery to the other. Although after two days on the road, Guy's agitation increased and Marian started to wonder if he had guessed where they were headed. All the landscape that passed the window of the carriage was alien to her, but surely it was imprinted on his mind.

She had enquired the expected length of their journey at one of the first taverns they had rested at and knew it could not be much further. They passed a stone cross at a crossroads and Guy paled and sucked in a ragged breath. His hands curled tightly in his lap.

"What is it?" Marian asked.

"We are not three miles from Gisborough, Marian. Is this some new torture, to be granted a home so close to my old one?"

Marian took his hand. "I see I am going to have to be the brains of the operation." She teased. "Not a new home, a very old one, I have been told it has been in my husband's family for at least a century or two until it was wrested from him."

"You mean...?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Prince John has granted you your lands back again, and no one will ever take them from you again, while a Gisborne descendant lives."

Guy pulled her to him and held her tight. When they parted there were unshed tears in his eyes. "I know not by what grace I have been given this chance, but I shall use it to be the good man you deserve."

"I would not want you to be anything than what you are. Some of the wicked blended with the good has been enjoyable at times. But you are not the man you once were. I think your father would have much to be proud of now." She smiled.

They held hands in contented silence as later, the coach entered the gates of the town and made its way to Gisborough manor and after twenty-four long years the master of Gisborough returned home.

"Guy!" Marian leaned out of the carriage window to see villagers lined up to greet the coach that bore the Gisborne colours.

Some took off their hats in respect. "Welcome home my Lord." Some of the bolder ones called out.

Guy nodded, touched by their welcome. He looked at Marian. "How did they know we were coming?"

Marian gave him a saucy grin. "I might have sent Allan A Dale on ahead."

His face broke out into a brilliant smile. "Do you hear that, daughter? We are home." Guy touched the swell of their child. He leaned down to kiss it.

"You are still convinced it is a girl?" Marian looked at him archly.

"Yes I am." He told her confidently.

And it was. Their daughter was born healthily when the meadow grass was fragrant and long and the grounds around their home were carpeted with countless flowers. Their joy finally complete.

THE END


End file.
